


Serendipity: A Fortunate Stroke Of Chance

by ekneisler



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Cute Park Jimin, Dancer Park Jimin, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dom Park Jimin, Drama & Romance, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook Is a Good Friend, K-pop References, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin-centric, Praise Kink, Public Sex, References to Depression, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Shy Park Jimin, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Sub Park Jimin, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 90,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekneisler/pseuds/ekneisler
Summary: BTS is getting ready for their next World Tour Love Yourself: Tear when they get word that they're getting a new choreographer, you. What will happen when Jimin finds himself falling for you?Jimin/(y/n); Chubby Female Dancer.Smut starts in Chapter 3 :)Also some chapters will have music/video links so look for then here as well as in the chapter. I have a youtube playlist of the videos: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Fluff/Angst/Smut
> 
> Warnings will appear before each chapter
> 
> Summery: BTS is getting ready for their next World Tour Love Yourself: Tear when they get word that they’re getting a new choreographer, you. What will happen when Jimin finds himself falling for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Fluff/Angst  
> Warnings: Nothing note worthy in this chapter   
> Word Count: 7.3k   
> A/N:  
> Own It- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMprwPSFLyU&t=1s&list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx&index=3

Rumors had been flying around Big Hit lately that the Bangtan boys were going to get a new choreographer for their next huge World Tour, Love Yourself: Tear. They had just announced that they would be going to major European countries, many different American states, and other countries around the world. Needless to say, the ARMYs were already going crazy. Pre sale tickets sold out in literally 4 seconds and the regular tickets were going on sale next week. 

The boys’ dreams were coming true and everything seemed perfect, until the rumors started flying about their choreographer Mr. Son leaving them to work with a new up & coming k-pop group. 

In fact, Bangtan had been told that very morning that they were having an important meeting today before rehearsal about the upcoming tour. Everyone was anxious to hear if the rumors were true, especially Jimin. He loved their current teacher. He knew exactly how to work with Jimin. When to push him, when to take it easy. The relationship with Mr. Son and the boys was certainly a strong one. It was a bond that would be hard to come in between. 

This is what Jimin was thinking about when Namjoon came by and knocked on his and Hoseok’s door at about 9 that morning. They were all going to travel to the office together for the meeting. Jimin got up from his seat on the bed and opened the door. “Hey RM.”

“Morning Jimin, are you and Hobi ready?” Namjoon asked, nodding towards the room behind him.

“Yeah, he’s just brushing his teeth and then we’ll meet the rest of you downstairs.” Jimin said, absent-mindedly running his hand through his hair.

“Alright, sounds good. See you in a few.” RM replied, smiling softly before moving on down the hallway. 

Jimin closed the door and returned to his seat on the bed, picking up his iPhone. The group chat was blowing up, Jin sending some meme to everyone and the others chastising him for being such a Dad. Jimin chuckled as he closed the iMessage app and locked his phone. “Hyung, hurry up!” He called in the direction of the bathroom, pulling on his new black leather boots. 

“Okay okay okay!” J-Hope said in english, opening the door and grabbing his bag, a dorky smile on his face. “Lets go Manggaetteok!” 

Jimin grumbled as he grabbed his rehearsal bag. He still didn’t really like getting called a rice cake by the other members. Sure, when the fans did it he thought it was cute, because they meant it with love. But sometimes the boys did it just to get a rise out of him. “Hey, you know how I feel about you calling me that!” Jimin said in his signature high pitched whiney voice.

J-Hope put an arm around Jimin’s shoulders as they left the room and headed for the elevator. “I know Jiminie, I was only teasing. Now come on, we’re gonna miss the Jin-bus!” Hoseok laughed as he said this, happy to get a smile out of Jimin as they got on the elevator to go downstairs. 

* * * * *

As the members sat down with their management, they were all talking over each other, trying to get a straight answer about what was going on.

“Alright guys, calm down.” Manager Sejin said, raising his hand for silence. “Yes, its true, you all will be working with a new choreographer for this comeback and tour.”

“But what about Mr. Son?” Jungkook piped up.

“Yeah, we love him! And he already knows each of us and how we work.” J-Hope added.

“Who else is gonna put up with Jin’s two left feet?” Suga snarked, winking at Jin. 

“Heyyyyyyyy, don’t make me smack you Yoongi!” Jin practically yelled across the table with his signature fake outrage and wide eyes. RM, V, and Jimin all remained silent, waiting for Sejin to continue. 

“Now boys, I know how much you love Mr. Son. He’s been great for BTS. But he has been offered an amazing new opportunity to work with a new idol group and he couldn’t pass it up. You should be happy for him. Besides, it’s about time all of youstepped up a level and worked with someone new. A lot of hard work and effort is going into making this next world tour a success, and you all must do your part as well. Breaking America was a huge deal for us, and I know all of you want to do your best for ARMY. So what I’m asking you to do is keep an open mind and to put your best foot forward. Do you think you can do that?”

The members all nodded. They looked around at each other, some smiling encouragingly, some still doubtful like Jimin and Jungkook. 

“I think we should give this new guy a chance.” Namjoon finally broke the silence. “Who knows, maybe this is exactly what we need for this next era. I think we should do what Sejin asked and keep an open mind. Okay?” RM looked at each member individually, smiling when they nodded, lingering on Jimin who was still pouting. All the members muttered “yeahs” and “okays” as Sejin and the other managers started getting up from the table. The boys were getting ready to go change for their their comeback/tour fitting, but Namjoon was still looking at Jimin as he stood up, waiting for him to say something.

Jimin finally sighed as he stood. “Alright, I’ll give him a chance. But if he’s even a little mean I’m walking out of there! I can only take so much negativity.” 

Namjoon chucked as Jimin said this and patted him reassuringly on the back. “Don’t worry, I’m sure this new man will be very much like Mr. Son. Tough but kind.”

Sejin, finally catching on to the boy’s referring to the new instructor as a ‘him’, called over his should as he was walking out. “Oh yeah I forgot to mention, the new teacher is a woman.”

________

The day had come for BTS to meet their new Choreographer. And you were just as nervous as they were. You were in fact pretty well known for your skill. You weren’t your stereotypical hip-hop dancer either. Not only were you also trained in modern, jazz, ballroom, and ballet, but you were… big. As in you were a larger woman. Curvy, heavy, thicc, however you wanted to describe it. You were about 200 lbs, according to the last weigh in. 

You had gotten your start by playing Tracy Turnblad in Hairspray on Broadway when you were just 20 years old. Now you were 25 and a professional choreographer, mainly for hip-hop groups. Getting hired by Big Hit was a HUGE deal for you, and it was something you’d been dreaming of for a few years now, ever sense seeing videos of k-pop groups online. And actually, BTS was a group you had liked for a while. And now that you were going to be their choreographer, you were beyond excited. You’d seen what the boys were capable of doing, and you couldn’t wait to teach and challenge them. Besides, it’s not everyday you get to meet an idol group who you’ve admired and liked for years. 

You had been living in Seoul for a little over 2 years now. Your Korean speech was decent and you could read and write fluently. You’d originally moved with your then fiancé, Feng Yi Lu, to Seoul for his job. He had been hired as a choreographer for groups like got7, Monster X,and EXO. But after a year in South Korea, You and Feng split, and it was pretty ugly. Originally you were planning to go back home to the US, but you loved living in Korea so much you decided to stay. After moving in with your best friend Yuma, you set your next goal: to work for Big Hit. 

You started off teaching a Hip-Hop for Beginners class at a local studio. Eventually one thing led to another and after 2 years in Seoul, you got a job with Big Hit Entertainment. And not just any job, but head choreographer for none other then BTS. And now you were going on tour with them!

This was what you had been thinking about when the boys burst into the studio, loud as ever. _Well_ , you thought, _here we go_. 

__________

Jimin walked down the hallway with the other boys, laughing at some dumb joke Jin had made about cows or whatever. He had been thinking over the past week since getting the news about Mr. Son, and he was finally at peace with having a new choreographer. But that wasn’t to say he wasn’t nervous. Because wow, was he. What if he wasn’t good enough for what you wanted? What if you didn’t understand how he had to learn? Or that his background was in modern dance, not hip-hop? All these questions were running through his mind as they stepped into the studio. 

Jimin was the last one in, so when the boys stopped short just inside the doorway, he smacked right into Tae’s back. “Ope!” Jimin grunted as he stumbled back. When he finally righted himself, he ran his hand through his hair as he looked up to see the new instructor giggling at him. Your smile immediately caught Jimin’s attention. It was dazzling! Like sunshine through a breezy kitchen window. The lyrics from his song Serendipity were suddenly running through his head. ‘ _You’re my calico cat’…wow, she is just… stunning._

“Hey guys! So my name is (y/n y/l/n), and as I’m sure you’ve guessed, I’m your new choreographer.” The boys stood with their mouths open, shocked by your perfect Hangul! When they had heard they were getting an American teacher, they thought the language barrier would be a BIG problem, and that Namjoon would be the only one who could talk to you. 

“Wooooooooooow!” J-Hope was the first to say something, snapping the others back to reality. Everyone quickly made their way across the room to greet their new instructor. 

“Your Korean is very good!” Namjoon said in English, stepping forward to shake your outstretched hand. 

“And your English is very good.” You replied with a smile.

All the boys made their rounds bowing and shaking hands. They each introduced themselves as they went. RM, Jin, J-Hope, Suga, Jungkook, V, and finally Jimin. He was quick to wipe his sweaty palm on his thigh before shaking your hand, hyper aware of all his body movements. You took the next few minutes to ask the boys questions and get to know them better, and Jimin had an opportunity to collect himself. He also had a chance to really take in the woman before him. If he was being honest, he was surprised at your size. He didn’t think he had ever seen such a large woman who could do the kind of dancing they were required to do. Just as he was thinking this, Suga interrupted something one of the other boys was saying.

“Ok hold on. (Y/n), no offense intended, but how do we know you’re as good as our last instructor?” As he said this, looks of horror crossed both Namjoon and Jin’s faces, both hitting Suga on each arm. “What? We were all thinking it.”

But you showed no signs of offense, and just laughed and shook your head. “No no, you’re fine. I thought that this might come up. I know that I don’t look like your typical hip-hop dancer. So… thats why I thought I’d show off a little for you guys.” You said with a wink before walking over to the amp in the corner of the room and plugging in your phone. “Any song suggestions?”

The boys looked at each other and finally Jungkook spoke. “How about _Own It_ by Drake?”

“Oh, great choice! Give me a sec.” You said, turning back to your phone.

Jimin gave Jungkook a look but the maknae just shrugged. _Why would he pick such a sexual song? And one that he and I had already done choreography too?_ The song started, interrupting Jimin’s train of thought, and he took a seat off to the side with the other boys as you came back to face the mirror. You stood still for a moment, making eye contact with yourself in the mirror. 

Jimin took in your outfit as he watched you. Tight fitting charcoal leggings, with see through mesh running the length of your legs, hip to ankle. You’d paired them with a gray and red cropped hoodie, backwards black hat, and white high top Converse All Stars. As he watched you began to move, to sway, to roll your head around and move your arms with the music. Jimin was instantly captivated. As the chorus hit you started to pop and step to the beat. Moving your hips and chest in such a sexual way he actually felt himself blushing. 

As the second verse came you slowed to look in the mirror, rapping silently along with the song, playing off the brim of your hat which you had expertly flipped around. 

Jimin looked over to find Suga open mouthed and blatantly staring at your ass. “Shit…” Suga muttered to himself. “She’s so thug.” If Jimin was being honest, you _did_ look really thug. He glanced at the other guys too as they watched you, and it wasn’t just Yoongi who had his mouth open. You ended the song with a series of full body rolls while on your knees that left Jimin sweating and Yoongi muttering “Damn she’s thicc!” When you were done the boys sprang up from their places on the floor and applauded you, yelling praises.

You were flushed and breathing a little heavily, but you smiled and thanked them none the less. “So,” you said, placing your hands on your wide hips. “Suga, how was that?” You gave him a smirk.

Suga raised his hands in surrender as the boys pushed and teased him. “Alright, alright. You’re good, I admit it. Really good.” he cleared his throat. “Great actually. I was…shook.”

“Thank you.” You replied, winking at him. Suga smiled his gummy smile back at her, clearly charmed. Jimin, seeing the wink, felt his heart skip a beat. _What is wrong with me today?_ he thought to himself, still flushed. 

“So,” You continued. “Now that that’s out of the way, who’s ready to get to work?”

* * * * *

Jimin laid on the bench in the locker room, panting and drenched in sweat. V and Jungkook were sitting close by, talking about their first full rehearsal with (y/n).

“She definitely wasn’t what I was expecting AT ALL.” Tae said.

“I know. When we walked in, her looks caught me off guard. I’ll admit I was skeptical of whether she could really dance, but after she did that routine to Own It? Man… all I could think was ‘I think I may have found my future wife….Noona! Marry me!’” Jungkook said dreamily, resting his hand on his chin. V playfully punched him on the arm and laughed. 

Jimin sat up and chimed in. “Kookie, you’re a child compared to her! And she deserves a man. I mean, she’s older than Jin! And he raised you on his back.” Jimin laughed along with Taehyung as they teased the youngest member.

“Oh and what, you think you have a chance with her?” Jungkook asked. Jimin just shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He got up to head to the showers before their late dinner. 

To be perfectly honest, he’d been thinking about being your man all day. Not intentionally of course. Normally he was very focused during dance rehearsals. He loved to dance, more then anything else. But as he was learning from their new instructor today, he kept noticing new things about you. How you flicked your curly dark red hair off your shoulder when you did a sharp turn. The way you bit your bottom lip when you were concentrating on a particularly hard part of choreography. He recalled wondering what it might be like to bite that lip himself… _Ah! I need to control these thoughts! I am going to get into trouble,_ Jimin chastised himself. _This was what I was talking about!_ He tried to move his train of thought to your dancing. Sometimes when you would demonstrate something for them, he thought he caught a glimpse of modern or even ballet movements. _I should ask her what other styles she’s studied,_ he thought to himself.

Jimin passed Namjoon and Suga on the way to the showers, and he saw Jin and J-Hope by their locker’s getting dressed. Jimin was running late as usual. He still felt so distracted. All day he was getting so flustered around you. It started when he bumped into Tae on the way in, and only got worse from there. He recalled falling a few times while they were showing you some of their old dance moves for reference. He kept getting his words mixed up whenever he would try to talk to you, and saying random weird things in English that made you laugh and give him strange looks. The worst part was when he called you Miss (y/l/n) and you laughed at him, saying he “made you feel old.” He knew you were just being friendly but he scalded himself for being so foolish. Jimin always prided himself in being a good student, in doing things right the first time and being praised. 

Jimin peeled off his sweaty clothes and stepped into the hot water. _Why does working with her feel so different? Why was I so flustered?_ he thought, massaging shampoo into his hair. _We’ve worked with female dancers before, we’ve had girls in our music videos who I thought were cute. But they didn’t have me missing steps and thinking about lip biting… God what is it about her that makes me feel like this?_

Jimin finished washing his hair and body and took a minute just to stand there and let the hot water rush over his sore muscles. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to go to his favorite restaurant with the boys tonight. _I’m going to eat SO MUCH Kimchi Jjigae its not even funny._ Jimin stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist, humming absentmindedly. He made his way back to his locker and pulled out his favorite ripped jeans and big black sweater. It was a comfy clothes kind of night. 

“Jiminie, hurry up!” J-Hope called from the doorway to the hall.

“Coming!” Jimin replied, quickly pulling on his jeans and boots. He shut his locker, still shirtless, and ran to the door, sweater in hand. He burst out the locker room into the hallway, saying “Okay, I’m here!”

Jimin looked up, and to his horror saw you standing in front of him with the other members. You were wearing tight black leggings, a low cut red sheer top with a lace bra underneath, and high heeled leather boots. And Jimin was wearing… NOTHING! He quickly struggled to pull his sweater over his head, ruffling his styled black hair as his face blazed. 

The other boys were trying so hard not to burst out laughing that Jungkook actually choked a little bit. RM, seemingly the most collected, tried to smooth over the moment. “Uh, Jimin we invited (y/n) to come eat with us at Long Su San, is that cool?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Jimin said, not looking up from the floor, painfully aware of how red his face was. If he had looked up however, he would have seen how red your face was as well. 

“Well,” Jin said, “Lets go then. We can take the Big Hit van. Oh, and I called ahead, they know we’re coming and they’re gonna set us up with a private room.”

Everyone turned to follow Jin, you right after him, followed by Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung. Jungkook lingered back with Jimin, finally letting out his laughter. “Jimin-ssi! You should have seen your face! Oh my god I think that was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve watched Jin try to pop and lock.” 

Jimin hit Jungkook on the arm a few times, but couldn’t help but laugh too. “Oh, I can’t even imagine how horrified (y/n)’s expression must have been. Ah, I’m so embarrassed!” Jimin smacked this forehead in disbelief. 

“Horrified?” Jungkook replied, “Are you kidding? She was blushing harder then you. Maybe you DO have a chance with her.” Jimin looked up at him as they made their way outside, disbelief on his face. _Could she feel the same way about me? Maybe she is also getting needlessly distracted._ Jimin put his arm around JK’s shoulders as they followed the others to the car.

_________

On the way to the restaurant, you thought about your first day. Honestly you were still kind of hot over seeing Jimin burst out of the locker room glistening and shirtless. Like, wow. You didn’t know what you expected to be under his clothes, but the way his muscles rippled all the way down his torso and abdomen to those v lines peaking out of the edge of his Calvins? Holy shit. All day you had been watching the boys, trying to pick up on their strengths and weaknesses, and you couldn’t help feeling drawn to Jimin. He had so much… raw talent. When you were watching the group of them dance, your eyes tended to focus on him. He just seemed to glow. Observing the boys today, you picked up on lots of different things about each of them. Who tried the hardest, who struggled with quick steps, who excelled at turns, those kinds of things. But with Jimin you didn’t really see anything he couldn’t do, at least not so far. Sure, he had a few missteps here and there, everyone did, but damn this kid was phenomenal. You couldn’t wait until their one on one sessions tomorrow so you could see what else he could do besides hip-hop. 

You decided to sit in the front with Jin in the van. You knew he was a big fan of dumb jokes and puns, and you dearly loved to laugh. Also Jin was close to your own age. In America, you were 25, but in Korea, technically you were 27. This age difference was something that had confused you at first, but you’d adjusted to it over time. So actually, you were older then Jin by about 2 months. This was what you ended up talking about on the way to dinner. “Yeah, so technically I’m older then you Jin!” you finished with a smile. 

“What? Older then WORLD WIDE HANDSOME?? IMPOSSIBLE!” Jin literally yelled in English. You burst out in roaring laughter. It was so loud and joyous that it made Jin start to laugh. In fact, all the boys had paused in their conversations and joined in the laughter. You slapped your knee repeatedly and felt yourself tearing up. You turned in her seat towards the rest of the boys, radiating sunshine as you locked eyes with Jimin. His eyes were full of happiness, and you held his gaze until he looked down at his lap, blushing slightly. _Wow, he has such a sweet smile. It lights up his whole face. Like he’s glowing._ You were still looking at him when he looked back up, and this time you were the one who looked away blushing, but not before giving him a little wink. _Oh god, why did I do that?_ You thought. _I’m his teacher. I need to keep the relationship friendly yet professional._ But you couldn’t help the butterflies in your stomach, or the way your heart started pounding when he looked at you with those smiling eyes. 

You mentally shook yourself as Jin finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He expertly parked the van and everyone filed out. You ended up walking next to Jimin on the way in, so you struck up a conversation. “So Jimin, did you enjoy the first rehearsal today?” you asked. Everyone made their way inside and were waiting to be seated. You saw Jimin’s smile falter slightly, and noticed how he hesitated before answering. “Well? You know you can be perfectly honest with me okay? I’m going to be working with all of you for a long time. And if I’m doing something wrong, or if I’ve behaved poorly—”

“No no, its not that at all.” Jimin interrupted. He looked flustered now. “It’s just…” He paused as they were led back to their table in a private room. “I was disappointed in _my_ performance in rehearsal. I didn’t feel like myself and I certainly didn’t do my best. I know we’ve only just started working together but I admire you and want to show you my hard work. I am sorry for not being at my best.”

Jimin bowed his head and sat down at the table, leaving you frowning down at him. It truly hurt your heart to see such a sweet person so upset with himself, and in your opinion it was over nothing. You took the seat next to Jimin, and ignored the looks from the other boys as you took his hands in your own. “Hey. Look at me.” You demanded, though not unkindly. Jimin responded by lifting his head to meet your gaze, surprise on his face and tears in his eyes. “From what I’ve seen today, and from the videos I’ve seen of you in the past, I can already tell you’re _extremely_ talented. And if your performance today is what you would call ‘bad’? The I can’t even imagine how amazing you’d be at your best.” You then turned to address all the boys together. “A big part of my teaching philosophy is self love. You can’t be a good dancer, or be comfortable in your body if you don’t love yourself. I know exactly what it’s like to feel like crap, or that you’re not good enough, attractive enough, thin enough. Well in my studio we practice praise and positivity okay? We love and support each other. And especially ourselves.”

Every single one of them nodded in ascension. You turned back to Jimin. You realized you were still holding his hands, and gave them a squeeze before letting go. 

He gave you a grateful smile and said “Thank you (Y/n). That was very kind of you to say.”

“Well, I meant it.” You returned his smile, melting away the last of his shyness. “So Jimin,” You said, moving the conversation along, “I hear this is your favorite restaurant.”

He cleared his throat before answering. “Oh yes, they make their food just like my mom used to make in Busan. It makes me quite nostalgic.” As he was talking their waiter approached the table, handing out water and rice. 

“So since you’re the expert, what do you think I should order?” You asked. 

“Oh, Jimin ALWAYS gets Kimchi Jjigae.” Jin called form across the table, already stuffing rice in his mouth.

“Not always!” Jimin snapped. But then he laughed at Jin’s expression and admitted “Okay, always.”

“Well then thats what I’ll get.”

“You won’t be disappointed, I promise!” Jimin said, taking a sip from his water as the waiter got closer. 

“Oh jagiya, I’m never disappointed.” You said in your flirtiest voice. You weren’t entirely sure what made you say that, but it caused Jimin to choke and spit half his water across the table at Jin, who immediately started yelling. Everyone died laughing, V laughing so hard he started crying, and Jungkook was pretty close to tears himself, slapping his leg so much it had to be red. 

“Woooooow, this is going to be fun!” J-Hope said as he pounded on Jimin’s back, trying to stop him from choking. 

_Well_ , you thought, _based on how the first day has gone, he isn’t wrong_. 

_______

Jimin sat back in his chair, having downed ALL of his meal, and some of J-Hope’s as well when he said he was too full. Jimin had struggled a lot with eating in the past, and this was something that the fans and also his members were aware of. But with the love from ARMY and the support he received form the staff, his family, and the boys, Jimin had been doing much better. He still dealt with negative body image sometimes, but he was much better at eating regularly and trying to stay healthy. In the past when he would eat a lot and be full, Jimin would feel disgusted with himself and shameful. But right now, sitting with you and his closest friends, he felt quite content. 

Jimin turned his attention to you. You were comfortably sipping your wine and listening to the conversation at the table. “(Y/n), did you enjoy your meal?”

“Oh yes,” You praised, “I’m so glad I listened to you Jimin. That was excellent.” You had placed a hand on his arm while speaking, but quickly removed it. Jimin returned your smile gladly, a feeling of warmth radiating from your touch. He was getting more comfortable around you by the minute, and this made him happy. He had been starting to think he’d be a bumbling mess around you forever. 

“I’m so glad you liked it. I love this restaurant because it reminds me of my family’s cafe back home in Busan.” Jimin said.

“Your family has a restaurant? That’s so cool! That must have been fun growing up.Did they teach you how to cook?” You asked, turning in your seat to give him your full attention. 

“I know some things. I cook for the members sometimes in the dorm.” Jimin said, gesturing towards the boys around the table.

“Ah, he is always helping me in the kitchen.” Jin added. “And always cleaning up after I make a mess.” Jin chuckled. “Do you cook (Y/n)?”

“Yes,” You answered Jin. “But I mainly make American food.”

“You’ll have to cook with me sometime (Y/n)! Its a bitch to feed all these dumbos by myself anyway.” Jin said.

“That sounds fun! We can make everyone else do the dishes when we’re done.” Jin and you both laughed at your shared joke. Meanwhile everyone around the table was either yawning or fighting droopy eyelids. 

“Well lets head back to the dorm then,” Namjoon said as they had finished paying. “I think Yoongi is about to pass out.” Suga responded only by slowly blinking, expressionless. “Aaaaaaand he just made my point.” 

Everyone filed out of the now shut down restaurant, bowing in thanks to the staff as they made their way to the parking lot. Jimin was thinking about how to keep the conversation going with you as Hoseok dashed past them, yelling “SHOTGUN!”

“Well, looks like I need a new seat.” You said, shaking your head at J-Hope’s energy. 

Jimin saw his opportunity and took it. “You should sit with me in the back. Its quieter back there, good for conversation.”

You smiled slightly and nodded. “Okay, deal.” Jimin followed you the rest of the way to the van and then climbed into the back row with Suga. You sat in the middle between the two. Yoongi fell asleep almost immediately, and Jimin turned a little in his seat to talk to you. The conversation between the two was easy now. After a few stumbles earlier in the day, Jimin was doing well. You both seemed to have a lot in common and this made Jimin happy. He found out that you’d trained in modern dance first like he had, and that you had similar tastes in music as well. Eventually on the way home, you rested your head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Jimin was so content, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. At some point Jungkook turned around in his seat to say something to Jimin, but stopped dead when he saw you asleep on him. Jungkook’s face broke out into a big goofy smile and he gave Jimin two thumbs up, but Jimin just shook his head sightly, letting out a low chuckle that raised his chest slightly. You let out a small sound in your sleep, and Jimin felt his cheeks reddening. He was suddenly very aware of everywhere you were touching. Your thighs pressed together, your breasts brushing against his arm. Jimin felt himself heating up and had to focus to keep his mind from straying. Jin slowed the van to pull into the dorm garage. Jimin wished he could stay in this moment forever, with your sweet face resting on his shoulder. But Jin parked the van and it was time to leave. He gently stroked your face, pushing a curl behind your ear. “(Y/n), we’re back, its time to go.”

You grunted a little and scrunched up your face as you sat up. “Did I fall asleep? I’m sorry.”

“Just for a little while. No big deal.” Jimin said, moving to follow you out of the car. They all made their way inside and into the elevator before it even occurred to Jimin that you might need a ride to wherever you lived. “Hey, where are you staying (y/n)?” 

“Oh, well I live with my friend Yuma in the outskirts of the city, but Big Hit is paying for me to stay in your building while we’re working so I can be more accessible.” you said, wiping some sleep from your eyes. “It makes sense since the studios are all so close. I moved in last night actually, my room is on the fifth floor.”

“In that case,” said Jimin, pressing the 5 button on the wall, along with the 3 and 4 for the other boys, “I’ll walk with you?” 

“Sure.” You said, smiling at him. Jungkook did that stupid smile again when you were’t looking and Jimin punched him on the arm. The members all filed out floor by floor, until it was just you and Jimin. When the elevator stoped on the fifth floor, Jimin let you step out first and followed you down the hall to your door. “Oh hey, are you allergic to cats?” you asked suddenly.

“Um, no why?” Jimin replied as you opened the door.

“Thats why.” you said as an orange blur came darting towards you both as you stepped inside. The cat started purring audibly and rubbing itself on your legs. “I know, I know, I missed you too.” You said, picking up the kitty. “Jiminie, this is (y/c/n). (y/c/n), meet Jiminie.”

Jimin couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face the you called him ‘Jiminie’. Also he loved animals so much and he was so excited to meet your cat. It was truly fitting considering one of his first thoughts when he’s seen you earlier was that you reminded him of a calico cat. “Can I pet him?”

“Of course! Let me get him some food.” You said, setting your cat down and walking around unpacked boxes to the small kitchenette. Jimin bent down and extended his hand to the cat, hoping he would let Jimin pet him. 

“Kittyyyyyyy.” Jimin said in a sing-song voice, hand still extended. The cat approached slowly, his ears perked up as he stopped to sniff Jimin’s hand. Apparently he liked what he smelt, because next thing Jimin knew he was rubbing his head all over him. First his hand, then his face. When you came back around the corner with a bowl of cat food, you found Jimin on the floor with your cat on his chest, rubbing his head on Jimin’s face.

“Wow, that was fast.” you laughed, putting the food bowl down in the corner. That got the cat’s attention and he hoped off Jimin and ran to go get his dinner. 

Jimin stood up, smiling ear to ear. “I love cats. I love animals in general. I hope you don’t mind guests because I will be here everyday to play with your kitty.”

You raised an eyebrow at the slightly dirty implication, but shrugged it off and patted Jimin on the back. “I know you’re joking, but you’re welcome anytime to come see him. He already likes you, I can tell.” YOu and Jimin both looked down as the cat came over and rubbed up against Jimin's legs again. “Wow, he _really_ likes you.” The two played with the cat together for a while before you yawned and glanced at the clock. “Man its later then I thought.” You started making your way back to the door, sending Jimin the hint it was time to leave. “Now I’m not trying to kick you out but…I’m kicking you out. I’m exhausted and I have to be up early to work with J-Hope first thing. You all have your one on one’s with me tomorrow, remember?”

“Oh yes, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have stayed so long. I just got so excited when I saw your cat—”

“Hey hey, you’re fine.” You said, opening the door for Jimin as he stepped over the threshold, pausing just outside the door. You leaned up against the door frame before continuing. “Believe me, I’m the kind of person who if I have a problem or need to say something, I’ll say it. You’ll learn that about me pretty soon.”

“I will?” Jimin asked, taking a step towards you. He didn’t know what was coming over him, but he suddenly had such a burning need to kiss you. Your lips were plump and shiny, and he _really_ wanted to know what they tasted like… He looked up from your lips to meet your gaze and he could tell that you were thinking the same thing as him. So Jimin decided to go for it. 

He closed the gap between you suddenly and connected his lips to yours. At first it was soft and gentle. Jimin pulled away after a few seconds and looked into your eyes, worried that he had crossed the line. But when he saw your expression he knew you were feeling the same way as him, and this time you closed the gap between you. He was right about the feel of your lips, they were soft and full like his own, and you moved them so expertly against his that he felt himself melting into your touch. Jimin moved his hands slowly down your arms, then around to your waist and your full hips. You brought your hands up and raked them through Jimin’s hair, tugging at the roots and eliciting a moan from his parted lips. He responded by moving his hands form your hips to the small of your back and pulling you closer to him until you were completely pressed together. You let out a small moan when you felt his hardening member through his slacks and started to bite on Jimin’s bottom lip. He groaned low in his throat and slipped his tongue into your mouth. You responded by opening your mouth wider and pressing yourself harder against him, bringing a thigh up to press between his legs. That was almost too much for Jimin and he let out a gasp followed by a deep groan. His desire taking over, he pushed you up against the wall hard, forcing a leg between your thighs and placing both hands on either side of your head. 

You continued like this with heated kisses and wandering hands for several minutes until you finally broke the contact. Both of you were breathing hard, and when you looked up at Jimin your expression suddenly changed from sultry to sassy. 

“Jimin…” You said. Your breath sent a shiver down his spine as you placed your hands on his chest and pushed back slightly. “I hate to do this, but I _really_ have to get to bed.” You moved back into your doorway, Jimin following since he was still attached to you with his hands on your hips. “And when I say I need to go to bed, I mean… alone.” 

Jimin pouted as you pulled his hands form your hips, but you didn’t let go just yet. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked, still holding your hands in his. 

You leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, a simple but effective contrast to what had just transpired, before letting go of his hands and stepping back into your apartment. “You’ll see me tomorrow.” You said, smiling as you winked and shut the door. Jimin stood there in awe for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He turned slowly and walked towards the elevator, painfully aware of the throbbing situation in his pants. _I_ _can’t believe I just…kissed her! And she kissed me back! With tongue…Oh my god. She’s our teacher… but I haven’t felt this way about someone in a long time_ , Jimin thought. _And wow, things got so intense so fast! If (y/n) hadn’t pulled away… Jesus, who knows what might’ve happened!_ Jimin stepped off the elevator onto his floor and adjusted himself before making his way to his and Hobi’s room. He quietly unlocked the door and shut it behind him, careful not to make too much noise and wake J-Hope up. He didn’t want to be seen in this disheveled state and have to answer awkward questions. But when he turned the corner towards his room he nearly had a heart attack. 

“HYUNG!” Jungkook yelled from where he was sitting crosslegged on the bed, with Tae and J-Hope on either side. “What the hell took you so long? What happened?”

“Oh man, holy shit!” Jimin yelled, clutching his heart. “You scared the shit out of me! What are all of you doing here, its almost one am!”

“Um, we’re here because I wanted to know what the hell all that flirting was you were doing with our NEW TEACHER, but based on the fact that you went up to her fucking room like an hour ago and just got back, LIPS SWOLLEN, PANTS TENTED, I’m guessing a LOT more then flirting has been going on.” Jungkook exclaimed. 

“Okay, calm down Kookie, nothing like that happened.” Jimin denied, moving to sit to hide his crotch situation, but as he was saying it he felt his face flush involuntarily, losing all credibility. 

“Ohhhhhhhh, look at Jiminie’s face! He’s getting all red!” J-Hope exclaimed, a big smile on his face as he looked from Jimin to the other boys.

“Jimin, you can tell us if something happened. Ignore Jungkook and Hobi, they’re just excited and love drama. We won’t judge you or tell anyone anything if you don’t want us to.” Tae said calmly. Jimin smiled at his best friend. V always knew what to say to make him feel comfortable.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what happened, BUT you have to promise not to be dumb about it! That means not repeating anything unless I say it’s okay and it _definitely_ means not saying anything to (y/n). Understood?” They all nodded, eager expressions on their faces. “Okay. Yes, we kissed.”

Jimin quickly covered his ears as all the boys began yelling “JIMIN! JIMINIE-HYUNG!” and things like that. Jimin just shook his head. _I’m so gonna regret this_ , Jimin thought. 

___________

A/N: Let me know if I should keep posting :)

Edited 6/20/18 to fix italics


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Fluff/Angst  
> Warnings:  Dirty Jokes  
> Word Count: 7.4k   
> A/N: Follow these links for the music references in the chapter
> 
> House Of Cards- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwYxlcszZAI&list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx&t=0s&index=6  
> Strip That Down Choreo- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaF5axPgKOg&list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx&t=0s&index=2  
> Fools- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwVbCIA1hgc&list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx&t=0s&index=5  
> Me & You- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7EveDCv3CE&list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx&t=0s&index=10

You were saying goodbye to Suga as you walked over to the bench and sat down. “Great job today Yoongi, I was really impressed with your hard work.” He had told you to call him by his real name and you took him up on it. 

“Thanks (y/n), you’re a great teacher. Although I was surprised I could concentrate at all with you in those shorts.” He flashed a gummy smile. “Like damn, girl.”

“Don’t get me started on your own fine ass Min Yoongi, or should I say Agust-I-got-a-big-D!” You both laughed and you pushed him playfully. You had quickly realized that you and Yoongi were the same, at least when it came to being flirty with your friends. You were comfortable with the jokes and cat calling, and you sent it right back at him.

“Man, you’re crazy (y/n)! Text me later and we can figure out when to watch Tokyo Ghoul?” Yoongi asked, picking up his bag from next to you on the bench. You had also discovered that you both loved anime.

“Yeah! I can’t wait, I’ve been meaning to watch that one for a while.” You smiled at each other. “If you see Jimin waiting in the hall would you send him in?”

“Sure, no problem. See you later, sexy!” Suga winked and walked out of the studio, leaving you alone. 

You leaned back against the wall and took some deep breaths. One of the first things you had been doing each session was exchange phone numbers with the members. You always preferred to have direct contact with anyone you were working with, and cell phones were the best way to reach everyone under the age of 60 nowadays. You had already seen 5 of the boys this morning, and you were getting pretty tired. 5 hours straight of dancing was exhausting. You felt a little bad for Jimin and Jungkook, because they were last on your schedule and you wouldn’t be as fresh as you had been this morning. _I ate breakfast when, around seven thirty? And it’s one o’clock now. I should really take a break… but I’m scheduled straight through until three…_ Jimin entered the studio quietly as you were sitting there, your eyes still shut and your hands folded neatly in your lap.

“(Y/n)?” Jimin called as he approached. 

You popped an eye open to appraise him and then shut it again slowly, smiling. “Hello Jiminie.” You said, sitting back up with a sigh. “Is it okay if I call you that? I heard some of the boys doing it earlier.”

“Of course. We have lots of nicknames for each other, you’re welcome to use any of mine.” He said, smiling. You nodded but didn’t get up, so Jimin sat next to you and opened his bag to pull out a water bottle. “Are you tired? Do you need a break?”

“Oh no, I don’t want to take away from your time. I’ll have a break in a few hours when I’m done with Jungkook and I can eat something.” You said, standing up from the bench and stretching, moving to stand in front of him. 

“Wait you haven’t eaten lunch yet?” You shook your head. “Then here, I brought something, please sit and eat for a moment.” He said, fishing a banana out of his bag.

“Oh no, I’m fine, its no big deal.” You said, waving your hand at him dismissively.

“No, I insist. Eat the banana.” Jimin said, handing it to you. You were honestly too hungry to protest anymore so you peeled it open and took a bite.

“Ok then, tell me about your past training so we don’t waist time.” You said, talking around the food. “What styles do you feel most comfortable dancing in?” You took another bite and chewed while Jimin thought for a moment.

“Well hip-hop obviously. I feel I’ve gotten quite good at it over the years. I already told you about my modern dance training, and I’ve been using that more often lately. I also had some ballet training when I was in school, basic things like positions and jumps and stuff.” Jimin said, his brow furrowing cutely as he thought. “I also know some ballroom styles, waltz, tango… and probably some more I’m forgetting.”

You nodded, finishing your banana and walking to the trash can to throw away the peel. You had been worried earlier that this session might be awkward after what happened between the two of you last night, but Jimin seemed fine and so were you, so you decided not to mention it and just get down to business. “Okay, great. Well like I’ve been telling the others, today is about getting to know your personal skills so I can choreograph things for this tour that highlight all of your individual talents.” You motioned for Jimin to join you in the middle of the room. “Would you be comfortable demonstrating different styles for me now? Starting with some interpretive dance?” Jimin nodded. “Great. Have you warmed up at all today?”

“I did for a few minutes before I came in.” he replied, swinging his arms loosely by his sides. “But probably not enough.”

“Alright well I’m gonna take you through a few things that I like to do before rehearsal just to make sure I’m loose.” You said, going to stand next to him so you were both facing the mirror. The two of you started with some simple arm stretches, you demonstrating and Jimin following along easily. Next legs, then back, neck, hips, hitting all the most important points. “Just curious, how close can you get to a full split?”

“Oh I can do full splits both ways.” Jimin said proudly, causing you to raise your eyebrows in surprise. 

“Well lets see then.” You said, gesturing. You watched as he impressively moved into front and side splits, leaning forward to touch the floor each time. “I have to say, I’m very impressed with your flexibility.” You said, seeing a quick half smile flash across his face as you praised him. You couldn’t help but notice your pulse speeding up a little. You shook yourself mentally and quickly changed the subject. “Alright lets move into some modern dance. You feel warm enough?” He nodded and you moved towards the amp to play some music. “Do you have a song preference?” Jimin shook his head so you just put on some light classical music and stepped back to watch him move. 

The rehearsal continued this way, moving from one style to the next. You enjoyed observing Jimin’s movements and occasionally making comments or suggestions. This took up a good portion of the time. When you finally moved on to the ballroom portion, you stepped forward to be his partner and asked him to lead you around the room. 

“Okay, I actually have a song preference for this part.” Jimin said, walking to the amp and plugging in his own phone. “Do you know our song House of Cards?” You swallowed thickly and nodded. Oh you knew it alright. It was actually one of your favorites, and you found it to be very….sensual. 

“You want us to dance to that song?” You asked, trying to hide your sudden nervousness. Jimin nodded as he pressed play and stepped forward to place his hands on your waist. He quickly took the lead, gliding you around the room in what seemed to be an effortless manner. He had definitely downplayed his skill set again. You quickly lost yourself in the music, effortlessly following his lead, turning and spinning with ease. Your eyes locked and you were entranced. All you could think about was how much you wanted to kiss him again. Last night had been such a rush, and you had really struggled to calm down enough to sleep. After getting off to thinking about being with Jimin, you ended up only getting a few hours of rest. 

Suddenly Jimin was dipping you low, your hair touching the floor. He brought you back up excruciatingly slowly and you placed your hands on his chest to keep your balance. Before you could stop yourself, you closed the gap between the two of you and kissed Jimin deeply as his sweet voice serenaded you on the track. Jimin responded immediately, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in close, the dance forgotten. This kiss wasn’t as heated as the first, but long and slow, like the mood of the music still playing in the background. You felt the rest of your reservations melt away at his sweet touch. It suddenly didn’t matter that you were the teacher and Jimin the student, or that there was a 3 year age difference between you, because in this moment you were on the exact same level. You felt completely warm and safe with his lips on your own, his hands in your hair, your chests pressed together. Eventually you pulled back enough to look at one another as the song ended, both breathing heavily. “I’ve been thinking about doing that all day.” You said, both of you chuckling as you rested your head on his chest in embarrassment. 

“So have I.” Jimin admitted, squeezing you tightly for a moment before taking a step back, conscious that your time was ending soon and Jungkook would be here any moment. “I feel like we’ve know each other for a long time, even though we’ve just met.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” You said, holding his hands in your own. Suddenly you sighed. “Jungkook will be here soon.”

“I wish I didn’t have to leave. I would gladly stay with you all day.” Jimin said, pouting at the thought of leaving so soon.

“I wouldn’t mind if you stayed during Jungkook’s time. Namjoon and Jin both stayed for each other’s sessions. You’d just have to ask Jungkook if he would be okay with it.” You said, finally letting go of his hands and walking over to check the time on your phone.

“Okay, I’ll ask him.” Jimin said, smiling ear to ear. “But I think we should go eat a proper meal when you are done for the day. A banana won’t be enough until dinner.”

“I mean, if you insist…” You said with a wink. 

“Oh I insist.” Jimin replied, giving you a look that sent a shiver down your spine. 

“Insist on what?” Jungkook called, making both of you jump as he walked into the studio at that exact moment. 

You composed yourself quickly and answered him. “He insists on getting lunch when you and I are finished since I haven’t really eaten since breakfast.”

“Haven’t eaten since breakfast! I’ve had like three meals already!” You laughed at Jungkook but Jimin just rolled his eyes at the maknae’s antics. “But yeah I love lunch. And just food in general. Can I come?” Jungkook asked with a smile.

“You just said you’ve already eaten three times today!” Jimin interrupted playfully. You looked at Jimin to gage his reaction but he just smiled and nodded.

“Sure Jungkook, of course you can come.” You said with a smile. “Although I don’t know what we’re doing yet.”

“Alright!” Jungkook said, jumping triumphantly. You couldn’t help but laugh at his childlike energy. _I guess thats what happens when you’re the youngest in the group,_ you thought.

“Jungkookie, do you mind if I stay and watch during your rehearsal?” Jimin asked, taking a seat on the bench.

“Oh sure hyung. You looking for some style tips?” He teased.

“Don’t even get me started on how wrong you are!” Jimin replied, raising his voice slightly. The two started bickering and you chuckled under your breath. _These two are gonna be a handful_. 

__________

 

Jimin thoroughly enjoyed watching you work with Jungkook. The two actually made a really great dance pair, at least when it came to hip-hop. While Jimin considered himself good, he thought you and Jungkook were excellent. And you really seemed to sync up when you danced together. Halfway through the rehearsal, you decided to teach Jungkook a dance to Strip That Down by Liam Payne. JK was a fast learner, and soon you were performing for Jimin as he filmed the whole thing. Jimin was mesmerized by watching you both. He kept getting distracted and yelling “wow!” whenever you would do something cool, and he had to restart the recording. After this happening twice in a row, Jungkook was getting a little annoyed. “Ok Jimin, I know you’re like completely in love with me and all, but can you film this one quietly please?” 

“Hey, watch it! Remember who your hyung is!” Jimin yelled, faking anger.

You laughed and hit Jungkook on the arm. “Don’t tease him Kookie, he’s just never seen such an amazing dynamic duo before!” They both laughed and started making weird noises like complete dorks, bumping hips twice, turning in between each bump. Jimin noticed this was quickly becoming a signature move between the two of you. “Okay Jimin, once more from the top, and this time keep your ‘wows’ to yourself!” You winked at him and got into position next to Jungkook as Jimin started the music and the recording. He managed to keep quiet this time and everything went off without a hitch. 

When it ended, you and Jungkook gave each other a quick hug before Jimin stopped the recording and called “Cut!”

“How was it?” You asked, breathing a little heavily.

“Lemme see lemme see!” Jungkook bounced over to Jimin and took his phone back, going to stand next to you so you could watch it together. Jimin got up from his seat on the floor and walked over to the bench to start packing his stuff as the other two ‘ooed’ and ‘awed’ at their video. He picked up your water bottle and walked back over to hand it to you. 

“Thanks babe.” You said in english, not taking your eyes off the screen. You and Jungkook were so deep into the video that neither of you noticed that you had just called Jimin “babe.” But oh boy did Jimin notice. He nearly choked on air. He turned and walked back to the bench, trying to hide the huge smile that was plastered on his face. He truly loved pet names, and the fact that you had already used two for him today had Jimin falling for you, fast. 

You and Jungkook both let out a “whoop!” as the video ended and high-fived again. “That was so dope!” Jungkook exclaimed, following you back to the bench and gathering his things. “Can I post it on our twitter page?” he asked you.

“Yeah totally! Be sure to tag me, my twitter handle is @NotSoTinyDancer92.” Jungkook immediately laughed at the username. “Haha I know, clever right?” 

“(Y/n), thats kind of a mean joke to make about yourself.” Jimin said, frowning. “Why would you pick something like that?”

“Well I know I’m fat, but where I’m from ‘fat’ isn’t necessarily a dirty word. Just because I’m big doesn’t mean I can’t be beautiful. I’m comfortable with my size and I’ve learned to embrace being different.” you said. You waited for Jimin to say something but he remained quiet, so you went on. “Why, do you think it affects my dancing?” You asked him, wiping sweat form your brow with a towel.

“No, not at all. You’re one of the best dancers I’ve ever worked with.” Jimin said quickly, his face flushing in embarrassment. 

“Well then there you go. Sure I’m a big person, especially in this country, but I don’t let it effect my career or my social life. Some people will judge me because if it, but I don’t really care. As long as I’m okay thats all that matters to me.” you said, taking a seat on the bench and pulling off your shoes. 

Jimin suddenly felt shame for questioning you, and hastily tried to apologize. “(Y/n), I’m sorry if I came off as judgmental—”

“Hey, no you’re fine. Besides, I usually end up having this kind of conversation when I start a new job anyway.” You had said you were fine, but Jimin saw a hint of sadness in your eyes as you brushed your hair behind your ear. “So I need to change before we head out to lunch, can I meet you guys in the lobby in like twenty minutes?”

“Yeah sure.” Jungkook said, giving you a smile as you headed towards the small women’s locker room down the hall. 

Jimin turned to Jungkook suddenly. “Hey I’ll meet you in there, okay?” Then he hurried after you before Jungkook could even give him a response.

“(Y/n) wait!” Jimin called, slowing as you turned to face him.

“What is it Jimin?” You asked, hiking your bag up your shoulder.

“Look I feel awful about what I just said—” He admitted.

“Hey, I said not to worry about it—” you said, cutting him off slightly.

“I know, but just let me say this one thing before I lose my nerve.” Jimin insisted, swallowing thickly. He reached out and took your hand before continuing. “I think you’re absolutely beautiful. The first time I saw you, you literally took my breath away. And if I’m being honest, I love that you’re big and curvy.” You looked down at your feet in embarrassment, but Jimin continued. “I love that you’re confident. God, I think you’re the hottest dancer I’ve ever worked with. And I don’t feel any of those things _despite_ the fact that you’re big, I feel that way because of it. Hey, look at me.” He paused to place a hand under your chin and bring your head up gently. “And if it wasn’t clear from all the things I just said, I really like you. I know that you’re older then me and we are in different positions, but I’d like to get to know you and spend more time together.”

You finally returned his smile. “I’d like that.”

Jimin brushed some of your curls out of your face and took a step closer. “May I kiss you, Miss (y/l/n)?”

You stifled a giggle as you placed a hand on his chest. “You may, Mr. Park.” And you both leaned in a shared a sweet kiss. After a moment you broke away from him. “I really need to change. And If you hadn’t noticed, my stomach is growling.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few minutes, jagiya.” He leaned down and kissed you on the forehead this time before making his way to the mens locker room. 

Jimin walked in to find Jungkook on his phone, still in his rehearsal clothes. Kookie looked up briefly when he heard Jimin approaching. “(Y/n) and I’s video is quickly going viral.”

“No surprise there.” Jimin replied, opening his locker.

“What did you say to (y/n)?”

Jimin just shook his head. “I apologized again. I feel like I say such stupid things sometimes.”

“Hyung, we all say stupid things. Its okay. Besides she’s head over heels for you, I don’t think you could say anything to scare her away at this point.” Jungkook said, finally getting up and opening his own locker. 

Jimin perked up at that, a smile finally reappearing on his face. “I’m starting to think so too. But then I think about how we’ve only just met.”

“Come on, it happens. I see the way she looks at you. And not to mention the fact that the two of you kissed once already.” They both started to change out of their rehearsal clothes as Jungkook was talking. Jimin chose some ripped blue jeans and an oversized black sweater and black hat, Jungkook his favorite baggy jeans, timberlands, and white t-shirt. 

“Three times.” Jimin corrected him, suddenly feeling much more confident as he sprayed on some cologne. 

“Wait what?!” Jungkook stopped midway putting on his t-shirt to stare at Jimin. “When did you kiss her again?”

“Right before you came in the studio for your rehearsal, and then just now in the hallway.” Jimin answered. “And she kissed me first the second time.” He just could not keep that damn smile off his face. 

“That’s why I felt so awkward walking in on you two! I just knew something had happened but I couldn’t ask you right there. And then just now in the hall? You sure do move fast hyung.” Jungkook finished pulling on his shirt, avoiding a swing from Jimin as he shut his locker. “So what does it mean? I know last night we talked about how much you already liked her. Have the two of you talked about it?”

“I don’t know. I told her I liked her and I wanted to spend more time together, and she seemed to like the idea. But I don’t even know if we are allowed to like each other. I don’t know if that’s allowed, her being our instructor.” Jimin said, frowning as he pulled on his cap. 

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that.” Jungkook said. They both made their way out of the locker room and went to wait on the couches for you. “Well, I don’t think any of the members would have a problem with it. I know we all like her, and if the two of you end up liking each other as more then friends we would all be happy for you. Although you might have to fight Yoongi for her hand.” They both chuckled. Yoongi never could resist a strong woman with thick thighs.

“Thank you Jungkook.” Jimin said. Just then you came around the corner. You had changed into some black leggings and an oversized sweater, your hair up in a messy bun. You were also wearing high heeled timberlands and sunglasses. 

You walked up to the boys and laughed when you saw their outfits. “How the hell did I manage to match clothes with _both_ of you?” 

You all laughed as you walked towards the parking garage. “I figured I would drive, but you two have to decide where we’re going.” You said, jingling the keys. The boys followed you over to a light blue 370z, which you unlocked with a click of your keychain. You took in their expressions at the rather nice car and just shrugged. “I got a nice downpayment from Big Hit when I agreed to work for them, and I decided it was time to spend a little money on myself. So I bought this baby, had them add a 2nd row of seats, and got it shipped here to Seoul.” You gently patted the hood of the car before opening the door. “One of you is gonna have to sit in the back.”

“Not me!” Jungkook called before Jimin could even open his mouth. 

“Man, how do you always do that.” Jimin muttered to himself as he climbed in the back, sitting in the middle so he could see out of the windshield properly. Jungkook got in last and shut his door before buckling his seatbelt. 

“So any food suggestions?” You asked, turning on the car, which gave a very powerful low purr. 

“Sushi?” Jungkook suggested, and when the others nodded he began typing on his phone. “There is a good place a few blocks form here, and I’m friends with the owner’s son, he’ll let us sit in the back.”

Jungkook gave you directions as you pulled out of the garage, and Jimin was left alone with his thoughts for a few minutes. He was still slightly embarrassed about earlier, the comments he made about your weight, but apologizing again had been the right thing to do. He had watched your expression change as he told you his feelings, and it warmed his heart that you had seemed to feel the same way. There would be time for a deeper discussion later, when you were alone.

The radio was on low, but suddenly you turned it up loud, exclaiming, “I love this song!” Jimin was brought back to reality, and listened carefully to the radio. He realized he knew the song too, _Fools_ by Troye Sivan. He was about to tell you about the cover JK and RM had done of it when you started to sing along. “ _I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes. I see a little house on the hill and children’s names. I see our quiet nights pored over ice and Tanqueray. But everything is shattering and its my mistake. Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_ …”

Jimin stopped short. _She can sing too? What other amazing things is she hiding about herself?_ Jungkook’s head also snapped to the side as he stared open mouthed at you. Your voice was very soulful and full, and Jimin found it completely breathtaking. Both boys were quiet as you sang along, enjoying the sound of your voice. When the song ended you looked around at them, realizing how quiet they had become. “What?”

“Um, I didn’t know you could sing?!” Jungkook exclaimed, excited.

“Oh yeah. Well I was in choir in high school and started off doing musicals before I decided I wanted to dance professionally.” You said, stopping the car at a red light. “Am I still going the right way?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jungkook said dismissively. “But you were in musicals? Like in college or what?”

“Yeah, and on Broadway actually. I played the lead in a show called Hairspray.” you answered, blushing slighting.

“So you are trained vocally too?” Jungkook asked. “Also take the next right.”

“Okay. And yeah I took voice lessons when I was in high school and college. But I haven’t had any lessons in years. Now I just sing for fun.” You said, turning the car into a parking lot next to a small sushi restaurant. 

Jimin finally found his voice and asked a question that he’d been dying to ask all day. “Okay, so not only are you a professional hip-hop choreographer who is also trained in modern, ballet, ballroom, and jazz, but you are a freaking professional singer too? And if you were in musicals that means you can act too right? Is there anything you _can’t_ do?” 

You were really blushing now, but managed to remain cool. “Um, parallel park?” you said. This got a big laugh out of both JK and Jimin as they got out of the car. Jimin shook his head as he followed you and Jungkook into the restaurant. _I’m learning more and more and it’s only making me like her more. She’s a lot like Jungkook. He’s good at everything too._

As they entered the shop, Jungkook looked around for a minute and finally waved to an older Japanese man in the back. The gentleman smiled and motioned for the three of them to follow him. “Hello Jungkook, good to see you again. My son was just telling me about the announcement of your new tour. Congratulations. And I see you kept your promise and brought friends with you this time.”

“Yes sir. I love your restaurant. It reminds me of a small place I went with my friend Jimin here when we were in Japan a few months ago.” Jungkook placed a hand on Jimin’s shoulder as he spoke, and Jimin smiled at the old man. 

“Well, I have a small booth in the back you may sit in, and I will wait on you myself.” He said, waving for them to follow him around a corner to a small private part of the restaurant. The three of them followed and scooted into the booth, Jungkook on one side and you on the other. Jimin quickly slid in next to you as the owner took their drink orders. He was about to leave when he stopped and turned back around. “Oh, how rude of me. To my new guests, my name is Mr. Himura.”

The threesome smiled at him as he left. You pulled out your phone to check the time and you let out a small “oop!” as you looked at the screen.

“Whats wrong?” Jimin asked as you raised your head to look at him.

“Um, my twitter is blowing up.” You said, opening the app as Jimin looked over your shoulder. “Holy shit.”

“What? What happened?” Jungkook said, looking up from his own phone.

“Um well after you posted that choreo video of us on Twitter, I’ve gotten thirty thousand new followers and counting… and apparently like six hundred new message requests?” You said, setting your phone down and staring at it like it was some kind of alien. 

“Haha well, welcome to working with Bangtan. Our ARMY works fast.” Jungkook chuckled.

“Yikes, clearly.” You responded, but smiled none the less. “Well l’m gonna have to change my settings so I don’t get messages from people I don’t follow, but I guess it’s fine.” You fiddled with your phone for a moment before picking up the menu. Jimin was trying to read it over your shoulder, so you scooted closer to him to share. Your legs were pressed together once again and Jimin was not going to complain. “Ooo, that looks good.” She said, pointing out a favorite sushi roll of Jimin’s. “And I want some Miso soup too.”

The three contemplated the menu quietly as Mr. Himura came back with two cokes for the boys and green tea for Emma. “Here are your drinks everyone. Are we ready to order?” 

They all looked at one another and nodded. The gentleman quickly wrote down their order and returned to the kitchen, leaving them alone again. Jimin leaned back in his seat as you and Jungkook engaged in conversation. He didn’t mind just observing you two. You were quite similar in your humor and mannerisms despite the age gap, and the two were soon cracking jokes. Anytime you would laugh particularly hard, you would end up with your hand on Jimin somewhere. It was an unconscious act, but Jimin was starting to sweat a little, especially every time you placed a hand on his thigh. Eventually their food came out and they all got down to business. Somehow in the middle of their lunch yours and Jimin’s hand found each other under the table, and you didn’t let go for the rest of the meal.

__________

 

When the trio returned to the dorm, it was as if you had been friends your whole lives. You were full of youthful energy, and got along with the boys well. Somehow on the way home the subject of pets came up, and Jimin immediately brought up your cat. “He’s orange and fluffy and his name is (y/c/n).” Jimin was telling Jungkook as they made their way into the building and toward the elevator.

“As in (y/c/n) from (Your favorite tv show)?” Jungkook asked you.

“Yep, thats the one. And he’s definitely got a fiery personality too.” You replied. This gave Jimin and Jungkook a good laugh. “Do you wanna meet him?”

“Sure!” Jungkook said, suddenly very excited. “I LOVE animals!” he said, doing a little jig as Jimin laughed and you hit the button for the fifth floor. “Does he like people?” Jungkook asked.

“Sometimes. It depends on the person. He likes Jiminie a lot. Like I left the two of them alone for all of five minutes and it was like he was Jimin’s cat and not mine.” You said as the doors opened to your floor and you stepped out. 

“It’s true. I think (y/c/n) knows a handsome man when he sees one, thats why he liked me so much. So he’ll probably hate you Kookie.” Jimin said, teasing his dongsaeng. 

You just rolled your eyes as you opened the door to the apartment. “Ignore the boxes. I still haven’t had a chance to unpack much.”

“(Y/c/n)!” Jungkook said, running into the apartment and immediately looking for the cat, ignoring the other two.

“You still haven’t unpacked?” Jimin asked, as the two of you ignored the wild maknae as he yelled in his search for the cat. 

“Well it’s not like I’ve had much time since I got here, Jiminie. I was going to try to unpack most of my things tonight, but I guess I’ll have to wait if we’re hanging out here.” Jungkook suddenly ran past them, chasing an orange blur. 

“Well why can’t you still do it tonight? We can help you. Jungkook and I, and I’ll text the rest of the boys. I’m sure they’d be happy to help.” Jimin said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and immediately tapping away.

“Oh no, you really don’t need to ask everyone—”

“Too late! I already texted them.” Jimin said, beaming. You shook your head in defeat. They both turned their heads as Jungkook suddenly yelled in triumph, holding the cat high above his head and singing the opening to The Lion King.

“Hey you, stop torturing my cat!” You called over Jungkook’s loud voice. He pouted as your cat tried desperately to escape his grasp, and finally managed by giving JK’s hand a nibble.

“OW!” Jungkook yelled, cradling his hand and pouting deeply as your cat ran away. “He bit me.” He said to you with puppy eyes.

“Dude, you chased him around the room and then held him up in the air as you screamed. What did you expect?” You said with a laugh. You watched as the cat’s tail twitched from where he was hiding under the couch. 

“(Y/n), I just got a text back from the guys, they’re in. Tae and Hobi are heading up now and Jin said that he and the other two will be by later.” Jimin informed you, going over to the nearest stack of boxes marked “Kitchen” and opening up the top one. 

“What are we doing?” Jungkook asked, coming over to join them, the cat forgotten.

“We are going to help (y/n) unpack and decorate her apartment.” Jimin said. 

“Ooo okay! Can I be in charge of music?” Jungkook asked, pulling out his phone.

“If you can find my bluetooth speaker. Its in one of the bedroom boxes.” You said, pointing to a door on the other side of the living room.

“Hmmm ‘bedroom boxes’” he said, using air quotes. “What else might I find in there?” Jungkook asked, wriggling his eyebrows at you. You watched in amusement as Jimin immediately punched JK in the arm, hard. “Ow! Hyung I was just kidding!”

“On second thought, I’ll just look for it myself.” You said, side stepping the two as they started hitting one another playfully. _Boys,_ you thought. You were pretty sure you knew which box the speaker was in, and right as you pulled it out of a small box on the bed there was a knock at the door. You threw the speaker at JK as you walked by to get the door. “Put on something upbeat.”

You opened the door to find J-Hope and V smiling at you. “Hello (y/n)!” said J-Hope, radiating sunshine as usual.

“Hey guys! Come on in.” You stepped back so they could enter the apartment. “Look, thanks for offering to help, I told Jimin not to ask you guys, but he can be… persistent.” 

“Ah yes, Jiminie usually gets what he wants.” Tae said as you closed the door.

“I think its the puppy eyes that get me.” Hobi chimed in, looking over at Jimin, who was dutifully unpacking a kitchen box.

“Are you guys talking about me?” Jimin called, looking up a them with suspicion. 

You giggled as the others denied it and quickly went to work unpacking. 

_________

 

An hour or two later and they were almost done, Jin, Suga, and RM having shown up not long after V and J-Hope. Jimin watched you from the kitchen through the space over the bar. He was holding some bowls, and he paused before putting them in a cabinet, distracted by your curvy figure as you bent over the coffee table, arranging candles and such. 

Suddenly the music changed and a deep trap beat started playing. “Oh my god.” You exclaimed, “I fucking LOVE THIS SONG!” You started grinding as Jimin watched in disbelief, turning your body sexily as you sang along to the music, in english. “ _You've been waiting so long I'm hear to answer your call. I know that I shouldn’t’ve had you waitin at all. I’ve been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout what I wanna do with you…_ ” The other guys were paying attention now too, cheering you on. 

“Dayum, get it (y/n)!” Yoongi called as J-Hope, Jungkook, and Tae all gathered around and started dancing as well as the chorus started. Slowly it turned into a dance party, with Jimin still awestruck in the kitchen. Suddenly you turned and made eye contact with Jimin. You had known he was watching the whole time! You held his gaze as you moved your body and sang along to the next verse. “ _I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready, I know what to do if only you would let me. As long as you’re cool with it I’ll treat you right, here is where you wanna be…_ ”

There was a loud clatter as Jimin dropped the bowls into the sink. You were still looking at him so you started laughing immediately as the other boys glanced over at the red faced Jimin. The guys seemed confused but quickly continued the dance party. You came around to the kitchen, tears of laughter in your eyes as you saw Jimin’s expression. “I…uh…the bowls are fine.” Jimin said, quickly picking them up and putting them in the cupboard. 

You approached and turned Jimin so he was facing you, putting your hands on his hips and making him dance with you. “What’s wrong? Was something distracting you?” You asked with a seductive look that made Jimin’s pulse race.

Jimin quickly looked over to see if the guys were watching, but they were all caught up in Jin trying his best to twerk. “Um…” Jimin said, then cleared his throat before finally forming a coherent thought. “Distracted? Nope. I’m just clumsy is all.” You rolled your eyes at him as you moved closer, and you danced around the kitchen together, boxes forgotten. You soon forgot you weren’t alone, and got lost in each others eyes. You turned so your back was to Jimin and he put his hands on your hips as you swiveled them, reaching back to wrap your hands behind Jimin’s neck. _Oh my god, she is so hot. I could put her up on this counter right now…_ Jimin suddenly spun you around and kissed you, hard. Your hands went to his hair again, and Jimin growled low in his throat as he pressed you up against the kitchen counter. You were clearly lost in the moment, and didn’t realized when the song ended and something much quieter came on. Suddenly there was a loud “ahem” from the entrance of the kitchen and you and Jimin sprang apart, finding Jin staring at you with very wide eyes. 

“Um, I was just coming to say that we finished unpacking everything but some of the boxes you set aside in your room…” Jin said, still staring wide eyed at the red faces of you and Jimin. 

“Thank you Jin.” You said, fixing your slightly ruffled hair. “Um, how about I cook dinner for all of you tonight as a thank you?” You asked, quickly changing the subject.

Jin smiled at this. “That sounds great to me. But I think if you’re cooking for all of us, I better help.”

“You know what Jin, I’ll take you up on that offer.” you said. “But we’ll need to go grocery shopping, since I don’t have any food besides ramen. Just lemme go get my wallet.” 

As you left Jin turned to Jimin and waited for an explanation. “Well? Are you gonna tell me what I just walked in on?”

Jimin sighed before taking a step towards Jin and lowering his voice. “I was going to tell you soon. I talked with Jungkook, Tae, and Hobi about it last night. But basically I think (y/n) and I are becoming a thing. We kissed last night after I walked her to her apartment after dinner. And then again today in rehearsal… and uh… just now I guess.”

“So…you two are just hooking up or what?” Jin asked, frowning.

“What? No!” Jimin said, going red again. “We’ve only kissed. But I really like her. I think she likes me too. I’d like for us to have a relationship. But…”

“But you don’t know if its allowed.” Jin said, realizing why Jimin had been reluctant to tell the others. 

“Yeah. Jungkook and I talked about that briefly today, but I was worried how all of you would react.” Jimin said, wringing his hands.

“As far as I know, you can have a relationship, but I don’t think that management would want it to be public. So you might have to keep it a secret from the fans.” Jin said after thinking a moment.

Jimin nodded. “Yeah, thats what I’ve been worried about.” He looked back up at Jin. “Do you think Namjoon and Yoongi will be upset with me?”

“No I don’t. But I think it would be best if you told them sooner then later… Would you be upset of I talked to (y/n) while we are out at the store?” Jin asked his dongsaeng.

“No I wouldn’t mind. But she and I haven’t really had much time to talk about anything. Other then like five minutes this afternoon when I told her I liked her and I wanted us to spend more time together.” Jimin said.

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.” Jin put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. “You really like her huh?” He nodded. “Then thank you for telling me. You can always talk to me about anything, Jiminie. Okay?”

“Thank you hyung.” They shared a quick hug before you called for Jin from the living room. “You better go then.” Jimin said, releasing Jin. He followed his hyung around the corner and took a seat across from RM and Suga, who were playing video games on your Wii, which they had just finished setting up. 

“Guys, as a thank you for all your help, Jin and I are gonna make everyone dinner, but we have to go to the store first okay?” you said, swinging your bag over your shoulder. The members all nodded and thanked you in advance for dinner before you continued. “You are all welcome to stay here while we’re gone though okay?”

“Wait, can I come too?” Jungkook asked from his seat on the floor where he was just playing with the cat.

“Of course Kookie.” you said, smiling as he shot up and ran over to them, cat forgotten.

“Oh me too!” Tae exclaimed, abandoning his Wii remote and following everyone out the door. Jimin heard Tae and JK yell “SHOPPING!” as they ran down the hall, and Jin and you laugh as they followed the two. 

Jimin turned his attention to the rest of the boys and watched them play for a few minutes, trying to gather his nerve. Eventually they came to a pause and Jimin cleared his throat to get their attention, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hobi turning their gazes on him. “Guys, I need to tell you something…” He took a deep breath and thought, _Well, here goes nothing_.

________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am trying to post one chapter a week at the least :) Please comment your thoughts if you can :)


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Fluff/Angst/SMUT  
> Warnings:  Mention of Depression/Anxiety | Mention of Self Harm | Oral giving/receiving | Intercourse | Unprotected sex | Cursing | Noona Kink | Dirty Talk | Slight Sub/dom play  
> Word Count: 8.2k 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER :D Please leave kudos or comments!

Over the next eight weeks, BTS worked relentlessly as their tour rapidly approached. Between dance practice, TV appearances, MC jobs, vocal practice, tour promotions, and releasing their new album, the boys and their staff had been extremely busy. However, this hadn’t stopped Jimin and you from getting closer. You spent basically all of your free time together, both on your own and with the other boys. Almost everyday whether it was for lunch, after rehearsals, during a 5 minute break, or on a rare day off, you and Bangtan were together. You often traveled with them to appearances and interviews, and you had all quickly become very close friends. Jimin had told all the members of his feelings for you, and none of them had had a problem with it. In fact, they were very happy for Jimin when about a week after you met, you and he officially started dating. However, this was not public knowledge. The members knew, and they had also informed management, but they hadn’t told the rest of the world. Surprisingly, Big Hit had no problem with a member dating someone publicly, be it handled professionally, but the trouble lay with the media and the sasaeng fans. 

A few days after Jungkook had posted the video of you and him dancing, an article was released with paparazzi pictures of you, Jimin, and Jungkook out at the sushi place together. The way everything was presented, it looked like you and Jungkook were in a relationship. Although JK had posted on Twitter and said in interviews that you were just friends, the rumors were still flying, and you ended up getting a lot of hate for it, mainly because of the age difference and the fact that you were his teacher. After deactivating your twitter and voicing your concerns and feelings to Jimin, he suggested you keep things quiet for the time being. He hated seeing you upset, and he would do whatever he had to to keep that from happening anymore.

Eventually the day came when it was time for BTS to leave for the Love Yourself: Tear World Tour, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. They were in the lobby of the dorm early in the morning, waiting for the vans that were going to transport everyone to the airport. Jimin was sitting sleepily on the couch with his luggage by his side when you made your way into the lobby. He smiled at you as you shuffled over, yawning and dragging a suitcase along. “Good morning, jagiya.” Jimin said, patting the spot next to him for you to sit. However, you ignored that and took a seat in his lap instead, resting your head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around you. “Did you get any sleep?” You only grunted in reply as Jimin chuckled. He had learned pretty early on that it was almost impossible to talk to you for at least an hour after you woke up at what you considered to be “the ass crack of dawn.” This was a southern saying Jimin found extremely cute. So instead of talking he just sat and held you to his chest. Jimin couldn’t keep the smile off his face as his girlfriend snuggled up to him. _Oh yeah thats right, she’s my girlfriend,_ he thought with pride. Jimin stroked your hair as you let out a sigh of contentment, sending a shiver down his spine. Jimin leaned his head down and nuzzled his face into your hair. “Mmmm, you smell good.”

“It’s coconut oil. I did a hair mask last night. The air in the plane is gonna be so dry.” You mumbled into his neck. “You smell good too.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Jimin cooed, moving his hands to rub your back. He moved his hands soothingly up and down your back, enjoying the feeling of his hands on your soft shirt. You moaned slightly in pleasure, immediately making Jimin blush. He didn’t often hear these sounds from you, as you hadn’t had sex yet. Yes, there had been many, _many_ heated kisses, make outs, grinding, and various snuggles, but thats as far as the relationship had gotten. It’s not that you had been waiting for any particular reason, you just hadn’t talked about it or really found the right moment yet. Jimin cleared his throat and whispered into her ear. “You can’t make those kind of noises and not expect me to notice baby.”

You smiled wryly and picked up your head to look at Jimin. “Well you’re the one with your hands all over me ‘baby’.” You teased him. You both chuckled as Jungkook came over and plopped down next to you.

“Where are the cars? I’m too anxious to sit here and wait.” Jungkook said, ignoring the couple in their intimate position. He was used to the both of you being touchy around him. 

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon Kookie.” Jimin replied, pushing some of your hair out of her face. 

“(Y/n) will you sit with me in the van?” Jungkook asked. “I have some funny videos I wanted to show you.”

You sat up before answering, a frown forming on your face. “I”m sorry JK, I have to ride in the staff van. I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea if I ride with you all alone to the airport.”

“Oh, I forgot.” Jungkook said, his face falling slightly. “I’m sorry the fans have been so hard on you (y/n). I know it’s not a lot of them, but it still hurts my heart for them to attack my friend.”

You gave him a sweet smile and reached out to squeeze his hand. “Thank you Kookie. I know none of you have a problem, and that’s what matters to me. I just want to keep everything low key until I feel more comfortable. I’m not used to this much media scrutiny. I mean, I’ve been in the public eye before, but never to this magnitude. Its not really something I anticipated.”

Jimin remained silent as they continued their conversation. He knew not sharing a car to the airport wasn’t a big deal, but it still made him sad that it wasn’t an option. All of the drama surrounding their new choreographer was quite unexpected, at least to Jimin. He had never thought that the ARMYs would be so jealous and rude to a staff member, especially if it appeared that this person was important to one of the members. _Well, its not all of them,_ Jimin reminded himself _. Only a small percent I’m sure, compared to how many fans are out there._ If Jimin was being honest, he blamed the tabloids more then the fans. They always had a way to twist every story to cause drama, or in this case, completely make something up for press. 

“Are you still going to be able to sit with us on the plane?” Jungkook asked you, claiming Jimin’s attention again. 

“Yeah that should be fine. There won’t be any press past security and I don’t think we’ll have a problem during the actual flight. Besides,” you said turning your gaze on Jimin, “I don’t think I could spend a thirteen hour flight away form my sweet little mochi.”

Jimin smiled at you and leaned forward to peck you on the cheek.

“Hey hyung, how come she can call you that but we can’t?” Jungkook whined, folding his arms across his chest.

“Because,” Jimin said, wrapping his arms back around you again. “I know she says it with love.”

Jungkook started making fake gagging sounds as RM came over to the rest of the members and announced that their rides were there. They all got up and grabbed their things before filing out of the building into the front drive, where the cars were waiting. Jimin suddenly had a thought and turned to you as you were moving towards the second van. “Hey babe, who’s taking care of the cat while we’re gone?”

You paused and answered him. “Oh I forgot to tell you, Yuma stopped by yesterday while you were at the studio and picked him up. He’ll be with her until we get back.”

“Oh good. I was worried for a minute, I didn’t want our kitty staying with strangers.” Jimin said, going to put his luggage in the trunk of the first vehicle.

“‘Our kitty’ huh?” You asked, making Jimin blush at the slip. 

“You know what I meant.” He said hastily, finishing with his bags and coming over to take yours to the car for you.

“I’m just teasing, wangja.” You said, stepping closer to Jimin and giving him a quick kiss before going to take your seat in the staff van. “I’ll see you at the airport.” Jimin waved as he shut the door for you and walked back to the first van, taking his seat between Jungkook and J-Hope in the back, with V, Jin, and Yoongi in the middle row. 

“You do know it’s only like half an hour from here to the airport right?” Yoongi teased Jimin, having observed their cute moment together. “I mean I know (y/n) is irresistible but you will literally be sitting with her for the next thirteen hours. I think you can last a half hour apart.”

“I think it’s cute.” Tae said, coming to his best friends defense. “I wish I loved someone that much.”

“Ahhhhhh, is Jiminie in love?” J-Hope suddenly exclaimed, pinching Jimin on the cheek.

“Oooooooo just look at his face!” Jungkook said, joining in the teasing. Jimin was about to start letting some punches fly when Namjoon turned around from the front and gave them a stern look.

“Guys, leave Jimin alone, its too early for this. And Jimin, don’t punch your hyungs.” Namjoon said as he returned his attention to his phone as the cars pulled out and they hit the road.

“Jungkook isn’t my hyung, I can still punch him!” Jimin said threateningly.

Tae turned around in his seat to address Jimin. “But do you Jiminie? Do you love her?”

Jimin suddenly had lots of eyes on him and he felt shy. “Um… we haven’t really had that conversation yet.” They kept staring at him. “I mean I haven’t said ‘I love you’ yet…”

“But?” Tae pressed as Jungkook, J-Hope, and Suga payed close attention.

Jimin finally gave in and answered their questions. “Yes. I love her.” There were sudden ‘aww’s and ‘ooo’s passed around as Jimin blushed deeper. But despite his embarrassment, he couldn’t help but gush about his girlfriend. “How could I not? She’s perfect in so many ways. She can dance, she can sing. She loves animals and anime, she’s an amazing cook, and her laugh can cure cancer.” He sighed deeply. “I mean, you’re all her friends too. You know what I mean.”

“I will say, (y/n) is definitely my new partner in crime.” Jungkook said. “Who would’ve thought the youngest and oldest would get into so much trouble huh?”

“Yeah, I’d totally date her if she was available.” Yoongi said nonchalantly.

“Dude, is there something you need to tell me?” Jimin demanded at Yoongi, floored by his casual comments about you.

“Not really. Your girlfriend is hot. But you knew that already.” Yoongi said, not even opening his eyes as he rested his head on the seat. Jimin just rolled his eyes.

“Jiminie, it brings me such joy to see you so happy.” Taehyung said moving on, patting Jimin’s arm before turning back around in his seat. 

“Thanks Tae.” Jimin said quietly, smiling to himself. The boys all settled down for the drive, leaving Jimin to his thoughts. _I guess I hadn’t admitted it yet, but I really do love her so much. The next time she takes my breath away, I’m going to say it. It won’t matter if she says it back, I just want her to know how I feel_ , Jimin thought. He spent the rest of the ride with his eyes shut and a smile on his face, thinking about your sweet coconut scent and soft pale skin.

__________

 

When you arrived at the airport, everything went smoothly. You got past the paparazzi and through security without a hiccup, and soon everyone was waiting outside the gate for their flight. You had arrived with enough time to grab some food before boarding, and you followed Jimin, Jin, and Jungkook to a Starbucks not far from the gate, leaving your carryon’s with the rest of the staff. “Guys, if I don’t get some coffee in me soon I’m gonna be a major bitch for the next 13 hours.”

Jimin started to laugh at you, but stopped once he saw the expression on your face. “Oh, you’re being serious.” He said, quickly moving to the side and guiding you in front of all of them in line. Jungkook started to protest but Jimin just gave him a stern look and shook his head at the maknae. “Shush, she needs her caffeine.”

You couldn't help but smile at Jimin’s attentiveness as you stepped up to order. You told the barista what you wanted and went to wait at a table for your drink. Jimin, Jin and Jungkook soon followed suit and came to sit with you. “Guys I haven’t been on a flight this long since I moved to Korea like two years ago, and I’m really not looking forward to it.” You said.

“I’m not a fan of really long plane rides either.” Jin agreed. “I always feel so uncomfortable. My shoulders are too wide, my arms and legs are too long. I end up feeling like a pretzel!”

Jungkook laughed at Jin’s silliness as you and Jimin’s orders were called and you went to grab the drinks. You came back to the table and passed Jimin his latte as Jungkook turned to ask you a question. “Why did you come here originally (y/n)? Why not stay in America?”

You looked slightly uncomfortable as you answered the question. “Well… I moved here with my ex for his job.”

Jimin’s eyes suddenly went wide as he was hearing this for the first time. “Ex boyfriend?” He asked.

“Um… ex… fiancé.” You corrected, causing Jimin to choke on his coffee. He started coughing and Jin patted him on the back firmly, trying to help. Jungkook looked at you and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ with wide eyes.

Jimin finally got his breathing back and managed to squeak out. “Fiancé? As in you were getting married?” At this moment Jin and Jungkook’s orders were ready, and they hastily got up and said they would meet you and Jimin at the gate, leaving you alone. 

“Yeah. But we didn’t get married obviously. We broke up like a year ago.” You said, trying to keep your tone light and taking a sip of your coffee to avoid Jimin’s gaze. You were waiting for him to ask all the inevitable follow up questions when the overhead announcement came on, saying their flight was now boarding. _Oh thank god, saved by the freakin bell_ , you thought as you and Jimin got up. He turned and started walking towards the gate, not waiting for you to catch up. This was unusual behavior for Jimin and you noticed right away. You quickened your pace and caught up with him, but he didn’t acknowledge you. Jimin remained silent as he grabbed his things and followed the others onto the plane. You were honestly shocked at how upset he seemed so quickly. 

Jimin passed by everyone silently, and Jungkook turned to you immediately. “What did he say?”

“Literally nothing. They called our flight to board and he just got up and left.” You said. You had never seen Jimin this upset and you felt close to tears. Jungkook saw this and felt awful.

“(Y/n), are you okay?” You looked at him with wet eyes but didn’t say anything. You were still standing in line waiting to give your tickets to the attendant. “I am so sorry, I had no idea about your ex or any of that, I honestly just wanted to know why you came to Seoul.”

You finally found your voice, blinking away the tears and getting control of yourself. “I know Kookie. I’m not upset with you. I just wasn’t necessarily ready to have this conversation with Jimin yet, and it seems he wasn’t ready either.”

“Well if I know hyung like I think I do, he is feeling more insecure then angry. I know you two are seated together in first class, so I think you should just explain everything to him. He’s probably just shocked that you were engaged to be married.” Jungkook said as they showed their tickets and started down the hallway to the plane. 

“Yeah…yeah you’re probably right.” You said. But Jungkook heard the hurt in her voice and reached out to give your shoulder a reassuring squeeze. You made your way onto the plane and headed for first class as the anxiety started to build in your chest. _I’m about to have to tell him a lot about my past that I’m not ready for. But if Jimin needs answers, I won’t lie to him._ You thought as you approached your seat. You felt your stomach drop through the floor as you saw Jimin sitting in the window seat, his hood pulled up and his headphones in. 

Jungkook saw this, and reached over to take your bag. “Here, I’ll stow this for you. Go talk to him.”

You smiled at Jungkook in thanks and made your way to your seat, but Jimin didn’t look up at you when you sat down. You felt your heart sink, and the tears started to form again. So you just sat there trying not to cry, miserable as everyone boarded the plane and they got ready to take off. As they were making their ascent, you felt a few tears fall and sniffed loudly. Jimin let out a sigh then, and surprised you by reaching over and squeezing your hand. You expected him to pull away, but he interlocked your fingers silently. “Jimin?”

He carefully removed his headphones, but continued to look out the window. “What was his name?”

You didn’t know what he was going to say first, but you certainly hadn’t expected that. “Oh uh. His name was Feng. He’s Chinese.”

Jimin was silent for a a moment. You reached over with your other hand and placed it over your interlocked fingers, silently encouraging him to continue. “Why did you split up?”

“That is a really long story.” You said.

“Well we have thirteen hours strapped to these seats.” Jimin said, finally looking away form the window and at you. Seeing his face was the last straw, and you finally broke down into tears. Jimin was taken aback, and immediately dropped his cold attitude and wrapped his arms around you. “Hey hey, why are you crying? I’m sorry, I know I was upset but…”

You tried to calm down enough to speak but you couldn’t. _I don’t know if I can talk about this yet. Jimin is going to learn things about me that I never wanted anyone else to have to know._ Eventually you got your breathing under control and looked up at him. Jimin held your face in his hands and wiped away your tears with his thumbs. You took a few breaths to steady yourself before speaking. “I’m not crying because you got upset. I’m crying because once I tell you what you want to know, you’re going to look at me differently. With shame. Everyone always does.” You said.

“What do you mean? I could never look at you with shame.” Jimin said, his brow furrowing at the thought. “You can tell me anything, jagiya.”

You took a deep breath in and out, whipping your eyes again before answering Jimin’s original question. “Feng and I broke up because of me. Because I had a mental illness and I didn’t know it, so he said I went crazy on him and he dumped me.” Jimin still looked confused so you continued. “I found out later that I had an anxiety disorder and severe depression. Looking back it made a lot of sense that I was unhealthy, the way I behaved.” You looked at him to try to gage his reaction, but he just looked concerned, and he squeezed your hand to urge you to continue. “A few months after we moved to Seoul, I started having what I now know were anxiety attacks. Basically certain things would trigger me, Feng would do or say something and I would have a breakdown. I would cry and not be able to stop, I would hyperventilate, and then I would disassociate. This led to me drinking excessively sometimes and eventually I ended up showing up drunk to wherever Feng was. He didn’t understand why I was acting this way and was treating me rather badly in the end. So much so that…” You stopped, suddenly choking up again. Jimin waited patiently for you to continue, rubbing your back soothingly and squeezing your hand. “It got so bad that I started hurting myself.” 

Jimin gasped suddenly and this made you start to cry again. “Oh no, no don’t cry.”

“You see? This is why I didn’t want to say anything.” You said through your tears.

“No (y/n), it’s okay, please just get out what you need to say. I’m sorry I interrupted. Please continue.” Jimin said, stroking your hair.

You took a few more deep breaths to calm yourself before continuing. “I started to cut myself, on my legs and my stomach. Eventually Feng found out and he dumped me. I was very close to giving up and I got pretty suicidal, but Yuma was there for me and she convinced me to see a psychiatrist. I was diagnosed and put on medication to fix my hormone imbalances, and after a few months I was much better. Sometimes I still struggle but keeping busy and having my cat has helped me a lot.” You paused and looked up at Jimin again, and he smiled reassuringly. “You’re the first person I’ve ever told all that too besides Yuma.”

“Well, thank you for being honest with me.” Jimin said, squeezing your hand again. “It took a lot of courage, and I appreciate it.” 

Surprisingly, you felt like a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders. You smiled and shook your head. “God, I cannot believe I just cried all over you.”

Jimin chuckled and shrugged, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand. “I thought it was cute.”

“Cute? No way, I probably look like a mess. Is my face puffy? Don’t lie!” You demanded, but instead of answering you he just leaned forward to give you a kiss.

“Hey, since we’re spilling our guts here, I have something I want to tell you.” Jimin said. 

You turned towards him, giving Jimin your full attention. “And what it that?”

“I love you.”

________

 

Jimin woke up to find you sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He carefully picked up his phone to check the time, and saw you had been in the air for almost 12 hours now. You and Jimin had been asleep on and off for the past 6. He looked down at your sleeping face as you let out a small sigh. _She looks so peaceful and innocent. You would never know that she has been through so much_. After listening to you tell him about your struggles with your ex and seeing you so vulnerable, he realized how much courage and strength it took to tell him the truth. It would have been so easy for you to come up with some excuse, to not delve into your messy past. But you made the choice to be honest with him. He was moved by the amount of trust you had placed in him, and so he decided to put trust in you as well, finally saying the words he had been thinking about for days. _I love you_. As soon as he said it, Jimin felt warmth radiating through his body, and he knew what your reply would be even before you spoke. You had been caught off guard by the words, but when you replied “I love you too,” you had meant it. You shared a sweet kiss after looking into each other’s eyes for a long moment. 

After that conversation, you both relaxed and spent a good 3 to 4 hours just holding hands and talking. Learning about each other, reassuring one another, laughing, joking, and just being comfortable. You had your lunch, and afterwards decided to watch a movie. It had been during the movie that you fell asleep. 

Jimin’s stomach suddenly growled quite audibly, and he realized he had slept through the in flight dinner. He was trying to adjust his position because his arm was falling asleep, but he ended up jostling you. You stirred and mumbled something in your sleep. Jimin froze, not wanting to wake you just yet, but then his stomach growled again and you cracked open an eye. “Was that your stomach or mine?” You asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“It was me jagi. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Jimin said, stroking your face.

“It’s okay. I’m hungry too. Do you think they will bring us our food now?” You asked him as you stretched. 

“Sure. Let me call the attendant.” He reached up and pressed the ‘call’ button above their seats, and almost immediately a flight attendant came over.

“How may I help you?” The woman asked.

“Hi, yes, could we get our in-flight meal now? And two glasses of moscato, if you have it.” Jimin asked politely. The stewardess nodded and went off to get their meal. “I hope you don’t mind me ordering a drink for you.” Jimin said, addressing you again.

“On the contrary, I thought it was kinda hot.” You said with a sexy half smile, stroking the inside if Jimin’s arm.

“Oh really?” Jimin felt slightly flustered but managed to remain cool. “You think I’m hot?”

“Mmm-hmm.” You nodded, moving a hand up to his hair. “But you know what would be even hotter?”

“What jagiya?” he asked, reaching for your hand and kissing your fingers.

“If you got an undercut again.”

“Hmm, really? Wouldn’t that be too much sexy on top of the black hair?” He asked with a wink. 

“Too sexy? Are you kidding me?” You asked, your voice growing in volume. 

They were suddenly interrupted by the stewardess returning with the wine, and you leaned back so she could set the glasses down. “I’ll be back with your food in a few minutes.”

When she was gone you turned back to Jimin. “Trust me babe, you think I’m into you know? Just wait till those locks get a trim.” You leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “It would really drive me crazy.”

Jimin felt a shiver run through his body where your breath brushed his ear, and he felt goosebumps spread down his arms. They locked eyes, and suddenly all he could think about was you lying under him, pulling at the roots of his freshly cut black hair as he left marks on your neck…

“Here you go!” said the attendant, holding their trays. You and Jimin sprang apart like you had been shocked. Both of you had been so caught up in the moment that you hadn’t heard her approach, or how she’d cleared her throat loudly a few seconds before. Both of you were beet red as the food was placed in front of you. As soon as the woman left you burst out laughing and Jimin quickly followed suit.

“Oh my god, I feel like I just got caught making out with my boyfriend in the janitors closet.” You said, catching your breath and lifting the cover off of your food. “And we were just looking at each other.”

“Well I was definitely thinking about more then kissing.” Jimin said, raising an eyebrow in your direction as he sipped this wine. 

“You know thats funny, so was I.” You replied with a wink, taking a bite of food. 

“We uh… haven’t really had any _alone_ time in a while.” Jimin said, suddenly very interested in his chop sticks. “Or like… ever.”

“Jimin, we’re adults here. You don’t have to tip toe around the subject.” You said, looking over at him. But Jimin didn’t reply, so you continued. “Sex. The word you’re looking for is sex.”

“Keep your voice down! If the hyungs hear us talking about this I’ll never hear the end of it.” Jimin said in a whisper. 

“What, like you haven’t been keeping them up to date on our relationship?” When he didn’t answer you, you knew you were right. “Yeah, uh-huh, that’s what I thought.” You sighed before leaning over and pulling Jimin into a deep kiss. Jimin melted at your touch and pouted a little when you finally pulled away. “You know, we’re probably going to have a lot of alone time on this tour. And you know what else?”

“What?” Jimin asked, smiling at your sexy tone.

“I will be in a room all by my lonesome when we get to London.” You said with a smirk. “Maybe I’ll lend you my room key.”

* * * * *

Jimin flopped onto the hotel bed and let out a deep sigh, hair still wet from his shower. Traveling was always exhausting. Just sitting in a car, a plane, or a bus drained him. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Jungkook asked, seated on the opposite bed in histravel clothes. Jimin had wanted to shower immediately when they arrived half an hour ago. 

“I’m just so tired. I slept a little on the plane but I feel like I’ve been up for days.” Jimin replied, rolling over and resting his head on his hand to look at the dongsaeng. 

Jungkook nodded and then looked as if he was going to ask Jimin something, but stopped himself. Jimin raised an eyebrow and Jungkook spoke up. “I saw how upset (y/n) was when we got on the plane. She was practically crying. Did the two of you work it out?” 

Jimin nodded. “Yeah. She explained why she hadn’t said anything about her ex to me before and we talked for a long time after that.”

“What happened? With her ex.” Jungkook asked as Jimin sat up on the bed.

“I’m not sure I should say. I think it took a lot for her to trust me with the truth, and I don’t want to betray that.”

Jungkook nodded. He respected Jimin for that. “But is she okay? I was worried about her when I saw how upset she was earlier.”

“Yeah, I think she’s okay. She’s a strong woman. I think I’m just starting to scratch the surface.” Jimin replied with a small smile. 

Jungkook made a cute aegyo noise and said, “Awww, look at hyung! He’s blushing!” Jimin reached over and threw a pillow at the maknae, but he easily dodged it. “All jokes aside, I’m glad for you Jimin. I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in a long time.”

“Thank you Kookie. I am happy. Oh by the way, I told her.” 

“Told her what?” Jungkook asked, flopping back on his bed.

“I said ‘I love you’.” Jimin explained.

“Really?” Jungkook shot back up again. “What did she say?”

Jimin couldn’t keep the huge grin off his face as he told him, “She said she loved me too.”

Jungkook started doing aegyo again and Jimin got up to hit him a few times before they both just started laughing. “Hey, what time is it?”

Jimin pulled out his phone to check. “Eleven thirty.”

“I’m hungry.” Jungkook said, rubbing his belly.

“You’re always hungry.” Jimin replied, laughing.

“I’m gonna text the group chat to see if anyone wants to get food.” Jungkook said pulling out his phone. Jimin got up to start unpacking his things since they would be staying here until the tour actually started. They had a week of rehearsals in the arena before the first actual show at the end of the week. “Hey, should I add (y/n) to a group chat with all of us?” Jungkook asked.

“That would probably be fine. That way we can keep her up to date on our shenanigans.” Jimin chuckled as his phone vibrated. ‘You have been added to a group with 7 others’ his phone said. And then another message with Jungkook asking if anyone wanted food. Almost immediately replies came from Jin, J-Hope, and V,all saying they were starving. “Well damn, that was fast.”

“See hyung, I’m not the only one who’s always down for food.” Jungkook said, sending a message asking what they should get to eat.

Jimin unlocked his phone to reply when a separate text came through from you. 

 

Y/N- (11:32 pm) Meet in my room in 10, I have a surprise for you. ;)

 

Jimin smiled as he read it, excitement stirring deep in his chest. He immediately got up and ran to the bathroom to blow-dry his hair. “I’m not going to get food, (Y/n) wants me to come up to her room.” Jimin called from the bathroom over the hair dryer.

Jungkook came over to the open door and just gave Jimin a knowing look. Jimin finished with his hair before Jungkook actually said anything. “Why are you so excited? Have the two of you like… not done it yet?”

“No we haven’t, and before you start, we have been on very busy schedules, and we haven’t been dating that long yet.” Jimin said, exiting the bathroom and going to grab his phone. ‘On my way’ he sent to you. 

“I’m not judging, I was just curious.” Jungkook replied, raising his hands in surrender. “Do you want any tips?” He asked with a smirk.

“Not from you I don’t!” Jimin said, throwing the closest thing to his hand at Jungkook, but of course he just caught it. “Don’t wait up for me.” Jimin said as he made his way to the door.

“Oh you can count on it!” Jungkook called as the door shut behind Jimin. _That kid I swear…_ Jimin thought, walking down the hall to the elevator and hitting the up arrow. Being the intuitive person that he was, Jungkook had picked up on something Jimin was actually insecure about: his experience. He had only been with a few women in his life, and the last one was over a year ago now. And certainly none of them had been his Noona. You were probably way more experienced then him, and although he was excited to be with you like that, he was definitely nervous that he wouldn’t live up to your expectations. And what about your ex? What if he wasn’t as good as him? He probably knew how to blow your mind in bed. What if Jimin couldn’t please you?

His mind was racing as he stepped off the elevator and approached the door he knew to be yours. He knocked twice and waited as he heard shuffling behind the door. Finally it opened and he didn’t even have a chance to say anything before you yanked him into your room.

________

 

You heard the knock on your door and you quickly got up and took one last look in the full length mirror. You had to admit, you looked good. You had on a short silk floral nightgown with a black lace back, and a matching bra and pantie set. You’d been wanting to jump Jimin’s bones literally since the first night you met but it just hadn’t worked out yet. But you knew that this tour would be the perfect opportunity to take the next step in your relationship and you’d been planning this night for a while. 

You walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole before opening it quickly, taking Jimin by surprise and yanking him inside. You shut the door behind him and leaned back against it as he got his bearings and turned to look at you. The expression on his face was priceless, and you almost giggled at how obviously turned on he was just from getting a look at you in your ensemble. “Wow.”

“Do you like it? I picked these out for you.” You said, gesturing to your outfit.

“Do I like it?” Jimin said, his face flushed and his eyes dark. He walked closer to you, reaching out to feel the soft silk. “You look incredible.” He brought both hands up to your shoulders and swept your hair back, exposing your neck. He leaned down and brushed his lips along your jawline, sucking just enough to make you shiver. Your hands found his chest and you pushed him back until his legs hit the bed and he took the cue to sit.

“Take off your shirt.” You instructed, and Jimin immediately obliged. He looked a little taken aback that you were giving him orders but he liked it. In fact you could see how much he liked it from the growing bulge in his sweats. You stood and watched as Jimin pulled the t-shirt over his head, exposing his chiseled chest, defined abs, and prominent v lines. “Fuck…” You said under your breath, taking him in. “Lay back on the bed.”

“Yes Noona.” Jimin replied automatically, and you felt your entire body perk up at the name. You hadn’t realized this was something you would like, but hearing Jimin say it had you ready to rip the rest of his clothes off with your teeth. 

You crawled over to him as he laid back and finally connected your lips to his. Jimin responded immediately, letting his hands roam freely all over your body. Eventually they stopped at the hem of your nightgown, and you broke the kiss to help him pull it up and off of you as you sat back on your heals on top of him. He looked up at you in your lingerie with lust filled eyes, his mouth parted. “(y/n)…” he said, reaching up and putting this hands on your hips. 

You leaned back over him again and brought your mouth close to his ear before whispering, “Call me Noona.” 

Jimin literally groaned this time and surprised you by reaching up and quickly flipping you so he was on top. You let a out a giggle that quickly turned into a whine when you felt his hardening member press down on your clothed core. Now it was Jimin’s turn to whisper in your ear. “Let me show Noona how much I love her.” As he spoke he reached down with his dominant hand and started to rub you over your thong.

“Ohhhhh god.” You moaned, bucking your hips into his hand, desperate for more friction. “Jimin…”

“Does Noona want more?” He asked, licking a stripe from your cleavage to your ear.

“Fuck, yes…please.” You whined, your voice sounding embarrassingly desperate, but you couldn’t care about that right now. All you could think about was having Jimin inside you. “Jimin, I want you.”

“Already? I haven’t even shown Noona what I can do with my tongue.” His voice was uncharacteristically deep and gruff. You moaned louder, your hands coming up to cup your breasts over your bra. Jimin, realizing that your breasts were still covered, brought his hands up to help fix that issue. He chucked when you whined because of the lack of friction, but he was quick with your bra, and returned his hand back to your core immediately, this time moving your thong to the side and swiping a finger up and down your slit while he attached his lips to your right bud. “Noona is so wet for me already.” 

“Jimin-ahhh.” You whined, gasping when he slipped in a finger, bringing his thumb to rub circles on your clit while still doing magic with his mouth on your nipples. “That feels so good…” 

“Is this what you want?” Jimin asked, adding another finger inside you.

“Yes baby, you’re being so good to Noona.” Your hands were wandering, looking for a purpose, and you found one when you felt his hard member through his sweatpants. You expertly got your hand under the waistband and wrapped it around his thickening length, stroking and flicking your wrist gently.

Jimin groaned at the contact and rested his forehead on your chest while he tried to concentrate on pumping his fingers in and out of you. “Fuck (Y/n), I want to taste you.” He said, pulling away from you suddenly and sitting up. He reached up to the waistband of your thong and quickly pulled it down, you helping by lifting your hips. You were completely naked now, and starting to feel exposed and a little shy with your your legs spread wide open. You felt your face redden more and you shut your knees, looking away from Jimin. He noticed this and took your knees and opened them wide, exposing your core once again. “Don’t be shy Noona, I want to see you.” You relaxed a little at his touch and met his gaze as he bent down and licked a long slow stripe up your inner thigh. “God you’re so beautiful.” He whispered, his breath blowing against your wet lips and making you shiver. 

You moaned loudly again when he looked up at you from his position between your legs and your hands went straight to his hair. You tried to pull him to your core but he smirked and licked up your other thigh instead. “Jimin please.”

“What does Noona want?” He asked innocently, placing kisses everywhere but where you needed him.

“You.” You said, trying to buck your hips towards his mouth.

“My what?” He asked, dragging this out to both torture and tantalize you.

“Your mouth.” You whined, reaching for this head again, and this time he finally obliged. Jimin slowly licked up your slit to your clit, wrapping his lips around the bundle of nerves and sucking lightly. You turned into a squirming, dripping mess in an instant and it was all you could do not to cum right then. Jimin continued this way for a while, working his mouth on you with one hand on your breasts and the other in his own pants, trying to relieve a little of his own need. He licked up all of your juices as besthe could, working his tongue like magic. You couldn’t believe how good he was with his mouth. “Jimin, I’m gonna cum soon if you don’t stop, and I want you inside me when I do.” You said after a particularly hard suck on your clit. He moaned into your core when you said that and you reached down and pulled this head up to your mouth finally. He looked into your eyes with a fucked out expression and you had barely even touched him yet, he was getting off on pleasuring you alone. “I want you to fuck me right now.” You said in a rough voice and Jimin immediately got to work. 

He pulled back and stood up off the bed to push his pants down over his muscular thighs, letting his dick spring free, the angry purple head flying up to smack his stomach. You stared in awe at his thickness and at how hard he was, you couldn’t believe he hadn’t cum yet. “I didn’t bring a condom.” He said, hesitating even though you could tell how badly he needed you. 

“I’m on the pill, get the fuck over here.” You said desperately, you needed him inside of you now. Jimin didn’t hesitate after that, and immediately came back and lined himself up with your entrance, rubbing your clit teasingly. You had had enough teasing however, and you reached down and took his length in your hand and pushed the tip in. Jimin was too turned on to resist after that and slowly slipped into you to the hilt. He paused once he was fully inside and you were grateful for the time to adjust to his thickness. After a moment however he still hadn’t moved so you started wriggling your hips, desperate for him. 

He chuckled at your eagerness and began to slowly move in and out. You whined again and Jimin leaned down to your ear. “What does my Noona want?”

“Faster.” You demanded, your arms reaching around him to grip his muscled back. Jimin didn’t waist any time at your request and your whole body started to shakeas he thrust in and out of you, his head buried in your neck and your arms wrapped around his back. “Fuck baby you’re doing so good.” You praised him, and he suddenly pulled back so he could look at you. Your eyes locked and you felt warmth deep inside your chest. Jimin paused in his thrusts and reached down for you left and right legs, hiking then up so that your ankles were on his shoulders. With this new angle, he was hitting your g spot with almost every thrust and you quickly lost whatever self control you had left, and started moaning and whining loudly. This only spurred Jimin on, and he really began pounding into you. “Jesus fucking christ,” you managed to get out as you pressed your hands against his sweaty chest. You could feel yourself getting close, and you could tell by his sporadic thrusts that Jimin was as well. “Jimin, I’m gonna cum.” You said, reaching your hands up to pull his head down so you were forehead to forehead. 

“Cum for me Noona.” Jimin grunted, letting your legs down and connecting your lips as he reached down with his dominant hand to rub your clit. He was so close to his own high but he was determined to make you reach yours first, and after about three or four more thrusts you were clenching around him and crying out as you came. You were cursing in english as you rode out your high, and moments later Jimin was making high pitched whines as he spilled his seed inside of you. You clung to each other tightly during the last few thrusts, and after Jimin finally stilled he collapsed on your chest, his head between your breasts and his member still inside. You were both breathing heavily and you reached your arms up to run your hands through Jimin’s sweat soaked hair as he caught his breath. After a moment he lifted his head to look up at you. “Hi.”

Both of you started laughing as Jimin sat up and gently pulled his softening member out of you. You sighed softly at the loss as Jimin adjusted his position so you were both sharing your pillow and looking into each others eyes. “Hi back.” You said, reaching up and unconsciously covering your chest with your arms.

Jimin noticed this a frowned. “(Y/n), you don’t have to be shy around me.” he said, reaching over and pulling you hand away and holding it in his. “You’re so sexy.” You smiled and blushed deeply.

“I can’t help it, it takes me a little time to be comfortably naked around someone.” You admitted, but you lowered your other arm as you spoke.

“What on earth do you mean (Y/n)? You were literally just laying under me, legs spread and begging me to fuck you!” He said with a huge grin. You reached over and smacked his arm, but laughed with him none the less. You saw the pure love radiating from from his face and you lost those last few feelings of self-consciousness.

“Okay, maybe you have a point.” You said, reaching to hold this hand again.

Jimin squeezed your hand gently as you intertwined your fingers. “But seriously (Y/n), you’re incredible. I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you.” 

You smiled softly and moved closer to Jimin, and he turned and leaned back so you could rest your head on his chest. You yawned and could feel yourself already starting to fall asleep. But before you lost conciseness, you lifted your head to kiss Jimin softly with as much love as you could you manage. “I love you Jimin.”

He smiled as you laid your head back on his chest and wrapped his arms around you. “I love you too (Y/n).” And as you slipped off into sleep you felt him press a soft kiss to the top of your head and mumble “with all my heart.” 

________

 


	4. Humping Like Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Fluff/Smut  
> Warnings: Mention of self harm scars | Masturbation | Oral giving/receiving | Cursing | Noona Kink | Dirty Talk  
> Word Count: 8.2k 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving writing this story! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Right after I wrote this chapter they all dyed their hair again so I decided to incorporate that into the story. Blonde Jimin with an undercut is so hot (But i'm gonna miss black haired Jimin a lot)  
> Also when I wrote out the text messages i used emojis, but they don't show up right on here :/ So I guess try and use your imagination on that

The first thing Jimin became aware of when he woke up was that he was naked. He never slept naked, he always at least had briefs on or something. The second thing he realized was that he wasn’t alone. Then it all came flooding back suddenly. _Last night… with (y/n)…_ He opened an eye and looked down at the head laying on his chest. _She looks so peaceful_ , he thought to himself as he cracked a morning smile. 

Jimin quickly became aware of a morning problem. He looked down to where you were half lying on him, your bare chest pressed against his and your legs wrapped up together. Your thigh was pressing onto his morning wood and he could feel it getting harder by the minute. Jimin didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to move and wake you but if he didn’t his situation would just get… harder. He tried to wiggle a little out of the way but that DEFINITELY made it worse.

You made a little noise in your sleep and abruptly rolled the opposite direction off of Jimin. _Oh thank god_ , he thought. As he was making his way out of bed however, he noticed something that he hadn’t the night before. Long thin white scars on your left leg. He could only barely tell they were there in the right light, but it still hurt Jimin to think about you harming yourself in any way. _This is what she was telling me about on the plane,_ he thought. He considered moving closer to get a proper look, but this felt intrusive and wrong, so he gently pulled the blanket over you instead as he slowly got out of bed. 

Jimin had stayed the night in your hotel room and there was no way he was going back to his shared room with Jungkook with morning wood and smelling like sex. So Jimin decided it wouldn’t hurt to take care of himself in the shower before you woke up. He made his way into the bathroom and quietly turned on the shower, setting the temperature rather hot. He began lathering himself up and stroking his length while reliving the previous night. 

He couldn’t believe he had been nervous about having sex with you. As soon as you had pulled him into your room his body had taken over and he felt completely confident that he could please you. _And boy did I,_ he thought smugly to himself _._ Jimin thought back to how you had basically thrown him on the bed and told him to strip. Something about being bossed around by you really turned him on. And the way you reacted to him calling you Noona? Man would he have to remember that one. _She really lost her shit_. He couldn’t get the image of you laying under him, cheeks flushed and legs spread, out of his head. 

Jimin was getting close to his release and was deep in thought as the door opened and you walked into the bathroom. In fact he wasn’t aware he wasn’t alone until you pulled back the shower curtain and said with your eyes still half closed, “Jimin? I woke up and you weren’t there.” 

Jimin jumped and let out a yelp. “Aigoo, (y/n) you scared me!” 

You were still rubbing the sleep out of your eyes when you pulled back the curtain, but when you got a glimpse of him with his hand wrapped around his erection you perked up immediately. “Having a good morning, are we?” Jimin could only blush and turn around to try and hide his shame. “Why are you in here all by yourself?” you asked, and to Jimin’s surprise and pleasure you stepped into the shower to join him. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” He said, gasping softly as you slid up behind him and wrapped your arms around to stroke him from behind.

“But how can I help with your problem if I’m still asleep?” you asked, pressing your naked body up against his back as you continued to stroke him.

“I didn’t want to be rude, jagiya.” Jimin managed to get out, eyes shut as he leaned his hand against the wall of the shower to steady himself. He could feel your erect nipples poking his back and he let out a whimper.

You stood up on your tiptoes to get closer to his ear before saying in a sultry voice, “Next time you better wake me up.” 

“Yes Noona.” Jimin said, and after another moment, “I’m already close.”

“Turn around then.” you said, letting go of him so he could obey. Jimin turned to find you already on your knees and you immediately took a hold of him again, running your thumb over his head and spreading pre-cum down his freshly cleaned shaft. You slowly wrapped your lips around the head and began to gently suck while working your hand back and forth. 

“Oh god jagiya.” Jimin moaned, clenching his fists as he looked down on you. You looked up to meet his gaze. As you locked eyes you took him completely into your mouth and started bobbing on his cock, working the base with one hand while the other reached down to rub your clit. After a moment you reached for one of his hands and brought it around to hold your head and help guide you. You pulled off suddenly to lick all the way from the base of his length to the tip before plunging back down on him again. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he said, trying to pull out to do it in the shower, but you reached your hands up to hold Jimin’s on your head as you hollowed out your cheeks. You were determined to get him to cum in your mouth. 

A few more seconds of this and Jimin was cumming hard, streams of it hitting the back of your throat as you got every last drop. Eventually you pulled off with a lewd noise and stood up, grinning ear to ear. “Good morning babe.”

“Good morning (y/n).” Jimin said, leaning down to kiss you and tasting himself on your mouth. He was a little shocked by this at first but found that he didn’t mind it at all. He looked down and saw you were quietly rubbing your clit, desperate to find some relief for your stolen bud. “Would Noona like me to show her a good morning as well?”

“Yes, please.” You said, nipples hard and legs already parting for him.

“Now it’s your turn to turn around.” Jimin said, and he knelt down as you did so. “Bend over and put your hands on the wall.” You obeyed and he groaned as your pink lips were parted, dripping and swollen from your own touch. Jimin waisted no time and dove right in, spreading your cheeks and plunging his tongue into your core. He worked his magic quickly, sucking on your clit and easily slipping two fingers into your wet slit. You were whining and cursing in english again, and Jimin was quickly learning that this meant you were close to your release. “Cum on my fingers jagiya,” Jimin whispered against your core. You moaned loudly at his words and almost immediately was clenching around his fingers and trying to grip the wall for support. Jimin continued to slowly pump in and out of you and suck on your clit until you reached around and gently pushed his head away. Jimin stood up then and you turned around. “How did I do?” Jimin asked, always searching for praise.

“You were alright.” You said with a wink, and started laughing at Jimin’s jokingly shocked face. “I’m kidding baby, you’re amazing.”

“Ah, thank you jagiya.” Jimin said, reaching for the shampoo. “Now turn around again, I’ve always wanted to wash your hair.”

* * * * *

When Jimin returned to his hotel room an hour later, Jungkook was nowhere to be found. Jimin got changed for the day and finally had a moment to check his phone. “Oh boy.” He said as he looked at all the missed messages from Jungkook. 

 

(1:27 am) -Dude where are you? 

(1:53 am) -Jimin it’s like 2 am 

(2:16 am) -Are you with (y/n)? She’s not replying either 

(8:05 am) -Hey so just a heads up we are leaving at like 9 for the arena 

(8:45 am)-I guess if you aren’t there when we leave I’ll send you the address but rehearsal starts at 10.

 

“Shit.” Jimin said, looking at the clock. 8:58 am. Jimin jumped up and immediately texted Jungkook asking them to wait for him. He rushed around the room, grabbing all his shit and shoving it into a bag before flying out the door and to the elevator. ‘Coming down now,’ he sent to Jungkook, who replied with a thumbs up. Jimin let out a sigh of relief as he stepped off the elevator into the lobby, spotting the van waiting for him outside. He headed straight for it and pulled the door open, hopping in next to V and closing the door behind him.

“Wow Jimin, only 8 minutes late today, thats a new record.” Jin said as their driver pulled away. Everyone chuckled, and Jimin was waiting for the jibes about him being with you all night to start, but no one said anything which was uncharacteristic of their group. Jimin turned to Jungkook to find him already smiling at him. _He must not have said anything to them about me being gone,_ Jimin thought. He returned Jungkook’s smile and turned back to his phone to text you. 

 

JM- (9:11 am) Hey baby, I just left with the guys to head over to the arena

Y/N- (9:12 am) Okay. I’ll be there after lunchtime for the choreography rehearsal :)

JM- (9:12 am) I had an amazing time last night and this morning. I can’t wait to see you later <3

Y/N- (9:13 am) Me to Jimin. I love you :D

JM- (9:13 am) I love you too jagiya <3

 

Jimin smiled down at his phone screen. Telling you he loved you was the best decision he had made in weeks. Every time he said it he felt his heart glow with happiness, and it was twice as amazing when you said it to him. However there was a little voice in the back of this mind that questioned whether this was moving too fast. You and Jimin were approaching the two month mark on your relationship. But you had spent a lot of time together in those two months. And to Jimin it wasn’t about the length of time, but the quality. And he felt very close to you, almost as close as he was with his members. He decided to ignore that little nagging voice for now, and rode quiet and peacefully with the other boys to the O2 Arena. 

 

* * * * *

Jimin yawned as he made his way out of the sound room where they had just finished their vocal rehearsal. The boys had just run through all the songs they’d be performing on tour and Jimin was pleased that it had gone well. He had become a lot more confident in his vocal abilities through working on the music for their latest album. He definitely didn’t have it easy with the music for LY: Tear, but Jimin had been working hard and his voice was maturing nicely. The members were sure to praise him when he did well, and this Jimin appreciated greatly. It also helped that he was in an extremely good mood after last night and this mornings shenanigans. 

As he was making his way to the dressing room Jimin noticed Jungkook walking a few steps ahead of him and quickened his pace. “Kookie, hold up a sec.”

Jungkook turned his hooded head to glance back at Jimin. “What is it hyung?”

“When I was late to the van this morning I was sure the members were going to tease me for being with (y/n) all night, but then no one said anything?” Jimin said, making the last statement sound like a question. 

“I didn't tell them why you were late.” Jungkook said simply, taking a bite of an apple he had just pulled from his bag. Jimin just gave him a blank stare as they continued to the dressing rooms. “Look hyung, I like (y/n).” He said around a mouthful. “She’s like my closest friend besides all of you, and I would never tell her business to anyone. I’ve told her things about me that I wouldn’t want floating around, so I owe her the same treatment.”

“Wow Kookie. You really _are_ a man now huh?” Jimin said, a smile spreading across his face. “I really appreciate this. I wouldn’t care if the members teased me, but with everything (y/n) has been going through already with the media scrutiny, she doesn’t need it form the others.” Jungkook looked over and raised an eyebrow. “I mean, not that the other members would say anything to her to make her upset, she’s their teacher and their friend—”

Jungkook chucked at Jimin’s rambling. “Hyung, its fine. Everything is okay. What’s gotten into you?”

Jimin sighed. “I’m just so full of energy. Which is strange because I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Oh really?” JK asked, wriggling an eyebrow at Jimin. 

“Yeah… or this morning.” Jimin admitted with a smug grin.

“Wow hyung, I didn’t realize how busy you and (y/n) have been! Are you gonna tell me what happened!?”

Jimin shushed Jungkook as they approached the dressing rooms. He could hear the voices of the hyungs through the open door. The two paused just outside and Jungkook continued to munch on his apple. “It was a good night.” Jimin said nonchalantly, but even as the words were leaving his mouth he busted out into a huge smile. “Oh Jungkookie, I haven’t ever felt this way about anyone before. Like, I’ve slept with other people and it was great, but this is like… something else.”

Jungkook leaned against the wall besides Jimin, brow slightly furrowed as he chewed and swallowed. “What do you mean? Like she’s…really good in bed? Do you think it’s because she’s your Noona?”

Jimin smirked at the term, remembering just how much you really _were_ his Noona, but he didn’t say anything on the matter. _That is definitely something I’m keeping between me and my Noona,_ Jimin thought. “Well yes, she’s definitely good in bed. I mean, it was the best sex I’ve ever had, I’ve never had anyone make me feel that way before. But I meant that I felt things… in my heart. I love her so much, and when we were having sex I could feel how much I loved her. I felt my soul change. I didn’t even know that could happen.” Jimin said, trying to convey his feelings.

Jungkook smiled at how cute Jimin looked thinking so hard. “You really are in love with her, aren’t you?”

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle out of joy and Jungkook finished his apple and the two finally walked the next few feet to enter the dressing room. “I really am Kookie. Hopelessly in love.” Jimin said, doing a turn as he made his way towards the stylists.

“Jimin-ah!” V called to him from one of the stylist chairs. “Did you hear? We’re getting our hair cut today! I mean, not me though, because this mullet is really working for me. I'm just dying it.”

Jimin chuckled at his best friend, and came over and gave him a quick hug form behind the chair. “Haircuts huh? Oh boy, (y/n) is gonna be excited.”

“Really?” Namjoon asked form his seat on the couch. “How do you know?”

“She told me that I should get an undercut.” Jimin said, checkin this reflection in the mirror as he spoke. 

“Oh, daebak!” J-Hope said. “I always liked you with an undercut Jimin.”

One of the stylists came over and asked Jimin to take a seat in a chair next to V, who was getting ready to have his hair bleached. “So you want an undercut?” she asked Jimin. 

“Yes, that would be great.” Jimin said. “And actually I was thinking about maybe doing something else a little more dramatic…”

________

You looked at your phone when it lit up on the table. ‘New Message from Jiminie<3’ you read from your lock screen. You set down your fork and unlocked your phone to read the text. 

 

JM- (12:59 pm) Hey (y/n), when are you planning to get here?

Y/N- (1:00 pm) I’m finishing lunch and then I was gonna stop for coffee, so maybe another 20-30 minutes?

JM- (1:03 pm) Oo coffee! Would my Noona like to bring me something???<3<3<3

Y/N- (1:04 pm) …only if you promise to call me Noona later ;)

Y/N- (1:04 pm) What do you want?

JM- (1:05 pm) Iced coffee please! And I will DEFINITELY oblige…Noona ;)

 

You blushed down at your phone screen, unable to contain your excitement. You were absolutely living for this Noona thing. And Jimin seemed to be enjoying it as well. You definitely had found your new kink. 

You quickly finished your lunch and paid before making your way out of the cafe towards the Starbucks down the street. You weren’t that far from the arena, in fact it was only a few blocks. You had enjoyed taking “the tube” as the locals called it. One of the things you missed about living far from work was getting to take the train every day in Seoul. It was quiet and peaceful and you usually got a chance to catch up on your reading. But since moving into the same building as Bangtan you hadn’t really had the opportunity to take the train, especially alone. But no one batted an eye at you as you silently rode the line on your way to the O2 arena this morning. Another thing you were happy about was the opportunity to speak english again. London was a diverse city but hearing and seeing english made you homesick for the US. You hand’t realized how much you missed it. 

You walked into Starbucks and ordered drinks for all the boys on a whim. You made sure to ask that the barista put all their names on them and when your order was ready you picked up the two trays and made your way the few blocks to the stadium. There was very minimal crowding around the venue for which you were grateful. When you got closer to the gates you pulled out your Big Hit ID so you could get past security, and once you were inside you followed the signs to the BTS dressing room. You were singing Love Maze absentmindedly as you made your way down the hall, and the boys must have heard you through the open door because suddenly Jungkook was bursting out of the room and rushing towards you. 

“(Y/N)!” He yelled, enveloping you in a big hug like the little brother he was to you. “Did you bring us coffee?” he asked, letting you go.

“Hey Kookie. Yes I brought you coffee. When did you dye your hair?” You asked in surprise. His hair was now bright pink!

“Hm?” He said, distracted by trying to find his drink from your two trays. Finally he spotted it and pulled the correct tray from your grip. “Oh yeah, we’ve been getting groomed since vocal rehearsal ended.” 

“Your hair is pink!” you exclaimed, running your hand through his hair.

“Um, its clearly magenta.” He said with fake annoyance.

“I can’t believe it! You’ve never had your hair anything besides black or brown.”

“Hey, it was a dark purple once.” He he said, leading the way to the dressing room. 

“Yeah but this is so dramatic. I love it!” You followed him in with the other tray of drinks and were greeted by many happy faces. You quickly took in everyone’s new hair. Jin and Taehyung had both bleached theirs a beautiful blonde, Yoongi and Hobi had stayed black but gotten undercuts, and Namjoon had dyed his a nice light brown.

“Everyone, (y/n) brought us Starbucks!” Jungkook called happily, starting to hand out the drinks to his hyungs.

“Guys, I love your hair! Everyone looks so good, the fans are gonna die!” You said as you joined Jungkook in passing out the drinks. “Yoongi, I have your americano here.”

“(Y/n), if you weren’t dating Jimin I swear I would literally kiss you right now.” Yoongi said, taking his coffee from you and taking a long sip as you rolled your eyes playfully. 

“Speaking of Jimin, where is he?” You asked as you handed V his tea, leaving just yours and Jimin’s drinks on the tray. 

“He’s in the bathroom, he should be out soon.” Namjoon said, smiling at you. “Thank you for the coffee (y/n), it was very sweet of you.”

“Oh it’s no big deal. Jimin asked me for some so I decided it would be unfair to just bring him something and not the rest of you. Turns out I memorized all your orders a long time ago.” You said with a smile, moving to sit next to Jungkook on one of the couches and setting the tray on the coffee table. You looked around at everyone and took in all the changes to their hair. “Seriously guys, I can’t get over how good you all look.” You said with a smile as the boys thanked you. You were taking a sip of your drink when you heard the bathroom door handle behind you jiggle. You turned around to say hi to Jimin and literally choked on your coffee. “Jesus Christ.” You said in english, still coughing. Your attention was immediately drawn to his hair. Not only had he done as you suggested and gotten an undercut, but he had dyed it a sexy dirty blonde color. You couldn’t believe how hot he looked, and you immediately felt your nipples perk up and your panties start to dampen.

“Hi jagi!” Jimin said excitedly before noticing you were choking. “Hey are you okay?” He asked as he made his way around the couch to sit next to you. Jungkook was gently patting your back trying to help with your coughing. 

“I think she likes your hair.” Jungkook said with a chuckle and you reached over to hit him, getting yourself under control.

“Um yeah,” You said, clearing your throat and pressing your legs together. You were desperately trying to fight the dirty thoughts that were starting to run through your head. Like the image of those golden locks buried between your thighs… “You didn’t tell me you were getting your hair done today.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jimin said, leaning over to kiss your flushed cheek.

“You better be careful Jimin, your next surprise night kill (y/n).” Jin said with a smirk. “And I need her alive so she can help me with the choreography.”

“I don't know, I think (y/n) is winning in the the surprise department so far.” Jimin said with a wink at you, clearly referring to last night. Your eyes widened and you reached over to hit Jimin on the arm but he just giggled.

“What is that supposed to mean?” J-Hope asked form his place in the stylist chair.

“Nothing!” you said rather forcefully, glaring at your boyfriend. You felt like your face was on fire. “Here is your iced coffee babe.” 

“Ah, thank you jagiya!” Jimin said, leaning forward to place a kiss on your lips. You could feel yourself immediately wanting to melt into him as your tense shoulders relaxed and your legs started to part again at his touch. However you pulled back quickly and blushed as the other boys began protesting loudly and making gagging sounds at the both of you.

“Hey hey hey, save that for the bedroom!” Seokjin called loudly.

“Come on guys, really?” Namjoon said, shaking this head and walking to the other side of the room.

Similar protests left the other boys lips, all except Jungkook and Yoongi. “Kookie, you aren’t going to yell at us too?” Jimin asked, reaching over you and hitting the maknae on the thigh.

“Eh, I’m used to it.” He said and you and Jimin laughed. 

“Yoongi?” You prompted.

“Hey, you do you babygirl.” He said with a wink. You laughed with Yoongi as Jimin rolled his eyes.

Jimin leaned back to get comfortable on the couch but you were far from relaxed. You were leaning into Jimin’s side, pressing your legs into his as you rested a hand on his thigh, close to his knee. He was rubbing your back gently which wasn’t helping with your growing need for him to touch you in other places. You slowly moved your hand upwards, letting your fingers drift towards the inside of his thigh and you felt Jimin tense next to you.

“(Y/n), what are you doing?” He whispered huskily in your ear. “The boys are all here.”

You just smirked and whispered back, “follow me in a few minutes,” and to the rest of the boys you said “Okay guys, I’m gonna go down the hall to change, I’ll see you all onstage in about 20 minutes.” You got up, grabbed your things, and left without looking back at Jimin. You made your way one door down to another dressing room marked ‘Women’ and quickly went inside. After making sure the coast was clear you quickly began undressing, hoping Jimin would be there soon. You got down to your bra and panties but couldn’t wait any longer, so you sat down on the bench and started rubbing your clit over the fabric of your underwear. You were soaked through already, just seeing Jimin like that and then picturing him eating you out made you so needy. You knew how good he was with his tongue and it make your clit throb to remember. You were too concentrated to hear Jimin approaching until he was already walking through the door.

“Jagiya, what was th—” was all he could get out before he saw you laying there on the bench, legs spread and your hand now in your panties. When you opened your eyes he literally had his mouth hanging open.

“Lock the door.” You said as you continued to rub your clit, even more desperate now that he was here.

“Yes Noona.” He said, immediately following your order, dropping his bag and starting to strip. He got his shirt off but you stopped him as he started to unbuckle his pants.

“No time, come help me.” You said, removing your hand and pulling your panties down to your ankles. 

He obeyed and came straight over to you and knelt down in front of your open legs. “What does Noona want?”

“Your mouth.” You said, reaching forward as he bent down and wasted no time in connecting his mouth to your leaking heat. The instant his lips wrapped around your swollen clit you gripped his hair so tight he whined, and the sound went straight to your clit. “Ahhh baby, yes, be good to Noona. Moan for me.” 

Jimin responded to your praise well, hooking your legs over his shoulders so he could get a better angle. He squeezed your thighs so hard you knew you would have bruises, and as he licked up your juices he was making lewd noises and moaning into your core. “Noona tastes so good.” He reached a hand around and spread your lips so he could look at your hooded clit. He slowly licked a long strip through your slit to your clit before shocking you by nibbling on the hard bundle of nerves. Your hips jerked and you let out a strangled sound, gripping the bench to stay upright. Jimin smirked as he leaned back down and started sucking on your clit again with gusto. You let out a high pitched keening sound and started to close your legs around his head. 

“Jimin I’m—” you didn’t even finish your sentence as you came all over his mouth and chin, and being the good boy that he was he licked up every drop. He continued sucking up all your juices until you finally pulled him off of you and laid back on the bench to catch your breath. “Holy fucking shit.” 

“I love when you start reverting to english.” Jimin said, sitting up and gently running his hands up and down your thighs.

“What? I was speaking english?” You asked as you were catching your breath. “I didn’t even realize it.”

“I think it’s hot.” He replied, placing a kiss on your inner thigh. 

“Really?” you asked with a smirk, finally sitting up and leaning forward to kiss him on his cum covered mouth. “Okay babe, your turn.” You said, reaching down for his belt, but before you could do anything he stopped you.

“Actually, I’m okay.” He said blushing suddenly.

“But its not fair if I get off and you don’t Jimin.” You protested.

“I…I came already. Just from eating you out.” Jimin admitted, blushing deeper but meeting your gaze. “I haven’t cum in my pants since high school. I feel like a fucking teenager!” Jimin said with a laugh, burying his head in his hands in embarrassment. 

“Babe, its totally fine.” You said giggling a little, pulling his hands away and pressing kisses all over his face. “I just can’t believe you find me so…” you let the sentence trail off, standing and pulling Jimin with you. “Tantalizing.” 

“Pleasing my Noona is all I need to get off.” Jimin said, his eyes darkening again as he leaned down and kissed you deeply. After a moment you pulled back.

“Okay, we need to shower quickly and change before any of the boys come looking for us.” You said, undoing your bra and dropping it with the rest of your dirty clothes before slipping around Jimin to the showers. 

“Wait for me (y/n)!” Jimin said eagerly, getting out of the rest of his clothes as quickly as possible to follow after your naked form.

__________

Jimin collapsed dramatically onto the floor at the end of Fake Love, chest heaving and arms spread wide at his sides. “Aish, I am so exhausted!”

The other members laughed at him, but had similar reactions when the choreography ended. They had been running through all their music for tour for the last hour and hadn’t had a break yet. Everyone was ready to collapse next to Jimin.

“Okay guys, you’ve been working really hard, take twenty.” You said, coming over to them and passing out water bottles. “We’ve only got 3 more songs to run through and then you’re all done with me for the day.” 

“You promise?” Jin asked, taking a water from you and chugging half of it immediately.

“I promise.” you said with a laugh. You gave everyone else a water except Jimin, who hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor. You looked down on him fondly. “Would you like some water Jiminie?”

“Mmmmm water.” he moaned, his eyes still shut. He peaked up at you after a moment to see you roll your eyes at him. Jimin finally sat up and took it from you. “Thank you (y/n).”

“You’re welcome baby.” You said, moving to sit down with him. “You’re doing really well today.”

“Thanks. Its a lot easier for me to concentrate when you’re standing off to the side and not distracting me with those legs.” Jimin said boldly as he took a swig of water. You made a face and hit him while he was drinking, causing him to spew water all over himself and on you. You started whining at the mess while Jimin laughed. “Thats what you get for hitting me! Instant Karma Noona, you should be nicer to me.”

“Me? You think I’m mean to you?” you guffawed. “Oh just you wait pretty boy.” You said with a dark look in your eye. Jimin chuckled but felt you meant to make good on that promise. Before he could ask you what you intended to do however, one of the managers called you over. “I’ll be right back babe.”

Jimin smiled as you got up and he took in the view as you walked away. _Mmm (y/n) looks so good in her Nike shorts…_ He was about to lie back down for the remainder of his break when he noticed what seemed to be a bruise on the back of your thigh. He leaned forward and squinted before he noticed an identical bruise on your other thigh. _Is that…oh my god._ Jimin realized that the bruises were from him. He had been gripping the shit out of you when you are going at it earlier, and from the looks of it, his hands had left their mark. _Oh fuck thats…so fucking hot…oh god now all I wanna do is mark her up some more…_ Jimin thought, feeling himself starting to get turned on. _Shit, not now Jimin. Calm down._ He quickly got up and started doing some stretches to distract himself and get his blood flowing to… other places. 

Yoongi made his way over to Jimin and started following his lead with the stretches. “Jimin-ah, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

“What is it hyung?” Jimin asked as he straightened up.

“I have a song I’ve been working on that I want you to sing.” He said, placing a hand on Jimin’s shoulder.

“Really?” Jimin asked, joy radiating from his face. “You know I’ve been wanting you to write a song for me!”

“Well, now you have one.” Yoongi said with a gummy smile. “I’ll show you what I’ve got later tonight.” He said. They continued stretching and Yoongi noticed Jimin staring at something across the room. He followed his gaze and realized it was you and was about to look away when he noticed something and leaned down to Jimin’s ear. “Jimin-ah, are those… bruises on (y/n)’s thighs? Are those from you? Cause damn…thats really hot.”

“Hyung!” Jimin yelled, straightening up immediately, his face going beet red. “Why are you looking at (y/n)’s legs?”

“Dude, you were staring right at them and drooling.” Yoongi replied, expression neutral. “Besides, they’re right there man, I’m not being weird.”

“Why are we having this conversation?” Jimin asked the ceiling, looking up embarrassed. “What did I do to deserve this? Why do my Hyung’s tease me so?”

“Maybe it’s because the girls locker room shares a wall with our dressing room and we all heard you two fucking before rehearsal.” Yoongi said, raising an eyebrow.

“What— NO! We weren’t…” Jimin couldn’t even get a word out he was so mortified.

“And by the sounds of it you’re doing a good job. Keep up the good work champ. I’m jealous that you get to be all up in (y/n)’s business. She’s fine as hell.” Yoongi patted him on the shoulder and walked away, leaving Jimin staring after him open mouthed, still searching for some kind of comeback.

* * * * *

Another half hour later and practice was finally over. The boys were all sweaty and tired, and Jimin was ready to collapse onto a soft bed and sleep for days on end. Back in the dressing room everyone collapsed on the couches for a moment to catch their breath. It was you who finally broke the silence. “Maybe I should dye my hair too.”

“NO!” Jimin basically shouted at you. Everyone’s heads snapped towards him and he got very shy. “I mean…you can do whatever you want jagi. I just really like your red hair.”

“Really? You wouldn’t like it a little darker?” You asked.

“I think you could rock some black hair (y/n).” Tae said.

“Hmmm, maybe pink like Jungkook?” Namjoon suggested.

“Guuuuys, don’t give her any ideas!” Jimin whined and you laughed.

“If it really means that much to you Jimin I won’t dye it.”

“Really?” He asked, a look of hope on his face. You just nodded at him and he relaxed.

It grew quiet again until Jungkook suddenly sat up from his seat and asked, “So whats for dinner?”

Everyone burst out into laughter at the maknae who just smiled at them. Jimin looked over at you from across the room as you sat in the stylist chair. “Kookie, I appreciate that you’re always hungry.” you said. “Its probably the main reason why we’re best friends.” 

“Oh yeah, hear that Jiminie?” Jungkook said, suddenly full of energy. “(Y/n) and I are besties!” He got up and hopped over to you and you both did your weird hip bumping handshake-thing.

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Honestly both of you are so extra.”

“Extra hot.” Yoongi said form the couch.

“Dude!” Almost all the guys said at once, and Suga just shrugged. 

“What? You know I’m attracted to hot people. I’m not gonna lie about.” he said.

“Guys it’s okay.” You said, laughing at Suga. “Yoongi and I both acknowledge each others attractiveness. Its all good.” You reached over and knuckle bumped him from his place on the couch.

“See? She gets it.” He said with a smile.

“ANYWAY,” Jimin said loudly, slightly annoyed at the way the conversation was heading. He got up and walked over to put an arm around you protectively. “What do you guys wanna do for dinner?”

“I want a hamburger. And Sprite!” J-Hope exclaimed. 

“Hobi thats literally all you ever want.” Jimin replied, rolling his eyes.

You turned to look at Jimin. “Actually I’d kill for a cheeseburger.” You said. “Or some bar food. Anyone else?”

“I’m down.” Yoongi said. 

“Me too.” Came form V, and all the others agreed. 

“I walked past a pub on my way here today, its not that far, we could probably walk. Take the train back to the hotel. I’m pretty good at navigating.” You said, hopping out of the chair.

“Hmmm, while that sounds great (y/n), I don’t think us walking would be a good idea. There’s been some fan’s crowding around the building already.” Namjoon said. “It’s probably best to take the van.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” You said with a frown. “You’re right, Joon.”

“So it’s decided then. Why don’t we all get changed and meet by the van in about twenty minutes, yeah?” Namjoon suggested, and everyone nodded their assent.You shrugged off your little bit of disappointment about the train and and went over to grab your things.

“Okay then, I’m gonna hop in the shower again.” Jimin said, walking over to his bag.

“Me too.” You said, moving towards the door.

“We’d appreciate it if you two would do that separately this time please.” Jin said with a laugh. 

Jimin’s eyes widened and he stared daggers at his hyung, but you weren’t phased. “Y'all are just jealous you’re not gettin any.” You said, strutting out of the room, making sure to swing your hips. Jimin started laughing at the boy’s expressions as you seductively walked away.

“Damn straight.” Yoongi muttered, finally getting up and making his way towards the connected locker room. 

“Hyung!” They all yelled, making Yoongi do his gummy smile as he dodged hits from the boys.

“I’m just messing with all of you now.” Yoongi said with a glint in his eye.

“Sure you are.” Jimin said, rolling his eyes as he followed behind.

 

________

 

You returned to your hotel room after dinner and ended up showering again. The pub you all went to was hot and smelled like smoke, so in turn you smelled like an ashtray. However as bad as the air was, the food and drinks were amazing and everyone was buzzed rather fast. You quickly learned how fun drunk Bangtan could be. Jimin was so giggly and cuddly. After one beer J-Hope was ready to pass out. Jungkook was surprisingly quiet but drank a lot and sneakily ate everyones food. V, RM, and Seokjin turned into huge goofballs. And by the time all of you were ready to leave Yoongi was basically confessing his love for you. You thought back to how it all went down…

 

“(Y/n), I admire you so much. You’re such a badass.” Yoongi said, slurring his words slightly and throwing an arm around your shoulder. You were buzzed but nowhere near as drunk as Yoongi. Apparently you could hold your liquor better then most of the guys. “You’re so confident, and smart, and like… freakin sexy.” Yoongi continued. 

You laughed as all of you started making your way outside to the van. “Thanks Yoongs, you’re sweet.” You ruffled his hair. “But I think you’re a little drunk.”

“Eh, I only had like five whiskey neats.” Yoongi said, taking a step and almost falling.

You caught him around the waist and were surprised at how light he was. “Woah, lets get you in the van.” You helped him out the door, following Namjoon and Jimin who were supporting Hobi. Tae and Jin were in the lead, and Jungkook came up behind you and took Yoongi’s other arm. “Thanks Kook.”

“No problem (y/n), just trying to get my hyungs home safe.” Jungkook said, watching as Jin and V hopped in the car as Jimin and Joon were helping Hobi.

“It sure is a lot of work to get these dudes home huh?” You commented. Jungkook laughed as the both of you lifted Yoongi into the van. 

You stood there a moment to catch your breath when you heard Hobi call from inside the car, “I think I’m gonna hurl.”

“Woah,” You said, taking a step back. “I do _not_ do puke.”

“Come on Jagi, he’ll be fine.” Jimin said, reaching for your hand to pull you in, but you didn’t take it.

“Ummmm, I think I’m gonna take the train. I _really_ don’t do puke.” You stepped back again.

“(Y/n) you can’t go by yourself, it’s getting late—” Jimin protested, but Jungkook interrupted him.

“I’ll go with her hyung.” Both you and Jimin looked at him at the same time. “I like the train, and I’m not that drunk either.”

“I’m cool with that.” you said, knuckle bumping JK and turning back to Jimin.

“Alright….but please text me when y’all get back to the hotel okay?” Jimin asked.

“Of course babe.” You said, walking over to shut the van door.

Jimin leaned over before you could shut the door and kissed you on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too babe. See you soon.” You said, finally shutting the door and hitting it twice with your hand to let the driver know he could leave. You stepped back onto the sidewalk as the van pulled away, both you and Jungkook waving. “Thanks for staying with me Kookie.”

“No problem.” Jungkook said, interlocking your arms as the two of you made your way down the street towards the subway. “You know I love spending time with you Noona.”

“Woah there Kookie, don’t call me that.” You said, a blush forming on your face.

“What, Noona? Why not?” He asked.

“Cause…only Jimin can call me that.” You said, looking away so he couldn’t see your reddening cheeks.

“(Y/n), is that your kink?!” Jungkook asked suddenly, letting go of your arm to look at you with a shocked smile.

“Shut your mouth!” You said, hitting him on the arm. However, your voice and your face gave away the truth.

“Oh my god.” Jungkook started laughing and you quickened your pace to try and leave him behind. “Hey wait up!” he caught up to you quickly.

“Damn my short legs.” You said as he flung an arm around your shoulder.

“Okay sorry I laughed. It’s just…” Jungkook paused as the two of you started descending the steps to the train station. “I suspected that Jimin was kind of into that.”

“Really, he told you?” You asked as Jungkook followed you towards the right train.

“I mean, he didn’t really have too, I can tell. I’m observant.” He smirked.

“Well then.” You said, leaving it at that. The two of you got on the train and took seats next to each other. It was cold and you started to shiver, so Jungkook took off his jacket and handed it to you. “Thanks Kookie.”

“No problem…Noona.” You immediately started hitting him and he laughed. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

“Never again.” You said, pulling on his jacket. He held up his hands in surrender. The two of you grew quiet as you you traveled, both feeling the effects of the alcohol a little stronger. 

After about ten minutes of quiet, Jungkook spoke. “(Y/n), can I ask you something?”

“Whats up Kookie?” 

“I asked Jimin why you had been so upset on the plane yesterday, and he told me that he didn’t want to betray your trust.” He paused and when you were quiet he continued. “I’m not trying to push you to talk, but I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, I’m here for you. I really do consider you one of my best friends. You’re like the big sister I never had.”

You smiled at him and reached over to take his hand. “Thanks Jungkook. Thats really sweet of you.” You paused and took a deep breath. “And about what I told Jimin…”

“(Y/n) you really don’t have to tell me.”

“No, I want to. I mean I’m not gonna go into detail, but… I have anxiety and depression. And it ended my relationship with my fiancé. But I’m on medication and I’m doing much better now.” You said, looking down at your lap.

“Well I’m glad you’re okay. Thank you for telling me (y/n). I really appreciate that.” Jungkook said, squeezing your hand.

You smiled at him and returned the hand squeeze before letting go. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone else. I’m still not too public about it.”

“Ok course (y/n). I’d never betray your trust.” You smiled at each other and returned to comfortable silence. The rest of the ride home was uneventful, and when you got to the hotel you and Jungkook went your separate ways. It had truly been a great night…

 

You returned to the present and went about your nightly routine. While you were applying lotion to your legs you noticed some purple splotches on your thighs. _Wow, Jimin really did give me bruises,_ you thought. _Damn. Thats…kinda hot._

You finished with the lotion and changed into some cute bunny pj’s before going to lie down. You turned off the light and tired to go to sleep, but all you could think about now was how much you wanted Jimin again. _God since last night we’ve literally been all over each other. Now I get the phrase “doing it like bunnies.” It’s like I opened a flood gate and all I can think about is the next time I can get him alone. Speaking of…_ You reached over and grabbed your phone to text Jimin. 

 

Y/N (11:37 pm) Hey I made it back to the hotel safely. Are you still up? 

 

You waited a few minutes but he didn’t reply. You knew Jungkook would still be up so you texted him next. 

 

Y/N (11:42 pm) Hey is Jimin awake?

JK (11:45 pm) He’s not in the room rn

Y/N (11:45 pm) Wait really? Do you know where he is?

JK (11:47 pm) He left me a note about going to Yoongi’s room

JK (11:47 pm) Why?

Y/N (11:48 pm) I can’t sleep.

JK (11:48 pm) You wanna come watch me play overwatch till he comes back?

JK (11:48 pm) I play better with an audience anyways XD

Y/N (11:49 pm) lmao sure. Be there in a few.

 

You sat back up in bed and turned the lamp back on. You hadn’t lied to Jungkook about not being able to sleep, you just hadn’t told him why. You got up, put on your slippers and a fluffy coral robe before heading down to Jungkook and Jimin’s room. You got to the door and knocked twice. “Kookie, it’s me.” 

You waited as you heard him grunt behind the door and shuffle over. “Hey (y/n), cute pj’s.” he said after he opened the door. “Come in, I was about to start another game.” 

You followed him into the room and sat next to him on the bed. “So you wanna explain the game to me?” you asked, leaning back against the headboard.

“You wanna learn how to play?” he asked, a little surprised.

“Sure! I like video games. I used to play Halo a lot in high school, I was pretty good.” 

“Then lets get it!” he said in English, making you laugh. The two of you settled in together for a night of FPS.

_________


	5. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Best Friend!Jungkook | a little Fluff & Smut then ANGST  
> Warnings: Oral giving/receiving | Intercourse | Unprotected sex | Cursing | Noona Kink | Dirty Talk | Spanking | Slight Sub/Dom play | Mention of anxiety/depression | Anxiety attack | Fan hate |  
> Word Count: 8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As someone with anxiety, i did my best to describe an attack without going too into detail. I don’t want to trigger anyone so please just be aware. Things are about to get emotional. Also this fic is quickly becoming a best friend!Jungkook fic, and I’m here for it. 
> 
> Please comment/leave kudos!

“Hyung, this is so great.” Jimin said. He was in Yoongi’s room listening to the demo of the song Yoongi had written for him. Both of them had sobered up rather quickly after a few cups of coffee. “I can’t believe you wrote this song for me to sing.”

“I felt like it really fit your style.” Yoongi replied, leaning back in his chair. “And I feel like you can portray a love song really well. Do you have anything you want me to add before we start the recording process?”

Jimin thought for a moment. “I know this might sound strange, but do you think you could change more of the lyrics to english? Maybe like….all of them?”

“Really?” Yoongi asked, his expression skeptical. “Typically the fan’s like the ratio of eighty/twenty hangul/english.”

“I know, but I want this song to be…special.” Jimin said with a smile. “I want to do something for our international fans.”

“Is that the only reason you want it to be in english?” Yoongi asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. “You didn’t have anyone else in mind?”

“Well, it is a love song after all.” Jimin said, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. “If I want it to be authentic I should think of someone I love when I sing it.”

“And obviously that person is (y/n).” Yoongi said, interlocking his fingers over his lap. 

“Obviously.” Jimin agreed, letting the smile through. “In fact, I was wondering if we could keep this little project quiet for now? I’d love to surprise (y/n) with it once we’ve got it perfect.”

“Yeah, sure Jimin. I can keep a secret.” Yoongi said.

“I know Hyung. We STILL don’t know the passcode to your studio.”

“And you never will.” Yoongi said, closing his tabs and shutting his computer. Yoongi spun around to look at Jimin who was seated on his bed. “So.”

“So?” Jimin echoed.

“How’s the sex?”

“Aaaaaaaaand I’m outa here!” Jimin sprang up and rushed towards the door, grabbing his bag. _Clearly he’s not_ that _sober._

“I was just kidding!” Yoongi called after Jimin but he shut the door on him anyway. 

Jimin chuckled as he made his way down the hallway to the elevator. _Yoongi is such a perv sometimes._ He laughed to to himself and hit the up button on the elevator. _I can’t wait to get started on the song though._ Jimin wanted to tell someone else and immediately thought of Jungkook. He started heading to his room. _Oh wait, I don’t have my key,_ Jimin remembered. In his rush to leave this morning he had left the key card. He went to check his phone to text JK and then remembered it was dead. _Oh well, I’m sure Kook is still up, its only like one in the morning._ He stepped out of the elevator as it reached his floor and walked towards the room. He slowed however when he heard muffled shouts coming from what he thought might be his door. _What the…_

Jimin quickened his pace and knocked loudly when he reached the door. “Jungkook? What’s going on, let me in.”

“DIE!” he heard through the door. _Wait was that…_

“(Y/n)?” Jimin called just as Jungkook opened the door.

“Jimin you gotta get in here and see (y/n) play Overwatch!” Kookie said, immediately running back over to his bed and crashing down next to you. You had a look of utmost concentration on your face as you clicked away on the computer. But Jimin couldn’t help but notice that you were in a robe and slippers, and sitting on Jungkook’s bed. With Jungkook draped all over you.

“Hey babe.” You said without looking up, very focused. Jimin froze, feeling a deep twinge of jealousy that made his stomach turn. 

“Hyung she’s literally killing it.” Jungkook said, his eyes glued to the screen.

“I can see that.” Jimin said. He quickly moved over to his bed and dropped his bag. Then he just stood there waiting for you to get up and greet him or do something, but neither of you even looked at him. “Okay then.” he said after a moment, walking over to the bathroom and slamming the door. He heard whispering as he turned on the sink to splash some water on his face. 

“Woah. He seems pissed.” Jimin heard Jungkook say to you. _Damn right I’m pissed_ , Jimin thought. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.” You said as Jimin stepped back out into the room. You had turned off the game and had moved to sit quietly on Jimin’s bed. 

“Um, I’m gonna take a shower.” Jungkook said and quickly rushed into the bathroom behind Jimin and turned on the water.

“Babe, whats wrong?” You asked, patting the spot next to you on the bed, but Jimin ignored you and started pacing instead.

“Whats wrong is that I walked into my room to find my girlfriend in her bunny pajamas on my maknae’s bed, with him laying all over her!” Jimin said in a huff, arms flying up in exasperation before crossing over his chest. “And to think I trusted him to get you home safe.”

“Jimin, please sit down.” You said in a calm and soothing voice, and Jimin finally complied. “You don’t need to be jealous of me and Jungkook.”

“And why not?” Jimin asked. “He’s stronger then me, better looking, more talented—”

“Jimin—” you protested.

“And he was literally laying all over you!”

“Yes, he was.” You agreed, shocking Jimin into silence. “Laying on me like a brother might?” When Jimin was quiet you continued. “Yes I love Jungkook and yes we are very close. But I don’t think he’s better then you or more talented, and I’m definitely not attracted to him like that. But he does remind me of my little brother.”

“You have a brother?” Jimin asked, finally uncrossing his arms.

“Yes. I’m ten years older then him and he and Jungkook are so much alike. I like spending time with Kookie because he makes me less homesick. He’s like my surrogate little brother.” You reached out and took Jimin’s hand and felt him relax a little more as you interlocked your fingers. 

“Oh…” Jimin just sat there for a moment to collect his thoughts. “When I walked in and found you like that, I got so mad so fast! I mean like, wow. I just went full psycho boyfriend there didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t go _full_ psycho.” You said, squeezing his hand. “You got jealous, it's normal. Everyone gets jealous sometimes. Hell, if I saw you with a girl like that I’d probably beat her ass.”

That made Jimin laugh and he finally let go of the last of his anger. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Only a little.” You replied with a wink as you leaned forward and shared a sweet kiss. You pulled away after a moment and Jimin wrapped his arms around you. “Do you wanna know why I came down here in the first place?” You asked.

“Why?” Jimin nuzzled his face into your hair.

“I couldn’t sleep… because all I could think about was sex.” You admitted with a smirk.

“God (y/n)!” Jimin said, pulling back to look at you in shock. “You’re such a horn-dog!”

“Hush!” you scolded, but laughed with him nonetheless

“If we keep going at this pace I’m gonna burn out in a week.” Jimin said, shaking his head.

“Is that a challenge?” you asked, getting up from your seat beside him. 

Jimin quirked an eyebrow at you. “Maybe.”

“Well how about you escort me to my room then, kind sir.”

“Don’t mind if I do Noona.” Jimin said and the two of you left the room giggling, leaving Jungkook alone in the shower. Once in the hallway you started towards the elevator and Jimin followed. As you were getting on, Jimin reached down and smacked you on the ass. You let out a small gasp and whipped around to look at him with dark eyes.

“Jimin…” You said, gripping the railing as the elevator doors shut. “I…might need you to do that again.”

“Wait.” Jimin’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “You want me to… spank you?” You nodded sheepishly at him, but he noticed how hard you were pressing your legs together. “Has Noona been a bad girl?” Jimin asked, but all you could do was groan. He got excited when that got a visible reaction out of you. Jimin closed the distance between you and crashed your lips together. He felt you melt into his body and he pushed you up against the wall of the elevator. He was about to hike one of your legs up around his waist when the elevator dinged and the doors opened to your floor. 

Jimin pulled back and took your hand, leading you down the hall to your door. He started kissing your neck again as you tried to get your key card out of your robe pocket. “Jimin, hold on I can’t get the key.” You said, pushing him off of you for a moment to find the card. Finally you pulled it out and quickly unlocked the door. 

Jimin let the door close behind him and turned to find you already stripping. “Noona is excited huh?”

“Yes baby.” You said, getting naked in record time and coming towards Jimin, but he stopped you before you could start taking off his clothes.

“Uh uh, its my turn to be in charge Noona.” Jimin said, grabbing your shoulders and spinning you around. “Now bend over and put that ass up for me.”

Jimin undid his belt as you quickly obeyed, tossing it onto the bed next to you as he pulled off his sweater, exposing his chiseled torso. He pushed down his pants and stood in just his boxer briefs, admiring the site of you for a moment before walking over. He placed a hand gently on your left cheek and you gasped. “Has Noona been a bad girl?”

“Yes Jimin.” You whispered. He pulled back suddenly and smacked you hard, making you squeak and clench.

“Louder Noona.” Jimin said, gently massaging the already reddening hand print on your ass. “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes Jimin, Noona was bad.” You said. Jimin smiled as he ran his hand over your skin to the other cheek.

“Does Noona need a spanking?” Jimin asked, gently squeezing your ass and teasing you to no end.

“Yes Jimin—ah!” He didn’t let you finish that time before he slapped you again, hard. He repeated this a few times until your cheeks were bright pink and your slit was dripping. 

“Oh, look at how wet Noona is for me.” Jimin said, coming around you to gently push you back to sit on your heels. “Stay right there.” He instructed and you listened. Jimin watched as your eyes glinted with lust at the sight of his bulge straining against his underwear. “Does Noona want to suck me off?” Jimin asked. 

“Please!” You whined, gripping the sheets with anticipation.

Jimin slowly pulled down his underwear, not taking his eyes off your eyes, which were glued to his crotch. He watched with pleasure as you whined at the sight of him, pressing your thighs together and arching your back. He crawled and settled in front of you, taking in your naked form. He waited one more moment before giving you the okay to move, and let out a loud moan when you instantly dove down on his cock. “Fuck.” Jimin threw his head back on the pillows and started moaning under your touch. He felt you grip the base of his length and run your tongue all the way from the base to the tip before wrapping your lips are the head. He picked his head up to watch you, hands gripping the sheets. Your back was arched beautifully, and when he glanced behind you as you bobbed your head, he could see your cheeks spread in the mirror on the opposite wall. Jimin saw the pink of your dripping heat clenching as you hollowed out your cheeks on his cock and he lost his shit. “Fuck (y/n) I want you to ride me right now.” Jimin said, dropping the act.

He watched as you pulled off of him with a lewd pop. “Wait…really?”

“Yes, please come here.” Jimin said as he propped himself up on his elbows. He was about to reach for you when he saw your expression and felt the atmosphere change. He sat up quickly and touched your shoulder. “Hey are you okay? Did I go too far?”

“What? No, you’re fine.” You said, sitting back on your heels. “Its just…I don’t really like being on top. I’m too heavy.” 

Jimin frowned. “Why would you even think that? I can handle it babe, it’ll be really hot.”

“Well… Feng used to say I was crushing him.” You admitted, looking away form Jimin. Hearing this made him hate your ex even more then he already did, which he didn’t think was possible. 

“Oh jagiya…” He leaned forward and pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you as he connected your lips. The kiss was soft and reassuring. He tried to convey all the love he felt for you in that kiss, and to give you the confidence you deserved. He leaned the two of you back slowly into a lying position and hooked a hand under one of your legs, pulling it over himself until you were straddling him. He could feel you starting to tense up so he slipped a hand between your legs and over your heat. “It’s okay Noona.” He started to rub your clit, pulling a whine from you parted lips. “I want you to ride me.” 

Jimin watched you pull back and look at him for reassurance. He nodded at you, taking your hand from his chest and kissing it sweetly. Jimin laid back all the way as you gently pushed his chest and scooted lower down his body until you were hovering over is cock. He bit his lip with anticipation as you gripped his member and slid it up to your heat. Jimin gripped your hips and guided you down over his length, both of you letting out a moan as you settled down onto him. You placed your hands on Jimin’s chest and slowly started to move up and down. “Jimin—ah.”

As he watched you move he got an idea. “You look so good bouncing on my cock, Noona.” This got the reaction from you that he wanted. Your whole demeanor changed at the dirty talk and you leaned forward to kiss Jimin hard while rolling your hips. He reached back and slapped your ass, hard, and you immediately clenched around him. “Shit, Noona, ride me like the dirty girl you are.” He smacked you again and you practically screamed in pleasure. Jimin was going out of this mind, watching your breasts bounce as you slammed up and down on top of him with your hands gripping his shoulders. Jimin reached up and held your breasts, playing with your nipples. “You fuck me so good Noona, I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum deep inside me baby.” You said in a high pitched whine. Jimin suddenly reached down to still your hips so he could thrust into you from underneath, needing to go faster. You were so close to your release and you started clenching around him, increasing his pleasure tenfold. “Fuck Jimin, don’t stop.”

You reached your orgasm before Jimin did and he had to hold you up as your legs shook. Two more thrusts and Jimin was shooting this seed into you and crying out. “Ah, Noona!” He continued to pump until he was done, the two of you taking a moment just to slow your breathing. As he pulled out he watched his cum spill out of you and onto his stomach. _Damn… that was_ really _fucking hot._ You crawled and laid down next to Jimin, still trying to catch your breath. “Stay here.” Jimin said, getting up and going to the bathroom to get a wet towel. He carefully wiped his stomach clean before coming back over to the bed and cleaning you up as well, placing a soft kiss on your inner thigh. He tossed the towel aside and pulled on his underwear before coming back to lay next to you under the covers. Jimin propped himself up on an elbow so he could look at you.

“Do you realize I’ve cum like three times today?” You asked, looking at him with disbelief. “I feel like a fifteen year old boy.”

“You’re so cute.” Jimin said with a big smile, tracing patterns on your soft skin. “Did…did Feng really say you were too big to be on top?” Jimin asked. You nodded and looked away, pulling the sheets higher up your chest. Seeing the hurt on your face killed Jimin, and he reached over and turned your head back to look at him. “(Y/n) look at me. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with him, but you are definitely _not_ too big. You’re perfect.” 

He leaned over and started placing kisses all over your face, making you giggle. “Jimin stop!” You said with a smile, trying to push him back enough to have some space. 

“NEVER! Not until you realize how much I love you just the way you are!” He started pecking at your neck and and tickling you under your chin. 

You started to squirm and and tried to fight him off, but he was much stronger then you. “Okay! Okay you win!”

“Say it!” Jimin said, pulling back to look down at you.

“You love me just the way I am!” 

“There, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Jimin asked as he laid back down next to you and started tracing patterns on your skin again. The two of you laid there for a little while in silence, your eyes on Jimin’s face and his on your soft skin as you started to get goosebumps. “So (y/n), you’re pretty kinky huh.”

You laughed at his sudden change and shrugged. “What can I say, I know what I like. And I haven’t heard you complaining.”

“So there’s the Noona thing. You’re clearly into spanking. A little sub/dom play…and I think I can add dirty talk to the list?” Jimin said, checking them off on his fingers. “Anything else I need to know about?”

You laughed at him but Jimin saw a blush creep up your cheeks. “I think that’s all you need to know about for now.”

“Aw, come on (y/n)! Tell me! Is it bad?” Jimin was getting too excited. “ARE YOU A FURRY?!”

“Alright, thats it, we’re breaking up.” You said, rolling over to tun off the lamp.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Jimin yelled as the two of you were plunged into darkness. He came up behind you and held you close to his chest. “You’re never getting rid of me Noona.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of your head.

“Goodnight Jimin.” You whispered, reaching to hold his hand. “I love you, you weirdo.”

“I love you too, jagi.”

________

 

The rest of the week went rather smoothly as the opening night of the tour approached. Everyone on the Big Hit staff was working hard to make sure that the boys had everything they needed to make this tour the best one yet. The songs were choreographed, the tour outfits altered and hemmed, the sound equipment set up and tested, the lighting finalized and confetti cannons prepped. All that was left was to actually start the tour. 

Opening day you woke up alone in your hotel room. You had gotten used to waking up next to Jimin, and it worried you for a moment when you saw he wasn’t there. Then you remembered he and the other boys had gone out last night alone as part of a tradition. You sat up in bed and reached over for your phone to text him.

 

Y/N (8:47 am) Good morning babe! I missed waking up next to you :(

 

You set our phone on the bed and reached for the landline to call down for some room service. After you had ordered your breakfast you got out of bed and hopped in the shower, washing your hair, shaving your legs, and applying a face mask. When you got out of the bathroom you pulled on your robe right as there was a knock on your door. “Coming!” You called. You quickly made your way over to the door. “You can put the tray on the—”

“Hey jagiya!” Jimin practically yelled in your face. 

“Jesus Christ!” You clutched the doorframe for support. “I thought you were room service.”

“Nope, just your super hot sexy boyfriend Jimin.” He said, pushing past you to enter the room. “I really like the look you got going there.” He gestured to your robe, face mask, and hair up in a towel. 

“Oh shut it.” You said as you closed the door. “I didn’t know you were coming down, I figured you’d be passed out and hungover after last night.”

“Well I did text you back like 6 times but you didn’t respond.” Jimin said as he lounged on your bed. “Besides, I was awoken by Namjoon’s snoring at like seven am. We all crashed in his and Jin’s room after we got back from the bar. Man I swear, all of them are such lightweights.”

“Jimin we’ve all seen you get drunk off your ass.” You walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, getting ready to wash your face. Jimin followed, hopping up on to the counter next to you.

“Hey at least I can make it home without passing out on the train. Unlike Hobi.” 

“Oh no.” You said, giving him an understanding look. “That bad?”

“Yep.” He continued as you bent over to start washing the mask off of your face. “He literally only had one beer. And I’d say the _only_ other member who can drink more then me is Yoongi-hyung.” Jimin leaned back and looked off into the distance fondly. “He and I went shot for shot once. I only lost by one.”

Just as you were patting dry your face there was a knock on the door again. “Now that _has_ to be my breakfast, its been like half an hour already.”

“I got it babe.” He said, hopping off the counter and kissing your freshly dried cheek on the way out. You smiled as you heard him open the door and take the tray from the attendant, muttering a soft “Thank you,” in english as they left. You pulled the towel off your head and scrunched some moose into your hair before coming out of the bathroom, only to find Jimin digging into your pancakes.

“Jimin!” You scolded, coming over to hit him and get him off of your food.

“I’m sorry, I was hungry!” He said, his cheeks stuffed and a sheepish grin on his face.

“Well I WAS gonna share with you, but I don’t think I will anymore.” You said with a scowl.

“Aw Noona I’m sorry. Please share your food with me.” Jimin gave you his best pout. “Please.”

“Fine.” You said as you pulled the tray back in-between you two. “You know I can’t resist those pouty lips.”

You both ate quietly for a while, enjoying the food and each other’s company. For breakfast you had ordered pancakes, eggs, bacon, an english muffin, and a bowl of strawberries. Jimin reached across the tray and fed you a strawberry cutely, making you giggle. “I love seeing you barefaced (y/n).”

“Ugh no, I have such red cheeks.” You said, scrunching your nose and shaking your head.

“I like it jagi, you’re like my little strawberry.” Jimin said. You raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, more like my big juicy strawberry.” He said, making you laugh. Jimin reached over and pushed some of your hair off your shoulder. He held your face for a moment and smiled at you so softly that you leaned in and gently pressed your lips to his. It was such a sweet moment and you felt your heart swell with warmth. Jimin moved his hand to your neck then your shoulder, pulling away suddenly. “Wait, are you naked under your robe?”

“Wow Jimin, way to ruin the mood.” You pushed this hand off and hopped up from the bed.

“Aw come on Noona, come here and kiss me.” Jimin said, whipping out his pout again. 

“Nope, not this morning Jimin! We have to be at the stadium in an hour for the interviews today, and I will NOT be the reason you are late.” You ignored his huff of protest and went to the closet to pick out your clothes. 

“But (y/n)…” Jimin continued to pout, flopping back onto your bed.

“Hey, if you wanted to have sex you should’ve come over last night when I texted you.” You pulled out a tight red peplum dress and held it up in front of you. “Do you think this will work for today?”

Jimin sat up quickly when he saw the dress. “Wow.”

“Too much?” You turned back to the closet to look for something else.

“What, no.” Jimin hopped up and came over to the closet. “The red one, wear the red one Noona.” He took the dress from you and carefully laid it out on the bed.

“Okay, calm down.” You giggled at him. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t you pick out my outfit while I do my makeup?” 

Jimin’s face lit up. “Ooo Noona you’re gonna look so good today.” He said, jumping up and pushing you into the bathroom. “You get ready and I’ll come get you when I’m done!” 

“Why can’t I get ready out here while you pick out the rest?” You asked, standing in the threshold to the bathroom.

“I need to concentrate and you would distract me. Now put on your face!” And with that he shut the door on you. You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but smile at how excited he was. You knew Jimin loved fashion and he was definitely getting a kick out of helping dress you. You put on some music on your phone and quickly got to work with your makeup. You got all your bases on and did your eyebrows before moving on to a mild smokey eye, nothing too intense. You put on your moonlight highlighter, attached your eyelashes and were about to put on your red matte lip when Jimin knocked on the door. “Babe, can I come in?”

“Yes.” You called. He opened the door as you carefully ran the lipstick around your mouth, slightly over drawing to make your lips look fuller. When you were done you turned to Jimin and smiled. “What do you think?”

“…wow. How did you do that in twenty minutes?” Jimin’s eyes were wide with awe as you fluffed your hair. 

“I’ve been doing this for a while, babe. I just need to seal this real quick and I’ll be done.” You said, picking up your setting spray.

“Okay I’ll be out here.” Jimin said. “I’d kiss you but I don’t want to mess up your lipstick.” He exited the bathroom again but left the door open for you. 

You quickly sprayed your face, fanning yourself so it would dry faster. You turned the light off as you left and walked over to Jimin who was standing patiently by the bed. “So Jiminie, what am I wearing today?”

He quickly jumped up and sat you down in the chair by the desk. “Okay so I wanna do this by dressing you one piece at a time.

“Jimin, is this just some convoluted way to get me to take my clothes off?” You crossed your arms over your chest and glared at him.

“Yes.” Jimin said, unashamed. “Now get over here and strip.”

“Oh my god.” You showed no signs of getting up so Jimin came over and pulled you out of the chair. “No funny business okay? My face is too beat.” 

“Alright, alright.” He reached down and picked up a black lace bra and handed it to you. “I like this one.” He said a little sheepishly. You finally dropped your robe and took the bra from Jimin as he shamelessly oogled you.

“Stop staring at me and hand me my underwear.” You said, hitting his arm.

“Oh yeah, about that. I find this dress would be best worn… without panties.” Jimin said, managing to keep a straight face.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” You said walking over to the drawer with your underwear. “First of all NEVER call them ‘panties’ again, and second of all, I can’t wear a dress with no underwear!”

Jimin came over and caught your wrists in his before you could grab a thong. “Babe here me out.” He released your wrists and moved he’s hands down to your bare hips. “I will be dying all day knowing you’re not wearing anything under your dress.” You considered this for a moment as Jimin reached around and gently squeezed your ass. _Damn him, he knows how to make me cave._

“Fine.” You said as Jimin let out a whoop and ran over to get the dress. “But if I ask for a quickie later because you got me all worked up, you better deliver.”

“Oh no, what an awful punishment.” Jimin said with sarcasm, helping you step into the dress. He helped you shimmy it up and zip it. “Damn babe, your ass looks amazing.”

“Jimin what is up with you today?” You asked, turning to look at him. 

“Ugh, its all Yoongi’s fault. He won’t stop talking about how hot you are!”

“Yeah he is kinda obsessed with me.” You said as Jimin walked back to the bed. “But like I’m weirdly okay with it?”

“Here put this on.” Jimin handed you your jean jacket and you pulled it on over the dress. “It really doesn’t bother you when he says stuff like that?”

“I mean…not really. He’s like me that way. When I have hot friends I’m always telling them how attractive they are. And I have been known to tell them that I wanna bang them.” Jimin handed you a black belt which you hooked high on your waist. “Why, does it make you uncomfortable?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” You asked.

“Nah it’s okay.” Jimin said. “Now, back to the task at hand. Here are some black lace socks, that match your bra I might add, and your sneaker wedges.”

“Jesus babe, you’re great at this.” You said, taking a seat and pulling on your socks and shoes. You stood up and did a little turn. “So, how do I look?”

“Hmmm…its missing something.” Jimin held his chin as he looked at you. “Oh! I know what you need.” He walked over to your dresser and grabbed a chocker with a diamond hanging off it. Your favorite one in fact. “Here, put this on.” You fastened the clasp and then stood back so Jimin could look at you. 

“So? Do I get the Jimin stamp of approval?” You asked, holding out your arms.

He came over and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. “Pyang! Approved. That was my stamp.”

“That was really cute.” you said, giving Jimin a soft kiss before walking over to grab your bag and phone. “So, you ready?”

“Yep! Lets go. I just wanna change really quick before we head out.” Jimin said, following you out the door.

“Why? You already look great babe.” 

“Yeah, but now I wanna match my Noona.” he said, putting an arm around you and kissing you on top of the head as you made your way down the hallway.

_________

 

Jimin held onto the car door as the van took another sharp turn. “Aigoo. (Y/n) are you okay?” You nodded, but he could see the anxiety in your expression. He turned and reached an arm around your shoulder to hold you steady. 

When Jimin had finally convinced you to ride in the same van to the arena today he hadn’t anticipated the paparazzi actually following them by car. The driver and bodyguard were in the front trying to navigate around all the paps, and when they finally pulled onto the street of the stadium you gasped.

“H-holy shit.” You gaped at the sight of thousands of fans crowding the street, holding signs and screaming as the rushed towards the van. Jimin held you close and the other boys all squirmed in their seats, nervousness filling the air. A hush fell over everyone as the driver carefully made his way through the crowd towards the stadium gate. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

The boy’s bodyguard Jinyong turned around in his seat. “We’re gonna get as close as possible, but we still have to get all of you through the gate. (Y/n) you can stay in the van with the driver while I get the guys through the gate.”

“No, I don’t want her to stay here and possibly get mobbed.” Jimin said, squeezing your hand.

“Jimin, it’s okay, I’ll be fine—” You protested, but Jimin saw the worry on your face. 

“No jagi, I want you to stay with us and Jinyong. Please?” He kissed you reassuringly on the forehead and you nodded.

“Alright then, everyone get ready to move quickly, security is gonna open the gate enough for you to get through and shut it right behind us.” Jinyong said. 

“Ugh, I’m too hungover for this.” Hobi groaned from the back seat.

Jimin undid his seatbelt and grabbed his bag, one hand never leaving yours. As they parked by the gate, the security swarmed the van to try and hold the crowd back. Jinyong quickly jumped out and opened the side door. As soon as it did everyone was met with deafening screams. The boys quickly started darting out one by one. Jimin watched as Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hobi, and Tae quickly made it to the gate with Jinyong’s help. Jungkook hopped out next and to Jimin’s surprise turned around to help you out of the van. Jungkook took the hand you gave him and Jimin followed closely behind, holding your other hand. He looked around as you made your way to the gate, Jinyong close behind, and saw lots of hands and eager screaming faces around the security holding back the crowd. Just as you were passing through the gate, a few fans broke through the line of security and bolted straight for Jimin. He squeezed himself through the space just as they shut and locked it. Jimin turned and watched as the fans rammed into the fence, inches from where he was just standing. In the background the van slowly pulled away, and Jimin turned back around as everyone made their way quickly inside. 

“Alright, is everyone okay?” Jimin asked, turning to look at the group. “I had a little bit of a close call just now.” He stopped dead however when he saw your face. “(Y/n) are you okay?” You just stared back at him with a wild expression as you began to hyperventilate, tears running down your face. “Oh my god, (y/n) whats happening?” 

Yoongi came over quickly and took your hand. “(Y/n) look at me. Are you having an anxiety attack?” Jimin watched as you nodded unable to speak, still trying to get your breathing under control. “Alright, lets find you a chair and some water.” He turned back to look at Jimin. “Jimin, come help me get (y/n) to the dressing room.”

Jimin came over and took your hand, quickly following Yoongi’s lead. Everyone moved with you to the dressing room, which thankfully wasn’t far away. Once inside, Jinyong left to go find the driver and the rest of the boys started to hover around where you were seated on the couch, trying desperately to calm down. Jungkook came over and handed you a water bottle while Jimin gently rubbed your back, hoping it would help you calm down. 

“Are you okay?” V asked.

“Do you need anything else?” Jin asked.

“Guys, lets give her some space.” Yoongi said, motioning for the the boys to back away from you. “Jimin’s got this.”

Except Jimin didn’t feel like he had it at all. He had basically just watched Yoongi take charge of the whole situation. All he had done was watch nervously and hold your hand. Jimin stayed by your side and watched as you slowly calmed down, chugging the water and getting your breathing under control. Jimin continued to rub circles on your back for several minutes, and he felt relieved when you finally sat up and looked at him. “Hey jagi, how are you feeling?”

You reached over and snuggled close to Jimin’s chest. “I’m doing better now.” Jimin held you close and waited for you to say something else. “I’m sorry that you had to see that.”

“What? Don’t apologize (y/n). It’s okay.” Jimin kissed the top of your head. “I was just worried about you.”

“I know. I didn’t think you would ever have to see me have an anxiety attack, I haven’t had one since I got on my medication. But I guess the mob of fans triggered me.” You pulled back from Jimin and leaned against the back of the couch. “Ugh, I hate when this happens in front of other people. I’m sure the guys are freaked out.”

“(Y/n) it’s fine. Yeah we were a little caught off guard, and I was worried about you, but that’s just because I didn’t know what was happening. Now I know.” Jimin said, squeezing your hand and leaning over to kiss you on the cheek. “But Yoongi-hyung knew exactly what he was doing, he took over the situation so quickly.” Jimin looked down at his lap.

“What’s wrong Jimin?” You asked, noticing his defeated expression. 

“I….I felt useless.”

You looked over at him with a frown. “Jimin, you were not useless.” You took his hand and he looked up at you. “You did exactly what I needed. You stayed with me, you held my hand, you rubbed my back, and you waited for me to calm down. Thats all I could ask for.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes baby. It helped me so much just to have you by my side. Thank you for being here.” You leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, making sure not to get any lipstick on him. Jimin reached up and pushed some hair behind your ear when you pulled back. “How’s my makeup? Is it wrecked?”

“Actually, it’s completely perfect. Like, not a single smudge.” Jimin said as he held your face still.

“Damn, gotta love setting spray.” You said, letting out a deep sigh and leaning your head back onto the couch. “Alright babe, I’ll be okay. You can go get ready for your interviews.”

Jimin got up but turned back to you. “Jagi…will you come with me?”

“To the interviews?” You asked in disbelief.

“Just to be in the room.” He pulled you up from the couch. “I don’t want to leave you here after what just happened.”

“Jimin, I told you, I’m fine now—”

“I know, and I believe you. But I’m not okay. I’ll feel better if I can look over at you during the interviews from behind the camera.” He placed a hand on your cheek. “Please (Y/n)?” 

You looked into Jimin’s eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Alright. But I don’t want you doing something dumb like pulling me on camera okay?”

Jimin held up his right hand and said “I swear I won’t do anything dumb.”

“Okay then, I’ll come.” You said, grabbing your phone out of your bag and slipping it into your jacket pocket. “Now lets go, we have like five minutes.”

“Thank you (y/n)!” he said, showering your face with kisses. 

“Jimin stop, you’re gonna mess up my makeup!”

________

 

You stood in the corner as the crew was setting everything up and getting the boys mic’d. You were quietly watching Jimin struggle with his mic pack when Yoongi came over to you. “I didn’t know you had anxiety.”

You looked back at him with furrowed brows. “Uh, yeah.”

“Me too.” Yoongi said, surprising you.

“…thats why you knew what to do when I was freaking out.” You realized.

“Yeah. I’ve been diagnosed for a few years now, been on and off meds. It’s been a real struggle.” Yoongi leaned back against the wall next to you and observed the room. “And I’m not gonna ask if you’re okay cause I know how annoying that can be.”

“Thank you.” You said with a sigh of relief. “I know everyone means well, but it’s hard to answer that over and over.” 

“Honestly. The guys know about me but we don’t really talk about it.” 

“I’ve only told a few people myself, and most of them are in this room.” You said, gesturing. “But I guess everyone knows now.”

“Hey, I know it sucks when it happens in public, but I promise you don’t need to worry about the guys. We all care about you very much (y/n). You’re a great person and a great partner for Jimin.” Yoongi said. You were moved by how sincere he was being and started to tear up a little.

“Thank you so much Yoongi.” You said smiling at him.

“Anytime (y/n).” He surprised you again by reaching over and embracing you. “I’m always here if you need me.” And with that he let go and went to sit down in front of the camera with the others. 

You looked over and saw Jimin staring at you with a concerned look, but you smiled big at him and gave a thumbs up. Jimin returned your smile and sent you some finger hearts. You were about to take a seat and watch the interview start when a staff member came over to you “(Y/n), we need to ask you for a huge favor. The interpreter we hired for the in-ears didn’t show, and we need someone besides Namjoon who can translate.”

You looked back at him in surprise, but found yourself nodding your head yes. As you followed the staff member back over to the sound table you looked over and found Jimin giving you a confused look. You just shrugged at him as you’re seated at the table and given headphones with a microphone. Seeing this, Jimin hoped up immediately and came over. “Whats going on (y/n)?”

“Um, the translator never showed so they asked me to fill in?” You stated it like a question, still unsure what you were doing.

“Are you okay? Can you do this?” Jimin asked in a low voice, squeezing your shoulder.

“Um, I think so? I mean, I don’t think I have a choice at this point, they’re about to start.” You looked over to where the director was motioning for Jimin to return to his seat. 

“Okay well if you need anything just say it into the microphone and I’ll make sure you’re okay, okay?” He said as he made his way back over to his chair. 

You nodded as someone came over and turned your mic on and motioned for you to test it. “Hey guys, can you hear me?”

The boys turned their attention to you, surprised but nodding. Jungkook gave you a thumbs up. The director moved back behind the camera and asked if everyone was ready. It was stated that they were, and with that the interviews started.

* * * * *

You were surprised how well the day went, considering how rough it started. You ended up translating for all the interviews that were filmed, and you did a damn good job if you said so yourself. When the last interview was over, the host took a selfie with a few of the boys. You and Jungkook were talking with his arm around your shoulder when you looked over right as she look the picture. You couldn’t be sure but you thought you saw yourself get captured. “This is going on Twitter!” she said. You shrugged it off however and continued helping the staff pack up the sound equipment. 

After the members where done thanking everyone for their hard work and the interviewers had left, they started filling out and Jimin came over and gave you a kiss. “You did a great job (y/n), I’m so impressed that you interpreted all that for us.” He held your hand as you made your way out into the hall and towards the dressing room. 

“I know, I impressed myself.” You squeezed his hand. You made it back to the room to find the other guys already getting ready for the concert. “Damn, it’s later then I thought. You better go babe.” You said. Jimin kissed your forehead before making his way over to the stylist chair to get his hair and makeup done.

You made your way over to the couch to relax. All that translating had made your brain hurt. You laid there for a while, and eventually pulled out your phone to check for messages when saw a twitter notification. You had reactivated your account only a few days ago. ‘Your handle is trending worldwide.’ You froze. _What the fuck, what do you mean my twitter handle is trending worldwide?_ You immediately opened the app and thats when you saw it. _Is @NotSoTinyDancer92 really dating BTS’ Jungkook? Here’s the proof!_ Your heart sank as you saw the top tweet, a link to a tabloid article. You clicked the link and opened the article to find multiple pictures of you and Jungkook. Pictures of the two of you walking arm and arm in the street, of you holding hands on the train, of Jungkook giving you his jacket. You kept scrolling. Pictures of him helping you out of the van today. The picture the interviewer just took of you standing in the back of their photo. And the ones taken of you months ago when you went for sushi. Suddenly you are scrolling to the comments section. That was a huge mistake. The hate started jumping out at you. 

 

_-Who’s that fat bitch with Kookie? Why would he even date someone like that?_

_-She’s fucking white, wtf Jungkook? Date a Korean!_

_-What a whore!_

_-Isn’t that their choreographer? why the hell is she doing a band member? She must be taking advantage of him_

_-Ew, JK can do SO much better then her. He’s so hot, it has to be a pity thing._

 

It went on and on and on.

You stood up almost involuntarily, trying to stagger out of the room, but you started hyperventilating loudly. Wheezing. Your eyes were wide as you made eye contact with Jimin in the mirror. His expression immediately changed to one of despair and he rushed over to you, practically running over his stylist. “(Y/n) what is it? What happened?” But you couldn’t answer him. You could barely breathe. You felt your chest constricting and your knees gave out.

Jungkook came over just in time to help Jimin catch you, both of them setting you back down on the couch. Jungkook noticed you were still holding your phone. He took it from you and scrolled, brow furrowing as he looked at the screen. “Guys, we have a problem.”

_______


	6. The Pressure Of The Public Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Best Friend!Jungkook | ANGST but then Fluff/Smut  
> Warnings: Fan hate | Anxiety attack | Mention of self harm & coping | Intercourse | Unprotected sex |  
> Word Count: 7.1k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter starts off with a lot of angst but it gets better. Once again there is a lot of talk about anxiety, anxiety attacks, and mentions if cutting, so please don’t read if you think it will trigger you.  
> Here are links to the music mentioned in the chapter.  
> Sweater Weather- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cULQhvuq1Zc  
> Serendipity- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEMaH9Sm3lQ&list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx&index=14&t=10s  
> Jimin’s tweet- https://twitter.com/BangtanGangBang/status/1014696581461893120

“Alright, everyone calm down.” Namjoon called over all the voices filling the room. “We go onstage in twenty minutes, and none of this can be resolved right now.” You had your head in your hands and you were shaking and silently crying. You were completely overwhelmed with what was happening. Jungkook had shown everyone the article. The members were angry that something like this had been published, clearly an invasion of privacy, and everyone was upset and concerned about your wellbeing. 

“Where did all these photos even come from?” Yoongi asked as he paced around the room, ignoring Namjoon.

“Most are from the night (y/n) and I took the train home from the pub.” Jungkook said. “I never even noticed anyone taking pictures.”

“People can get really sneaky about that.” V said softly from his seat on the couch. 

“Guys, we _have_ to get ready to go onstage.” Namjoon urged. You knew he was concerned about you, but it was his job as the leader to take charge in situations like this.

“How can you even THINK about the show at a time like this?” Jimin practically roared at Namjoon, tears falling down his own face. He was absolutely crushed that this was happening to you. 

You finally spoke after half an hour of silently crying, your head still in your hands. “Jimin, don’t yell at Joon.” 

Jimin turned back to you, shocked that you were suddenly being verbal. “(Y/n), what do you need? What can I do?” He pleaded, his hands desperately trying to find a way to comfort you without being overstimulating.

“You can go put on a show.” You said, finally lifting your head.

“What? No way, I’m not leaving your side until we resolve this.” Jimin said with determination, clenching his fists.

“Jimin, Namjoon is right. We can’t do anything right now. And you have thousands of people waiting for you.” You reached for his hand and he held it in both of his own. “And you know what they say. The show must go on.”

“Baby… I don’t want to leave you here alone.” You watched as another tear rolled down Jimin’s cheek. You were so touched at his concern and his empathy. _This man truly loves me with his whole heart,_ you thought.

“I know you don’t Jimin. But I won’t be alone. I can stay here with the staff, I will be fine.” You reached over and wiped a tear off of his face. “I need you to go give your all onstage. That’s how you can help me right now.”

Jimin bowed his head and took a few deep breaths. You looked at Namjoon who gave you a reassuring smile, knowing you were sacrificing your true feelings to make sure that this concert happened. Suddenly Jimin’s head snapped back up and he had a fierce look in his eyes as he looked at you. “I will go out and do my best, and the second that the concert is over I will be at your side (y/n). And I swear I won’t leave it again until you are okay.”

“Okay.” You said, placing a hand on his cheek. “Thank you Jimin.”

He leaned in and kissed you rather intensely for a moment before pulling back. “I love you so much Noona. I promise I will find a way to fix this.”

“I love you too Jimin.” You watched as the boys started filing out to get mic’d, Namjoon waiting by the door for everyone to go. Jungkook squeezed your shoulder on the way out, and finally Jimin had no choice but to stand up and leave you behind. He paused at the door and turned back to look at you one more time. “Its okay babe. Go.” You said. You could feel the waves of emotion coming back to push you over the edge, and you begged for Jimin to go so you could lose it in peace. Finally he turned and left the room, followed quickly by Namjoon. 

As soon as the door shut behind them you got up and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You were tired of people seeing you cry, seeing you weak and vulnerable. You felt the tears come again like a tidal wave, and you were weeping as you slid down the wall to sit on the floor, holding your knees to your chest. The words you had seen were flashing through your head again. _Fat bitch…whore…she must be taking advantage of him…has to be a pity thing…_ If this is what the fans were saying when they thought you were with Jungkook, what would happen when they found out it was really Jimin? Jimin was even more scrutinized then Jungkook by ‘so called’ fans. _Sasaeng fans will say anything and everything to get what they want, and if they want Jimin to be single, if they want to get rid of me then they will do it. The company will pick Jimin over me in a heartbeat. I’m new, I’m expendable, and if this turns into something that loses BTS and Big Hit money then I’ll be out of a job, and I’ll lose Jimin for sure. It can only get worse form here._ You felt yourself slipping into despair and you wondered whether it would be easier to just give in to the hurt and let it take control…

_______

 

Jimin knelt down under the stage, chugging a water and typing away on his phone. Typically he left it backstage during shows, but there was no way he was going to leave it with you in the state you were in. He was texting you for the fifteenth time, trying to check on you.

 

JM- (9:24 pm) Y/N how are you feeling?

JM- (9:24 pm) Baby, please text me back

JM- (9:24 pm) I’m starting to freak out because I haven’t heard from you since I left over an hour ago

JM- (9:24 pm) Please please please don’t hurt yourself

 

Jimin’s head snapped up as a staff member called for him. “I’m coming!”

 

JM- (9:25 pm) I’m going back onstage but I’m coming straight back to you after we’re done. Another half hour tops. I swear.

JM- (9:25pm) I love you so much jagiya, please just wait for me to come back.

 

Jimin shoved his phone back in his pocket and ran for the other boys, all of them waiting anxiously to return onstage for their encore. “Still nothing from (y/n)?” Jungkook asked as Jimin joined the other boys and they started making their way under the stage. Jimin just shook his head and continued forward, and Jungkook watched as a tear slipped down his cheek. Jimin looked down and quickly wiped it away. “She’s gonna be okay hyung.” Jungkook said. 

When Jimin didn’t reply Jungkook stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug. Jimin returned it, squeezing Jungkook tightly for a moment before pulling back. “I’m so worried about her.”

“I know hyung.” Jungkook said as they all crouched down to make their way onto the platform. They could hear the crowd roaring as they prepared to be raised onto the stage. “So am I. We just need to finish the show and then we can go make sure (y/n) is okay, alright?” Jimin nodded his head as Jungkook squeezed his shoulder and the platform began to rise, bringing BTS onstage for their encore.

 

* * * * *

Jimin really tried to focus on finishing the concert, but all that was running through his mind the entire time was you. As soon as the show was over, Jimin was rushing offstage. He whipped out his phone to check his messages but you still hadn’t replied. He stripped off his mic pack at top speed, handing it to the sound crew. Jimin left the rest of the guys behind as he practically ran through the stadium. He was dodging crew members left and right until he burst into the dressing room. He did a full turn until he finally spotted you in the corner. Jimin approached and was about to ask why on earth you hadn’t texted him back when he realized you were fast asleep. 

Jimin knelt down next to the armchair you were curled up in and gently stroked your cheek. He saw how your makeup had finally started to run, and noted that you had chewed off your fingernails as well. You had pulled on one of Jimin’s oversized hoodies and you were asleep holding his travel pillow to the side of your face. Jimin looked around, and saw your phone abandoned on the side table, next to a bowl of half melted ice. _Why does she have ice…_ Jimin wondered. This made Jimin really start to freak out because what he was really worried about, what had been eating away at him the whole time he was onstage, was whether or not you were going to hurt yourself. 

Over the last few months he had grown to know you as someone who could handle anything. Someone who was strong, confident, and loved life. To see such a sudden shift in your demeanor truly scared him, and now he found himself worrying about things he never had to before. Like whether or not you were going to cut yourself.

Carefully he lifted your wrists and pulled back the sleeves of his hoodie, but your skin was unmarked. Jimin wanted to check your thighs, because thats where you had said you used to do it but you started to stir, and he was hesitant to wake you. However Jimin wanted to make sure you were okay, so he touched your face gently and called your name. “(Y/n), jagiya wake up. I’m here now.” 

You stirred and opened your eyes slowly, a soft smile appearing on your face when you saw Jimin in front of you. “Hey.” 

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Jimin asked, taking your hands in his. “Are you okay?” At his question your expression changed and Jimin immediately regretted his words. You started to tear up again as you remembered everything that had happened tonight. “Shit, (y/n) I’m sorry.” Jimin got up quickly and enveloped you in a hug as you started to cry again. “Shhhhh jagi its okay.” He positioned the two of you in the chair so you were cradled to his side, and he could still rub your back and stroke your hair.

After a moment the others started to arrive. Jungkook was the first in and made his way over to you and Jimin. When he got to the chair he surprised Jimin by leaning over and hugging both of you, making you cry a little harder but you smiled at him none the less. “I love you (y/n).” Jungkook said as he pulled back. 

Jimin watched as you smiled back at Jungkook and reached over to squeeze his hand. “I love you too.” 

“I’m going to fix this okay?” Jungkook said as he stood up and let go of your hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that he grabbed his things and left the room. 

________

 

You were laying on your bed, curled into a ball and still wearing Jimin’s hoodie over your jacket and dress. _I wonder what Jungkook meant when he said he was going to fix this? What could he do to stop the hate that I'm already getting? And what if he says something about Jimin and I?_ Your thoughts were still rambling away in your head, building the anxiety again. You rolled onto your side and faced the wall. You hadn’t even taken your shoes off yet, you were completely drained of energy after all the crying. Eventually you had cried yourself out and fell asleep in the dressing room, missing all of Jimin’s texts and making him worry. _I can’t believe I fell asleep. Jimin was freaking out, trying to make sure I was okay, and I fucking fell asleep. I can’t even imagine how mad he is at me right now._ Jimin had safely gotten the two of you back to the hotel after the concert, having one of the drivers take you separately from the others. Jimin had known you would want to be alone tonight and not hang out with the others as was the usual tradition. He was so quiet all the way back, and you were waiting for him to finally blow up and yell at you.

“It’s ready jagiya.” You vaguely heard Jimin call from the bathroom, still in your own world. When you didn’t reply he came over to where you were on the bed. “(Y/n)?” You rolled over to look up at his concerned expression. “I poured you a bath with your favorite soap. And I lit some of your lavender candles, and I have your bluetooth speaker ready if you want some music too.”

“Wait…what?” You watched Jimin speak with such kindness that you started to tear up again. “You…made me a bath?”

“Yes jagiya, does that sound okay?” Jimin asked.

“You’re…you’re not mad at me?” You asked as your eyes filled with tears.

“(Y/n) why on earth would I be mad at you?” Jimin asked, total confusion on his face.

“Because I fell asleep and I didn’t answer my phone. And because you’re missing out on hanging with the guys after the show.” You said, sniffling and whipping your nose on your sleeve.

“(Y/n), I don’t care about any of that. I just want to stay here with you and help you however I can. Sure I was concerned when you didn’t answer the phone, but I’m not mad that you fell asleep. I was just glad you were okay.” When you didn’t reply Jimin leaned down and kissed your forehead. “I love you jagi, I’m not upset with you I promise.”

“Okay. Thank you.” You said as you slowly sat up. “You’re being so kind to me.” Jimin leaned over and kissed you gently on the lips before pulling back and holding your face for a moment. He got up off the bed and knelt down and started to take off your shoes. “Jimin, I can do that, you don have to—”

Jimin stood back up and kissed you to stop you from talking. “Let me take of you (y/n).” You blushed a little but sat back as Jimin slowly took off your shoes and socks. He stood and helped pull the hoodie over your head, followed by your jean jacket. Next he helped you stand and unzipped your dress, sliding it down your body into the floor. He unhooked your bra and unclasped your choker, placing everything on the bed. Suddenly you started crying again and Jimin stopped. “(Y/n), what is it?”

“I didn’t wear any underwear today and we never even got to have a- a- a quickie.” Jimin started laughing a little and you cried harder. “I’m sorry."

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” Jimin said, still fighting a smile. He took your hand and led you to the bathroom where you found it exactly how he had described. Candles lit around the large tub which was filled and full of bubbles. “Let me help you in.” Jimin said, holing your hand to help you balance as you stepped into the tub. The water was hot but not scalding and as you slowly sank down you let out a sigh of relief and closed your eyes. “What do you want to listen to jagiya?” Jimin asked as he flipped on the speaker. 

“Can you put on my Good Vibes playlist?” You asked, eyes still closed. Amoment later Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood started playing. You heard rusting and opened your eyes to see Jimin stripping. You watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and his lean torso stretched, his muscles rippling subtly. “You’re getting in too?” You asked.

“Is that okay?” Jimin replied as he dropped his shirt to the floor. You nodded and he smiled when he saw you watching him. Jimin shamelessly pulled down his pants and briefs all in one, never taking his eyes off of you. You weren’t used to seeing him soft and you blushed as he stepped into the water behind you and lowered himself down. Jimin sighed as he submerged himself, and once he was positioned he reached forward and leaned you back against his chest. 

The two of you remained in this potion for a while, Jimin gently tracing patterns on your skin and you doing your best just to relax and let go of the residual anxiety from the drama of today. “(Y/n), dunk your head in the water.” Jimin said. You obeyed and leaned forward to submerge your head and face. When you came back up you pulled your hair back around to the back. You felt Jimin reach up and start gently massaging shampoo into your hair. You closed your eyes and let him massage the soap into your scalp. He soothingly shampooed and conditioned your hair, using your brush to untangle your wet tresses. After he was done with your hair he motioned for you to turn around. “Face me jagiya, I want to wash your face." 

“I can wash my face Jimin, you really don’t have to to this.” You said, turning to look at him.

“I know I don’t have too, I want to. Please turn around?” You sighed and did your best to turn in the tub but you ended up straddling Jimin.

You started giggling and asked, “Is this what you had in mind?”

“Just stop wiggling.” Jimin said, chucking as well as he squirted some soap into his hands. He reached up and gently rubbed the soap onto your face, being sure to wash away the last remaining smudges of your makeup. “Okay, rinse.” Jimin said. You reached your face down and splashed water up to wash away the soap. When you straightened up and opened your eyes Jimin was smiling at you.

“What?” You asked, wiping water off of your face.

“Nothing jagi. You’re just beautiful.” he said. “Now just sit back and relax okay?” You quietly moved back off of him so he could get his head under the water. You quietly watched Jimin as he washed his own hair and face, appreciating the way the water slid over his beautiful skin. _I can’t believe he did all of this for me_ , you thought. _Jimin is too good for me. He doesn’t deserve all the problems that will come if we go public with our relationship. I can’t do this to him. He deserves so much better then me._

Jimin opened his eyes and caught you watching him for the second time that night. You looked away in embarrassment but Jimin just chuckled. “You’re allowed to look at me (y/n). We are together after all.” Suddenly you frowned, and Jimin took notice. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” you said, turning your back to him and playing with some bath bubbles.

“(Y/n)…” Jimin said in a pleading tone. He reached out for you, catching a stray strand of your hair in the water and tugging on it lightly. “Come here.”

You obeyed and scooted back and laid on his chest again. “It just… why are we together Jimin? Is all of this really worth it? Am I worth all the trouble that could come if the fans find out about us?” 

“What do you mean (y/n)? You’re my girlfriend and I love you, of course you’re worth it.” Jimin said, lightly kissing the top of your hair. 

Suddenly you turned to look at him. “Yeah, but why? Like…why would you want to be with someone like…me? When there are so many issues? Like you’re a world famous idol with perfect hair, skin, a perfect body. You could be with anyone. And I’m just…” You trailed off.

“Just what? Fat? Someone with anxiety? My choreographer?” Jimin said, his voice serious. “This is because of the article, isn’t it?” You nodded. “(Y/n), you have to understand, I don’t care at all what those people had to say about you. I know you saw the comments, and I was sure that was what triggered you the second time today. Was I right?” He asked softy. You nodded again. “I have to ask you, (y/n), did you hurt yourself tonight? I saw the ice next to the chair and I thought the worst—”

“Oh no, Jimin, I promise I didn’t do anything.” You said quickly. “The ice…I was rubbing it on my skin. It helps me fight the urge to…to…” you trailed off, feelings the tears coming again. “Oh god why can’t I stop crying? Why am I so weak?” 

“Jagi…” Jimin said, sorrow in his voice. “You are the farthest thing from weak. You are so freaking strong, it amazes me every day. Its one of the reasons I love you so much.” Jimin held you close to his chest as you calmed back down. “I will stay by your side as long as you want me there.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.” You said.

“Why are you sorry?” Jimin asked, confused.

“For being like this. For needing you to reassure me.” You said, still resting on Jimin.

“(Y/n), look at me.” He said, serious. You immediately looked up at him when his tone changed. “You never have to apologize for having a mental illness okay? If you need reassurance, cuddles, praise, anything, I will always give it to you. No hesitation.” Jimin leaned forward and kissed you deeply. You held onto him tightly, needing to feel grounded after the rocky day you’d had. Suddenly Jimin pulled back and you whined when he wasn’t kissing you. “Come on, let’s get out.”

“But I like the bath.” You protested. 

“(Y/n), I want to make love to you until you can’t remember why you were upset in the first place, and I can’t do that properly in the bathtub.” Jimin stood and you saw that his member was already half hard. He helped you stand too and you both got out of the tub. Jimin dried you and himself off, blew out the candles, and turned off the music. Then he was kissing you again, this time so slow and sweet that you felt your heart fill with love. He led the two of you over to the bed and pulled the sheets back and laid you down. As Jimin came to lay over you he started pressing kisses over your chest and up to your neck. You brought your hands up to his still damp hair and pulled lightly. Jimin let out a moan and moved up to kiss your lips. He kissed you deeply, his plump lips caressing your own as he held himself over you on the bed. They two of you remained this way for a while, Jimin making sure to convey all the love he felt for you in his touch. Eventually he moved down again, leaving open mouth kisses on your chest and down to your stomach. “I love your tummy.” Jimin said, kissing above your belly button and making you giggle. “And I love your stretch marks.” He moved lower down your body, trailing his mouth from your abdomen to your hips. “I love all of you.” He said, letting this lips flutter over the thin white scars on your inner thigh. 

His head finally moved over your heat and you felt him press a feather light kiss to your clit. After that you started to get desperate for his touch in other places. “Jimin, please.”

“What do you want me to do (y/n)? All I want is to please you.” Jimin said, looking you in the eyes with the most beautiful expression on his face, you couldn’t help but feel your heart start to race.

“I want you inside me Jimin, please.”

“Okay (y/n). Anything for you.” Jimin crawled back up your body and kissed you again. While he was doing so he positioned himself between your legs. You eagerly opened them wide and Jimin reached down to line himself up with your entrance, never breaking the kiss. He swiped the tip of this length through your wet lips a few times before slowly sliding into you, making you whine into his mouth. Jimin finally broke the kiss and held himself up as he slowly pulled out again before pushing back in. Jimin continued to roll his hips into you at a steady pace. He looked up to find you watching him, and he looked deep into your eyes as he continued to pump in and out of your core. “I love you so much.” Jimin said.

You reached up and put your hands on his shoulders, pulling him down on top of you and wrapping your arms around his neck. “I love you too Jimin.” You panted into his ear. Jimin wrapped his arms around you until he was pressed against your chest, his head buried in the crook of your neck. 

“I could stay inside you forever, (y/n). So warm and wet. I want to hold you close to my chest and never let you go.” Jimin said, moving to look at you again. 

“Please, never let go.” you said, and suddenly a tear was running down your face. “Stay with me forever Jimin.”

Jimin stilled his hips for a moment to wipe away your tear. “I promise.” You started kissing again and Jimin picked up his movements, beginning to thrust faster. You whined and clung to him, eagerly chasing your high. You wrapped your legs around Jimin’s waist, trying desperately to get closer to him. You started clenching on and off and Jimin reached down with one hand to massage your clit, helping you to reach your climax. Jimin followed quickly behind you, shooting his seed deep inside your walls. When he stilled his hips he continued to hold you close to his chest. “I love you so much (y/n). I never want to lose you.”

You picked up your head and kissed Jimin softly. “I love you too.” You both laid back into the pillows, letting your breathing settle. “Jimin, will you hold me?” 

“Of course jagiya.” Jimin said, opening his arms again and you scooted back into his chest, becoming the little spoon. “Whatever I can do for you.”

You let out a big breath and felt yourself relax into him a little more. “Will you sing for me?”

Jimin kissed the back of your head and pulled you close, and before long you were falling asleep to the sound of him singing Serendipity sweetly in your ear… “None of this is a coincidence, I’m just going with the flow. The world is different from yesterday just with your joy. When you call me I go to your flower, as if I’ve been waiting. We bloom till it gets cold, maybe it’s the way of the universe. That’s how it is. You know I know you and me, I am you. I’m scared, just as much as my heart flutters. Because destiny keeps getting jealous of us, I’m just as scared as you. When you see me, when you touch me, the universe has moved for us without missing a single thing. Because our happiness has been planned cause you love me and I love you. You are my penicillin, you saved me, my angel, my world. I’m your Calico cat here to meet you. Love me now, touch me now. Just let me love you, Just let me love you. Ever since the universe was first formed everything has been planned. Just let me love you, let me love, let me love you. Let me love, let me love you…"

* * * * *

You were awoken the next morning by a knock at the hotel door. Jimin was stirring next you and you rolled over and covered your head with a pillow. “What do they waaaaaaaant. I thought you put the Do Not Disturb sign up.”

“I did.” Jimin said, sitting up in bed. The knocking started again and Jimin grumpily got up. “Coming!” he called at the door and he pulled on his underwear. You remained under the pillow as he walked over to the door. He swung it open without looking and was surprised to find Jungkook standing there with his laptop. “Kookie?”

“Hi guys. I’m sorry to wake you, can I come in?” Jungkook asked.

“Uh, sure.” Jimin said, stepping back to let the maknae in.

“Jimin, I think you forgot something.” You said, removing the pillow and pulling the sheets higher up your body.

“Shit, sorry jagi.” Jimin said, quickly grabbing one of your t-shirts from the floor and tossing it to you. “Jungkook go back outside.”

“He doesn’t need to leave, just close your eyes for a second JK.” You said as he turned around and covered his eyes.

“What did I walk in on huh?” Jungkook asked as you pulled the shirt over your head, Jimin crawling back to your side. 

“None of your business Kookie.” You said as you sat up in bed properly next to Jimin. “Now why on earth did you wake me up so early?”

Jungkook turned around and came to sit on the end of the bed. “I have something I wanted to show you.” Jimin leaned his head onto your shoulder as Jungkook opened his laptop and pulled up the BTS V Live page. “Last night after we got back from the concert, I was really upset about what people were saying about you (Y/n). And I didn’t know what to do until I realized that the problem wasn’t ARMY, it was the fake fans and the tabloids that were doing this. So I went on V Live.”

“Jungkook, what did you do…” You said, suddenly worried.

“Just watch, I promise its nothing bad.” Jungkook said as he propped up the laptop and pressed play for you and Jimin. 

Jungkook was sitting at his desk in the hotel room, which he rarely shared with Jimin now, still in his clothes from the concert. “Hello everyone. I know a lot of you probably came on here to hear me talk about how our first show went, but that’s not why I came on V Live tonight. Now I’m sure a lot of you have seen the articles going around twitter about me and (Y/n) (Y/l/n), our choreographer. Well tonight I finally saw some of the comments being made and I was heartbroken. So I have a few things to say.

“First of all, I wanted to say again that (Y/n) and I are not dating. She is one of my closest friends and I love her very much, but she is like the big sister I’ve always wanted. We have a strong relationship, and seeing all this hate for her makes me really angry. 

“Secondly, that being said, if I _was_ dating (y/n), or if _any_ of the members were, then we would be extremely lucky. She is an incredible person and an amazing dancer. She is smart and funny and she is a great friend to all of us in BTS. She has helped us so much for this tour with our choreography, and she works just as hard as every member to make sure that our dances are as close to perfect as possible. 

“Third, I want to address the hate that she has been getting. One of the things (Y/n) says when we are in the studio is that ‘we practice praise and positivity.’ And I know I speak for all of my hyungs when I say that we don’t tolerate bullying. I’d like to think that the majority of ARMY are not part of this, and for those of you who haven’t been engaging in the bullying, I have something I want to ask you. Please help me find the accounts that are spewing hate and report them. BTS and BigHit are taking this seriously. We all love (Y/n) and are extremely grateful for her, and I want her to know that ARMY is as well. Let’s all show (Y/n) that ARMY and BTS are about loving yourself, no matter what.

“Before I log off tonight, I want to say something to (y/n) for when she see’s this video: (Y/n), I am sorry for what you are going through right now. I know you feel like you’ve done something wrong. But I wanted to tell you that you haven’t, and that I am lucky to call you my best friend. I love you very much. I hope we are friends for a long time, and I will always be here for you.

“Alright, that’s it everyone. Thank you for watching, and I hope you have a good night. Goodbye.” And with that he leaned forward and turned off the video.

When the video ended Jungkook shut his computer and looked at you with soft eyes. You met his gaze and he saw the tears streaming down your face. “Jungkook…” You let out a weak sob and reached forward to embrace him. “That was the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me. Thank you so much. Even if the hate doesn’t get better, at least now I will know I have you.”

“But thats the best part (y/n).” Jungkook said as you both sat back. “ARMY has been going crazy since I posted this video. They found all the accounts that were spreading hate and Twitter had them deactivated. And our twitter has been getting tweets from thousands of fans saying how much they appreciate you and what you do for BTS.” Jungkook pulled his phone out to show you. “Look at all the messages.”

You scrolled down the feed, seeing message after message of support. Many of the fans had been moved by Jungkook’s video and had taken action against the sasaengs. Jimin was leaning over you shoulder and looking at the messages with you. “See (y/n), everything is going to be okay.” He leaned over and kissed your shoulder. “Most of our fans only want us to be happy. And I think if we told them the truth about us, it would be okay. They would be happy for us.”

“I don’t know Jimin, all of this is happening a little fast. I think I need some time.” You said, handing Jungkook back his phone and wiping away the last of your tears.

“Of course jagiya. Just think about it okay?” You nodded and Jimin wrapped his arms around you. He turned his attention to Jungkook. “Thank you so much for everything Jungkook. I know at first I didn’t really understand your relationship with (y/n), but I’m grateful for what you did last night and I’m glad she has someone else to fight for her when I’m not around.”

“Of course hyung.” Jungkook replied, squeezing Jimin on the shoulder. Jungkook got up off the bed and made his way over to the door. “So, do you guys wanna go get breakfast or something?”

“Um, sure. But…can we meet you in the lobby?” You asked as Jimin got up and started putting on his clothes.

“Why not just come down with me now?” Jungkook asked, looking between you and Jimin in confusion.

“Because,” you said, pulling the covers a little higher over your lap. “I’m not wearing any pants.”

________

 

The second show at the O2 was a huge success. Fan’s who were there the second night had the time of their lives. However, when the fan videos started hitting the internet, many of them started to notice a big difference in Jimin’s performance and attitude between the two nights. While the first night most of the boys were doing well and seemed to be enjoying themselves, Jimin seemed very distracted. He kept missing steps, mixing up words, and generally seemed very upset. The videos of the second night showed Jimin as his usual energetic and happy self, slaying ARMYs and singing his heart out. 

Theories started filling the internet, and most of them had to do with (y/n). Was Jimin upset because you were getting hate? Was it because he was a highly empathetic person and the two of you were friends? Was he jealous that you were with Jungkook? And then there was the V Live Jungkook posted. There was no way he would be lying about dating you still. So Jungkook and (y/n) weren’t together. But Jungkook had said something about _any_ of the boys being lucky to date you… And Jimin had seemed a mess after the article came out… And Jungkook said you were hurting and blaming yourself… And then most fan’s figured it out. They were master sleuths, and they could put two and two together. Jimin and (y/n) HAD to he dating. You had been WAY less active on social media since working for BigHit, and while that could have been explained by BTS wanting privacy, it now made way more sense to the fans to think you were dating one of them. It was the only thing that explained Jimin’s behavior, the V Live, the article. You and Jimin were dating and you were trying to keep it a secret. They had figured it out.

It was on the way between London and Paris that Jimin came across these fan theories on twitter. He was seated next to you and Yoongi in the back of the van. You were fast asleep on Yoongi’s shoulder, both of you sharing his neck pillow. Jimin smiled at how cute you looked, and Yoongi too. He closed twitter to pull out his polaroid camera. Jimin snapped a quick pic of the two of you. _That is another one for my photo album_ , he thought to himself. He waved the photo back and forth as it developed, and slipped both it and the camera back into his bag. Jimin leaned back in his seat and looked out the window at the passing cars. _So I guess the fans figured out the truth finally_ , he thought. _I knew ARMY was smart, but this…_ Jimin shook his head. He was shocked that they had figured out the truth all on their own. 

Jimin looked around at the others members in the van and saw Namjoon sitting by the window a few rows up, reading a book. Jimin got up, careful not to disturb you and Yoongi, and made his way up to sit next to Namjoon. “Hey.”

“Hey Jimin.” Joon said, not taking his eyes off the page.

“What are you reading?” JImin asked. 

“East of Eden by John Steinbeck.” he replied. They sat there quietly for a moment, Jimin just staring at the book until Namjoon slid in a bookmark and closed it. “What is it Jimin?”

“I…I wanted to apologize for the other night.” Jimin said. Namjoon looked back at Jimin with kind eyes, waiting for him to continue. “When (y/n) was having an anxiety attack and I yelled at you. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you Jimin. I’m not upset with you. I knew that you were just trying to be there for (y/n), but I also knew we had a job to do.” Namjoon said. “And I don’t want you to think that I don’t care about (y/n) and what she went through, because I do, but I knew as the leader I had to make sure we put on a good show.”

“I understand hyung.” Jimin said, with as soft smile. Namjoon squeezed Jimin’s shoulder reassuringly before opening his book again. 

Jimin took this as his cue and returned to his seat, feeling better after his little talk with Namjoon. Looking out the window again his thoughts soon returned to you. He had been thinking about this for a while, and he was ready to go public with your relationship. Once everything had blown up a few days ago, he wasn’t going to bring it up, but then Jungkook did that V Live and a lot changed overnight. And now, seeing the fan theories and how excited they seemed about Jimin being happy, he really wanted to tell them the truth. Jimin felt that he owed it to the fans to be honest with them. He’d asked you to think about it, and finally this morning as you all were packing the van to head to the next tour stop, you had given a tentative yes. Jimin had been really excited. He wanted to do a V Live where he introduced you as his girlfriend but you had immediately turned that down. He thought that going public would take a lot of pressure off you. If the two of you didn’t have to sneak around you could go out and do things like a real couple. You wouldn’t have to be stuck in hotel rooms all the time. Not to mention that your two month anniversary was tomorrow and Jimin had big plans. Plans to take you out, but he couldn’t really do that if you two were still keeping your relationship private.

You shifted in your sleep, your right arm falling into Jimin’s lap. He reached down and intertwined your fingers and you squeezed his hand in your sleep. _Another cute photo opportunity…_ Jimin thought. He reached for his phone this time and snapped a picture of your hand in his. He was about to lock his phone again when he got an idea. _Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to just do it…_ He opened Twitter and clicked on the new tweet icon, selecting the photo he had just taken of your intertwined hands. ‘She grabbed it while she was still asleep. #JIMIN #Cutie #ARMYTheoriesWereRight #(y/n)AndIAreDating #PleaseBeKindToHer’ Jimin hesitated for a moment. _Should I really do this now? Maybe it’s best that (y/n) is asleep for the initial wave of fan comments,_ Jimin thought. And with that last thought, he hit ‘tweet.’

________


	7. Eternal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Best Friend!Jungkook | FLUFF/Smut  
> Warnings: Noona Kink | Dirty talk | Oral/giving & receiving | Hair pulling | Cursing  
> Word Count: 7.5k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is PURE FLUFF with just a little smut. Like so much fluff I’m gagging lmao but my heart went uwu so much when I was writing this, I hope you love it as much as I do. Y’all deserve a break form the angst lmao  
> Shiver Shiver- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlCrqOWVR-Q  
> Next In Line- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmooPzXjlww  
> (Y/N)s tweet - https://twitter.com/BangtanGangBang/status/1014772114438664195

“Jimin, what on EARTH did you do?” Jimin heard you call from the other room. The hotel in Paris was extravagant, and you had a suit with a separate bedroom off the sitting area and a balcony with a breathtaking view. Jimin was laying on the couch next to his bags while you unpacked in the other room. “Park Jimin!”

“Yes my love?” Jimin called nonchalantly. 

You came around the corner holding your phone with a murderous look on your face. “‘Your theories are correct?’ ‘(Y/n) and I are dating?’”

“You said you were okay with going public.” Jimin said, smirking as you came over and grabbed a pillow.

“Not! By! A! Tweet!” You said, punctuating each word with a pillow hit to Jimin. “What am I gonna do when this blows up?”

“But the fans love you jagiya.” Jimin said, raising his arm to defend against the beating you were trying to give him with the throw pillow.He was giggling, and to be honest he didn’t think you seemed THAT upset. “And I thought it would be easier on you if you were asleep when the first waves hit.” Jimin said, sitting up when you stopped hitting him. “Are you really mad?”

“Yes!” you said in a huff. But then you plopped down next to Jimin on the couch, letting out a sigh. “No. Its just…I was kinda hoping for a cute selfie or something. My nails aren’t even done in the picture you posted, they’re still gross form when I chewed them off last week.”

“Well do you wanna take a selca now?” Jimin asked, draping an arm around your shoulders. 

“Right now? I look like crap, I’ve been on a bus for 6 hours, I haven’t even showered yet.” You protested. 

“I think you look amazing.” Jimin said, leaning over to kiss your lips. You smiled into the kiss and Jimin brushed some hair off your face. “Lets take a picture jagi.”

“Fine.” You said as Jimin pulled out his phone. The two of you got into position and Jimin snapped a quick picture. “Let me see,” you said as he lowered his arm. “Thats cute but… lets take another one.” Jimin lifted his arm again, but this time before he took the picture he turned his head and pressed his lips to your cheek. 

“I like these, I’m gonna tweet both of them.” Jimin said. You leaned your head on his shoulder as he opened twitter and typed out a caption. ‘Made it safely from…London to Paris! XD Get it? #AirplanePt2 #JIMIN #(Y/N) #BarefacedBeauties #IsntSheBeautiful?’ 

“Aw, thats so cute babe.” You said, watching as he posted it. You leaned back and yawned. “I’m tired. I’m gonna take a shower.” 

“I think you mean _we_ are gonna take a shower.” Jimin said, hopping up and following you into your room.

“Ugh babe, I can’t decide which one of us is more horny.” You said with a giggle as Jimin slipped his hands under your shirt and started pulling it over your head. 

“Oh it’s definitely you Noona.” Jimin said, attaching his lips to your neck. You melted into his touch and whined at the pet name. “See, all I have to do is call you Noona and you’re ready to jump my bones.” Jimin’s hands made their way to your waist and he pulled you close to him. “I wonder how wet I can get you just by using my words.”

“Shit, babe, at this rate we’re not gonna make it to the shower.” You whined as you reached for the hem of Jimin’s shirt. He lifted his harms over his head and let you take it off. You reached for the hem of his sweats and pulled them down to the floor in one swift motion. Jimin watched as your eyes bulged at the sight of his throbbing cock. “No underwear?” 

Jimin shook his head as you knelt down in front of him and wrapped a hand around the base of his member. “Shit Noona…” He let out a deep moan as you lightly licked the head of his cock before gently pressing a kiss to his slit and spreading pre-cum on your lips. “O-oh god.” Jimin was losing his mind watching you tease him, and suddenly his hands were in your hair. You looked up at him as you opened your mouth and pressed the flat of your tongue to the underside of his shaft, and eased his length into your mouth excruciatingly slowly. When he was in almost all the way you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked, watching as Jimin’s thighs tensed under your other hand. After a moment you slowly started bobbing your head, working the shaft with your right hand to cover what wasn’t already in your mouth. Jimin watched you with rapt attention, felt your tongue moving on the underside of his length, watched your left hand grip his thigh, and smirked when he saw you pressing your knees together. Jimin suddenly gripped your hair hard, pulling at the roots. You suddenly pulled off of him. “I’m sorry Noona, are you okay?”

“Pull my hair again.” You said, looking up at him with wild eyes. 

Jimin responded immediately by working his fingers back into your hair and gripping it lightly. “Like this Noona?”

“Harder.” You said, and Jimin obliged. “Fuck yes, baby,” you said, plunging back down on Jimin’s cock and going to work. Jimin continued to pull on your hair and watched in aw as you came apart under him. You were pumping him and making very lewd sounds as you sucked him off, and Jimin was quickly coming undone.

“Noona I’m gonna come.” Jimin said, holding your scalp tightly. This made you work even harder and suddenly you took Jimin entirely into your mouth, gagging slightly on his cock and swallowing around him. “Fuck!” And with that, Jimin was coming down your throat. You felt his member twitch as his seed spilled inside of your mouth, and when he stilled you pulled off and sucked his head gently, making Jimin wince at the overstimulation. He gently pulled you off of him and as you stood up Jimin leaned down and connected your lips again. Jimin tasted himself on your tongue and moaned into your mouth as he started walking you backwards towards the king size bed. You hit the edge and fell backwards, scooting up to the pillows as Jimin crawled too you. He knelt in front of you and reached up to pull your shorts and underwear down all in one. He flung your clothes to the side and ordered, “Open.” in a firm, deep voice. You immediately obeyed and opened your legs wide for him, exposing your dripping core. “Fuck Noona, you’re so fucking wet for me.” 

You blushed deeply. It was rare to hear Jimin curse like this and it was driving you crazy. You wiggled your hips as Jimin bent down to examine your slick folds. He reached up and spread your lips, exposing your hooded clit to the cold air of the room. Jimin flattened his tongue and gave you a long, slow lick from the bottom of your slit to the top of your clit, making you moan out his name. “Jimiiiiiiiin.” He brought up his left hand to grip your thigh while he used his right to slip a finger inside of you. Jimin curled his finger upwards, searching for your sweet spot. He knew he’d found it when your legs tried to close around his head and you yelled out in english, “Jesus Christ!” Jimin smiled as he inserted another finger and attached his lips to your clit again, sucking with gusto. Jimin continued to pump and curl his fingers as you practically wailed above him. “Fuck Jimin, don’t stop!” You grabbed his hair and held on as he sent you over the edge, letting out a loud high pitched whine as you came. Jimin continued to suck on your clit as you rode out your orgasm, and this time you hissed form overstimulation. He moved his mouth away form your core and kissed up your body slowly, taking his time to caress your skin, giving you goosebumps. Jimin gently sucked on each nipple, making you gasp, before finally making it back up to your face.

“Hair pulling huh?” Jimin asked, quirking an eyebrow. “What other weird kinks are you really hiding (y/n)?”

You rolled your eyes and pushed him off of you, sitting up. “You are such a dick sometimes, you know that?”

“Aw, come on, jagi!” Jimin whined as you hopped off the bed and went to go pick up your clothes. “I like that you’re kinky! I feel like I learn something new about you every time we do it!” 

You turned and threw your clothes at him, but couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Well it looks like you won’t be learning anything new about me anytime soon.”

“Why?” Jimin said, sitting up and pulling the clothes off go his face.

“Because I’m cutting you off. No more sex.” And as you said it you shut the door to the bathroom, giggling.

“Noooooooooo!” Jimin whined, jumping off the bed and hurrying to the bathroom door, but you had locked it. “(Y/n), unlock the door.” Jimin whined.

“Nope, not until you stop being an ass.” You said in a sing song voice.

“Come on (y/n), I know you’re not really mad and I have to pee! Let me in!”

“Go pee in your own room!” You called.

“Well….this _is_ my room.” Jimin said, leaning against the door as he heard you turn on the shower. 

Suddenly you opened the door with a surprised look on your face. “What?”

“Surprise!”

“You’re not rooming with Jungkook again?” You asked.

“Nope. I had the company switch up the room assignments…as a gift to you.” Jimin said with a smile.

“A gift?” You asked, confused. 

“Yes, a gift. And since it is now officially past midnight,” he continued, glancing at the clock by the bed. “Happy Anniversary (y/n).”

“Jimin…” You blushed deeply and stepped forward to wrap your arms around him. “But it’s only been two months.”

“I know, but I wanted to do something anyway.” Jimin said, kissing your forehead as he spoke. “It may not seem like that long to some people, but it has been the best two months of my life, so I wanted to celebrate it.” Jimin wiped a tear from the corner of your eye and continued. “And with everything you’ve been dealing with lately…I wanted to do this for you.”Jimin said, pulling you close and kissing you deeply. “So, starting today and for the rest of the tour, you can wake up next to me every single day. Thats my gift.”

“Jimin, I don’t even know what to say.” You said, finally pulling back form him. “I…I don’t have anything for you.”

“Thats okay. I didn’t expect you to.” Jimin said, taking your hand and walking over to the shower.

“But now I feel bad,” you said with a pout.

“Well, you could always uncut me off from sex.” Jimin said, smacking your ass and making you yelp.

“Eep!” You squeaked, a blush flooding your cheeks as Jimin pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in. “Um…okay then, sex is back on the table.” 

“Oh thank god, that was the longest 2 minutes of my life.” Jimin said, reaching out and puling you into the shower with him.

________

 

You were awoken the next morning by the feeling of warm hands on your inner thighs. As you slowly became conscious you felt your legs being spread apart, and you suddenly gasped when a tongue made contact with your heat. “A-ahhhhhh.”

You opened your eyes slowly and saw by late morning light that Jimin was under the covers and between your legs. You lifted the sheets to find him sucking and licking at your clit, and he smiled when he saw you. “Good morning, jagiya.”

“Jimin-ah, w-what are you—” You were cut off when Jimin gave a particularly hard suck to your clit and your body jerked. “Fuck babe, what are you doing?”

“I was hungry,” Jimin’s muffled voice said from your heat. “And I wanted my breakfast.” He went back to work, his tongue licking long slow stripes up your slit and over your clit. Your giggle turned into a whine as Jimin worked magic with his mouth. 

He wrapped his lips around your bundle of nerves and sucked, and you felt his hands move to hold down your thighs from crushing his head. “Shit shit shit!” you cursed in english. “Don’t stop!” You felt your climax coming and Jimin worked twice as hard as your hands pulled at his blonde locks. You gave one more high pitched whine and then you were coming, Jimin’s tongue not slowing until you were squirming and trying to get away form him. 

“Happy Anniversary (y/n).” Jimin said, finally crawling back up your body. You met him in a passionate kiss and tasted yourself on his mouth. You moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, and the two of you held each other close for a while, enjoying the feel of your connected lips and soft skin. After a few minutes of this, your stomach growled rather loudly and Jimin laughed. “Are you hungry (y/n)?” 

When you nodded Jimin untangled himself form you and slid out of bed. “Baaaaaabe.” You whined, sad at the loss of his touch.

“Stay right there, (y/n).” Jimin said, walking over to the door and entering the sitting area. You smiled at how cute his butt looked in his tight blue briefs. You could never get enough of his butt. After a moment of rustling from the other room, Jimin returned with a tray in his hands. “Surprise!”

“Jimin, when did you do this?” You asked, sitting up in bed as he came over and set the tray in front of you.

“Well…I’ve had this planned for a while.” Jimin said, pulling the cover off of the tray to reveal your breakfast: A croissant with butter and jam, crepes with chocolate sauce and strawberries, eggs, coffee, orange juice, and a very cute little vase of pink peonies. 

“Oh my god, Jimin!” You exclaimed, a huge smile on your face. “This looks fantastic! When did room service even bring this up, its still warm?”

“I had them deliver it right before I carefully woke you up.” Jimin said with a wink, leaning down to kiss your cheek. “Now eat while I get your bath ready.”

“Bath? Babe, this is too much, let me do something.” You said, moving to get out of bed. 

“Nope! You stay right where you are Noona! I am pampering you today. I have the whole day planned, and I want it to be as stress free as possible for you okay?” Jimin said, pushing you back against the headboard and tucking the covers around your waist. “Eat up jagi.”

“Okay fine.” You said, smiling at Jimin before digging into your food. “Oh my god, these crepes are amazing!” You said with your mouth full. Jimin laughed as you watched him grab your bag of toiletries and enter the bathroom. You continued to dig in and eat while you heard Jimin turn on the water to fill up the large tub. Soon you could smell your soap and candles wafting from the bathroom as Jimin came back out. “Jimin, you have to come try some of this before I eat everything!”

“But jagi,” Jimin said, coming over to kiss your bare shoulder. “I already ate this morning.” And then he wiggled his eyebrows and winked at you. 

“Oh my god, shut up and try this.” You said and pushed the fork filled with crepes and strawberries towards him. He opened his mouth and accepted the food, letting out an “mmm” sound as he chewed. “See?”

“That _is_ really good.”

“Share the rest with me, I’m getting full.” Jimin scooted next to you on the bed and ate while you sipped the wonderfully aromatic coffee, dipping your croissant in occasionally. When you had both finished off the remainder of your breakfast, you leaned back and sighed contentedly. “Mmmm, best morning over.”

“Oh, it’s not over yet!” Jimin said, hopping up and removing the empty tray from the bed. “Come on, up!” You rolled your eyes at him but got out of bed none the less. “Hey, I saw that.” Jimin said as he guided you to the bathroom where you discovered a scene similar to the other night. The bath full of bubbles, candles lit, and your music already playing on your speaker.

“Jimin…” You said, feeling overwhelmed with love and affection at all the effort he was putting into this. 

“Shhh, you just get in and have a nice, relaxing bath.” Jimin said, leading you over and helping you into the hot water. 

Jimin turned to leave the bathroom and you called after him. “You’re not going to stay with me?” You pouted.

“Not today jagi, I have some… things to do out here.” Jimin said with a sly smile. 

“Jimin, what on earth are you up too?” You called as he shut the door with a wink.

“Just stay and enjoy your soak, I’ll come get you when I’m ready!” He called form the other side of the door. You sighed and did as Jimin said, seeing your bath pillow on the edge of the tub and resting it behind your neck as you laid back to soak your muscles. _Two months…Two months seems like so short a time. I was with Feng for almost…four years? And yet I feel closer with Jimin after just two months then I ever did with Feng. Our relationship is more honest, more open…healthy. I never really realized it until afterwards, but being with Feng was so bad for me and my mental health._ You slowly slipped down until your head was underwater and stayed under for a moment, enjoying the sensation. When you came up you brushed your hair back off your face and let out a deep breath. _Jimin is so good for me. The way he has dealt with my anxiety…I would think he was much older then he is, he’s been so mature about everything. He’s so supportive…he loves me so much. I see it in his eyes, I feel it when he holds my hand, when he touches me late at night._ You felt happy tears coming to your eyes and let them spill over. _I think he my be the love of my life._

You leaned back against the tub again, closing your eyes and letting go of all your worries while your Good Vibes playlist played in the background. You smiled when Shiver Shiver by Walk The Moon came on, and you were singing along when the music lowered and your phone went off, signaling you had a text message. You opened your eyes and looked around for you phone, but you didn’t see it in the bathroom. That was the thing with bluetooth speakers, your phone could be in the other room while you used it. “Jimin-ah!” you called.

You heard rustling as Jimin came over to the bathroom door and opened it enough to stick his head in. “Yes jagi?”

“Is my phone out there babe? I just got a text.” You asked.

“Yes, let me grab it for you.” He said, closing the door again. You waited a moment before Jimin returned with your phone in hand. “It was Jungkook.” He said, handing it to you.

You accepted it and opened the message as Jimin sat on the edge of the tub. He had changed into khaki shorts and a white button down.

 

JK- (9:47 am) Hey dude you up? Wanna hang today, eat snacks, and play Overwatch? 

JK- (9:48 am) Also I saw Jimin’s tweets, congrats on going public w/ ur relationship :)

 

“Jungkook is asking me if I want to hang with him today.” You said looking up at Jimin. “Did you have other plans for us?”

“I believe you are booked until this evening, Miss (Y/l/n).” Jimin said, checking an imaginary schedule in his hands, making you laugh. 

“I’m gonna tell him that we can chill after dinner, is that okay?” You asked Jimin, hands hovering over the keyboard.

“Sounds perfect (y/n).” Jimin said, leaning down to kiss you sweetly on the lips before standing back up. “Oh I forgot something, I’ll be right back.” You nodded and Jimin left the bathroom again, closing the door behind him. You turned your attention back to your phone to reply to Jungkook.

 

Y/N- (9:50 am) Hey Kook, thanks! Jimin kinda did it on a whim but I’m glad he did lol. And yes I’m up, but Jimin has things planned for us today, its our 2 month anniversary <3

Y/N- (9:51 am) But I should be free in the evening if you wanna chill then?

JK- (9:51 am) Oh shit congrats! Thats cute, I didn’t realize it had been that long already.

Y/N- (9:51 am) Lmao thanks, Jimin is being extra about it but its cute XD

JK- (9:51 am) Would you expect anything else from him??? lol

JK- (9:51 am) And I’m cool to chill tonight, but I was planning on doing a solo V Live…unless you wanna join me? ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ 

Y/N- (9:52 am) idk Kookie…I’m not sure if I’m up for that yet. How long were you gonna be on? I could chill off camera or something.

JK- (9:52 am) No longer then an hour. And I’m cool with that, whatever you wanna do (y/n). I just really wanna spend some time with my best friend today :)

Y/N- (9:52 am) Bet. I’ll text you later then?

JK- (9:53 am) Sounds good. Love you (y/n) :)

Y/N- (9:53 am) Love you too Kookie <3

 

You locked your phone and set it on the edge of the tub as Jimin came back into the bathroom holding a champagne flute. “I got you mimosas.”

“God I love you, you’re amazing.” You said, taking the glass from him and having a sip. 

“I try,” Jimin said. “Did Jungkook text you back?”

“Yeah, we had a whole conversation.” You said, sipping your drink.

“God how do you get him to text you? He almost never replies to my texts, and especially the group chat.” 

“I don’t know babe, he likes me. I’m basically his big sister.” You shrugged.

“Hmm, I guess.” Jimin leaned down and kissed your damp hair. “Well I’m ready whenever you are jagi, so let me know when you’re ready to get out okay?”

“Okay babe.” You said as he left, blowing you a kiss. You finished your glass of champagne and orange juice before submerging your head one more time in the water. When you came back up you wiped the water out of your face and reached for your soaps, quickly washing your hair and face. When you were done you pulled the plug from the bathtub and it started to drain. “Jimin, I’m done!”

Jimin quickly came into the room carrying your big fluffy coral robe, and once you had a towel in your hair he helped wrap you up in the warm fabric. “How was your bath?”

“It was perfect, thank you babe.” You said, stepping into your slippers and starting to make your way out of the bathroom.

“Wait!” Jimin said, coming up behind you and putting his hands over your eyes. “Okay, now you can walk.”

“Jimin, you’re being so extra.” you whined, but smiled anyway as he led you back into the bedroom. You walked blindly with your arms outstretched in front of you until you felt the bed and Jimin stopped.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Jimin said as he removed his hands.

You opened them to find an outfit meticulously laid out on the bed, next to a Sephora bag. It was your favorite summer dress, light blue with white daisies, and a matching pastel yellow cardigan with your tan wide-brim straw hat and white Converse. “Jimin…” you said in aw, walking over to pick up the black and white striped bag. “What on earth did you buy me?”

“Just open it!” Jimin said, a huge grin on his face. 

You hesitantly opened the bag and pulled out an item that made you smile form ear to ear. “Oh my god!” you exclaimed. It was the Just Peachy eyeshadow palette from Too Faced that you’d been pining over secretly for weeks. “But I don’t think I even told you about this one?” you asked Jimin, confused.

“I overheard you talking with one of the stylists, and afterwards I asked her what you were gushing over and she showed me.” Jimin said, barely able to contain his excitement. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” You skipped over to him and gave him a big kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I’m gonna use it right now to do my make up!”

Jimin held you close and looked down into your eyes, his face radiating joy. “I love you so much (y/n).”

“I love you too Jimin.” And you shared a long kiss.

_________

 

Jimin couldn’t keep his eyes or his hands off of you all morning. Not in a overly sexual way, but in the way that he wanted to be close to you. He was loving being the boyfriend who spoils his girl. After you had gotten ready for the day, you and Jimin had left the hotel and gone for a morning walk through town. The weather was perfect, there was a lovely breeze, and Jimin couldn’t take his eyes off you, your dress and hair blowing, a beautiful smile on your face. 

Jimin was so excited to be out doing normal couple things with you. To be holding your hand as you walked down the street. To be able to pull you into a hug and kiss the top of your head. To stop at a street vendor and buy you a single red rose. Jimin was flying so high. He was hopelessly in love.

The two of you were making your way down a busy street when Jimin saw a fancy looking nail salon. “(Y/n), we should get your nails done. Weren’t you complaining yesterday about them?”

“Oh babe, yes, I’d love that.” You said, following Jimin towards the salon. The two of you walked in and were greeted by a nice woman at the front desk.

“Puis-je vous aider?” she asked, and the two of you looked at each other.

“Um, do you speak English?” you asked, taking the lead for Jimin and he was glad. He knew you knew a little french, enough to read a few signs, but english was your native tongue and it was easier for you to communicate with people here.

“Oh yes, how may I help you.” She asked in English this time. 

“I’d like to get my nails done please.” You said with a smile. The girl nodded and led you over to a station, Jimin following behind.

“What would you like done today?” She asked you, taking the seat opposite you behind the table while Jimin sat to the side.

“Um, I’d like an acrylic set I think.” She handed you a color wheel after you said this and asked you to choose a color. You turned to Jimin and asked in Hangul, “What color should I pick babe?”

“Hmmmm. I like this one.” He said, pointing to a nail that was coral and full of glitter.

“Really? I like it too but I thought it might be too much.” You said, turning back to the nail girl.

“I think its pretty. I love that color on you jagi.” Jimin said, brushing your hair behind your shoulder. “Are you going to get a pedicure too?”

“I mean, I would but I’m wearing my converse, my toes would just get messed up again.” You said, turning back to the girl and handing her the color wheel. “I’d like this one please, with an almond shaped tip.”

“Jagi, get a pedicure. I saw a shop down the street with sandals, I can go buy you a pair.” Jimin said, standing up again.

“Jimin, you don’t need to go _buy_ me a new pair of shoes.” You said as the nail girl started to work on your hands.

“Nope, I’m doing it. I already saw some when we walked by earlier that I think you’ll like, so I’m going to go buy them for you. No protesting.” He said, coming over and kissing you quickly to stop you from talking. “Get a pedicure, I’ll be back in a little while.” And with that Jimin walked back out onto the street. 

He paused on the sidewalk, and then turned right, back up the way they had come. He saw the clothes shop a few blocks ahead and started making his way up the street. Jimin adjusted his beanie and sunglasses. He was a little worried about being mobbed in the street, but so far it had been fine. _Although I do have a feeling I’m being followed…_ But as long as he didn’t alert the fanbase to his location he should be fine. Jimin came up on the store and made his way inside. He walked to the front window where he saw the shoes earlier, searching for the pair that had caught his eye. As he was looking he thought he saw two girls on the outside of the shop eyeing him. When Jimin looked at them directly they turned and walked further down the street. _Hmm…_

Finally he saw the shoes, a pair of open toed, white leather strappy wedges, with tan straw on the sides. _The exact same tan straw as your hat,_ he’d like to point out. Jimin knew they would match your outfit perfectly. He reached to pick them up, hoping they were your size. _Damn would you look at that, eight and a half, perfect match. Thank you universe!_ And with that he went over to the register to pay for the shoes.

“Bonjour.” The cashier greeted Jimin, scanning the price tag on the shoes. “Ce sera trente euros.” He saw the confused expression Jimin’s face and pointed to the number on the screen. Jimin nodded and handed him his credit card. 

After he had paid Jimin took the bag with the shoes, saying “Merci” before leaving again. Jimin made his way back down the street and felt his stomach growl. _After this we should definitely get lunch…_ Jimin was suddenly caught off guard by the delicious smell of coffee, and he followed it around the corner to a small cafe. He walked into the shop and got in line, some teenage girls coming up behind him. He made his way to the front slowly, noticing that the girls behind him kept glancing in his direction and whispering. _Wait, are those the girls from outside the shoe store?…damn, they must know who I am._ He tried to play it cool, and when he got to the counter he noticed they were still off to the side, staring at him. “Two iced coffee’s please.”

The barista seemed to understand his english and nodded. Jimin handed her his credit card and and when he was done paying they handed him the drinks. When he turned around he was met with the girls who had been standing behind him. “Are you Park Jimin?” The first girl questioned. 

“From BTS?” the other one asked in English.

“Um, yes.” he said, stepping around them and trying to make his way back outside. They followed behind him.

“Can we take a picture?” The second one asked, her phone already in her hand and the camera open. 

“Okay, sure.” Jimin said, smiling softly. _Oh I hope this doesn’t end badly_. He smiled as she and her friend got closer to him and took a picture.

“Are you out with (y/n)?” One of the girls asked eagerly after the picture.

“Um….I have to go…have a nice day.” he said in english before hastily turning around and heading back in the direction of the nail salon. Jimin quickened his pace in hopes that the girls wouldn’t follow him, but as he rounded the corner and back towards the salon, he saw them following him in his peripherals. He walked faster and got inside, turning to look through the windows for the girls. He watched as they passed the shop, looking lost. _Phew, that was close._ Jimin turned back around and spotted you in a massage chair in the back, your feet being pampered by a different girl. He made his way over to you. 

“Aw did you bring me coffee?” You asked, reaching over to take the coffee he handed you. 

Jimin noticed your nails as you took the drink. “(Y/n)! Look at these nails!” He set his drink down and took your hand in his, moving it back and forth. “Daebak! They are beautiful jagi.”

“I know, she did such a good job.” You said, sipping your coffee as the nail girl started to paint your toes. “Did you get the shoes?”

“Oh!” Jimin said, pulling up the bag he was holding. “Here.” 

You took it from him eagerly. Jimin knew how much you loved shoes, and despite your protests earlier he also knew you couldn’t turn down a new pair. He smiled when your face lit up as you pulled out the wedges. “Oh my god, babe! These are so cute!” 

“I knew you would like them.” Jimin said as you admired the shoes. 

“Okay, I’m all done.” The nail girl said, smiling up at the two of you. “Hand me your shoes?” Jimin watched you hand your new wedges to her and she carefully slipped your feet in before getting up. You reached down and fastened the clasps, admiring the fit while Jimin admired your legs.

“Help me up babe.” You said, reaching a hadn’t over to Jimin. He took it and helped you out of the chair. “Ugh, these are so cute, I love them!” You said, looking down at your shoes and turning for Jimin. “How do I look?”

“You’re gorgeous jagi.” He said as he watched you with admiration. “I’m gonna go pay okay?”

“Okay, make sure you tip them too.” You said, gathering your things. “I’m gonna go take a picture of my nails outside in the sunlight.”

While Jimin paid, he watched you through the store window as you took a picture of your new nails. As he was tipping the girls his phone went off and he saw that you had tweeted a gif of your nails in the sun. ‘Day out with #Jiminie Just got my nails did #(Y/N) #OnTheStreetsOfParis’ Jimin smiled as he walked towards the door, thanking the women on his was out. “Merci.” Once outside he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Are you ready for lunch?”

“Oh god, please, I’m starving.” You said, holding Jimin’s hands on your hips. Jimin stepped around to your side and took your hand as the two of you started down the street. You were about to cross the road when suddenly Jimin spotted the two girls from the cafe. Jimin’s hand tensed and you gasped when he squeezed it hard. “Ow, babe, whats wrong.”

“Okay, try not to freak out, but the girls coming up to us recognized me in the cafe earlier.” Jimin said, realizing this was unavoidable. 

“Jimin, what the hell—”

“Hi!” One of the girls said, stopping in front of you and Jimin and addressing you in english. “Are you (y/n)?” Jimin looked over at your shocked expression as you nodded. “We saw Jimin earlier and we asked if you were with him but he didn’t answer. We got a picture with him but we were hoping to get one with you too?” She asked, holding up her phone. “My friend and I really like your dancing, we’ve seen all your videos.”

You stared at them open mouthed. “Um, of course.” You said, letting go of Jimin’s hand as the other girl pulled out her phone too. You looked over at Jimin with an unsure smile as you posed with them, taking a few pictures.

“Thank you so much!” they both said to you, huge smiles on their faces. “We’re very happy for you and Jimin!” And with that they walked away giggling, leaving you and Jimin to stare at each other in shock.

* * * * *

The rest of the day was wonderful. The two of you picked up sandwiches, fruit, wine, and a small blanket from a cute little farmers market and went and ate on the grass outside of the Eiffel tower. Everyone was so busy looking at the landmark that no one paid attention to another couple having a picnic on the lawn. Jimin had his Polaroid camera out the whole time, taking pictures of you in the afternoon sun. Pictures of you laying on the grass, twirling your dress in the sunlight, pointing at the Eiffel Tower, some very cute candids. He even got a few of the two of you kissing, which were definitely his favorites. 

You were laying on the grass, music playing form your phone while you held hands and looked up at the sky. The music changed and Jimin turned his head as you gasped softly and sat up on your elbow. “Babe, this is the song I was thinking about earlier, the one I told you reminded me of you. Of us.”

Jimin listened closely, enjoying the interesting melody and synth sound as the words started. ‘ _My eyes are on the road but my mind is on your body. My hand is on the stick shift and your hand is on my hand…’_ “Who is this jagi?”

“Walk The Moon.” you said, listening with your eyes closed. “Its called Next In Line.”

Jimin laid back and listened with you, enjoying the sound of the song. ‘ _City in the rear view and nothing in the distance. We laugh at all the talk, what do you think of getting lost? What do you think of you and me? This lion is in the garden. Let's go way back when before this ever started…’_ He didn’t necessarily understand all the lyrics, but he picked up enough to know it was a song about two lovers. ‘ _Well push me honey to the up and right. We’ve been waiting but we're next in line. I said, the stick shift push it to the up and right. We’ve been waiting but we're next in line. When the city shines like the sun at night and I feel it in my heart and my hips, I feel it. Won't you stay shot gun until the day I die? Stay shotgun until the day I die…_

“What does it mean jagi?” Jimin asked. He listened as you explained the lyrics, about how he was basically asking his partner to stay by his side for the rest of their lives. 

Jimin smiled over at you as you sang along to the next part in your beautiful silky alto. “I'll stay by you, I’ll stay by you oh oh. I’ll stay by you, I’ll stay by you oh oh.”

Jimin smiled as he watched you, completely captivated. You opened your eyes and saw him watching you with rapt attention. “What?”

“I’m just…I’m laying here watching you, watching your skin glow in the sun and I’m thinking to myself ‘How on earth did I get so lucky?’, and then you start singing and I just…” Jimin paused, biting his lip. “You take my breath away (y/n).”

“Jimin…” You blushed profusely, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face at his words. He reached over and stroked your cheek as the song continued to play in the background. You leaned forward and connected your lips and shared a long kiss. Jimin loved the way you responded to his touch. They way your lips brushed over his so softly. They way you gasped gently when he took your bottom lip between his teeth. The way you placed a hand on his chest to pull him closer to you. _What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon._

After a little while longer of basking in the sun the two of you moved to the next stop on Jimin’s agenda, The Louvre. Jimin had always wanted to see it and when he told you thats where you were going you were ecstatic. You spent hours wandering the halls of the museum and appreciating the beautiful art, making sure to admire all the most famous pieces in the world. St. John the Baptist, the Venus de Milo, The Mona Lisa. Although in Jimin’s eyes, all the beautiful art paled in comparison to you. You were captivated by everything around you, soaking in some of the best pieces of history the world had to offer, and Jimin was captivated by you. You watched the world move around you and he watched you. He was hopelessly in love. Euphoric even. His face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. 

Jimin was holding your had and listening to you ramble as you walked along the street, making your way back towards the hotel after leaving the museum. “Can you believe how small the Mona Lisa is? Like, you picture it in your head and you hear people talk about it all the time but you never think it’s gonna be that small!”

“(Y/n) you’re so cute when you get excited.” Jimin said. “When I planned this I didn’t know how much you loved art.”

“How could I not? Everything was so beautiful, it was almost overwhelming…” You passed as Jimin turned to lead you down an unfamiliar street. “Wait, I thought the hotel was the other way.”

“It is.” Jimin said with a smirk. “I have one more surprise for you.”

“What?” You said, looking at him with wide eyes. “How on earth can you have something else…” As the two of you rounded another corner you saw it. “Oh my god….the Pont des Arts?” You stood in awe. It was the Love Lock bridge. For the past ten years couples had been coming to this bridge and attaching a lock with their names on it to symbolize their eternal lover for each other. “Jimin…”

He smiled down at you and reached into his pocket. “I already have a lock engraved.” He pulls out a small gold lock and handed it to you. On the bottom read the words ‘Jimin  & (Y/n)’ and the date that you started dating. “Do you want to do the honors?” After a moment you looked up at Jimin and he saw tears streaming down your face. “Oh jagi.”

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you so tightly that it surprised you, and you buried your face in his chest. “This is too much Jimin. You’re too perfect, too good for me.” You said in between sobs. “All of this, all day, you’ve been so wonderful and I’ve never had anyone treat me this way. I don’t deserve all of this.”

“Shhhhh.” Jimin said stroking your hair. “(Y/n), when are you gonna get it through your thick skull that you _do_ deserve this? That you deserve all of this and so much more? You deserve the _world_ jagiya, and I’m going to spend everyday trying to give it to you okay?” Jimin reached down and lifted you head off his chest, holding your face in his hands and wiping away your tears with his thumbs. “You’re the love of my life (y/n).”

“Jimin…” You blushed deeply and Jimin lended down to connect your lips. You reached your arms up to press against his chest as he held a hand to your face, the other reaching around to the small of your back to press you closer. The kiss was long and deep, and Jimin could feel his heart pounding in his chest. After a very heated moment your lips parted and you looked into each others eyes, catching your breath. “I love you too Jimin. More then I’ve ever loved anyone before in my life.”

Jimin took your hand and started walking closer to the bridge. “So, do you wanna hook this lock so we can go back to the hotel and have lots of sex?” You both burst out laughing as you hit Jimin’s arm, both of you making your way to the bridge to place your lock and seal your love forever.

________

 


	8. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Best Friend!Jungkook | Angst w/ a little fluff  
> Warnings: Smoking | Anxiety | Cursing  
> Word Count: 7.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mentions of smoking cigarettes and anxiety. Please don’t read if you think it will trigger you. The tension is building, getting ready for the main angst of the story. But don’t worry, this chapter is only mild angst, and some cute best friend!Jungkook. 
> 
> Havana Choreo- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkJqjDFbLik&index=17&list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx&t=0s 
> 
> 3J choreo- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmyJIQe0_ts&index=18&list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx&t=0s 
> 
> Perfect choreo- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYUtVCKh-XM&index=16&list=PLORlj0zoP4eA6OFZiRV6HIoZoXDBhPFbx&t=39s

“Dude, I’m telling you, they came up to take a picture with me! They said they’d seen my videos!” You said from your seat on Jungkook’s bed. You were in his and Taehyung’s room, but Tae was out eating with Jimin and Hoseok right now. You were sitting there crosslegged, barefaced with glasses, in sweats and one of Jimin’s hoodies, eating pork rinds out of a huge bag with chopsticks. Basically you looked a hot mess. 

“Wait, what videos?” Jungkook asked. He was sitting at his desk in the corner, setting up his laptop for a solo V Live.

“I have a youtube channel where I used to post like vlogs and choreo videos.” You said, munching away. 

“Seriously?” Jungkook asked, spinning around in his chair so fast it gave you whiplash. “You have a youtube channel?”

“Um….yeah.”

“What’s it called.” He asked, opening a new tab on his computer and pulling up youtube.

“I don’t know why you want to look at my choreo videos, I dance in front of y’all like every day.” You said, coming over to the desk.

“Cause I wanna see if you have anything embarrassing on there.” Jungkook said with a mischievous look. You rolled your eyes but told him the name anyway. 

You moved away from him back to the bed. “Hey do you have any drinks in here?”

“Yeah check the mini-fridge.” Jungkook said. You hopped off the bed again and over to the fridge, opening the door.

“Damn Kookie, why do you have so many drinks in here?” You asked, shaking your head and rummaging around.

“I dunno, I get thirsty.” He said with a shrug, pulling up your channel and scrolling through videos. 

“You want anything?” You asked as you pulled out some matcha milk tea.

“Yeah, I think I have a banana milk in the back.” You reached around and found it, puling the drinks out and closing the fridge.

“Where did you even find these here?” You asked as you handed him the drink.

“I don’t know, management always has some for us.” He said, opening the straw and stabbing the juice box.

“L-M-A-O you’re so spoiled.” You laughed, mussing his hair. 

Jungkook ducked his head and shook you off, pushing you back with a grin. “Shut up and drink your tea.” You laughed as you watched Jungkook scroll and choose a video, a choreo you had done to Havana by Camila Cabello. “Damn, this is good (y/n)!” Jungkook said, admiring your moves. 

“Thanks Kookie.” You said with a smile. You both watched the video to the end and then another one came up on autoplay. “Oh, this is my cover of the three J dance you did with Hobi and Jimin.”

“Whaaaaaat?” Jungkook said, looking stoked as you came onscreen and followed their moves perfectly. 

You smiled at his expression. “I was into you guys way before I started working for BigHit.” You said with a shrug. You finished the video and smiled as Jungkook raved at your moves.

“Honestly I’m so glad I get to work with you, (y/n). You’re a great choreographer and I definitely feel like you’ve helped me improve in the time we’ve had you as our teacher.” Jungkook said as the next video started on the autoplay.

“Thanks Jungkook…” You said, trailing off when you realized what video had begun playing. Your heart sank into your stomach and you felt the twinge of anxiety in your belly. You were silent as you watched the couple on the screen dancing to Perfect by Ed Sheeran. 

“This is beautiful (y/n).” Jungkook said, eyes on the screen. “Who is that dancing with you?”

“Its uh…” You said, sighing before you continued. “That’s Feng.”

“Oh.” Jungkook said, pausing the video and turning to look at you with an awkward expression. 

“We were supposed to do that routine at our wedding.”

Jungkook quickly closed the tab and pulled up the V Live website as you walked back to your spot on the bed and sat down. “I’m sorry (y/n). Are you okay?”

You laid back on the bed with a sigh. “It’s just hard to see that video now after everything thats happened.”

Jungkook continued to look at you with a worried expression. “Can I do anything to make you feel better?” You just shook your head, working to slow your breathing back to a normal rate. “Well…I can’t wait to chill with you after this (y/n), I feel like its been forever since we just hung out, you and me.”

You finally smiled at Jungkook from your place on his bed. “Thanks Kookie. You’re so sweet, I’m gonna get a cavity.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes at your mocking tone. “I guess you’re feeling fine then.” You winked at him, pushing the last of the anxiety away. Jungkook continued, “I’m about to go live so unless you wanna join me stay over there and keep it down!”

You laughed at his satoori but leaned back against the wall anyway. “Okay but when you’re done I’m kicking your ass at Overwatch!” You stage whispered and Jungkook glared at you. 

He turned back to his computer and clicked something, and a notification came up on your phone. ‘[BTS] BTS Live - JK (bunny emoji)  has just started.’ Jungkook smiled at the camera for a moment before waving. “Hello everyone! How is your day going?”

You smiled and turned back to your laptop while Jungkook continued to do his thing. You started scrolling through Tumblr. You’d had a blog for a while but had never told anyone about it or posted any pictures of yourself, so no one knew it was you. Recently you had enjoyed looking at the BTS tags. If you were being honest, the first time you’d looked at the tags you were searching for hate. It was wrong and self-destructive and you were pretty low, but you were looking for it. However, you hadn’t found any hate really. All you had seen since Jungkook’s last V Live was fans talking about how lucky you were to work with Bangtan, how cute it was that Jungkook was concerned about you, how they were glad Jungkook seemed to have a good best friend in you, etc. And then yesterday after Jimin had tweeted that you were dating, Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram had all basically exploded. And to be fair you had seen a _little_ hate since then. Well not so much hate, more like some fans were upset that Jimin was off the market, and honestly you understood that. You’d had your fair share of celebrity crushes when you were younger. But you hadn’t seen the level of hate form the infamous article, and for that you were glad.

Although there was one weird thing that had happened that you hadn’t told anyone yet. Your ex, Feng, had tried to call you yesterday. And that was a big reason why you had freaked out just now when you saw him on video. Well, you weren’t sure if he had tried to call on purpose or not because you hadn’t answered the phone. In fact you were asleep in the van when it happened, and you saw the missed call later. You’d kind of had a mini freak out when you saw it, but you hadn’t said anything to Jimin. You didn’t want to worry him if there was nothing to worry about, especially since today, your anniversary, was so import to Jimin. So for now you were going to just try and forget about it. 

Suddenly your phone went off loudly, signaling you had a text. Jungkook paused mid sentence to look over at you and you mouthed ‘sorry’ before turning your phone on silent. The message was form Jimin.

 

JM- (9:12 pm) Hey I thought you were hanging with JK?

Y/N- (9:12 pm) I am

JM- (9:12 pm) But I just saw him alone on V Live?

Y/N- (9:12 pm) Yeah he is, I’m chillin off camera

JM- (9:12 pm) Aren’t you bored?

Y/N- (9:13 pm) Eh. Kinda ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ 

JM- (9:13 pm) Well then I guess its time for me to do what I do best ;)

Y/N- (9:13 pm) Oh no. Jimin what are you talking about??? Aren’t you still with Tae and Hobi? 

JM- (9:13 pm) Oh don’t worry bout them, you’ll see what I’m talking about shortly jagi!

Y/N- (9:13 pm) Oh lord here we go

 

When Jimin didn’t reply you set your phone back down and shook your head. You thought about warning Jungkook but decided better of it, and sat back and waited for the inevitable. _Any minute now, he’s gonna come bursting through that door,_ you thought, _I bet I can count it down…five…four…three…two…_ Suddenly there was a vey loud banging on the door. _Totally called it._

“Huh?” Jungkook turned in his chair. “Whats this?” he looked back at the camera. “I’ll be right back everyone.” He got up and walked past you to the hotel door. Jungkook looked through the peep hole and let out a sign. “Aishhhh.”

He opened the door and Jimin came bursting in. “Hey! You’re doing a V Live without me Kookie?” 

“Oh, shut it Jiminie.” Jungkook said, closing the door and going back to the desk. Jimin followed close behind, giving you a wink as he passed. You watch the two of them cram onto the screen, already bickering and teasing each other, and you had to try not to laugh out loud. 

“Jungkook, next time you do a V Live you should tell me, ARMY misses my handsome face.” Jimin held his chin and winked at the camera and you held in your laughter.

“Jimin, next time you do a V Live try not to run your hands through your hair forty times.” Jungkook replied, quirking his eyebrow at Jimin. At this you couldn’t help but burst into laughter. They looked over at you and you clamped a hand over your mouth with wide eyes. Jungkook turned back to the camera as the comments started flooding in. “Uhhhhh, Jimin, they’re asking who else is here. Do you know if anyone else is here?”

“Okay everyone,” Jimin said, glancing over his shoulder at you. “If you can guess who is here with us, then we’ll reveal them!” Jimin looked back at you again and you gave him a death glare. He turned back to the camera. “I’ll be right back.”

Jimin left Jungkook to talk to the fans and came over to you. “Jimin, that the hell do you think you’re doing?” You whispered.

“Aw come on (y/n).” Jimin whispered back, hugging you and nuzzling his face into your neck. “I want ARMY to meet my girlfriend.” 

“I don’t know…” You whispered as you ran your fingers through his hair, his head still in the crook of your neck.

“How about as an anniversary gift?” He asked, finally looking up at you with puppy eyes and pouty lips. “Pretty please jagiya?”

You sighed. You _did_ feel guilty for thinking about Feng on such a special day as today. You leaded down and kissed his pouty lip gently. “Fine! But I swear to god Jimin, if you start acting dumb or inappropriate—”

“I won’t!” he yell-whispered, pressing kissed all over your face as you swatted at him.

“Hey! Stop it!” Jungkook yelled, looking over at the two of you. You laughed as Jimin untangled himself form you and ran back to the camera.

“Did they guess yet?” Jimin asked, putting a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. 

“Well, most of them are saying either V, Jin, or (Y/n).” Jungkook said.

“Okay guys, those are your choices, go! Comment!” Jimin watched as the comments started flooding in. “V huh?….Ddaeng!” He paused for a moment. “Seokjin?….Ddaeng!” Jimin slowly got up and picked up the laptop, careful to only show himself as he walked over to the bed. Jungkook got the hint and came up behind Jimin. “So that just leaves…” 

Jimin finally turned the camera, revealing you sitting on the bed. Jungkook came and jumped on the bed next to you with his arms outstretch as both of them said “(Y/n)!”

You giggled at their stupidity as you waved at the camera, Jimin setting the computer down at the end of the bed and coming around to sit on your other side. “Hello everyone, I’m here with dumb and dumber.” 

You laughed at the look of betrayal on their faces. “Hey! Why so mean?” Jungkook said as Jimin shoved you playfully. You all sat there for a moment until Jungkook spoke again. “(Y/n), you should only speak english while we’re on.”

“Really?” You said and Jungkook nodded. “Okay,” You said, switching to English. “So I’m gonna speak english the rest of the time and Jungkook and Jimin aren’t going to know anything I’m saying.”

“What did she say?” Jimin asked Jungkook and he shrugged. “I don’t like this (Y/n).” Jimin whined.

“Too bad.” You continued in English. “So how is ARMY tonight?” You felt yourself growing more comfortable with being on live. “Does anyone have any questions?”

“I think she asked them if they have questions.” Jungkook said to Jimin. You nodded at JK. “Okay then, I will read questions!” He turned to the computer. “Okay okay okay…(y/n) they want to know what it’s like working with us.”

“What it’s like working with BTS?…Hell!” you said, and burst out laughing. 

“Why are you laughing?” Jimin asked in Korean. 

“Because I’m hilarious.” You said, slapping your knee and munching away on your snack.

“Another one says ‘(y/n) what are you eating?’” Jungkook read in hangul.

“Comiendo Chicharrones!” You said, rolling your ‘r’s excessively. “That’s pork rinds in Spanish. I grew up in south Texas and I took three years of Spanish in high school.”

Jimin didn’t like that he couldn’t understand what you were saying. “Jagiiiiiiiiii, I really don’t like this. Speak hangul.” Jimin whined, poking you in the side repeatedly. 

“Fine!” You said, switching back. “Just stop being a brat babe.” 

“I’m not a brat.” Jimin said, folding this arms over his chest.

“You’re a brat.” Both you and Jungkook said at the same time. You looked at each other and pointed, going ‘ohhhh’ and making a face. Jungkook hopped up off the bed and you followed behind him, handing Jimin your chopsticks. 

“Everyone, this is (Y/n) and Jungkook’s secret handshake.” Jimin said, leaning forward and turning the camera to show the two of you being complete dorks and doing the hip bump thing. “They came up with this literally like the first day we met (y/n).” He pulled up his hand to fake whisper to the camera “Isn’t it cute?”

When you and Jungkook were done you came back and sat on the bed, Jimin scooting over to make sure there was enough room. Jungkook spread out on the bed again, getting his face right up to the screen. “More questions?”

“Sure,” Jimin said, leaning back against the headboard next to you and yawning. He leaned over and rested his head on your shoulder as you drunk your milk tea. “What are they saying Kookie?”

Jungkook looked back over his shoulder at the two of you and sighed. “Aishhh, you two are so cute. Don’t you think so?” Jungkook asked the audience. He smiled at the new wave of comments. “They say you’re cute.”

“Jimin is clingy.” you teased, giggling when Jimin started to pout. 

“‘How long have Jimin and (y/n) been dating?’” Jungkook read. “Oh, everyone, today is their two month anniversary!”

You blushed as Jimin lifted his head and smiled. “It’s true. We spent the day exploring Paris.” Jimin said, smiling over at you. “Oh, look at her nails!” Jimin took your hand and dragged it closer to the camera. “We got them done today.”

“Oh daebak!” Jungkook said, admiring them as well. 

“Thanks guys.” You said, wiggling your fingers. “Actually, Jimin picked the color.”

“I have good taste.” Jimin said, interlocking his fingers with yours and kissing the back of your hand.

“Jimin, the camera…” You whispered, blushing at the way he was looking at you.

“I don’t care about that.” He said, nuzzling closer to your side. “If I want to hold my Noona’s hand, then I will.” Jimin rested his head on your shoulder again and yawned even bigger.

Jungkook noticed this and moved to pick up the computer. “Okay, say goodnight to Jimin and (y/n), they’re being clingy.” 

The two of you sleepily waved goodbye as Jungkook moved back over to the desk to continue to talk with the fans. “Jagi I’m tired.” Jimin said quietly, wrapping an arm around your stomach.

“Lets go back to the room then, yeah?” You said, patting his back.

“Mmmm, but you’re supposed to hang out with Kookie after his V Live.” Jimin mumbled, eyes still closed.

“It’s okay, we can hang out whenever. Besides I’m tired too.” You continued to rub Jimin’s back. “And you’re literally falling asleep.” Jimin just grunted, too tired to talk anymore. “Alright, up you go.” You said, pushing Jimin off of you. He slowly got off the bed and walked over to the door, waddling very cutely. Jungkook looked over as you gathered your things, and you waved goodbye. He gave a soft smile and waved back, but seemed sad. 

As you and Jimin left the room and headed to the elevator you decided to text Jungkook just to make sure he wasn’t upset.

 

Y/N- (10:29 pm) Hey I’m sorry we didn’t get to play Overwatch, but Jimin was really tired.

Y/N- (10:29 pm) Are you upset?

 

You waited but he didn’t reply. _Hopefully it’s just because he’s still live,_ you thought. When you and Jimin reached your floor he waddled to your door and opened it, almost immediately stripping off his clothes and crawling into the big, fluffy bed. You smiled at how cute he was when he was sleepy. “Babe, don’t you want to wash your face before you fall asleep?” you called as you walked into the bathroom.

“Ughhhhhhhh.” You heard Jimin groan from the bed. You laughed to yourself as you undressed and brushed your hair. Jimin waddled into the bathroom a moment later and started to wash his face. You went back into the bedroom and changed into your pj’s, passing Jimin on your way back into the bathroom. He crawled back into bed as you brushed your teeth and washed your own face. You were about to go lie down when your phone buzzed on the counter.

 

JK- (10:44 pm) I just ended the V Live

Y/N- (10:44 pm) Okay. I’m glad I was there for a while. I’m sorry we didn’t hang longer.

JK- (10:44 pm) Me too. I was looking forward to gaming together.

Y/N- (10:44 pm) I know. I’m sorry. 

Y/N- (10:45 pm) Can we plan another day where its just you and me, gaming and snaking and stuff?

JK- (10:45 pm) I’d like that.

JK- (10:45 pm) I’m sorry if I’m being weird. 

JK- (10:45 pm) I meant it when I said you’re my best friend. 

JK- (10:45 pm) And I know Jimin is your boyfriend and you want to spend all your time with him, and I know today was your anniversary, but I feel like I don’t get to hang out with you anymore.

Y/N- (10:46 pm) I’m sorry Kookie. I realize I have been neglecting our friendship, and thats really shitty. And I do love spending time with Jimin, but I love spending time with you too. I’ll do better, okay?

Y/N- (10:46 pm) I love you Jungkook. We will have a best friend day soon okay? I promise.

JK- (10:46 pm) Okay. I love you too (y/n). Goodnight.

Y/N- (10:46 pm) Goodnight Kookie 

 

You sighed as you locked your phone. You felt bad for neglecting Jungkook’s friendship, you hadn’t even realized that thats what was happening. You got up and turned off the light in the bathroom before walking over to the bed and plugging in your phone. As you crawled in and turned off the light Jimin rolled over and reached out for you. _He’s so clingy when he’s tired_ , you thought. 

“Jagi, what took you so long?” Jimin mumbled, snuggling into you tightly and laying his head on your chest.

“I was texting Jungkook.” You said, running your hands through Jimin’s hair.

“Was he mad? He looked mad.” 

“He was sad. He’s been wanting to hang out with me and was looking forward to tonight.” You said.

“I’m sorry jagi, it’s my fault, I wanted to go to bed.” Jimin said, picking up his head to look at you.

“No Jimin, it’s okay, I was tired too. Besides, we talked and we’re okay. We’re gonna find a day when the two of us can just chill and play games all day.” 

“Okay jagi.” Jimin said, laying his head back down. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby. Thank you for today, it was amazing.”

“I’m glad (y/n).” Jimin said around a yawn. “Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams Jiminie.” You said, running your hands through his hair until you both fell asleep.

* * * * *

When you woke up the next morning, you rolled over to check your phone and almost dropped it on your face. You had 3 missed calls from Feng and a voicemail. _Why? Why the fuck is he calling me? Oh god oh god oh god._ You looked over at Jimin who was still fast asleep and carefully crawled out of bed. _I’m gonna freak out if I don’t do something right now._ You paced the room quietly, phone in hand, trying desperately to think of something that would keep you from going into another anxiety attack. _Cigarettes_ , you thought, going over to your backpack, unzipping an inner pocket and rummaging around. You knew they were horrible for you. Hell, you were a dancer and a singer. But it was a bad habit you had picked up at the peak of your anxiety, because it helped you calm down. You almost never smoked anymore, but you always had a pack on you just in case. You found the small blue box and lighter in your bag and snuck out of the bedroom onto the balcony. _Just one, to calm me down, and then I’ll go back and take a shower,_ you promised yourself. Your hands were shaking as you pulled a cigarette from the box and lit it carefully, cupping your hand around the flame. You inhaled deeply the first time, pausing and letting out the smoke with a sigh. You leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked out at the city, feeling your pulse slow as you smoked. After a few more puffs you felt more in control, and decided you were ready to try and listen to the voicemail from Feng. 

You pulled it up but hesitated, your finger hovering over the play icon. After another drag form the cig you had enough courage to play the voicemail, and you gasped softly as you heard Feng’s voice for the first time in almost a year. 

“Hey (Y/n)… It’s uh, it’s me, Feng. I know it’s been a while since we talked. A long time actually. But I uh…I’ve been following BTS’ social media and saw that you’re with Jimin now. I’m not really sure what’s happening there, but I wanted to talk to you about something. Please just call me back.” You were about to stop the voicemail when you heard him sigh. “I miss you (y/n).” And with that it ended. 

You sat there, cigarette momentarily forgotten in your hand until the breeze blew some ashes onto the patio. You brought the filter up to your mouth again, hand shaking, and took a few long drags. _He misses me? I don’t….what is that supposed to mean? He’s the one who left me._ You ran a hand through your bedhead, feeling anxiety building again. _What the fuck could he want to talk to me about? And he’s been following my relationship on social media? I don’t… this is bad._ You flicked the finished cigarette off the balcony and quietly came back inside, Jimin still fast asleep in bed. You glanced at the clock. _Seven thirty…_ You still felt anxious, shaky. You didn’t want to wake Jimin still smelling like smoke. You didn’t want to wake him at all really. You didn’t think you could talk about any of this yet if you were being honest. 

So you stripped off your clothes, leaving them in a pile at the foot of the bed and made your way quietly into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. _Deep breaths (y/n), deep breathing._ You tried to talk yourself down as you turned on the shower, turning the water almost as hot as it would go. You stepped in, letting the water heat up around you as it ran down your body, scorching your skin. You were still fighting to keep the anxiety at bay. _Focus on the water, (y/n). Feel it run down your arms, your legs._ You tried to do what you normally did whenever you were triggered, talking yourself through it, but it wasn’t working. _I wanted to talk to you about something…_ Feng’s words were running through your mind as you started to cry. At least you thought you were crying, but it was hard to tell with the water streaming down your face. 

It was no use. You couldn’t do anything to keep the feelings at bay anymore, and you sank down in the tub as the emotions took you over. _I miss you (y/n)._ Why on earth had he said that? Didn’t he realize how long it had taken you to get over him? To come out the other side of your trauma, alive? Well of course he didn’t know. He never bothered to check on you once after calling off your engagement. He left you cold turkey, barely even a goodbye. You had spiraled out of control, and your best friend Yuma had been there to help you put yourself back together. But who was here to keep you whole this time? Jimin? You knew he would do his best, but you couldn’t ask him to do that. Your mental illness had completely ruined your last relationship, burning four years of love and compassion to the ground. Sure, your last relationship hadn’t been all good. Looking back it was actually mostly bad, but that didn’t mean you had wanted it to happen. Your depression and anxiety had turned your life upside down and set you ablaze. You wrecked a path of destruction through your life last time, and you refused to do that again. You didn’t know why Fang was suddenly trying to come back into your life, but what you did know was that you weren’t going to let him. You couldn’t do this to Jimin. You couldn’t fall apart again. So you picked yourself up off of the floor and turned off the shower. _No more weakness,_ you told yourself. _I will keep these feelings to myself, deep down where they cannot hurt anyone, and I will try to move on. Jimin never needs to know about this._

You stepped out of the shower and walked over to your phone. You went through your contacts and blocked Feng’s number. _There, now he cannot harm me anymore._ You were wrapping a towel around yourself when there was a light knock on the bathroom door. “(Y/n), are you okay? You’ve been in there a while.”

You walked over to the door, unlocked and opened it, finding Jimin looking at you with sleepy eyes. “I’m fine Jimin.” You said, giving him a dazzling smile. “I’m completely fine.”

__________

 

Through out the next week Jimin started to notice a change in you. It was subtle, minuscule. A small frown playing at the corner of your mouth whenever you thought no one was watching. A small flinch anytime your phone would go off. He even thought he caught you smelling like smoke once, but he wrote that off as his imagination. If he didn’t know you as well as he did he wouldn’t have even picked up on it. He tried to bring it up after the Paris shows were over, but you shut him down so fast it almost scared him. _I know something is wrong,_ he thought. _But I can’t force her to talk to me_. Jimin struggled for a while about what to do, but he eventually decided that you would talk to him when you were ready. He didn’t want to push you and cause a fight, so he just made sure you knew he was there for you whenever you were ready.

Despite the worry in the back of his mind, Jimin and the boys had great shows in Paris. After a few days in France they moved to Belgium and the Netherlands, doing shows in Brussels and Amsterdam. And after about another week you seemed to be back to normal, and for that Jimin was glad. When everyone arrived in Frankfurt, Germany in the early morning, you were happy, and that made Jimin happy. 

The two of you were unpacking in your suite when Jimin came over and kissed the top of your head. “Hey, did you have any plans today jagi?”

“Actually yes, Jungkook and I are finally having our all-day gaming and snaking marathon.” you said, closing a drawer and turning around to face him. “Is that okay? Was there something you wanted me for today?” You asked with a wink.

“No, nothing like that.” Jimin said, wrapping his arms around you. “I was going to go see Yoongi anyway, help him with a new track.”

“Oh really? What song?” You asked, leaning back against the dresser.

“Uh…I don’t know know yet, he hasn’t told me.” Jimin fibbed. He was actually meeting up with Yoongi to finish recording the song he was working on for you. “I think I’m just doing some backup vocals on it.”

“Ooo, I’m sure I’ll love that.” You said, stepping forward and reaching up to kiss Jimin sweetly. “I wanna hear it when you’re done babe.”

“Of course, jagi.” Jimin said as he let go of you, moving to hang up some of his clothes in the closet. _Somehow I gotta get out of that one, he thought._ Jimin finished up with his clothes after a few more minutes and came over to kiss you on the cheek. “I’m gonna go meet Yoongi, call me if you need anything okay?”

“Will do babe. I love you.” 

“And I love you.” Jimin waved goodbye as he walked out of the room. _Ugh, I feel bad for lying to her, even if it was about the song. I wanna finish this so I can show her already._ Jimin made his way to the elevator and headed down a few floors to Yoongi and Hobi’s room. When he approached the door he heard multiple voices, and when he knocked he heard Yoongi call “coming!” before he opened the door a moment later. “Hey Jimin.”

“Hi hyung.” Jimin said, following Yoongi into the room. As he looked around he saw Hobi and Namjoon were also there, Hobi on his bed with headphones in and Joon at the desk next to all of Yoongi’s equipment. “Hi guys.”

Hoseok waved at Jimin but didn’t take out his headphones, clearly focused on whatever he was doing on his computer.

“I asked Namjoon for his help translating my lyrics to english.” Yoongi said, making his way around the room with cords and microphones. “I have everything we need to get your vocals laid down today, I already recorded my part.”

“Your part?” Jimin asked, confused.

“Yeah I wrote the third verse for me to rap before you asked me to adjust the lyrics, didn’t I tell you that?”

“No…” Jimin replied. 

“Well…do you not want me to rap on the track?”

“I don’t know.” Jimin said, running a hand through his hair. “Lets do it how you had planned and then I guess I’ll see how it sounds when we’re done.” He paused for a moment. “I just really want this to be something special for (y/n). She’s been dealing with something lately and I don’t know what it is. She won’t talk about it.”

“Well she probably just needs some time Jimin.” Yoongi said as he worked with all of his wires and buttons on his sound board. “She might not always want to talk about something right away, but I’m sure she’ll tell you when she’s ready. I think she and I are similar like that.”

“Wait, has she talked to you?” Jimin asked, leaning forward in his chair. 

“Not about anything specific, but we talk about having anxiety sometimes.” Yoongi said.

“Why wouldn’t she confide in me…” Jimin asked sadly to himself, slumping in his chair.

“Hey, don’t take it personally okay?” Yoongi said. “It’s different talking to someone who has already gone through it. It has nothing to do with you Jimin. (Y/n) loves you.”

“Yeah I know that.” Jimin said with a sigh. “It’s just…it’s hard.” 

“I know.” Yoongi said. There was a long pause as Jimin set his chin on his hands.

“I think what you’re doing for (Y/n) is really sweet.” Joon said, breaking the silence. “And I’m sure whatever is going on with her, she’ll tell you soon.” 

“Thanks hyung.” Jimin smiled at him. “Thank you both.”

“Of course.” Yoongi said, finally putting on his headset. “Alright Jiminie, you ready to record a love song?”

________

 

“Oh! Take that! I win yet again!” Jungkook yelled, slamming down his Uno cards. 

“Jungkook, it’s a children’s card game.” you said, shaking your head at him as he did a victory dance. 

“Yeah, a children’s game that I KICKED YOUR ASS AT!” He yelled, dancing around the room, making a stank face. You laughed at him, your eyes tearing up you were cackling so hard. Jungkook came back over and sat on the bed, laughing with you. 

“I’m kinda glad your computer shorted out Kook, this is really fun.” You said, motioning to the pile of games you’d acquired on the bed. 

“Well _I’m_ not glad it shorted out.” Jungkook said. “And the tech guys I gave it to this morning said they would have it back to me by the afternoon. So hopefully I’ll be hearing from them soon. And THEN I’m gonna kick your ass some more.” 

“You stay away from my ass.” You said, pushing Jungkook over so he fell off his bed and had to grab onto Tae’s to stay upright. After your laugher died down you laid back on the bed and let out a sigh.

Jungkook noticed the change in your demeanor and sat down across form you on Tae’s bed. “Hey, you okay?” 

You closed your eyes but didn’t respond right away. After a moment you asked, “Jungkook, can I tell you something? Something I haven’t told anyone yet.”

“Of course, (y/n).” He said with concern.

“When we were in Paris…my ex called me.” You said, finally opening your eyes.

“What did he want?”

“I don’t really know. I missed him calling like four times and then he left me a voicemail, saying he needed to talk to me. And that….”

“That what?” Jungkook asked softly.

“That he missed me.” You covered your face as you felt the tears coming. “He called me after almost a year of complete silence to say that he missed me.” You felt the emotion creeping into your voice. “I mean what am I supposed to do with that?”

“Did you call him back?” Jungkook asked.

“No. After I listened to the voicemail I blocked his number.” You moved your hands form your face as you felt the tears leave your eyes silently. “He could’ve tried to call me again since then but I wouldn’t know. I still have him blocked on all my social media.”

“So…you _don’t_ want to talk to him?” Jungkook asked tentatively.

“What? No!” You sat up suddenly. “I’m finally happy Kookie. I have the dream job I’ve always wanted, I have a boyfriend who treats me like a freaking princess. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. And just when I finally thought my life was coming together, Feng has to show up and try and ruin everything.” You took a deep breath, trying to keep the anxiety at bay. “I mean I know he didn’t really show up, but it feels like he’s back to burn my happiness to the ground. I’m finally over him and now he’s back to ruin me again—”

Suddenly Jungkook’s phone started ringing. “I’m sorry (y/n), its the tech people with my laptop.” He said, answering the phone and talking for a few seconds before hanging up again. “They’re here with my computer. Please stay here while I go sign some paperwork and pay them? Then we can keep talking when I get back.”

You nodded at him as he got up and slipped on some sandals before leaving the room. _God, Jungkook must think I’m such a mess. This is why I didn’t want to talk about this. Why (y/n), why on earth did you bring this up?_ You got up and started rummaging through your purse on the side table. _Come on, where are they…_ Finally you pulled out the pack of cigarettes and your lighter, quickly walking over to the sliding door and going out onto the balcony. You noticed some swim trunks hanging on one of the chairs and sat in the other on the opposite side of the patio table. _If I can just smoke this quickly before he get’s back, I’ll be calm enough to talk about Feng…_ You lit a cig and inhaled the smoke deeply, letting out a sigh as you exhaled the smoke. You sat there in silence, smoking and feeling your body calm down. You had been smoking more and more often ever since Paris. You couldn’t help the steady build up of anxiety you’d been experiencing since Feng had suddenly snuck back into your life. You’d been smoking like three or four cigarettes a day now, and you were surprised you hadn’t gotten caught yet.

Suddenly there was a rustling at the door and then it was sliding back to reveal Tae coming out onto the patio. He started when he saw you. “(Y/n)?”

_Well, spoke too soon_ , you thought. “Um…hey.”

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Taehyung said still glued to the spot. 

“I don’t. Well, I did but then I quit. I….it still happens sometimes when I’m stressed.”

“Oh…okay.” he said, hands in his pockets. “Well I was just coming to grab my swimsuit, I’m meeting the guys on the roof in a little bit to swim.”

“Okay.” He turned to to leave, swim trunks in hand, but you called his name. “Taehyung, wait. Can you not tell Jungkook or anyone about this?”

“Not tell Jungkook what?” Jungkook said, suddenly coming out onto the balcony.

“Shit.” You said. _Fuck it_ , you thought, taking another slow drag from the cigarette.

“(Y/n) you smoke?” Jungkook asked, shock clear on his face.

“Not usually.” You said, tapping some ashes over the railing. “But all this shit with Feng has me fucked up.”

Jungkook looked at you with concern, walking around Tae to come sit in the chair opposite you. Taehyung reached over to shut the patio door but stayed outside with the two of you. “Who’s Feng?”

“Her ex.” Jungkook explained before turning back to you. “(Y/n), you really shouldn’t be smoking, its so bad for you—”

“No offense Kookie but I don’t need a lecture.” You said, covering your face with your free hand. “Its not like I don’t know its bad for me. And I hate myself enough as it is.”

“(Y/n) don’t hate yourself.” Tae said, coming over to lean on the balcony railing next to Jungkook. “Addiction is hard.”

You smiled at Taehyung for his understanding. “I just…” You paused, taking a final puff of your cigarette before flicking the filter over the balcony. “Its the only thing I know that keeps me from having an anxiety attack. And they seem to be coming on more and more lately.”

“(Y/n)…” Jungkook said with a look in his eyes you knew well.

“Please don’t say anything to Jimin.” You pleaded. “I’m going to tell him, okay? I just haven’t found a good moment yet.” They both nodded and you sighed in relief. “God, being here in Frankfurt isn’t helping anything either.

“Whats wrong with Frankfurt?” Jungkook asked.

“This is where Feng is from. His family still lives here.” You explained. “We met in the US when he was doing a Hip Hop intensive, because he’s a choreographer like me, but he was born and raised here. And I know he’s still in Korea for his job, but it still makes me nervous knowing I’m in his hometown.” You paused long enough for tears to start forming again. “Please don’t tell Jimin about me smoking, I can’t stand seeing him look at me they way you both are right now.”

“(Y/n), it’s gonna be okay,” Tae said, coming over to put a hand on your shoulder. “You’re going through something right now but you _can_ get through it. You have Jimin, and Jungkook, and me, and the rest of the guys too. And I promise we won’t say anything to Jimin unless you want us to, right Jungkook?” He said, looking over at the maknae.

“He’s right (Y/n). I’m sorry if you feel like I’m judging you, I’m not. I’m just worried about you.” Jungkook said, kindness clear in his eyes. 

You nodded, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. “No, I’m sorry guys. I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

“Don’t apologize (Y/n).” Tae said kindly. “Its really okay.” There was a quiet moment where you finally controlled your breathing, then Tae spoke again. “Hey, you know what will cheer you up?”

“What?” you asked, looking up at him. 

“Come swimming with me and the guys. Both of you.” Tae said, looking between you and Jungkook.

“I’d love to but…we can’t. Jungkook and I have been planning this Overwatch day for weeks…” You said, looking over at him as you spoke.

“It’s okay. We can go swim, and then we can come back and play Overwatch.” Jungkook said with a small smile.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bail on you again.”

“You’re not bailing on me, because I’m coming with you. Plus we will still play, just after we swim. I’m good, really.” Jungkook said, reaching over to squeeze your hand reassuringly. 

“So it’s settled!” Tae said. “Lets go unwind. Yoongi and Jimin are bringing the beverages.”

You knew that could only mean one thing. You were getting drunk at the pool with Bangtan this afternoon.

________


	9. Return Of The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Best Friend!Jungkook | some smut and then ANGST ANGST ANGST  
> Warnings: Cursing | Drinking | Noona Kink | Dirty talk | Public Sex | Grinding | Unprotected Sex | Light Thigh Riding | Very Hateful Words | Fighting | Violence |  
> Word Count: 7.2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y’all this chapter was EMOTIONAL! It starts off cute but gets hard. These next couple chapters are definitely the climax of the story so only a few chapters left after this. There is a lot of anger and harsh words in this chapter so be prepared.  
> Jimin’s tweet- https://twitter.com/BangtanGangBang/status/1017871216449867777

Jimin was already two beers deep when you, Jungkook, and Taehyung made it up to the pool. Jimin and Yoongi had all but perfected their recording today, and he was so excited to share it with you. Namjoon stayed for a few hours to listen in, and around noon he left with Hobi to meet Jin and Tae for lunch. Jimin had stayed with Yoongi to help put the finishing touches on the track, and then they had been invited by the other boys to come to the pool. When Jimin went by your shared room to change he noticed that you were gone, probably still with Jungkook. He’d thought about texting you but he didn’t want to disturb your time with Kookie, so he was surprised when you and Jungkook showed up at the pool. 

“I thought you and Kookie were gaming it up today?” Jimin asked as you came over to embrace him.

“We were, but getting drunk at the pool with the guys _definitely_ trumps Overwatch.” you said, snuggling into his chest and pressing a kiss to his bare skin.

While Jimin was hugging you he thought he caught a whiff of smoke again. _What the hell…_ “Do you smell that (y/n)? It smells like…”

“I can’t hear you Jimin, I’m too busy jumping in!” You said as you stripped off your lace coverup and tossed it in his face before cannon balling into the pool. Jimin was quickly and easily distracted by you coming up out of the water, dripping wet and in your two piece, high waisted bathing suit. The bottoms were black and the top was floral with yellow and pink hibiscus stitched across the fabric. You sauntered over to him, your body glistening in the sun, and in his tipsy state he couldn’t keep his eyes off of your swinging hips and breasts that were almost spilling out of your top. “How many drinks in are you?” You asked Jimin.

“Wh-what?” He asked, shaking himself mentally. “Uh, like two or three.”

“Well then I definitely have some catching up to do. JUNGKOOK-SSI!” You called him from where he was splashing around in the pool, dousing a very grumpy looking Yoongi. 

“WHAT?” He yelled back, flinging his hair out of his face damatically.

“Come shotgun a beer with me!” You said, walking over to the cooler and pulling out two cans of beer. Jungkook quickly hopped out of the pool where the others wereenjoying the cool water on the hot day, drinks in hand. Jimin sat down on a lounge chair as you handed Jungkook a can and picked up your keys off the table, expertly cutting holes in both of the cans. “On three okay? Babe, you judge who’s faster.”

“Got it.” Jimin said, still unable to take his eyes off of you.

“Hey thats not fair, he’s your boyfriend! We need an impartial judge!” Jungkook protested.

“Come on Kook, Jimin can be impartial. Right babe?” You asked, winking at him and popping a hip out. Jimin nodded and laughed as Jungkook rolled this eyes at you both. “Besides, its not going to be close. You’re gonna get creamed.”

“Oh, bring it on hoe!” Jungkook trash talked.

“Hey, don’t call my girlfriend a hoe!” Jimin protested.

“Jimin, focus.” You said, getting into position. “Okay, ready? One…two…three!” And with that you and Jungkook stabbed holes in the cans and drank as much and as fast as you could. Jimin watched you in awe. You chugged like a true frat boy, and honesty it was turning Jimin on. _Why am I aroused by (Y/n) chugging a beer?_ Jimin wondered vaguely.He wasn’t even shocked when you beat Jungkook, just impressed. “HA! Who’s getting their ass kicked now, BITCH!” You said, throwing your empty beer can at him. You laughed so hard at Jungkook’s betrayed expression, and Jimin started cracking up when your expression went from boasting to fearful as Jungkook came after you.

“You’re _so_ getting tossed in (Y/n)!” Jungkook said, catching you by the waist and pulling you towards the edge of the pool.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” You yelled, still laughing. “I won fair and square!” 

The other boys turned and watched your impending doom and Jimin started laughing when they all started chanting “Throw! Her! In! Throw! Her! In!” 

Jimin continued to laugh, sipping his beer as you beat on Jungkook trying to get him to let go. “Jimin, save me!”

“Too late!” Jungkook yelled, and with one fluid motion tossed you into the pool. There was big splash before you came up, gasping for air but a huge smile on your face.

“Bastard!” You yelled at Jungkook, swimming to the stairs and getting back out of the pool. “Jimin, are you just gonna let him toss your girlfriend in like that?”

“Of course not!” Jimin said, getting up and coming over to hug you. Once he had his arms around you however, he held on tight and moved you towards the water’s edge. “I’m gonna throw my _own_ girlfriend in the pool!” And he tossed you in for the second time. You came up pouting with your hair in your face, but Jimin knew you were enjoying yourself when you laughed a moment later. Jimin jumped in after you, coming over and kissing you chastely in apology. 

“Get a room!” One of the boys called, and the two of you broke the kiss, laughing. 

Everyone had a wonderful afternoon in the sun. It was nice to enjoy a relaxing day off from rehearsals, interviews, and shows. The boys had thought ahead and asked the hotel to reserve the whole deck for the afternoon, so they didn’t have to worry about anyone coming and bothering them. Everyone drank and swam and played games in the pool with a volleyball, beach ball, and frisbee they found in a basket by the gate. 

Eventually when the sun started to set, you and Jimin made your way into the big bubbling hot tub to soak. The water was warm and inviting, and both of you were more than a little drunk. Everyone else was on the other side of the deck, either chilling on the tanning ledge or drinking at a table they had claimed. Jimin was sitting with his arm around your shoulders as you watched the sunset over the city. “God, it’s beautiful.” You said, resting your head on Jimin’s shoulder.

“Yes, you are.” Jimin said, making you blush. When you looked up at him he leaned down and connected your lips passionately. You opened your mouth and moaned when Jimin pulled your lower lip into his mouth and nibbled lightly, your tongues moving against each other roughly. Your hand went to Jimin’s leg under the water and you gripped his inner thigh tightly, making him jump. “Jagi, the guys are right over there.”

“Mmmhmm.” You agreed, moving your hand even higher. “Jimin, do you want to know another one of my kinks?” You asked, moving so you were straddling him, turning your back to the rest of the boys, who were too busy laughing at Jungkook’s antics to notice the two of you.

“(Y/n), you’re drunk.” Jimin said, swallowing thickly as he felt you grind down on this crotch. 

“I’m not that drunk.” You said, leaning in and nibbling on Jimin’s earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine, all the way through his cock. You felt it twitch under you and you smiled at him. “I want you to fuck me, right here in this hot tub, while your friends are all over there, where one of them could catch us any minute.”

“Shit Noona.” Jimin said, bringing his hands up to rest on your hips, helping you grid down on his growing erection. “We c-can’t,” he said, gasping when you sucked on the sensitive spot where his jaw met his neck. “If they catch us we will never live it down.”

“I want you to bury your cock deep inside me and fuck me until I’m full of your cum.” You said, ignoring his concerns. At your words Jimin felt his dick twitch again, and he knew that he was going to cum in this pool one way or another, and he’d definitely rather it be deep inside you. 

“Fucking shit.” Jimin said, reaching down under the bubbles to unbutton his trunks. “Alright Noona, but you have to be quiet, okay? No one can know how good it feels to have me buried inside of you.”

“Yes baby.” You said, positioning yourself over him so that it looked like you were just sitting on his lap, laying your head in the crook of his neck and wrapping your arms around him. If anyone looked over at you, it would appear that you were simply resting on Jimin’s chest. But as you got into position, Jimin’s hands were getting to work under the water. He pulled his thick length out of his shorts and eased your bottoms to the side, carefully slipping his member deep inside of you. “A-ah, Jimin!” 

“Shhh, remember you have to be quiet Noona.” Jimin said, but there was a clear strain in his voice as well. Jimin carefully held you to his chest and moved his hips up and down slowly, making sure it wasn’t too obvious what you were doing. You were squeezing around him and whimpering as you tried to stay quiet, and Jimin didn’t think he had ever heard anything hotter in his entire life. He started moving his hips faster under the water, already feeling his orgasm building. Doing this here, where his hyungs could come over at any second and find you was _really_ fucking hot. He completely understood why you liked this now. “Sh-shit.” Jimin let his eyes slide closed as he picked up his pace a little, and feeling you clench around him was almost enough to send him over the edge—

“(Y/n)!” Jimin heard Jungkook call, right before he was about to cum. You hopped off Jimin so fast that you almost fell over, splashing around with an “eep!”

“Yes?” You answered as Jungkook approached, completely oblivious to what had just been happening in the hot tub.

“I’m gonna head up to my room and shower, do you wanna meet me in like half an hour so we can play Overwatch?” Jungkook asked, stopping by the edge of the hot tub. Luckily Jimin had just tucked himself back into his trunks before Jungkook got too close. 

“Sure Kookie. I’ll text you when I’m headed to your room okay?” You said, smiling up at Jungkook like you hadn’t just been riding Jimin’s dick moments before. Jungkook nodded at you and turned and walked back to the others, grabbing his towel and drying his hair as he followed Tae off of the deck, leaving the Hyung line at the table sipping beer. You turned back to Jimin. “Well, that was close.”

“Yeah, no shit (Y/n)!” Jimin said, blushing deeply. “We are _never_ doing that again.”

“Okay, sure baby.” You said, coming over and placing your hands on Jimin’s chest. You leaned up to his ear and whispered, “I know you liked it,” before nibbling Jimin’s earlobe again. You backed up and got out of the hot tub. “Now are you going to follow me to our room, or am I going to have to take care of myself?”

Jimin practically flew out of the water and was soon dragging you off the deck and to your room, eager to finish what you'd started. 

 

________

 

After you and Jimin had taken care of business in your room you quickly showered, changed into some comfy pj’s, and left a pouty Jimin to go down to Jungkook’s room. When you arrived Jungkook was alone, had already set up his computer, and had cleared a space next to him on the bed for you. The two of you settled down and spent the rest of the evening playing Overwatch and yelling at each other whenever either of you died, basically just bickering like only best friends could. Eventually you started to get tired and you logged off, laying down next to Jungkook and looking up at the ceiling, lost in you thoughts. 

Jungkook closed his computer and laid down beside you, his hands underneath his head. “What are thinking about, (Y/n)?”

You didn’t answer immediately, trying to think of a way to phrase your thoughts. “Do you think I’m a bad girlfriend for keeping this business about Feng from Jimin?”

Jungkook thought for a moment before answering. “I don’t think that you’re a bad girlfriend, but I do think you should tell him the truth.”

You sighed, starting to feel emotional. “I just don’t want him to be worried about me. I feel like all I’ve done since the tour started is given Jimin reasons to be worried about me.”

“(Y/n), he’s going to worry about you no matter what. Thats what Jimin does. He worries about the people he loves.” Jungkook said wisely. “And I think its better that he knows why he’s worried about you instead of just wondering whats wrong, and being sad because you won’t tell him.”

“You think he knows something is wrong?” You asked, feeling your eyes fill with tears.

“Of course he knows, (y/n), Jimin is always paying close attention to you. And besides, the boyfriend always knows.” Jungkook said. That was the last bit to push you over the edge, and suddenly you were crying full out. “Shit, (y/n), I’m sorry.” You continued to sob as Jungkook unfolded his arms and reached over to pull you into his embrace. He held you tight while you cried onto his chest.

“God, ever since London I feel like I’ve just become a big fucking mess. It’s like my medication isn’t even helping anymore.” You mumbled into Jungkook’s hoodie.

“Have you tried to talk to your doctor about it?” he asked, patting your back gently as you started to calm down. 

“No. I guess I should call him and tell him whats been going on. Maybe my medicine isn’t working anymore.” You sighed, moving to sit up. Jungkook let go of you so you could do so. “Having a mental illness is hard, Kookie.”

“I can’t even imagine, (Y/n). You’re a very strong person.” Jungkook said, patting your back and smiling at you. “I admire your determination to keep fighting.” 

“Thanks Kookie.” You took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears off of your face. “So I guess I should tell Jimin the truth huh?”

“I really think the sooner you tell him the easier this will be to deal with.” Jungkook said. “And I know you, you tell him everything anyway, so it must be hard not to talk to him about this.”

“It is.” You agreed. “Okay. I’m gonna go up there now I guess.”

“Okay. I’m glad we got to hang out today.” Jungkook said with a smile, standing up to hug you as you gathered your things. “Call me if you need me. I don’t care what time it is.”

“Okay, I will.” you said with a small smile, hiking your bag up your shoulder. “Thank you for listening to my problems. I really appreciate your insight.”

“Of course (y/n).” Jungkook followed you to the door and held it open for you. “Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too Kookie,” You said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And you waved as he shut the door behind you. 

You made your way to the elevator and up a few floors to your suite. You opened your door, expecting to find to find Jimin on the couch or reading, but as you made your way through the room you found him fast asleep on his side of the bed. He was in his underwear, a manga laying open on his chest. _He looks so sweet, I can’t wake him up now_ , you thought with a sigh of relief. So instead you changed into one of his sweatshirts, set his book on the bedside table, turned off the lamp, and crawled in next to Jimin, smiling when he turned to hold you in his sleep. He mumbled something that sounded like “love you” before falling back into a deep sleep. _I’ll tell him tomorrow, I swear._

________

 

Jimin was awoken the next morning by a feeling of pressure on his crotch. When he slowly cracked an eye open he saw he was holding you tightly in his arms, your back pressed to his chest. And your _ass_ pressed to his crotch. You were moving slightly, adjusting your position and wiggling your hips, and in turn rubbing your almost bare backside against his crotch. Jimin felt his cheeks warming up and his member begin to harden. 

You wiggled again, letting a out a small “eep!” when you felt Jimin’s growing problem, and you froze. “Um, babe?”

Jimin pressed his lips to the back of your neck and hummed in reply. “Hmm?”

“Are you having a morning problem?” You asked him, reaching for the hand that was wrapped around your torso and intertwining your fingers. 

Jimin made a noise deep in his throat and spoke in his unbelievably sexy morning voice. “Well it didn’t help that you were wiggling your ass and pressing it back on my cock jagi.”

You giggled but pressed back against him again, gasping when you felt his bulge up against your cheeks. “Oh my god Jimin…you’re really hard.” Jimin hummed deep, his head resting on the back of yours as he started grinding into you. “Shit babe.” You whined, mirroring his movements. Jimin let go of your hand and reached down, pulling up the hem of your oversized shirt and slipping his hand into your underwear. You whined loudly as he ran his hand down your abdomen to your slit, and your own hand when to guide his wrist as he started to rub your clit with his middle finger.

“Jesus, you’re so wet (y/n)” Jimin said, continuing to move his hips and his hands in sync.

“I-ah, I may have been rubbing on you on purpose.” you confessed, reaching back with your free hand to grip Jimin’s ass, pulling it towards you as he grinned harder against you. 

“Was Noona having a dirty dream?” He asked, his voice husky with lust. Suddenly you pulled back from Jimin, removing his hand and turning around quickly to crash your lips together. Jimin moaned into your mouth, tangling his hands in your hair as you slipped a leg in between his and started grinding again. Jimin felt your clothed crotch rubbing on his thigh, and he smirked into the kiss when he felt how wet you were through your underwear. 

Jimin reached down with the intention of slipping his hand into your underwear again but you caught his wrist. “No, I need you inside of me.” You panted into his ear.

Jimin growled at your words and quickly sat up, pushing you onto your back. He knelt between your legs and pulled his throbbing member out of his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. You whined when you saw him and Jimin felt shivers of desire run through is body. Not wanting to waist anymore time, he slid your underwear to the side and lined up his member with your slit, swiping the head of his cock through your wetness before sliding it into you slowly as he held your underwear out of the way. You reached out and found Jimin’s wrist, pulling his hand up and under your shirt to your breast. “Fuck, you’re so needy this morning Noona.” 

Jimin pushed your shirt up to expose your chest as he pumped into you, starting to pick up his pace. He held onto your torso, watching with rapt attention as your breasts bounced back and forth with his every thrust. You were a whining mess under him, and he moaned as he watched you reach up to play with your nipples. “Fuuuuuuuck.” You whined, throwing your head back into the pillows. Jimin leaned back, propping himself up on one hand as he pounded into your core, loving the way his dick looked covered in your wetness and sliding in and out of you, your clit glistening a throbbing as he watched. 

“Noona, touch yourself.” Jimin said, moving his hands to rest on your knees, where they were now wrapped around his waist. You obeyed and brought your right hand down to start massaging your clit, your left still playing with your breast. “Look at me.” he commanded. You turned your head, making eye contact with Jimin as you expertly worked your clit with your delicate fingers. “Fuck Noona, you look so good, touching yourself under me.” Jimin said, really starting to slam into you. The headboard started to collide with the wall at regular intervals and you cried out as Jimin’s balls repeated slapped your ass. Your underwear were starting to get in the way but Jimin didn’t care, he was getting too close to his release. 

“I’m gonna come!” You exclaimed suddenly, rubbing your clit with vigor. Jimin let go of your legs and leaned down to connect your lips, pulling your bottom one into his mouth and nibbling on it. Suddenly you were yelling and clenching around him as you climaxed. The sensation of your walls constricting around him sent Jimin over the edge right after you, and you milked him as he came deep inside of you. Jimin rode out his orgasm as you panted under him, whipping sweat off of your brow with your eyes closed. Jimin collapsed onto of you with a huff, his bare chest pressed against your breasts, your shirt still pushed up to your neck. He felt your nipples poking him and he shuddered as another shiver ran down his spine. “Are you cold?” You asked him, reaching down for the blanket and pulling it over you two.

“No jagi.” Jimin mumbled into your neck. He was still inside of you and he didn’t want to move. “You’re so warm…and soft.” He moved over slightly, exposing one of your breasts, moving his fingers softly over your chest. He felt you shiver as he ghosted his fingers over your nipple, tracing patterns on your skin.

You sighed. “Jimin…I—” He looked up at you, sensing you wanted to tell him something, but then his phone stared ringing. He quickly moved to get up, his soft member sliding out of you, and you hissed slightly at the sudden loss.

“Sorry jagi.” Jimin said, kissing your forehead as he tucked himself back into his briefs and crawled over you to his side of the king bed where his phone was plugged in. “Hello?”

“Hey Jimin, it Joon.” Namjoon said over the phone. “I texted you a little while ago but I was just calling to make sure you knew we had to be at the arena in about an hour to rehearse for the show tomorrow.” 

As Namjoon was talking, Jimin watched as you rolled out of bed and made your way over to the bathroom and shut the door behind you. “Okay hyung, thanks. See you then.”

“Okay, see you. Bye.” Jimin hung up the phone as he heard you turn on the shower. He laid back down on the bed with a sigh. _What had she been about to tell me? Did it have something to do with why she has been acting different lately?_ Jimin laid there for a moment, his mind wandering, and he pulled the sheets up over him. _Hmmm, it’s been a while since I’ve posted a selca…_ He opened twitter and lazily took a few pictures, choosing two that he liked. ‘Excited for the show in #Frankfurt tomorrow! (I look grumpy because (y/n) woke me up too early) #JIMIN #(Y/N) #JustKidding #LoveYouJagi #MyHairLooksFunny’ 

Jimin was just about to hit tweet when you called him form the bathroom. “Jimin-ah!”

“Yes?” he called back, tweeting the pictures and locking his phone.

“Are you coming or not?” You yelled. Jimin smiled and quickly hopped up, skipping over to join you in the shower.

* * * * *

Jimin and the guys spent their morning running through the show at the arena, practicing their choreography onstage. You were there as usual, watching them closely, taking notes and pointing out anywhere they needed improvement. Jimin was always proud when you came over and praised him, saying how well he executed his moves. 

“Jimin, great job on your drop in Fake Love, thats one of my favorite parts.” You read off of your notepad, making Jimin grin. “Jin, Namjoon, excellent mic work in Airplane Pt. 2, and your backup for Hobi was great, I really loved it. I’ve been super impressed with the two of you lately.” They smiled and exchanged high fives. “Kookie, Tae, I love watching you guys in Anpanman. Seriously, you look like you’re having so much fun. I love when Jungkook makes it look like Tae is flying in the beginning. Super cute. ” 

“Anything for us?” Hoseok asked, referring to himself and Yoongi, his hands on his hips as he caught his breath. 

You looked back down at your notes. “Hmmmm…ah yes, Yoongi, when you do your moves down to the floor in Fake Love, I wrote ‘he hit that so smooth,’ I was really impressed.” Yoongi flashed you a gummy smile, and Jimin admired the way you popped your hip out while you were talking. “Hoseok….oh yeah, when you’re center on Anpanman, I wrote ‘love the energy’, and your movements were very precise, which I appreciated.”

Hoseok nodded, satisfied. “Thanks (y/n).”

“No, thank you guys. You’ve been working so hard and just in the few weeks we’ve been on tour you’ve improved on the new songs. And you haven’t started to get lazy yet, so keep it up. I’m proud of you.” You said with a big smile.

“Let’s do a circle before we break for lunch, yeah?” Namjoon said, bringing in the boys and you and putting your hands in. “Bangtan on three okay? One two three, Bangtan!” 

Jimin came up behind you after the circle and wrapped his arms around your waist. “What do you wanna do for lunch jagiya?” 

“I was just thinking ramen or whatever they have in the break room.” You said, holding onto Jimin’s hands. “The staff said they’d have lunch for us.”

“Okay, lets go then, I’m starving.” Jimin let go of your waist but held onto your hand as the two of you walked off stage, following the other guys to the dressing room area where there was a table set up with all kinds of snacks and food. Jimin picked up a cup of the ramen he liked.

“Go sit down and I’ll make your ramen.” You said, taking the cup from his hand.

“I can do it.” Jimin said, but he moved over to sit down on the couch anyway, tired form all the dancing.

“Sure babe. Just sit there and rest for a few minutes.” You said, and Jimin listened. He shut his eyes for what felt like a second, and when he opened them again you were sitting next to him and holding two cups of ramen. 

“Did I fall asleep?” Jimin asked, sitting up on the couch.

“Just for a little bit.” You said, setting down his food on the table. “Here’s your food babe. I got the ramen you wanted, some rice, a few cookies and a banana.”

“Aish, you’re amazing.” Jimin said, leaning over and kissing you sweetly. You smiled when he pulled away and booped you on the nose. Jimin relaxed with you on the couch as you both munched away, eating your food quickly since you had missed breakfast. The others were all around you, munching and napping. After you were finished Jimin pulled you onto his chest and he held you tightly as you both drifted in and out of consciousness. 

After a little while the staff members started coming around and getting the members ready for a few press things they were doing today. A few of them had also fallen asleep along with you and Jimin, and everyone was yawning. You sat up off of Jimin and rubbed your eyes. “Babe I’m gonna die if I don’t get some coffee in me stat. Like a triple expresso from Starbucks or something.” You said, yawling loudly. “I think I’m having caffeine withdrawal.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s one a block or two from here babe. I have to stay and get my makeup and hair done but why don’t we get Jinyong to take you in the van?” Jimin said, rubbing your back gently as he spoke. 

“That sounds perfect.” You said, standing and stretching wide. Jimin watched as you made your way across the room to where Jinyong was eating a sandwich. Jimin admired your walk, the way your hips swayed in your rehearsal sweats, your midriff exposed by your cropped blue sweater, your hair up in a messy bun. This was definitely his favorite look on you. The post rehearsal, post dancing look, when you were just a little tired and sweaty, and very sexy. Jimin watched you talk with the bodyguard, and saw him nod in approval when you were done speaking. You turned around and saw Jimin staring and gave him a thumbs up as you came back over. “He said he’d take me if I bought him coffee.”

Jimin laughed with you as you grabbed your purse from the couch and came over to kiss him goodbye. “Will you text me when you get back? I might be around doing press stuff.”

“Of course babe.” You said, waving bye to him as you and Jinyong made your way out of the room. 

Jimin finally got up and went to get ready. After hair and make up, they boys changed into some coordinating outfits and were led to a small conference room where cameras and chairs were set up. One of the staff members informed them the first interview would be with someone from a local dance school. All of the members made their way over to their seats and got mic’d while waiting for the interviewers to show. Jimin was talking with Jungkook as they waited. 

“Where did (y/n) go?” Jungkook asked.

“With Jinyong to get coffee. She was super tired.” Jimin said, sipping from a water bottle.

“Yeah we were up pretty late last night playing overwatch and talking.” Jungkook said.

“What did you guys talk about?” Jimin asked curiously.

“You know… Stuff.” Jungkook said, looking down awkwardly. 

“What kind of stuff?” Jimin asked, but Jungkook just shrugged. “Did she ask you not to tell me?” Jimin asked, suddenly quiet.

“Look hyung, don’t get upset okay? (Y/n) is dealing with something right now but she’s going to tell you when she’s ready. She wants to tell you. Just give her some time to figure out how.” Jungkook said, patting Jimin on the shoulder.

“I think she may have tried to tell me this morning, but she got interrupted when my phone rang.” Jimin said, running a hand through his hair.

“See hyung? Just give (y/n) some time.” Jungkook said kindly.

Jimin sighed but didn’t say anything, too caught up in his thoughts. He sat up when two guys entered the room, coming over to the staff. After a moment a staff member came over and spoke to the group. “Okay guys, this is the group from the Frankfurt Dance Academy, they are going to be asking a few questions. The interpreters’ will translate through your in-ears okay?” 

Jimin saw all the boys nod except for Jungkook, who was staring at the shorter of the two men, who couldn’t be that much older then the boys. “What is it Jungkook?” Jimin asked as the other member’s were introducing themselves to the interviewers.

“One of them looks really familiar to me but I don’t know why…” Jungkook said as the translator started speaking to them.

“Hello, my name is Jason.” The interpreter said as the blonde interviewer spoke. The boys all greeted him kindly.

“And my name is Feng.” The other said. Jungkook’s eyes grew wide and Jimin frowned. _Feng? as in (Y/n)’s Feng?_ “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Hyung…” Jungkook whispered, leaning over to Jimin and gripping his shoulder. “I know why I recognized him. That’s (y/n)’s ex. I was watching some of her videos last week and I saw him dancing with her. That’s definitely him. (Y/n) even told me yesterday that he’s from here, his family lives in Frankfurt.”

Jimin felt anger growing in his belly. He stood up suddenly, making everyone turn and stare at him, but he didn’t care. “You’re Feng Yi Lu?” Jimin asked in english.

Feng seemed caught off guard but nodded. “Um, yeah…thats me.”

“Jimin, what’s going on?” Namjoon asked, his leadership role taking over.

When Jimin caught sight of the confused faces of the rest of the member’s so he explained in hangul. “This is (Y/n)’s ex fiancé.”

Tae and Yoongi’s eyes grew wide while Jin, Hobi, and Namjoon looked concerned. Feng, not knowing a lot of Korean, wasn’t exactly sure what was being said but looked very uncomfortable. “She told you about me?” he asked in english. Jimin looked over at the interpreter who, catching Jimin’s intense gaze, began translating for both parties.

“Oh, I’ve heard many things about you. And I think you should leave. We’re not going to be talking with you today.” Jimin waited for his words to be explained in english to the two men before walking over to them and crossing this arms. 

The taller one, Jason, seemed shocked and quickly backed away, but Feng stood his ground. “Look, is (y/n) here? I want to talk to her.”

“There’s no way we’re letting you near her.” Jungkook said suddenly, coming to stand next to Jimin.

“What’s the problem?” A staff member came over at the sound of raised voices.

“We want him thrown out.” Jimin said, pointing a finger at Feng’s chest. “Security!”

At Jimin’s call several big men came over and gripped Feng’s upper arms. Jimin realized one of the men was Jinyong. _But if he’s back, that means…_

Suddenly Jimin saw you burst into the room, coffee in hand. “Guys, I heard someone yell ‘security’, what the hell is—” Jimin saw your face as you locked eyes with Feng. You froze in place, your hand losing its grip on your drink. “H-holy shit.” Jimin watched as your coffee slipped from your grasp and landed on the floor, pouring out around your feet.

________

 

You were walking with Jinyong down the hall to find the boys when you heard raised voices. You cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Jinyong and could see him listening closely. Then you both heard someone yell ‘security!’ and Jinyong took off down the hall. You followed behind him, though not as quickly. When you finally reached the door he had disappeared through you pushed it open quickly. “Guys, I heard someone yell ‘security’, what the hell is—” You stopped talking abruptly when you saw Feng, loosing your words in the chaos that was suddenly happening in your brain. You vaguely felt your coffee slip from your grasp. _This can’t be happening. This is my nightmare come true. He’s supposed to be in Korea, why the hell is he here? What the fuck is happening? Why can’t I move?_ “H-holy shit.”

“(Y/n), thank god you’re here, they’re trying to kick me out.” Feng said, his arms still being gripped by the boys bodyguards.

“(Y/n) it’s okay, don’t worry, we’re getting him out of here.” Jimin said, cutting off Feng mid sentence as he came over to you. You looked at Jimin with panic in your eyes. “Guys, get him out of here.” Jimin told the guards, watching as they started escorting him towards the door.

“(Y/n)!” Feng called, looking back at you in frustration. 

Finally your brain started working enough to form words. “Wait.” you called.

“You don’t have to deal with any of this jagi, I’m taking care of it.” Jimin said, taking your hands in his.

You looked back up at Jimin, seeing the concern in his face. “It’s okay Jimin. I…I’ll talk to him.”

“But (y/n)…” Jimin’s brow furrowed deeply. “Are you sure?” You nodded, not trusting yourself to answer. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“I…yes, you can come.” You said, feeling a strange sense of calm flow through you. You could only anticipate that this was the calm before the storm.

“There is a room next door we can escort him to until you are done.” Jinyong said, taking everything very seriously. You nodded at him and watched as they left with Feng. You moved to follow after them and Jimin took your hand.

As you were leaving the room you heard some of the staff say something about postponing all interviews until this situation was taken care of. You and Jimin had just made it into the hallway when you heard Jungkook call after you. “Wait!” Both of you turned to him when he spoke. “I’m coming too, if thats okay. I don’t want him to try anything with you (y/n), and I swear to god if he makes you cry I’m gonna beat the shit out of him.”

“You and me both Kookie.” Jimin said, patting Jungkook on the back as the three of you walked into the adjoining room, seeing Feng standing in the corner with the security around him.

You approached and spoke to the guards. “Thank you for your help gentleman, I can take it form here.”

“We’ll be waiting by the door if you need us.” Jinyong said, moving back towards the entrance of the room.

“(Y/n), what the hell is going on? I was here to interview BTS for our Dance Academy News and then everyone started freaking out.” Feng said, eyeing Jungkook and Jimin who were standing several feet behind you, ready to step in if needed.

“Why are you even here Feng?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I told you, I’m here with—”

“Yeah, your Dance Academy, I meant what are you doing here _in Frankfurt_?” 

“I moved back here a few months ago when my Mom got sick.” Feng said, his brow furrowing. “And then I started working for this Dance school. A few weeks ago they asked me and my partner Jason if we wanted to do an interview with BTS when they arrived for their tour.” He took a step closer to you and you almost flinched. “And then when I saw on twitter that you and Jimin were dating I tried to call you several times, I even left a voicemail, but you never called me back.”

“Yeah, I saw your calls and I got your voicemail….but what on earth made you think I would ever answer the phone?” You asked him with anger.

“There was a time when you never missed my calls.” Feng said quietly. “I’ve missed you (Y/n).” He said, reaching out to touch your face, but you quickly grabbed his wrist, and you saw anger flash across his face. 

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on me! You lost every right you ever had to touch me when you left me at my lowest point, not giving a shit if I lived or died.” You voice was steadily rising in volume. “You couldn’t even be bothered to see if I was dead or alive after the last fight we had! You destroyed every part of me that was good, and I’ve spent the last year and a half rebuilding myself.”

“Look, I know what I did was shitty, but you were going crazy on me—”

“I had a mental illness! I was struggling everyday not to take my own life and you left because I wasn’t the happy, perky girl you wanted to marry anymore!” You yelled at him, feeling your breathing speed up and your eyes moisten. You knew you were close to loosing your cool but you needed to get everything out. You’d never had any closure at all with Feng, and now everything was coming back up to the surface.

“Okay, fine, whatever. I didn’t come here to fight with you.” Feng said, turning into the cold and harsh creature you remembered well from the last few months of your relationship. Suddenly he grabbed and shook you, yelling your face. “I came because I had a fucking job to do, but I guess I’m not going to get to interview any of these assholes anyway because of your pathetic, stupid, fat ass—”

You felt a blur fly past you and watched as Jungkook punched Feng square in the jaw. You gasped and watched in horror as Feng came back up from the ground and pulled his arm back to hit Jungkook, but right before he could let the punch fly security was on him. “Get him the fuck out of here!” Jimin yelled, coming up and wrapping his arms around you as you finally started to cry.

Feng was holding his jaw as he was dragged towards the door, and you listened in horror at the words flying out of his mouth. “Fuck you, fuck all of you! You whore! You know she’s a whore right?” He started aiming his words at Jimin as you sobbed. “And she’s a dumb fucking drunk who used to stalk me all the time like a crazy bitch!” Security almost had him out of the room but he was really putting up a struggle, still yelling at the top of his lungs. “I wish you would’ve offed yourself and made my life easier (Y/n)! I bet he can’t even bear to put his dick in your fat ass you fucking whore!” Jimin suddenly let go of you and flew at Feng, yelling in rage. You watched through your tears as Jimin punched Feng right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and effectively shutting him up. Two of the guards finally dragged Feng out while a third held Jimin back, who was still panting and practically frothing at the mouth. 

Everything finally became too much and you felt the waves of emotion consume you, collapsing to the floor and shaking with sobs.

 

________


	10. Tough Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Best Friend!Jungkook | ANGST  
> Warnings: Anxiety | Thoughts of suicide | Mention of Self Harm | Disassociation | Smoking | Cursing  
> Word Count: 7.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i know everything is really dark right now but i promise it will get better. Every good story needs some angst.  
> Sorry its taking me longer to post but i've been really busy because school is about to start again.

Jimin very quietly tiptoed out of your bedroom and shut the door, coming over to the couch where Jungkook, Yoongi, and Tae were all sitting. “Is she asleep?” Jungkook asked quietly.

“Yeah, she’s finally out.” Jimin said, collapsing into a chair next to Jungkook. 

After Feng had finally been thrown out by security, Jimin and Jungkook had picked you up off the floor and with Jinyong’s help, gotten you back to the hotel along with the rest of the boys. All of the press for the day had been cancelled after the incident. Once back in the room, Jimin had gotten you into bed and laid with you and held you as you cried and cried. He wrapped his arms around you, stroked your hair, rubbed your back, sang softly to you, and told you he loved you over and over again. It was a long time before your sobs turned into silent tears, and a while after that until your body finally shut down and you fell asleep. While Jimin had stayed with you, the boys had been in and out, wanting to be near to you just incase they could help. Right now Jin, Namjoon, and Hoseok were out getting food for everyone. Jungkook was icing his knuckles as he waited anxiously for an update form Jimin, and Yoongi and Tae wanted to be close to you for moral support.

“This is partly my fault.” Jungkook said, pain clear in his voice. “(Y/n) told me about Feng calling her. I told her to talk to you about it but I should have said something. Maybe if I had, this wouldn’t have happened—”

“No, Jungkook.” Yoongi said, dismissing his concerns. “It would’ve been wrong of you to betray (Y/n)’s trust. Besides it’s too late to change anything now, and I’m sure Jimin isn’t upset with you.”

“He’s right Jungkook, I’m not angry at you. In fact, I’m grateful for that hit you got in. It was so great seeing that fucker get put in his place.” Jimin said. “Is your hand okay?”

“It’s going to be fine. I’ll gladly take the pain.” Jungkook said, adjusting his ice pack. 

“I can’t believe the two of you hit him.” Taehyung said, shaking his head slightly.

“You didn’t hear what he was saying about (Y/n).” Jungkook said. “He started cussing her out and then when he grabbed her—” He paused, clenching his fists in anger. “I just lost it.”

“Both of us did.” Jimin agreed.

“I hope he doesn’t try and file charges or something.” Tae said.

“Let him fucking try.” Jimin replied, sitting up straighter. “I’d love to see him go up against our lawyers.” They sat quietly for a moment, the mood somber. Everyone was concerned about you and just wanted to make sure they did whatever they could to help you. 

Eventually the rest of the boys came back with food. They had gotten Panda Express at Taehyung’s request and he was a happy baby when they passed out the food and chopsticks. “Thank you hyungs!” Tae said as he stuffed is face. 

Everyone started to dig in. With everything that had happened today no one had eaten anything since lunch and it was late. So they all ate quietly for a while. Eventually J Hope spoke up. “How is (y/n) doing?”

Jimin swallowed before speaking. “Not so good. She cried for a while and eventually fell asleep.”

“I can’t believe that guy showed up thinking you wouldn’t know who he was.” Jin said. 

“I heard some of the things he was saying when he was yelling at (Y/n).” Namjoon said, a look of disgust on his face. “I was in the hallway when they dragged him out. I honestly wanted to beat the shit out of him for talking about her like that.”

“Well Jungkook and Jimin beat you to it.” J Hope said, gesturing to Jungkook’s red knuckles. 

“Literally.” Jin said with a giggle, but quickly became serious again.

“I’m really worried about her guys. She’s….she’s really struggling.” Jimin said, abandoning his food and leaning back in his seat.

“We’re here for her Jimin. And for you, if you need us. We know how much you love (Y/n), and we love her too.” Yoongi said.

“Really?” Jimin said, looking around at the other members as they nodded.

“(Y/n) is our friend and a great teacher. Of course we love her.” Jin said, patting Jimin on the back.

“You can tell her that we’ll do whatever we need to to help her. And I’ve already talked with Sejin and Jinyong about screening our interviewers more carefully.” Namjoon said as he took a sip of his drink.

“Thank you Namjoon. I really appreciate that.” Suddenly Jimin heard rustling from the bedroom and shot up to go see what you needed. “(Y/n)?” he called, opening the bedroom door a crack. He scanned the room and saw the empty bed, his eyes eventually landing on the closed bathroom door. He walked over and knocked softly. “(Y/n)? Are you okay?” Jimin tried the handle and found it unlocked. He slowly opened the door and saw you standing by the sink, a bottle of pills in your hand. “What are you doing?!” Jimin asked, panicked. 

“I have a headache.” you said quietly, wincing at his raised voice as you struggled to get the bottle open and ended up accidentally dropping it on the floor. When it fell you let out a huff of frustration and started to cry again. “Fuck this!”

“Shh, jagiya, it’s okay. Here,” Jimin said, leaning down and opening the bottle of ibuprofen for you, pouring out two pills and handing them to you. He watched as you tossed them in your mouth and took a swig of water from a cup on the counter. Tears continued to roll down your face as you made your way over to Jimin and buried your head in his chest. ”Are you hungry? The boys brought some food.” Jimin asked but you shook your head no. “Let’s get you back in bed then okay?” Jimin led you back to the bedroom. “Do you want to put on your pj’s?”

“Can I wear one of your sweaters?” you asked him quietly.

“Of course jagiya. The blue one?” Jimin asked and you nodded. He found it quickly and brought it over as you started to strip out of your clothes. Jimin helped you pull the sweater over your head and then pulled back the covers as you crawled into bed.

“Will you stay with me?” You asked him, whipping a tear from your face with the sleeve the sweater.

“Of course. Just give me one second okay?” Jimin quickly went back out to the sitting room to tell the guys he was going to say with you. He told them they could leave whenever, but they wanted to stay a while just incase you needed anything. Jimin was touched by their concern for you and smiled a little as he crawled back into bed. 

You were quietly waiting for Jimin and immediately clung tightly to him when he scooted closer to you. “Who all is out there?” you asked him.

“Everyone. They’re all still eating dinner.” Jimin said, running his fingers through your hair.

“Oh.” You mumbled, and after a moment you added, “I’m sorry.”

“Its okay, I was done eating already.” Jimin reassured you.

“Thats not why I said it.” You mumbled. 

“Then why on earth are you sorry (Y/n)?” He asked softly.

“For everything. For Feng. For Me. For not telling you what was going on.” You started to cry a little harder.

“Shhhhhh, jagi, you don’t have a single thing to be sorry for.” Jimin adjusted your position, pulling you into the crook of his arm, your head resting on his chest and shoulder. “Right now I just want you to try and get some sleep okay?”

“Okay.” You said, bringing an arm up to hold onto Jimin’s side. “Jimin…do you still love me?”

“Jagiya, of course I still love you.” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “I will love you until the day I die, and if there is life after that, I will love you then as well.” 

__________

 

You were exhausted, but you spent the night tossing and turning, drifting in and out of consciousness. After Jimin had fallen asleep you laid there for a while until about 3 in the morning when you decided you couldn’t take it anymore. You carefully got out of bed and went into the bathroom and stared at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was tangled, your throat was sore form sobbing, your face was smudged with makeup, your eyes puffy and red. You still had a headache, so you carefully poured two more ibuprofen into your hand and swallowed them dry. You set the bottle down and stared at it, that nagging voice in the back of your mind poking at you. It would be so easy to end it. To take whatever you had in your medicine bag, maybe some sleeping pills. Swallow it all down and just go to sleep and never wake up…

You braced yourself on the counter top and took a few deep breaths. Today had been extremely traumatic, but you were _not_ going to do that to Jimin. Seeing Feng after all this time had shocked you deeply. You were overwhelmed, overstimulated, and full of anxiety. You felt like a zombie as you walked to the shower and turned it on. You stripped out of Jimin’s hoodie and stepped into the running water. It was hot, and you knew it was burning your skin, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You sat down and let the water run over you, willing yourself to feel. _What is the point anymore? Jimin’s probably just waiting for me to crack and fall apart so he can have an excuse to dump me._ Disassociating was the part you hated the most about your mental illness. It’s what led you to cutting in the first place. You just wanted to feel something. Anything. Thats when your mind wandered and you saw the razor sitting on the edge of the tub. You ran your fingers of the thin silver scars on your thigh and fought like hell against the urge to cut. _No (y/n). You’re not going to do this. You are not going to ruin all your progress._ You reached over and took the razor, tossing it out of the shower and out of sight. You sat in the shower for a long time, until the hot water started to run out, and you finally turned off the faucet. After that you sat on the floor of the tub for a while. You just couldn’t bring yourself to get up. But eventually the steam dissipated and the cold air started to fill the room and you started to shiver. That was good because it made you get up and get a towel. You felt your head clearing a little as you dried off, and you left your hair damp as you pulled Jimin’s oversized hoodie back on. You quietly exited the bathroom and saw Jimin still sleeping soundly in bed. You made your way over him and looked down at his soft expression, brushing some hair off of his face. Usually seeing Jimin asleep filled you with so much love and warmth, but all you felt now was more sadness. _He deserves better then me._ You sighed quietly as you walked to the dresser and picked out some clean underwear, a pair of black boy shorts, and pulled them on.

You stood in the dark room for a moment, your head still throbbing, and the urge to cut still present. _I must be dehydrated…And maybe I should get some ice for my leg,_ you thought vaguely. You carefully made your way out of the bedroom, slowly shutting the door behind you. When you turned around you nearly jumped out of your skin. _What the fuck!_ There were two figures asleep on the couch and the love seat. You made your way over and saw that it was Jungkook and Yoongi. You let out a sigh of relief and smiled ever so faintly thinking about them staying around for you. _I’m glad I’ve got some people in my corner…._ You walked to the fridge, opening it just enough to pull a gatorade and some ice out, and shut the door quietly. You put the ice in a cup and then spotted your purse on the coffee table. You tip toed over and pulled out your cigarettes and lighter, making your way over to the balcony and exiting as quietly as possible. _There are so many sleeping men in my hotel room_ , you thought vaguely. You walked along the balcony and took a seat in one of the chairs. You sat down and took an ice cube, slowly running it over your leg where your scars were. This was what you did when you felt the urge to cut, the coolness numbing your skin and driving the urge away. You sat there for a while, letting the ice melt on your skin until you started to shiver. You pulled your bare legs up and tucked them into the hoodie before carefully lighting a cigarette. You took a puff and exhaled. Suddenly there were fresh tears rolling down your cheeks. _I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep smoking and lying to Jimin and being a wreck._ Just as you were thinking this you heard the sliding glass door move and you jumped when someone came out onto the terrace. “(Y/n)?” It was Yoongi.

“Jesus Christ, you scared me.” you said, holding your knees to your chest. Yoongi moved closer to you and took a seat on the other side of the table.

“Can I have one of those?” He asked, pointing at the cigarette in your hand.

“S-sure.” You said, sliding the pack and your lighter across the table to him. You wiped your eyes as he quickly lit a cig and took a puff. “You smoke?”

“Sometimes.” He said, looking out at the city. “When I’m stressed.”

“Me too.” The two of you sat in silence for a while, just smoking. You took comfort in Yoongi’s presence.

“Did I wake you up?” you finally asked him.

“No. I got up to pee and when I came out I saw you out here.” He said, tapping some ash over the railing. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No. My brain wouldn’t shut off.” You replied, taking a long swig of your drink. 

Another moment passed before Yoongi spoke again. “You know you can talk to me if you want.”

You nodded, wiping more tears from your face. _Maybe it will help to get it out…_ “I used to be a cutter you know.” You waited a moment for him to react but he just nodded slightly, taking a drag. “Back when I was with Feng and I first started having anxiety attacks. I thought it would help me feel something when I was disassociating.”

“Did it?” he asked quietly.

“At first. But eventually nothing helped. It was a horrible thing I picked up.”

“Yeah, I hear it can be addicting.” He nodded.

“It was. I haven’t done it since then. Hadn’t even thought about it until all this shit with my ex started again. And then just now in the shower, I had to fight really hard not to do it.” You sighed, taking a final puff and flicking your filter over the rail. “Hence the ice.” You gestured to the melting cubes.

“Well thats good then, that you didn’t do it… haven’t done it since.” Yoongi said. “I’m proud of you for that.”

You smiled at him but sighed. “I don’t think replacing cutting with smoking is much better though.”

“Hey, one unhealthy coping mechanism at a time.” He said with a wink. You laughed softly with him as he finished his cigarette and flicked it like you had. “You’re only human.” 

“I really need to quit before Jimin finds out. I couldn’t bear to see him look at me like I kicked his puppy. Not the way Jungkook did when he saw.” You felt a few more tears come at these words.

“(Y/n), Jimin could never look at you with anything but stupid amounts of affection.” Yoongi said, shaking his head and smiling. “That kid is so in love with you he’s annoying to be around.” 

“Yeah you say that…but I’ve been through this before.” You said, your voice shaking a little. “I was in a relationship with a man for almost four years. A man who asked me to marry him, to spend my entire life with him, to be with me in sickness and in health.” You felt the emotions coming up again, your voice cracking. “And today that man screamed that I was a ‘dumb fucking drunk’ and a ‘fat ass crazy whore’ in a room full of my colleagues and friends.” 

“(Y/n)…” Yoongi said, leaning across the table to hold your hand. “I’m so sorry.”

You were crying in earnest again and you started to hiccup when you couldn’t slow your breathing. Yoongi got up and brought your drink to you, helping you take a few swallows to stop the hiccups as he rubbed your back. “Its just…its so hard.”

“I know… I know.” Yoongi said softly in his deep voice. He sat there patiently as you calmed back down. “You okay?” You nodded and he patted you on the shoulder before going back to sit down. 

“I’m sorry.” You said wiping your face on your sleeve. “I’m a mess."

“You don’t need to apologize (Y/n). I know you feel the need to, so I will let you, but you have nothing to apologize for. I understand at least a little of what you’re going through.” Yoongi said kindly. 

“You do?” You asked, taking another drink.

“I mean, not about your crazy ex, but at least when it comes to anxiety. Now I never actually hurt myself, but I definitely had some of those thoughts.” He said.

“How do you do it? How do you handle being an idol and being under all this pressure and still deal with your anxiety?” You asked him.

“Honestly? Medication first. I know you said you were on something for your anxiety, but with all these attacks you’re still having you might need to adjust your meds. It took me a long time to get everything right.” Yoongi said and you nodded.

“I’ve been putting off calling my doctor because I don’t want to have to leave and go see him. But if I get any worse I’m worried what might happen.” You said quietly. “What else helps you?”

“The members. They’re my family, my support system. I know I can lean on them if I need too.”

“I wish I had that…” You said quietly, resting your head on your arms which were folded over your knees. 

“(Y/n), you do have that. You have us. All of us. We’re here for you one hundred percent. We were just talking about it during dinner. I know you may not want to talk to us about everything thats going on, but I promise you that you can when you’re ready. You’re part of our family now.”

“Wow. Thank you so much for saying that Yoongi.” You said with sincerity.

“Of course. I meant it.”

You nodded and you felt a big yawn escape your mouth. “I think…I think I’m gonna try and go back to bed now.”

“Okay good, cause I’m fucking exhausted.” Yoongi said, slowly getting out of his chair. You laughed fondly with him and stood up too, coming over and giving him a hug. Yoongi squeezed you tightly for a moment before letting go.

“Thanks for sitting with me and talking and just…” You sighed. “Thank you.”“Anytime.” He said and opened the door. You grabbed your things and followed him inside, pulling Jimin’s sweater lower down your legs. Yoongi went to lay down on the couch again and you turned to look at him when he gasped quietly. “(Y/n), are you not wearing any pants?!” 

You blushed slightly but shook your head and said quietly, “Goodnight Yoongi.”

“Thats hot!” he whispered and you suppressed a giggle as you quietly made your way into the bedroom. _Leave it to Yoongi to hit on me after spilling my guts and telling him my life story._ But you smiled as you shut the door behind you and looked at the clock. It was almost four thirty in the morning. You yawned again as you walked back to your side of the bed and laid down. Jimin stirred a little but didn’t wake up. 

As you laid there and tried to drift to sleep, the negative feelings and anxiety started to creep back to you. You rolled over and took some deep breaths, trying to keep the wall of emotions at bay, but it was no use. It was almost like Yoongi hadn’t cheered you up at all, and when you finally did fall unconscious, the nightmares that followed were almost unbearable. 

_______

 

Jimin woke up early the next morning, quickly turning off his alarm so he didn’t wake you. All the interviews and press that were supposed to happen yesterday had been rescheduled for today, and the members were supposed to be at the arena early. Jimin carefully got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt before going into the sitting room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He was surprised to see Jungkook and Yoongi were still here. Jimin bend down over Jungkook and nudged him awake. “Kookie, wake up.” Jimin whispered as he shook his shoulder.

“Hm.” Jungkook muttered, trying to turn over but ended up rolling right off the couch and landing on the floor. “Ow. Oh, that hurt.”

Jimin started laughing, bending over and covering his mouth so he didn’t wake you in the next room. “Are you okay?”

“I’m awake now.” Jungkook mumbled into his arm, letting out a sigh as he got up and sat back on the couch. “What time is it?”

“Its a little after six. We have to be at the arena at seven for press.” Jimin said, stepping around Jungkook to walk to the kitchenette.

“Aren’t you gonna wake Yoongi?” Jungkook asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Not without caffeine.” Jimin said, finding a dark roast k-cup and putting it in the small Keurig on the counter. 

“Smart.” Jungkook said as he stretched. He got up and walked to the bedroom door, quietly opening it before heading to the bathroom.

Jimin brought the steaming mug over to Yoongi and gently shook him. “Hyung, wake up.”

“Ughhhhhhhh.” He mumbled, pulling the blanket up over his head.

“Yoongi, it’s time to get up.” Jimin said, pulling the blanket back down.

“Piss off.” Yoongi said, still not opening his eyes.

“I have coffee~.” Jimin sung sweetly, waving the mug under his nose. Yoongi cracked an eye open and accepted the drink, inhaling deeply. “Why are both of you even here?”

“After everyone ate dinner I decided to stay incase (Y/n) needed anything.” Jungkook said, coming back from the bathroom. “And Yoongi had already fallen asleep so we left him here.” 

“Good thing we stayed cause I found (Y/n) on the balcony at like four A.M.” Yoongi mumbled, still squinting against the light as he sipped his coffee.

“Wait really? What happened? Was she okay?” Jimin asked, suddenly panicked. 

“Calm down, she was fine. Just getting some air.” Yoongi said. He looked up and saw Jungkook mime a smoking motion behind Jimin’s back. Yoongi discreetly nodded. 

“Why didn’t she wake me up?” Jimin asked himself quietly, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know hyung. I’m sure she was just trying to be polite.” Jungkook said, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. “Yoongi, we should go.”

“Yeah okay.” Yoongi said, finally getting off the couch and slipping on his sandals. Jimin waved at both of them as they left, Yoongi waddling cutely and still holding the mug of coffee in both hands. 

Jimin went over and fixed the pillows on the couch and folded the blankets the boys had been using before going back into the bedroom. When he came back and crawled into the bed you cracked an eye open and looked at him. “Hey jagi.”

“Hey.” You mumbled quietly shutting your eye again. “What time is it?”

“Its about six fifteen.” Jimin said, brushing some hair out of your face.

“Oh god.” You groaned, pulling the pillow over your head.

“I uh…I heard you were up late.” Jimin said quietly.

“I couldn’t sleep. And when I did fall asleep I- I had some really bad dreams.” You voice broke form under the pillow and Jimin’s heart sank. “I’m falling apart.”

“Hey hey hey, come here.” Jimin said, pulling the pillow off your face and wrapping his arms around you. You scooted closer and he pulled you tightly to his chest. Jimin leaned his head down and kissed your hair, noticing the smell of smoke again. “(Y/n), why do you smell like smoke? I’ve noticed the smell on you a few times… and then Yoongi said he found you on the porch, and I know he smokes sometimes… have you been smoking jagi?”

You shuddered and started crying harder and clung to him. “I’m so s-sorry.” you sobbed. “I was gonna tell- tell you but I didn’t want to d-dissapoint you.” 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Please don’t cry (Y/n). I’m not disappointed in you. Or mad at you.” Jimin said.

“You’re not?” You asked through your tears.

“No. I mean, it’s bad for you, but you know that. You’re an adult (y/n), I can’t tell you what to do.” He said, stroking your hair. “And I figure its something you only do when you’re stressed, right? Cause I’m with you a lot and I’ve never seen you smoking.”

“Y-yeah. Actually I hadn’t smoked in like a year… until a few weeks ago.” you said, sniffing as your tears started to calm down. “I’ve been meaning to stop. I want to stop.”

“Okay jagiya. If thats what you want I can help you.” Jimin said, as you lifted your head to look at him. “But I think it will be a lot easier for you to quit if you weren’t dealing with so much anxiety.”

“I know…I need to call my psychiatrist.” You sighed, letting go of Jimin and rolling onto your back. “I’m just…” You felt a tear roll down your cheek and you quickly wiped it away. “I’m so tired. I don’t know if I can deal with…anything today.”

Jimin propped himself on his elbow and looked down at you as he gently stroked your arm. “Then stay here. You are definitely allowed a day off. Stay here and sleep, try and relax. I can come back around lunchtime and check on you.”

“Are you sure? I usually help everyone with interviews and stuff. You think it’s okay if I don’t go?”

“Of course jagi. I’ll talk to the staff, it shouldn’t be a problem. Besides, they can’t argue with me, I’m the talent.” Both of you laughed and Jimin leaned down and kissed you gently. “I’m gonna take a quick shower and then I’m gonna head out. You try and go back to sleep okay?”

You nodded as Jimin got back out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. “I love you Jimin.”

“I love you too (Y/n).”

________

 

Once Jimin left you managed to get a few more hours of sleep. You appreciated the time to relax, and you ended up staying in bed until about eleven o’clock. Eventually you turned on the TV to a celebrity news channel and got out of bed. You made your way around the room, tidying things up. With your busy schedule, your room tended to get messy, with clothes and things (mainly Jimin’s) lying on the floor and everywhere else. After cleaning up you hopped into the shower and washed your hair and body. You’d had a pretty rough night but you were starting to feel a little better, especially after your conversation with Jimin earlier in the morning. You got out of the shower and dried off, brushed your teeth and hair, then made your way back into the bedroom to get dressed. You figured Jimin would be by around one o’clock or so to check on you and have lunch. 

You were making your way over to the dresser when something on the TV caught your attention. _Did I just hear someone mention BTS?…_ You turned and listened as a blonde haired news anchor started speaking in an annoyingly high pitched voice. “Hello everyone, this is Alicia Crews with World Celebrity News. Now we’ve all heard the news about BTS’s Jimin dating their new choreographer right? Well apparently he’s not the only dancer she’s had her eye on in the past.” You froze in an instant, dread grabbing ahold of you. “We had an exclusive interview last night with her ex-fiancé Feng Yi Lu, a native of Frankfurt who has been working as a choreographer and dancer in South Korea for the past two years. Well, after coming back home to Germany recently and getting a job at the Frankfurt Academy of Dance, Feng was lucky enough to get an interview with BTS…or so he thought.” 

Yow watched with horror as the screen changed to a shot of Feng sitting in a chair in the news studio holding a bag of ice to his jaw. “Yeah, I went in with my colleague Jason to conduct an interview with the group for our News Letter at the Dance Academy. I was really excited to see and meet the guys, but once I got there all hell broke loose. Apparently my ex (Y/n) had been filling the guys heads with all these stories about me, untrue I might add. So… when I tried to conduct the interview they refused to answer my questions and tried to have me thrown out. I tried to reason with (Y/n) but I knew right away that would be a bust. Anyway once I was gripped by the arms by their security guys Jungkook and Jimin came out of nowhere and started hitting me. The security basically sat back and watched while I had to fight the two off, and eventually I got the hell out of there.”

You stared open mouthed as Feng lied his ass off on international TV. “And you mentioned earlier you were worried about the group working with (Y/n), now why is that?” An interviewer asked off camera.

“Well back when (Y/n) and I were together, I started to notice signs that she wasn’t really… all there.” Feng said, making a crazy hang gesture next to his head. “I think she may be bipolar or psychotic or something. I ended our relationship because she started stalking me to work and gigs and throwing tantrums in public. She’s not stable, thats for sure. I feel bad for Jimin for having to put up with her, I have no idea how she got to him but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was more one sided. They’ll do anything for press nowadays.”

They cut back to the anchorwoman after Feng stopped talking. “That’s some pretty heavy stuff we’re now learning about BTS and their choreographer. Just goes to show you never know what happens behind the scenes of a major group like BTS. When we come back we’ll be analyzing Jimin’s and (Y/n)”s social media to see if we can get to the bottom of anything.” And then it went to commercial.

You didn’t know when it happened, but you were on the floor. Hyperventilating. _He…he has the audacity to talk about me to the media? To spill lies about me, to talk about my relationship with strangers…And the shit he was saying about the guys. About Jimin? I cannot fucking deal with this anymore…_ You suddenly were back up on your feet, flying around your room and throwing on whatever your fingers touched first. There was only one thought running through your head. _I have to get out of here._

 

________

 

Jimin was sitting in the back of the waiting room at a radio station talking with Jungkook. They had one more interview with a local radio station, but everyone was on a short break. “How was (Y/n) when you left this morning?” Jungkook asked, sipping an iced coffee provided by one of the staff of the radio show.

“She was okay. Better then last night at least. When I left she had gone back to sleep.” Jimin said, his own coffee in his hand. “Hey Jungkook, can I ask you something?”

“Sure hyung, what is it?” Jungkook asked.

“Did you know that she smokes?” Jimin took a sip of his drink, his expression neutral.

“Actually…I did. I caught her a couple days ago. But she made me promise not to tell you.” Jungkook said, watching Jimin’s expression carefully. “Are you mad?”

Jimin sighed. “No, I’m not mad. I was just trying to figure out why she tells you everything before she tells me—”

“Hyung, it’s not like that!” Jungkook said quickly.

“No, let me finish. I was trying to figure out why she tells you everything before me, and _then_ I started to think about everything she’s been through. We’ve both seen how she gets whenever Feng is mentioned. And then yesterday we both came face to face with the man who practically destroyed her life.” Jimin took a deep breath. “She’s so scared Jungkook. I never noticed it before because things were so good, but now I see it. She’s scared to death that she’s going to lose me. All she’s known is a man who puts her down, and makes promises he doesn’t keep. She doesn’t trust me not to leave. And that’s not her fault. So instead of telling _me_ the scary stuff, she tells you. I understand that now.”

Jungkook was quiet for a moment, absorbing what Jimin had said. “She has abandonment issues.”

“Exactly. So what I need to do is show her that I’m in this for real. That I’m not leaving.” Jimin said with determination. “I’m going to make sure she knows she’s loved.” 

“I think thats a good plan hyung.” Jungkook said, patting Jimin on the back. They both sat there quietly thinking for a few minutes, drinking their coffee. 

Eventually Namjoon came to get them for the last interview. Jimin and Jungkook followed him over to the room with the others and they sat at a table that was set up with standing mics and headsets. The boys greeted the man conducting the interview. “Hello, I’m Peter Müller with World Celebrity News Radio, I’ll be asking you guys some questions for our live radio show.” Everyone nodded as the interpreter translated for the boys. The interview started smoothly, Peter sticking to the questions that had been approved by management. “So, your new album is about the other side of love, the negative side if you will. What inspired you to write about that?”

Namjoon, as usual, was the first to answer. “Well, in our last album we talked about love being in our DNA, it being destiny. Like when you first fall in love with someone, and all you can see are the good things. So in this album we wanted to explore what happens after that wears off and you realize that this person you love isn’t who you thought they were, or maybe they don’t really love you.” 

“Our title track ‘Fake Love’ is about what it’s like when love is more one-sided or feels…well fake.” Yoongi added. 

“Very interesting.” Peter said. “So I’m guessing you all have experience with loving someone and it turning out to be a lie?” 

The boys looked at one another not really sure how to answer. “Well, not necessarily.” Namjoon said, unsure of where this was going.

“Jimin, wouldn’t you say you’ve experienced fake love?” Peter said, his tone implying something Jimin didn’t understand.

“Um, no?” he answered tentatively. “I’m not sure what you mean?”

“So your relationship with (Y/n) isn’t just for press?”

“What?” Jimin asked in shock, looking around wide eyed at the others. “Why on earth would you ask that?”

“Haven’t you seen the interview Feng Yi Lu gave last night on our TV channel? He told us all about the incident yesterday and what happened with (Y/n Y/l/n).” Peter said, a smirk on his face.

Jimin stared at him with an open mouth for a moment, at a loss for words. Jungkook was the first to speak. “What are you talking about?”

But Taehyung was already busy looking it up on his phone, pulling up a video clip. “Guys, look.” He handed Jimin his phone and the others crowded around as it began to play. 

The video clip started about halfway though the actual segment, it showed Feng sitting on a stool with an ice pack to his face. “Well back when (Y/n) and I were together, I started to notice signs that she wasn’t really… all there.” Feng said, making a coo-coo hang gesture next to his head. “I think she may be bipolar or psychotic or something. I ended our relationship because she started stalking me to work and gigs and throwing tantrums in public. She’s not stable, thats for sure. I feel bad for Jimin for having to put up with her, I have no idea how she got to him but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was more one sided. They’ll do anything for press nowadays.”

Jimin felt tears falling from his eyes when he looked up and saw the smug look of the interviewer. “Thats not true. None of that is true!”

“Are you sure? Because we have other sources that can confirm (Y/n) regularly visits a psychiatrist and is likely being treated for a mental illness. What is it? Bipolar disorder? Manic depressive?” Peter asked eagerly, the maliciousness clear in his tone. _He’s just another hungry trash journalist digging for a juicy story._

“You know what, we’re done. Come on guys, lets get out of here.” Yoongi said, motioning for their security to come over and escort them out.

“No Yoongi, let me talk.” Jimin said, setting Tae’s phone down and squaring his shoulders. “I want to set the record straight right now before this can get anymore out of hand. First of all, none of this is anyone’s business but (Y/n)’s. Mental health is something we as a group have been talking about for a long time, and _all_ of us are advocates for self love. What (Y/n) is dealing with everyday, like most of us, is anxiety. And she is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met because of it. She works her ass off everyday as our choreographer, all while the media and people like you are breathing down her neck just because she is working for BTS. Not to mention the immense pressure of publicly dating a member of the group.” Jimin took a deep breath before continuing. “Second of all, the love that (Y/n) and I share is one hundred percent real. There’s nothing ‘fake’ about it. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else in my whole life, and I know that she feels the exact same way. And you can put that on record.”

“What about what Feng said about you and Jungkook beating him up while he was restrained?” Peter asked, still searching for a story.

“He was never restrained, and we only got in one hit each before security dragged him off.” Jungkook chimed in, anger in his voice. “And after the things that son of a—” 

“Jungkook.” Jin cautioned, still aware they were on live radio. 

Jungkook cleared his throat before continuing. “He had his hands on (Y/n), and I wasn’t gonna let him touch my best friend. So he was lucky our security got him out of there.”

“But how do we know who’s side of the story is true—” Peter interrupted.

“Well considering Feng is a compulsive liar, I think you would do well not to listen to a word he says, but if you want proof, our production team had cameras rolling the whole time.” Jungkook said, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. 

“I think this interview is over now.” Namjoon said, taking off his headset. The others followed, leaving Peter trying to salvage his interview as everyone got up and left. They all managed to make it outside before Jimin really started to freak out.

“I have to call (Y/n).” He said, getting into one of the vans behind Jungkook, his phone pressed to his ear. The rest of the guys were in the other car. “If she’s seen that interview…” His voice trailed off. He couldn’t even say the words. _If she sees that, she could do anything. I don’t trust her not to hurt herself right now, not with everything she’s been dealing with, with that sone of a bitch._ He waited impatiently as the phone rang and rang, eventually going to voicemail. “Damnit, she’s not picking up.” Jimin called again and buckled his seatbelt as the van pulled away from the building.

“Anything?” Jungkook asked form beside him.

Jimin shook his head. “Jungkook, I’m worried that…” Jimin’s voice broke and he felt new tears coming to the surface.

Jungkook understood and called up to the driver. “We need to go back to the hotel, now.” Jungkook reached over and squeezed Jimin’s shoulder as he tried to call you again. “I’m sure she’s fine hyung.” But there was worry in his voice as well.

The ride from the radio station to the hotel couldn’t have taken more then ten minutes, but to Jimin it felt like hours. All he could think was that the worst had happened. When they finally pulled into the hotel drive, Jimin practically flew out of the car, Jungkook close behind. They rode the elevator up to the floor in silence. Jimin looked over at Jungkook and saw a few tears falling from his eyes as well. When the elevator arrived they were out as soon as the doors opened and Jimin ran to his door, opening it in a flash. “(Y/n)?” he called, quickly glancing around the room. but it was empty. Next he ran to the bedroom, ripping the door open but you weren’t there. He glanced around and saw your drawers were empty and open. Your phone charger and backpack were gone from next to the bed, your suitcase absent from the closet. The TV was still on, tuned to some news channel. He ran to the bathroom to find all of your makeup and toiletries gone. When he came back into the bedroom he saw Jungkook holding piece of paper. “What’s that?”

“It was just sitting here on the bed.” Jungkook said, handing the note to Jimin. “Hyung I’m so sorry.”

Jimin quickly scanned the few lines on the page, getting to the bottom and feeling his heart being ripped from his chest. “She’s gone.”

_________


	11. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Best Friend!Jungkook | Angst  
> Warnings: Mention of Violence | Thoughts of Self Harm |  
> Word Count: 7.2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So for the song Jimin and Yoongi sing, I decided to use ‘for him.’ by Troye Sivan. I know Jimin’s voice is a lot higher in pitch, so i picture him singing the song an octave up. its a perfect song in my opinion, and i went ahead and changed some of the lyrics to fit the characters and the story better, but most of it is the same. Please listen to the song before or while you read that part, it makes me smile so much.

_Jimin-_

_Please don’t freak out._

_By the time you read this I’ll probably already be on a plane. I’m so sorry that I’m doing this through a letter but I can’t handle hearing your voice or seeing you right now, because I know I won’t leave. You will convince me to stay, and I will let you._

_But I_ _have_ _to go. I’m taking a break from tour for a while. Management knows. You guys will be okay without me. I need to go home and get well. I can’t live like this anymore. I need to get my mental health back on track._

_I want you to know how much I love you. I can’t even express how much I love you. I don’t want to leave, but I need you to try to understand that I_ _have_ _to._

_Please don’t hate me. I don’t know if I can survive this if I lose you too._

_All I can say is I’m doing my best. I’m trying._

_It is supposed to be midnight there when I land. I hope that you’ll call, but I will understand if you don’t want to talk to me._

_I love you so much. I will always love you. Please just remember that._

_I'm so sorry._

_-(Y/n)_

 

Jimin continued to stare at the letter. He’d been reading and rereading it over and over for an hour. It was tear stained and smudged, but not from him. The marks on the page were from your tears. He could see your struggle through the page. He saw your will to fight, your desire to get better, and your regret to leave him. Jimin hadn’t spoken since he found the letter. He’d stood there at the foot of the bed for twenty minutes, the paper in his hand and silent tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t react when Jungkook tried to talk to him, to calm him down. And he remained quiet when Jungkook finally led him out of the hotel and back to the van. The ride to the arena was quiet, Jimin and Jungkook were quiet. Everything was quiet. Except on the inside. 

On the inside Jimin was anything but quiet. He was in turmoil. He was feeling so many things at once. Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. Worry and despair. You left. You’d left him. You were flying all the way around the world and you didn’t even call. He thought you were a team, that you were supposed to make decisions like this together? There was the overwhelming sadness of knowing that you felt so broken that you had to leave. You were having such a hard time that you chose to fly across the globe alone. But after the initial fear and anger started to subside, Jimin realized why you had gone. He’d been seeing it for weeks, how you’d been struggling. Jimin had tried to be there for you, to let you know you had him, that you could lean on him. But it wasn’t enough. And after everything that had happened with Feng the past two days, you couldn’t take it anymore. So you left. Jimin knew that if he wasn’t in so much pain he would be glad you were taking the steps to get better. Going home and seeing your doctor was the right thing to do. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t heartbroken. You should’ve taken him with you.

Jungkook safely brought Jimin back to the dressing room and gently sat him on a couch before going over to the others and explaining. “(Y/n)’s gone, she’s on a flight back to Seoul. All she left was a note.”

“Because of Feng?” Namjoon asked, looking over at Jimin with concern. 

“If someone had said things like that about me on TV I would’ve run too.” Tae said with sympathy.

“Wait, she ran away?” Hobi asked. “What about the tour?”

“I don’t think she would just run away from everything.” Jin said, brow furrowed. “There had to be another reason.”

“No no no guys, she didn’t run.” Jungkook jumped in. “She left because of everything that she’s been dealing with lately. She’s going back to see her doctor. I…may have skimmed the letter.” He said. “But thats not the main issue. Jimin hasn’t said anything since he read it. Its been like an hour. I think he’s in shock or something.”

“Let me handle this.” Yoongi said, making his way over to where Jimin was sitting and kneeling down in front of him, the others following behind. “Jimin? Are you okay?” When he didn’t respond Yoongi reached for the letter that was still clenched tightly in Jimin’s hand. “Can I see this?” Jimin’s only response was to loosen his grip and let Yoongi take the note. He skimmed it quickly.

“She’s gone.” Jimin said, uttering his first words since the hotel room. “She left me.”

“Hyung, thats not what happened.” Jungkook interjected. “She didn’t _leave you_ , leave you.”

“But why? Why would she go now?” Jimin asked.

“Hyung… she probably _did_ see the interview.” Jungkook said to Jimin with realization, then turned to the others to explain. “After we left the radio station, the first thing Jimin did was try to call (Y/n), but she wasn’t answering. He was worried what would happen if she saw the interview of Feng before he could tell her himself… And I mean, she must have, its the only reason I can think of for her leaving so abruptly.”

The others nodded, and Yoongi addressed Jimin again. “Jimin, she wasn’t well. She needed to go see her doctor.” Yoongi said softly. “Look, I wasn’t going to say anything but (Y/n) talked to me about wanting to see her psychiatrist, about fixing her meds. She was really struggling Jimin. She…she was struggling not to hurt herself, and if she really did see the interview—”

“What?” Jimin’s head snapped up. “No! How do you know?”

“We talked last night on the porch. She told me how hard she was struggling to stay healthy. She needed to leave Jimin. She needed to take care of herself.” Yoongitried to pat Jimin’s knee but he swatted his hand away and sprang up.

“Why didn’t she let _me_ take care of her? Why didn’t she take me with her if she had to go?!” Jimin yelled, fresh tears running down his face. He turned and rushed out of the room before anyone could try and reply. He desperately needed to find some space away from all the prodding eyes. He ran down the hallway until he was far enough away where he knew no one would hear his sobs and turned a corner, sinking down to the floor. Jimin held himself tightly as he wept, hoping the pressure of his own arms could keep him from falling to pieces. _I feel so helpless and lost. I just want to hold you, to pull you close and comfort you._ Jimin knew you were in pain and the fact that he wasn’t there to tell you how much he loved you was killing him. More then anything he wished you’d have taken him with you. _I don’t want you to be alone. I don’t want you to go through this alone._

It took a long time, but eventually Jimin calmed down enough to sit up and lean against wall. It took a while to calm his breathing and to let his heart rate return to normal. He was sitting there with his eyes closed when he heard someone approach. 

“Can I sit?” It was Yoongi. Jimin nodded and Yoongi sat down next to him on the floor. “Want some water?” 

“Sure.” Jimin said, clearing his throat. His voice sounded hoarse and his throat was dry from crying. He accepted the water bottle gratefully. 

They both sat there quietly for a moment before Yoongi broke the silence. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked, interlacing his fingers over his lap. 

Jimin sighed and took another drink of water before answering. “I understand why she had to go. But I don’t understand why she didn’t take me with her.”

“Jimin, we have a concert in a few hours. (Y/n) knew you couldn’t go with her. Thats probably another reason why she left you a note instead of calling or telling you face to face. Would you have let her leave alone if you’d been there?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin thought for a moment and he knew Yoongi was right. “No. I would’ve gone with her. Or made her wait for me…or stay. She was right.” He sighed deeply. “I just…I wish I could’ve done more. Done better. I wasn’t enough to help her.”

Yoongi reached for Jimin’s shoulder, gripping it tightly. “Jimin, listen to me. There’s nothing you could’ve done to fix this. (Y/n) has a mental illness. The only thing that can help people with depression and anxiety is therapy and medication. We can’t get better just because we are loved and cared for. She has a chemical imbalance in her brain. Its not your fault that you couldn’t help her. Its not up to you to get rid of her anxiety. She knows that. You have to learn that too.” Yoongi said seriously. “I know you Jimin, I know you think that her having to leave is your fault but it’s not. You aren’t responsible for (Y/n)’s mental health. It’s unhealthy for you think otherwise.”

“I just feel so helpless.” Jimin replied after a moment. “I want to…do something.”

“Look, what was the first thing (Y/n) said in her note?” Yoongi asked him kindly.

“‘Please don’t freak out.’” Jimin quoted. He’d memorized the letter after the first couple read throughs. 

“So lets try not to freak out.” Yoongi said. “I know thats easier said then done, but it’s going to be okay Jimin. I know it doesn’t seen that way now, but (Y/n) is strong. And you are strong. I know how much you love her, and she loves you just as much. The two of you are going to be okay. You just have to let her take care of herself, so she can come back to you.”

Jimin sighed deeply. “I know you’re right.” He said, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands. “But I still feel like shit.”

“Thats okay.” Yoongi said, patting Jimin on the back gently. “You’re going to have feelings, you’re gonna feel like shit. You’re allowed. You just can’t let it take over.” They were quiet for a while, Yoongi comforting Jimin as he got out the last of his tears. 

“I still want to help.” Jimin said finally. “I just don’t know how.”

Yoongi thought about that for a moment. “Well we can start by getting the news station to retract their story.”

“How could we possibly do that?” Jimin asked, finally lifting his head. “Wait a minute, we?”

“I’m not just gonna sit on my ass and watch those reporters and that bastard bad mouth my family. Because you and (Y/n) are my family.” Yoongi said. “All we have to do is make a phone call to the company and they can serve them and Feng with a lawsuit so fast it’ll make their heads spin.”

“Thank you hyung.” Jimin said, his eyes moist with emotion. “Thank you so much.”

Yoongi nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Jimin. After they were both on their feet they made their way back to the dressing room. The other members were waiting anxiously to see if Jimin was alright, and he was greeted with many relieved faces when he returned. Jungkook was the first to come over and give Jimin a hug, squeezing him tightly. He was joined by Tae, then Hobi, and soon everyone was giving Jimin a big group hug. This finally pulled a smile from Jimin and everyone laughed as they broke apart. 

Jimin stumbled back to the couch as they released him and watched from his seat as Yoongi pulled Namjoon aside to talk. “I want to get the company to sue Feng and that news network for slander.”

Joon looked at Yoongi wide eyed. “Really? That seems a bit drastic don’t you think?”

“Thats the point. I want to scare the shit out of Feng. A lawsuit would definitely be enough to convince him to apologize, and that’s all we need really. And the news channel will have an obligation to retract their story and make a public apology as well.” Yoongi said with determination. 

“Hmm. That actually sounds like it could work hyung,” Namjoon said, furrowing his brows in thought. “What about Jimin?”

“Jimin?” Yoongi called, motioning him over. Jimin got up and joined the two. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with this? It’s not a little thing we’re going to do.”

“I’m sure hyung. I want to help (Y/n). And I want Feng to learn that his actions have consequences.” Jimin said, his voice strong. 

“Alright then. So when should we do it?” Yoongi asked them both.

“Well hang on, we need to check with everyone else and make sure they’re on board. We’d be doing this as BTS, not individuals.” Namjoon said, then turned to address the rest of the members spread out around the room. “Hey guys, can you all come over and have a seat on the couches please?”

The other members made their way over, Jungkook removing his headphones and Tae closing his computer. Jin and Hobi stopped playing cards and came to sit down as well. Yoongi came over to sit on the arm of one of the couches, Jimin and Namjoon standing behind him. “I’ll get right to it. I think we should sue Feng and the news channel.”

“What? Why?” Tae asked. 

“What do you think that will accomplish?” Hobi questioned.

Jimin was quick to answer. “I want the lies that are being spread about (Y/n) to stop, and I want the news station to retract their story before this gets even more out of hand. I want to do that much for (Y/n).” He said, his voice firm.

“And the only way for that to really happen is if we serve them a lawsuit. That will basically force the station to backtrack, and if Feng knows whats good for him he will too.” Yoongi said. “But we have to do it as a group, as BTS. Thats why we all have to agree.”

“I say lets do it. Stick it to the bastard.” Hobi said.

“If it will help (Y/n) then I’m okay with it.” Taehyung agreed.

Jin nodded as well. “I’m fine with it.”

“Jungkook?” Jimin asked after the maknae remained silent.

“Well, since I can’t beat the living hell out of him like I want to, I guess a lawsuit will work.” Jungkook said, finally speaking up. “But do you really think (Y/n) will be okay with that? With more publicity?”

Jimin thought for a moment. “I don’t think there’s anyway around it. Everything is already public, so I think this can only help. And (Y/n) shouldn’t have to address these lies all by herself. This is the least we can do.”

When no one else disagreed Yoongi nodded. “So when should we do it?”

“Now. I don’t want this to get any worse. And I want to be able to tell (Y/n) that she’s safe from him when she lands in Seoul.” Jimin said. “If this is all I can do for her for now then I want to do it as soon as possible.”

“Okay then. I’ll get on the phone with Legal and let them know the situation. It’ll take them a little while to draw something up.” Namjoon said, patting Jimin on the back. “But either Feng apologizes and tells the truth or he’s going bankrupt.”

 

________

 

You were abruptly awoken by the screech of a crying baby in the row behind you. At the exact same time your hand slipped from under your chin and your face smacked into the plane window. “Uhhhhh.” you groaned, rubbing your rapidly swelling forehead. That was definitely going to lead to a headache. You sighed and searched around for your phone, finally finding it in the pocket on the seat in front of you. You clicked the lock button, checking the time. You were about halfway through your ten hour flight now. You’d been asleep for the last few hours. 

This morning you’d woken up finally starting to feel better, but after what you’d seen on TV it had all fallen apart again. You’d gone into a frenzy after seeing the interview, packing up everything you had in the hotel room in under twenty minutes. You were about to fly out the door when you remembered you weren’t a free agent anymore. _Jimin._ You stood in the middle of the living room, your bags in hand, and you broke down again thinking about Jimin. It took you another twenty minutes to come to the conclusion that you had to leave him in Frankfurt. You had to get home to Seoul and see your psychiatrist as soon as possible, and you couldn’t pull him from the tour. Not as his girlfriend and especially not as his choreographer. 

You had your phone in your hand to call him but you couldn’t bring yourself to dial the number. You wanted nothing more than to hear his voice right now, but you knew Jimin would talk you out of leaving. So you found the hotel stationary on the table and left him a note instead. It was the hardest thing you’d ever done, leaving that letter on the bed and finally getting in the cab to the airport. It took every once of strength you had left, but you did it. You left the letter, you got into the cab. 

You called the tour manager form the taxi and informed him of the situation. He was concerned about your well being but understanding that this was an emergency and that you needed to leave. He gave you permission to use the company card to get your ticket back to Seoul, and told you that you could have two weeks off no question, and if you needed more time to just call them back. You promised to let them know when you were ready to return to work. You tried your doctor’s office next and got their voicemail, so you left a message asking them to call you back to schedule an appointment. 

You paid the cabbie when you got to the airport and made your way through the terminal, finding the soonest flight to Seoul you could. You bought your ticket, one way, and made your way through security. By the time you got to your gate they were boarding, and you rushed on at the last minute. You made your way to your seat in the back of the plane, seeing you were surrounded by a few families, one of them with a fussy baby. When you got settled into the your seat next to an older couple, your emotions finally started to catch up with you again. You were so broken up about leaving Jimin, about not even being able to call him. So after the plane took off and the flight attendants started making their way around, you ordered some whiskey and downed it. You adjusted your neck pillow, pulled on your eye mask, put in your headphones and fell asleep before your emotions could overwhelm you again. 

But now that you’d woken up, you were left with your thoughts. You adjusted your position and opened your window, trying to distract yourself from your feelings and the wailing baby by looking out at the clouds. But you couldn’t stop thinking about the letter. _Jimin must have been so heartbroken when he found it. Oh god, what if he breaks up with me? This is going to be the last straw. I’ve put him through so much already. Once Jimin sees the interview with Feng…I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe I really left. I know I had to but…I probably broke Jimin’s heart._ You felt silent tears falling and quickly wiped your face. You were determined not to fall apart on this plane. You pulled out your phone again and decided to connect to the plane wifi. You’d decided that you should probably stay with Yuma when you got back to Seoul, but you hadn’t even told her that you were coming home yet. While you’d been gone the two of you had been FaceTiming once a week to catch up and so you and Jimin could see your cat, but you hadn’t talked yet this week. You hoped that as your best friend she would understand. But you thought it was better to message her now then just show up at her door, so you opened your LINE App.

 

Y/N- (7:24pm) Hey Yuma. Don’t flip out but I’m headed back to Seoul. If you haven’t already seen the news, Feng showed up on tour and fucked everything up. I haven’t been doing so well so I’m taking some time off to get better. I can give you details later. But I was gonna ask, can I move back in with you for a little while? I don’t want to stay by myself in my new place until I’m doing better. 

Y/N- (7:24pm) Also I know its like 2am there so just message me back when you see this. Thanks girl. Love you.

 

You sent the messages and closed the app. You were about to lock your phone when you saw the notification icon on twitter. You tapped the app and went to the notification tab. ‘Your handle is trending worldwide.’ _Oh god, here we go,_ you thought, tapping the notification. A few articles immediately popped up. _‘BTS’ Choreographer called out by EX.’_ That one you expected. The next few however were a complete shock. _‘BTS’ Jimin addresses rumors about girlfriend/choreographer on World Celebrity News Radio’_ followed by _‘BTS officially files a lawsuit against Feng Yi Lu and World Celebrity News for Slander/Perpetrating Fake News.’_ Your mouth fell open. _Holy shit, what?_ You tapped on that last one as fast as you could, reading as quickly as possible.

 

_BTS announced this afternoon that they plan to sue dancer/choreographer Feng Yi Lu and World Celebrity News for their recent interview and article. WCN aired an interview last night/this morning with Feng Yi Lu, the ex fiancé of BTS’s choreographer (and Jimin’s girlfriend), (Y/n Y/l/n). In this interview Feng claims that while at the arena trying to conduct an interview with BTS, he was ‘gripped by the arms by their security guys [as] Jungkook and Jimin came out of nowhere and started hitting [him]. The security basically sat back and watched while [he] had to fight the two off.” Feng later went on to say that choreographer (Y/n) was ‘bipolar or psychotic’ and that he ‘ended [their] relationship because she started stalking [him].’ He went on to say ‘she’s not stable, thats for sure. I feel bad for Jimin for having to put up with her, I have no idea how she got to him but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was more one sided. They’ll do anything for press nowadays.’_

_When confronted with this false interview by WCN Radio this morning, BTS Jimin stated ‘I want to set the record straight right now before this can get anymore out of hand. First of all, none of this is anyone’s business but (Y/n)’s. Mental health is something we as a group have been talking about for a long time, and all of us are advocates for self love.’ He went on to say that ‘the love that (Y/n) and I share is one hundred percent real. There’s nothing ‘fake’ about it. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else in my whole life, and I know that she feels the exact same way. And you can put that on record.’_

_It came to light later in the day that Feng/WCN’s claims were indeed false. Big Hit entertainment has hit both Feng and WCN with a lawsuit for slander, demanding they retract their article and interview or pay a heavy settlement. And they must have the facts to back up their case because WCN has already taken down the interview and posted a public apology. WCN released a statement addressing the situation this afternoon, less then an hour after being hit with the suit. ‘We at World Celebrity News would like to formally apologize to BTS, Big Hit Entertainment, and (Y/n Y/l/n) for an interview that was aired last night and today. The information that was given was false, and we retract all statements made regarding the mental health and well being of (Y/n Y/l/n). We will be more active in promoting true facts in the future.’ Feng has yet to come forward with a statement, and is not answering emails or phone calls about the lawsuit._

_Follow this account for updates on this story._

 

You had to read the article twice before you could fully comprehend it. _Oh my god. They’re suing them? Thats…thats insane? How…Jesus, who’s idea was that?_ You sat for a moment, trying to decide how you felt about all of this. On one hand, you hated seeing your name and your business all over the internet, but you knew that that was inevitable when you had seen the interview this morning. But more then that, you were so glad that the truth was finally being spread. You were grateful to Big Hit for taking such a drastic step and serving them a lawsuit. It must have been the only way to get the stories taken down so quickly. _Wow, this is actually… pretty genius. I’d bet anything one of the boys had the idea,_ you thought. _And Jimin, defending me. Saying all those things to the world…I hope he still feels that way after all of this is over._

You exited out of the article and clicked back to your notifications, seeing you had been tagged in some posts. You tapped the notification and it pulled up the worldwide trends again. The top two caught your eye. ‘#(Y/N)HaveStrength’ written in hangul and ‘#ARMYLove(Y/n)AndJimin’ in english were both trending currently worldwide. Your heart filled with warmth as you scrolled through the tweets, seeing the love and support from the fans. It made you so happy that they had finally accepted you as part of the BTS family, and the fact that ARMY was supporting you through all of this was incredible. You decided to show them your gratitude. You tapped the new tweet button and typed out ‘#(Y/N)HaveStrength #ARMYLove(Y/n)AndJimin Thank You ARMY, saranghae.’ and attached a picture of you giving a finger heart. You posted the tweet and locked your phone, leaning back in you chair and trying to fall back asleep, settling in for the rest of your plane ride.

 

_______

 

Jimin had spent his afternoon and evening in a weird state. He was almost…calm? Something about coming together with the boys and taking action for themselves and (Y/n) with the lawsuit gave him a sense of control. Seeing how quicklyWorld Celebrity News retracted their story had shocked him but in the best way. He finally had some power over this situation. He was actively doing something to help (Y/n). And that made him feel amazing. He’d also seen her tweet from the plane and he knew in his heart she was safe and would be okay. He was finally feeling good again, so when Yoongi brought up the idea of performing their new song tonight as an extra encore, Jimin was all for it. 

“Jimin-ah!” Yoongi called, jogging over to where Jimin was waiting backstage. “Are you ready for the encore?”

Jimin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but in a good way. The nerves stemmed from his excitement. They had had an amazing show tonight, probably his best on the tour so far, and he was ready to blow the fans away once more. “Yeah. Lets do this.” He squared his shoulders before making his way onstage, mic in hand, followed quickly behind by an equally excited Yoongi. 

The crowd roared deafeningly when they saw them come out, and the two boys waved back eagerly. “Hello everyone!” Jimin said into the mic, exciting the crowd and causing even more screaming. The two looked out over the sea of ARMY Bombs with smiles on their faces.

“So everyone, the two of us have a surprise for you.” Yoongi said, the crowd going wild, but quieting down when Yoongi made a ‘shh’ing gesture so they could hear him properly. “I’m gonna tell all of you a little story. Jimin and I… have been secretly working on a new song. A special song, wouldn’t you say Jiminie?”

Jimin smiled and nodded, making sure to exaggerate his movements. “Oh, its veeeeery special, especially to me.” He waited a moment before continuing the story where Yoongi left off. “Yoongi came to me a few weeks ago with an idea for a song.”

“That’s right. I had originally written up a version of it for Jimin to sing.” Yoongi said. “But after listening and brainstorming together, we decided to make this into something a little different.” 

“And he and I have been working together ever since.” Jimin continued.

“Now, we were going to wait to release this on our next album, but with what has been going on lately, Jimin and I both decided that now was the right time.” Yoongi said, patting Jimin on the shoulder and getting a cute reaction from the crowd.

“This song…is very important to me. And I hope that after you hear it, it will be important to all of you.” Jimin paused, looking to Yoongi to see if he was ready, and he nodded. They gave a cue to the sound tech and music began. But Jimin had to say one more thing before singing. “This is called ‘for her.’ and I would like to dedicate this performance to (Y/n).”

A hush fell over the audience as the cute, quirky piano began, Jimin taking a deep breath before starting to sing. “ _We are runnin' so fast and we never look back and whatever I lack you make up. We make a really good team and though not everyone sees, we got this crazy chemistry between us._ ” Jimin smiled as he made his way around the thrust of the stage, singing with sincerity. “ _Just driving your car through this city's enough to make my heart race cause you know I’m in love. Making new clichés on our own little tour, let’s ride._ ”

Jimin smiled at Yoongi across the stage as they started to sing the chorus together, Yoongi taking the lower harmony. “ _You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We’ve been making shades of purple out of red and blue. You know that you’re sweet like honey, don't need money, all I need is you. All I need is you._ ”

The crowd cheered and ‘aw’ed at the cute lyrics, all sung in english. Jimin continued to the next verse, Yoongi coming over and leaning an arm on Jimin’s shoulder. “ _We like staying up late. Neither of us are light weights. Yeah we get into trouble, too easy. And we take jokes way too far and sometimes living's too hard. We’re like two halves of one heart. We are, we are, we are._ ”

Yoongi joined him for the chorus once again. “ _You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We’ve been making shades of purple out of red and blue. You know that you’re sweet like honey, don't need money, all I need is you. All I need is you._ ”

Jimin stepped back as Yoongi came forward to rap the third verse, something he had written before all the changes had been made. “ _Take a shot, stay and chill, you don't need to go. You know that I’ll be crushed if you leave me, love. I’d panic at the disco if I watch you walk out my door. So stay, I'll squeeze your booty real hard like I'm kneading dough._ ” Jimin laughed at that line, like he always did. Yoongi was such a dork, and he insisted on keeping this part in the rap because he thought it would make (Y/n) laugh. He continued after winking at Jimin. _“Pizza boy, I'm speeding for ya. We can get married tonight if you really wanna, me in a cheap suit like a sleazy lawyer and if you break this lil' heart, it would be an honor._ ” 

They came together again for the last chorus, arms around each other as they sang to the crowd. “ _You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We’ve been making shades of purple out of red and blue. You know that you’re sweet like honey, don't need money, all I need is you. All I need is you._ Come on, sing it with us!” Jimin said extending his mic to the crowd, and they all finished together. “ _All I need is you, you._ "

They finished to the roar of the crowd, each of them bowing low and waving in gratitude. Jimin brought his mic back up to address the crowd. “Thank you so much everyone! Ah, this song has a special place in my heart.”

“Me too Jiminie,” Yoongi said, patting Jimin on the back before turning back to the audience. “Guys, I’m sure you know all about what has been happening with us, the company, and some false new’s reports going around. So please, support us and (Y/n) through this difficult time.” Yoongi said, waving and blowing kisses to the fans.

Jimin stood there and in that moment was completely overcome with emotion. “(Y/n), I know you’re on a plane right now and you can’t hear me, but I love you with all my heart.” Jimin said with sincerity, tears streaming down his face. He looked out at the crowd as they let out loud ‘oos’ and ‘aws’ before he waved goodbye. “Everyone, thank you for coming out to the show tonight, I hope you enjoyed this special encore.”

“Fighting!” Yoongi called. They both bowed one more time before exiting the stage, handing their mics to the sound tech as they passed him on their way to the dressing room. 

Jimin made his way over to the couch and collapsed onto the cushions, grateful that the concert was over and that it had gone well. He was catching his breath and dabbing sweat form his face when Tae came bursting into the room followed by Yoongi. “Jimin-ah! I was just telling Yoongi hyung how I watched you offstage, you were great! You really helped write the song?”

“He ended up doing most of the work.” Yoongi said, dropping down beside Jimin. Jimin smiled, feeling the last of his energy draining. He looked around the room and noticed that several of the members were missing, including Jungkook.

“Where’s Kookie?” Jimin asked through a yawn.

“Oh, he changed and snuck around to the front of the stage to film you guys.” Tae said nonchalantly. 

“Wait, really?” Jimin asked sitting up in surprise just as Jungkook walked back into the dressing room, camera in hand, dressed in black head to toe with a facemask on, just like the other sound and video crew. Jimin turned to him as he walked by. “Kookie, did you just get that on video?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I was gonna ask you first, but then you and Yoongi were already backstage—”

“How did we sound?” Yoongi asked, interrupting him.

“Honestly? It was one of my favorite performances form the two of you. I think this tops Tony Montana.” Jungkook said, pulling off his facemask and starting to put up his camera.

“Hey, nothing will ever top Tony Montana.” Tae said, a stern look on his face. Jimin and Yoongi both laughed at Taehyung’s enthusiasm and obvious devotion to his hyung’s rap skills. 

“Where are the rest of the hyungs?” Jimin asked, directing his question at Jungkook and Taehyung. 

“They’re picking up food, we’re supposed to meet them at the hotel whenever you and Yoongi are ready to go.” Taehyung answered with a smile. 

Jimin nodded, checking the time on his phone. _Its almost eleven…(Y/n) will be landing soon,_ Jimin thought as he got up off the couch and gathered his things. “Well, I’m ready.” He watched as Yoongi also got up and started to get his stuff. Jimin started to feel impatient at everyone’s slow pace, and he was fidgeting as everyone packed up their things. He wanted to be back in his room to call you as soon as midnight rolled around. He didn’t want you to have to wait on him. “Guys, can we speed it up a little? I want to be back before midnight.”

“Dude, its barely eleven, chill.” Yoongi said absentmindedly. “Whats the rush?” Jimin just gave him a look as realization came over him. “Oh shit, (Y/n)! I’m sorry. Lets go then.”

Everyone made their way out of the arena and to the van parked in the garage. The ride back to the hotel was quiet because they were all tired, and in Jimin’s case, anxious. His nerves were starting to reappear now that he was finally going to get to talk to you after everything that had happened. He prayed that you were doing okay, and that you weren’t mad at him for the stunt with the lawsuit. More then anything he just wanted to hear your voice, to make sure you were home safe. 

When they arrived at the hotel they headed up to their separate rooms, Jimin quickly depositing his bags and going to sit on the bed to wait until midnight. He was sitting and staring at his phone when he heard a knock at the door. He got up quickly and walked into the sitting room and to the door. He swung it open and found all the members standing there with food. “What are you guys doing here, I’m waiting to call (Y/n)—”

“We know, but you still need to eat.” Jin said, pushing past Jimin and moving towards the kitchenette to set down two bottles of wine they had brought. The other members filed in as well. 

“No guys, really, you don’t have to stay, you can just leave my food.” Jimin said, watching as they ignored his words and made themselves comfortable.

“Hey, none of that.” Jin said, coming over and leading Jimin away from the door and to a seat on the couch. “We are going to eat as a family. It was a very long day and you need your members around you right now.”

Jimin was about to protest again but Hoseok took the opportunity to shove some french fries into Jimin’s mouth, silencing him. “You can step into the other room to call (Y/n) when its time, but you still have half an hour.” Hobi said. Jimin sighed as he chewed. He wanted to be annoyed at them but he was starving, so he let Namjoon hand him a box of nuggets and a burger and pour him some wine. 

“Eat up Jiminie~” Jungkook sang, his own mouth full of food. Jimin sat with all of them, eating quietly and listening to the conversation around him as he sipped his wine. 

“So have you heard anything more about the lawsuit?” Taehyung asked Yoongi as he opened a bottle of Coke for himself.

“Well, since the news channel retracted their story and released an apology we’re dropping the suit against them.” Yoongi said, taking a sip of wine. “But the last time I spoke to HR they still hadn’t heard back from douche-face.” Everyone chuckled at Yoongi’s nickname for Feng. 

“I kinda hope he has to pay out. The rest of his life would definitely be miserable.” Jungkook said, leaning back against the couch.

“If he has any sense at all he’ll retract like World Celebrity News.” Namjoon said. “His pride must be keeping him from admitting his wrongs.”

“Pride, douchiness, same thing.” Jungkook said with a smirk. Yoongi laughed with him.

Jimin finished eating and downed the rest of his wine. “Well I’m gonna go to the bathroom before I call (Y/n). Thanks for the food guys, I guess you can chill or whatever.”

“I wanna stay until after you talk to her, just to make sure she’s okay.” Jungkook said, his voice kind.

“Me too.” Yoongi said.

“We’ll all stay, until you’re ready for us to go.” Namjoon said, reaching over and patting Jimin’s back as he stood up.

“Thanks guys, I appreciate it.” Jimin said, grabbing his phone and making his way into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and stood there for a moment. It seemed so empty without you. He made his way to the restroom, going quickly and washing his hands. He splashed some water on his face and looking the mirror for a moment. _How did we get here?_

Jimin dried his face and his hands and left the bathroom, going to sit on his side of the bed. _Well, I guess it doesn’t matter what side I sleep on now_ , he thought. He looked at the clock. 11:58pm, the alarm flashed in red. Jimin sat there staring at his phone for what seemed like the longest two minutes of his life. When the numbers finally changed to twelve o’clock midnight on his screen, he unlocked it and dialed your number immediately. The phone started to ring. Once, twice, three times. He was starting to think he was going to get your voicemail again when suddenly the line was picked up. “Hello? (Y/n), are you there?”

There was silence, and then Jimin heard the voice he’d been yearning for all day. “Hey babe.”

______

 


	12. Home Isn't Always A Place, Sometimes It's A Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Best Friend!Jungkook | FLUFF/Smut  
> Warnings: Mention of Anxiety/Depression | Dirty Talk | Daydreaming of sex | Unprotected Sex | Noona Kink |   
> Word Count: 7.4k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I know it has taken me a while to post this chapter but school has started again and I’ve been really busy. Plus this chapter was really hard to write because I wanted to give y’all everything you deserve from the story. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos. I have loved writing this story and I hope y’all have loved reading it! This is the last chapter before a short epilogue. I hope you enjoy!

You finally landed in Seoul at 6:37am KST. You made your way gratefully off of the plane and into the terminal. You were so glad to be on solid ground, and you couldn’t wait to fall into a soft, warm bed. But first you had to make your way to baggage claim and find your luggage. You walked quickly and with determination, keeping your head low and hoping your facemask and cap would keep you from getting recognized. The last thing you needed right now was to be mobbed by fans or paparazzi in the middle of the airport without any bodyguards. 

You made your way out of the terminal and around a corner and were shocked by how crowded it was. _What’s going on? No one knew I was coming back to Seoul…_ You noticed all the cameras and the loud cries from the crowd, but they were farther away form you. You realized there must be another K-Pop group arriving. You started to feel anxious and hugged the wall as much as possible as you made your way through the crowd, hoping to avoid the chaos. You heard girls screaming suddenly and you turned your attention behind you, where you could just see the members of BLACKPINK exiting the terminal, surrounded by people. _So that explains all the fangirls,_ you thought. You took the opportunity of their diverted attention to escape, making it into an elevator just before the doors closed. You let out a sigh of relief as the noise of the terminal quickly faded.

You went down three floors, exited the elevator, and followed the signs to the baggage claim. You stood under the high screen looking for your flight number and converter belt number. Just as you were starting to feel overwhelmed because you couldn’t find the right number, you caught sight of the couple who had been sitting next to you on the plane. With a sigh of relief you followed them to the correct track. Your eyes scanned the rows of black bags as they started coming out of the chute, looking for your two purple suitcases with their bright, rainbow luggage tags. _I just want to get out of here_ … you thought, rubbing your temples. _I still haven’t heard back from Yuma, so I guess I’m just going back to my studio apartment…_ You heaved a big sigh just as you caught a glimpse of a rainbow luggage tag. You started to make your way through the crowd, slipping through other tired passengers, and right as you pulled your bag off of the conveyer belt, your phone started ringing from inside your purse. “God dammit.” You muttered, stepping back with one bag and digging through your purse, looking for the annoying ringing thing. You finally found the phone and answered it without looking at who was calling. 

You froze in place when you heard the voice on the other end of the line. “Hello? (Y/n), are you there?” It was Jimin! 

At the realization that it was your boyfriend calling, your entire body relaxed, and you felt so much weight lift off of your shoulders. “Hey babe.” You let out like a sigh, your voice a little shaky. 

“(Y/n)…its so good to hear your voice.” Jimin said with so much emotion that you felt yourself tearing up in the middle of the crowd. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah…yeah, I just landed like twenty minutes ago, I’m at baggage claim. But I can’t find my other suitcase…” You said, scanning the conveyer belt for your second bag while juggling your phone, suitcase, bag, and trying to wipe tears from your eyes. 

“Oh…do you want me to call you back?” Jimin asked, suddenly concerned.

“No!” You said quickly. The last thing you wanted was to lose the comfort of his voice. “No, please don’t hang up. I need to hear your voice right now.”

“Okay jagiya. Of course. I will stay on the phone as long as you want me to.” Jimin said, and you could almost hear the soft smile in his voice.

“Okay…okay.” You said, finally spotting your second bag. “I see my other bag. Let me get it and then we can talk.”

“Okay baby.” Jimin said as you weaved through the crowd to get the other bag. You rolled your luggage through the sea of people and finally off to the side, finding an empty bench and sitting down in a huff. 

“Okay, I got everything. I’m sitting on a bench in baggage claim.” You said, holding the phone close to your face, as if the closer it was to you the closer you were to Jimin.

“Good. I’m glad. Are you okay?” Jimin asked again with concern. You felt the emotion coming through again and you sniffed loudly, tears forming. Hearing this, Jimin panicked. “No jagiya, please don’t cry. I’m not angry or upset with you, I promise. I’m just so happy you’re safe.”

You wiped your eyes and let out a shaky laugh. “I didn’t think you would call me. I was worried that you would be so angry with me and we’d have a huge fight andbreak up.”

“(Y/n), I could never break up with you. You’re a part of me.” Jimin said, his voice low but strong. 

“You’re a part of me too.” You replied, leaning your head back against the bench seat. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry for how all of this went down.”

“I know you are. But I can’t imagine how hard this has been for you.” Jimin replied.

“I just got so overwhelmed, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and just the thought of being in the same city as him—”

“(Y/n). Breathe. It’s okay.” Jimin interrupted you before you could get too worked up. “I’ve had all day to process this and I understand why you left. I support your decision. I want you to do whatever you have to do to get better, okay?”

“Jimin…” You couldn’t even express how happy it made you to hear him say those words. “Thank you so much for understanding.”

“Of course (Y/n).” Jimin said. “But I have to ask, did you talk to management about leaving?”

“Oh, yeah. They gave me two weeks off and said I can have more if I need it. But I’m hoping it won’t take that long to adjust my medication and see if I can get this under control.” You said, watching people walk by as you spoke. “I want to get back to all of you as soon as I can.”

“I want you back too jagi, and I know the boys miss you already, but… I don’t think you should focus on that too much.” Jimin said. “I want you to be able to get your anxiety under control, but I don’t want you putting too much pressure on yourself to do anything quickly. That won’t help you get better faster.”

You sighed. “I’m just…I hate this babe. I’m so far from you now. It was one thing to deal with my anxiety when you were right there to hold me, but now…”

“I know jagiya.” Jimin said. And after a moment of quiet, he asked, “Did you get ahold of your doctor?”

“Not yet. I called while I was still in Germany and left a message at the office.” You replied. “I don’t think they open until eight A. M. so I won’t hear back until at least then.” You suddenly yawned very loudly and heard Jimin chuckle on the other end of the phone. “What?”

“I just pictured the face you make when you yawn and I couldn’t help but laugh.” Jimin said, chuckling again. “You know, the one where you open your mouth like a python?” 

“I have to admit, that’s exactly what just happened.” You said, laughing with Jimin this time. Hearing his cute little squeak-laugh made you homesick for him _. I saw him yesterday. Why does it feel like its been weeks already?_ “I miss you babe.”

“I miss you too jagiya.” Jimin sighed, and then you heard him yawn himself.

“Oh shit, I forgot that its like after midnight over there, and you just had a show! You must be exhausted, I’m sorry babe.” You said in a rush.

“Hey, no, I’m fine. I’m sure I’m just as tired as you are, and I know flying isn’t your favorite. You should go home to the dorm and get some sleep.” Jimin consoled. “I can tell you about the show later.”

“Yeah okay…But I was actually hoping I could stay with Yuma for a little while because I don’t wanna be alone you know? And I miss (your/cats/name). But she hasn’t responded to my message yet.” You sighed. “So I guess I _am_ going back to the dorm.”

“I’m sure she’ll reply soon. It’s still early there.” Jimin said. “And I like the idea of you staying with her. I didn’t like thinking about you being alone.” 

Both of you were quiet for a long moment. Neither of you really wanted to hang up. “I guess I should go so I can find a cab.” You finally said.

“I don’t want to hang up yet. I want to stay with you like this.” Jimin said.

“I know. I want to stay with you too.” You sighed again. “But I really should go. And you need to sleep.”

“I love you so much (Y/n). I’m so happy you got back safe.” Jimin said.

“I love you too. I’m so glad you called.” You felt yourself getting emotional again. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’ll always have me (Y/n). You’re the love of my life.” Jimin said with all the sincerity he could muster. _Dammit, he’s gonna make me cry again._

“Babe, I’m gonna have to go or I’ll start crying again.” You said, smiling despite the tears forming in your eyes.

“Okay jagiya. You go, get home and get some rest. Text me when you get there so I know you’re safe, alright?”

“Of course Jimin.” You replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll call you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay. Goodbye. Goodnight babe.” You said, voice cracking slightly.

“Goodbye. Goodmorning jagiya.” Jimin said, his own voice strained. You hesitated for a moment, both of you silent, before ending the call. You felt both happy and sad tears gently falling from your eyes.

________

 

The next week felt like the longest of Jimin’s life. He talked to you everyday, morning for him and afternoon for you, but it couldn’t make up for not being able to see you, to hold your hand, to have you wrapped in his arms while you slept. That was the hardest part for him. He had become accustomed to your warmth next to him in bed, and now he couldn’t sleep. Every morning that he woke up and you weren’t next to him he cried a little. But he knew no matter how difficult he found being apart from you, you had it way harder. 

You’d been telling Jimin everything ever since you’d gotten back to Korea, which he loved. Not that you didn’t talk before. The two of you had a wonderfully close relationship, but Jimin knew that when your anxiety had started acting up on tour you’d started hiding things from him. The day after you’d gone back to Seoul, the two of you had a really long and important conversation where you’d told Jimin everything. You had both promised to be 100% honest with each other starting right then. Jimin knew you’d hidden things form him because you were ashamed, or you didn’t want him to worry, but he’d assured you that he’d rather know the truth. 

So starting after that conversation, you’d been telling Jimin everything. What you talked about in therapy, how you were still feeling thoughts of self harm, how you had started adjusting your medications. Jimin had to admit, hearing these things was hard for him at first. The thought of you hurting yourself or something happening to you when he was so far away was unbearable. But he’d promise not to freak out when you told him the truth. And you had explained that while you felt these intrusive thoughts, that didn’t mean you were going to act on them. As the week went on, you’d already started to feel better, and by the time day seven of your departure from tour rolled around, you told Jimin you were starting to feel like yourself again.

“Jagiya, thats wonderful. What did your psychiatrist say?” Jimin asked. He was getting his things together to leave the hotel that morning. The boys were about to do their last show in a few days and they were traveling to Rome this morning. 

“Yeah. He said it’s a good sign, but that he wants to wait another week just to make sure I’m not still having any residual symptoms.” You said, but Jimin heard the disappointment in your voice when you said you had to stay longer.

“Baby, you’re doing great. You knew this could take some time.” Jimin said, trying to reassure you as he zipped up his suitcase and placed it by the front door. 

“I know, I just wanna see you so bad.” You whined so cutely that Jimin giggled. “Don”t laugh at me!”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Jimin said. “I just love hearing you whine. It doesn’t happen much, Noona.” He said the name casually, but heard your sharp intake of breath through the phone and smiled.

“Jimin…” You warned. He knew what that pet name did to you.

“Noonaaaaa.” Jimin whined, smiling because he knew he was driving you crazy.

“Jimin, I swear to god if I wasn’t on the train right now…” You said, voice lowering in warning.

“What? What would you do to me Noona?” He teased, enjoying your huff of frustration.

“You know I can’t say it right now.” You replied, and he pictured your cute, furrowed brow. 

“I can’t wait until you get back and I can see you…kiss you…touch you…” Jimin said, lowering his voice an octave. He smirked when he heard you squeak and then cough to cover it up. He chuckled as he made his way back to the bedroom, grabbing his remaining bags and heading out the door. “You okay Noona?”

You cleared your throat before replying. “I want you to know that I’ll be sending you some pictures later. Ones that will make you blush beet red when you see them. And I’m gonna wait until I KNOW you’re with the guys.”

Jimin cocked an eyebrow and smirked as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. “Is that my punishment?”

“You bet your sweet little ass it is.” You practically growled. 

“Wow, I love when you get like this.” Jimin teased. “I love getting my Noona all worked up…”

“Thats it, I’m hanging up!” You said in frustration, and Jimin laughed as you actually ended the call. _I can’t wait for my punishment…_ Jimin thought. He rode the elevator downstairs, suddenly thinking about the last time the two of you had had sex. It seemed like so long ago. _It was that morning she woke me up by rubbing her ass on my crotch…_ Jimin could perfectly picture you laying under him, your legs wrapped around his waist as you rubbed yourself and he pounded into you. _God, how did I ever go so long without having sex? Its been a little over a week and I’m so pent up I feel like I’m fifteen again and an exposed shoulder is gonna make me jizz my pants…_

Jimin finally stepped off the elevator and into the lobby, finding the other boys sitting on a couch and looking distressed surrounded by luggage. He quickly came up to them and saw Namjoon on the phone surrounded by staff members while the other boys were talking amongst themselves. “What’s wrong guys?”

“Well, it looks like we’re not going to Rome.” Yoongi said from his seat next to Hobi.

“Why, what happened?” Jimin asked, his attention no longer diverted. Tae and Jungkook were leaning back on the other end of the couch, both with one headphone in and listening to the conversation.

“Well, the venue we were supposed to preform in was flooded and the whole arena was damaged.” Jin said form his place on the other side of Yoongi.

“They’re going to have to repair it before we can play. Namjoon is talking with the manager about rescheduling the Rome dates for later on.” Hoseok continued. 

“Oh my god…thats awful.” Jimin said. “What are we going to do then?”

“It’s looking like we’re going to get an unexpected break.” Namjoon said, having hung up and come over to the rest of the guys.

“Really?” Jungkook asked with enthusiasm.

Namjoon nodded and smiled at them all. “Yep. It looks like we’re going home boys.”

_________

 

It was now day ten of you being separated form the guys, and you missed all of them like crazy, but coming home and going to your psychiatrist had been the right decision. Just yesterday you’d received a phone call from Feng. When you answered the unknown number and heard his voice you didn’t even flinch. You were surprised, and maybe a little unsure, but you didn’t fall into despair. You didn’t feel the anxiety start to creep up your spine. You spoke with him in a normal tone and with controlled emotions. 

“Hello Feng.” You answered, your voice steady.

“(Y/n), thank god you answered.” Feng said in a panicky voice. “Look, I need you to drop this lawsuit against me.”

“Its not my lawsuit to drop.” You said matter of factly.

This threw Feng for a loop. “I…uh—” He paused for a moment and then found his words again. “Okay, well I need you to get the company to drop the lawsuit then.”

“Why?” you asked simply, and smirked when he let out a huff of frustration.

“Why? Because I don’t have that kind of money? I’ll have to file for bankruptcy or go to jail!” Feng said loudly and with a lot of anger, but you remained calm.

“All you have to do to make it go away is tell the truth, Feng.” You said. “I know thats not something you’re used to doing, but I think its time you start acting like an adult.”

“Wh—” He stammered and broke off, completely thrown by your calm and steady voice. He’d clearly thought that he could manipulate you into getting him what he wanted. 

“Of course, if you actually said you were sorry and publicly retracted your statement, I could get them to drop the lawsuit. How about you call me back when you’re ready to apologize, hmm?” And then you’d hung up. You were filled with so much pride after that. When you’d told Jimin about it he’d laughed so hard at Feng’s lack of speech, and said how proud he was of you. Not long after that conversation, Feng made his public apology. You were happy that the business with him was finally done and you could move on. 

This is what you were thinking about as you looked in the mirror before you made your way out the front door. You were at Yuma’s when you’d gotten a call from the building manager of your apartment this morning, saying you had a package to sign for. You’d told them you hadn’t ordered anything, but they insisted you come and sign for it. So you’d told them you’d be over as soon as you could and you got dressed and ready. You looked down as your cat came over and rubbed on your legs knowingly, not wanting you to leave. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” You said, leaning down to give him a quick kiss before walking out the door and locking it behind you. 

Your trip to the apartment took about half an hour by train. It was raining lightly today, and you had your cute clear umbrella with you as you walked to the station. You went through the motions of buying a ticket and getting onto the right train. You took a seat towards the back of the car and pulled out your phone to text Jimin. 

 

Y/N- (9:36 am) Hey babe. I know it’s late over there but I just wanted to say I love you. I think I’m getting signed off to return to work at my doctors appointment this afternoon, so I should be able to see you soon. Text me when you wake up and we can talk more <3

 

You locked your phone and put it in your bag, not expecting to hear back form Jimin for another few hours. You were surprised however when you felt your phone buzz in your purse not a minute later.

 

JM- (9:37 am) Jagiya, that’s fantastic! I’m so glad you’re doing better. I’m sure you’ll be seeing me sooner then you think ;)

Y/N- (9:37 am) Jimin, why are you still up? Isn’t it like 3 am there?

JM- (9:38 am) I couldn’t miss a chance to talk with the love of my life. Besides, I’m doing something really important right now. 

Y/N- (9:38 am) What could you be doing that’s more important then sleep?

JM- (9:38 am) It’s a surprise. I can’t tell you yet.

Y/N- (9:39 am) Jimin…

JM- (9:41 am) What are you doing right now?

Y/N- (9:41 am) I’m on the train. Apparently I have a package at the dorm, but I didn’t order anything. Did you have something shipped to my apartment?

JM- (9:41 am) Hmm, thats weird. No I didn’t. How far away are you?

Y/N- (9:42 am) idk, 20 minutes? Why?

JM- (9:42 am) Just curious. 

JM- (9:42 am) Okay, I think I will go to bed now. I’m getting tired.

Y/N- (9:42 am) Okay babe. Please get some sleep. I’ll talk to you later okay?

JM- (9:42 am) Okay. I love you so much (Y/n)

Y/N- (9:43 am) I love you too Jimin. Goodnight <3

JM- (9:43 am) Good morning <3

 

You smiled down at your phone. This had become a habit for the two of you. Since it was usually night for him and morning for you when you spoke, you’d gotten into the habit of telling each other ‘goodnight’ and ‘good morning.’ You thought this was extremely cute. _I can’t wait to go back on tour with them, I miss Jimin so much._

You sighed, your heart longing for him as you rode the rest of the way to your stop in downtown Seoul. When the train arrived, you got off with a throng of other people and quickly made your way out of the station and down the street. You walked the three blocks to the familiar tall building and stepped through the front doors. You saw the usual man seated at the front desk and walked up to him.

“Good morning miss (Y/l/n), how may I help you?” He asked politely.

“Yes, I got a call this morning about a package I need to sign for?” You said with a smile. 

He smirked for a second before controlling his face and you became a little confused. _What was that?…_ “Oh yes, it looks like they went ahead and left it in your apartment.”

“Oh really? Okay. I guess I’ll go up there…” You said, now _very_ confused. “Uh, thank you.”

“Of course.” He said with a smile. “Have a good day!”

“You too.” You waved politely at him but frowned as you walked over to the elevators. _Why on earth would they call me to come sign for a package and then just leave it inside my apartment? That’s so weird…Are they even allowed to do that?_ You contemplated this as you rode up the elevator and stepped out onto your floor. You approached the door and pulled out your keys, but hesitated when you saw light coming from under your door. “And they left the lights on, jeez…” You mumbled as you slipped the key into the lock and turned the door handle. You swung the door open and stopped dead in the doorway, struck dumb by what was before you. “J-Jimin?!”

Jimin smiled and opened his arms wide for you and said, “Surprise!”

 

________

 

Jimin was sitting in your apartment at around nine thirty, waiting for you to come find his surprise: him. After finding out a few days ago that they had some unexpected time off, Jimin’s first reaction was to fly straight home. He would’ve jumped on a plane that very moment, but they still had some press things to do in Europe before he could get away. So, after another two days, Jimin finally got a flight to Seoul. He’d arrived that very morning, around eight o’clock, and had to stop himself from driving straight to Yuma’s and attacking you (with love) at home. However, his romantic side decided to make this a very special moment. 

So Jimin got in a cab and went out to buy a bunch of candles, rose petals, and several bouquets of roses for you. Red, white, pink, purple, and your favorite, bright yellow roses. He’d then shown up at the apartment building (arms full of flowers and in desperate need of assistance) and asked the male worker at the front desk to do him a huge favor. He needed them to contact you and say you had a package to sign for.

After some convincing on Jimin’s part, (and possibly a bribe of 50000 won), they finally called you. Once Jimin knew you were on your way, he went straight upstairs and let himself into your apartment to get to work. He laid out flower petals in a heart shape on the bed and around the bathtub, getting out some of your bath salts as well and leaving them by the tub for later. He knew how much you loved to soak your sore muscles after the two of you had a rather…intense session of love making. And that’s exactly what he had planned for your big surprise. 

He carefully arranged the colored long stem roses in vases, making sure every last flower was placed precisely. Lighting the candles ended up taking the most time. He’d gotten a bag of 100 tea lights and he’d placed them all over the apartment, lighting them one by one. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect, because you deserved nothing less.

Jimin was surprised when you ended up texting him while he was setting up, but he kept his cool, asking how far away you were and playing it off like curiosity. Now everything was ready and he was just waiting for a text from the front desk telling him you were coming up. He got up and double checked everything one last time. The trail of rose pedals made a perfect heart on the bed, where he’d already untucked the sheets in anticipation for what he hoped was about to happen. He made sure none of the candles were close to anything that might catch on fire, because the last thing you needed was for your curtains to go up in flames because Jimin got carried away with the candles. And then his phone was buzzing. _She’s on her way up sir_ , came the text. Jimin replied with a quick ‘thank you’ and then tried to figure out where he wanted to be when you opened the door. On the couch? No. Leaning against the mantel? No. Naked and waiting in the bedroom? Too suggestive.

Suddenly Jimin heard your keys jingling outside the door and he just decided to stand in the open space between the living room and kitchen. As he adjusted his shirt and hair he thought he heard you mumble something like “left the lights on, jeez…” and then the door swung open. When you saw him, you froze in the doorway. “J-Jimin?”

“Surprise!” Jimin said, opening his arms as you burst in and came running towards him. The two of you collided and Jimin wrapped this arms around you as tight as he could, burying his head in your hair. Oh, how he’d missed the smell of your shampoo. 

“Oh my g-god.” You had a vice grip on Jimin’s torso, and you buried your face in his chest as you broke into tears. Jimin held you as you sobbed, quite surprised at your reaction. Sure he’d expected some tears, but this was so intense.

“Shhh, shh (Y/n), it’s okay.” Jimin said, stroking you hair. “I’m here now.”

“I missed you s-so much.” You said through your tears, your arms moving from their vice grip of his waist to hold his back and shoulders tight.

“I missed you too baby.” Jimin moved his hands down to rub your back, helping you calm down enough to stop your sobs and slow your breathing.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to have a show in Rome tonight?” You asked with your head was still nuzzled in his chest.

“It was cancelled. Flood damage or something. They’ve rescheduled it for the end of the tour.” You lifted your head and looked at him with disbelief. “So I got on the first plane out yesterday. I couldn’t wait any longer to see you.”

Jimin reached up to brush the tears from your face with his thumbs. You leaned into his hands and closed your eyes. “I can’t believe you’re really here. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Jimin said, finally leaning down and connecting your lips. He kissed you gently, but with so much passion. Long, slow kisses, worthy of two lovers who had been apart for too long. Jimin’s hands softly held your face and you pressed your hands flat to his chest. In moments your kisses became heated and desperate, and Jimin started letting his hands roam your body. He ran them down your sides and to your hips, hooking his fingers under the hem of your pants. Your hands reached up to grip the hair at the nape of his neck. As Jimin opened his mouth and ran his tongue over your bottom lip he let his hands move up under your shirt and along the soft skin of your lower back. He couldn’t get enough of you under his fingertips. “God I’ve been dying to touch you.” He mumbled, his lips now moving along your jaw line to your neck.

“I _need_ you touch me Jimin.” You whined breathlessly, your hands still gripping his hair.

“Come look at your other surprise, then.” Jimin said, pulling back suddenly and leading you to your bedroom. 

You swooned as you finally took in all the candles and the roses. “Oh my god babe. This is absolutely…”

“Breathtaking.” Jimin said, but he wasn’t looking at the decorations. He was looking at you. 

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” You said, walking to the bed and picking up a rose petal, rubbing it between your fingers. “Where did you even find this many rose petals?”

“The florist a few streets over. I gave them a lot of business today.” Jimin said, coming up behind you and placing this hands on your hips. “I told them all about you. You’re their new favorite person.”

You welcomed the contact and returned the favor by pressing your ass back against his crotch. Jimin let out a low moan and you smiled. “I can see that. Do I want to know how much you spent on flowers today?”

Jimin chuckled as he pushed your hair off your shoulder and pressed kisses to the side of your neck. “You really don’t.” You turned suddenly and reached for the hem of Jimin’s shirt. He quickly caught on and helped you pull it up over his head, he in turn reaching for your shirt as well. Once you were both topless, Jimin connected your lips again. He reached around you and unhooked your bra, tossing it away in the direction of your shirt. Jimin broke the kiss and pushed you back onto the bed, watching with rapt attention as your breasts bounced as you landed. “God, I’ve missed seeing your tits bounce.” Jimin said in a growl, his eyes dark and his lips swollen.

“What, the pictures I sent you weren’t enough?” You asked, reaching for him as he climbed onto the bed and leaned over you.

“Nothing compares to the in-person experience.” Jimin said, lovering his head and kissing your neck. He slowly made his way down your chest, letting his tongue trail over your skin. He blew cold air over the trail and your nipples immediately hardened, your skin erupting in goosebumps. “I love watching you come undone under my touch.” Jimin kissed down the valley between your breasts while trailing a hand down your stomach to the hem of your leggings. Jimin looked up at you as he finally wrapped his plump pink lips around your erect nipple. You mewled as he sucked on your bud and slipped this hand into your pants, moving to cup your core. “You’re so wet for me Noona.” Jimin said as he moved his attention to your other breast.

“Jimin, stop teasing.” You whined, hands reaching for his hair to pull him back to your mouth. 

“Tell me what you want.” Jimin whispered over your skin, finally letting you move his head up to your mouth.

“I want you to fuck me like you haven’t seen me in weeks.” You said firmly, reaching down to undo his belt as you spoke.

“Now that I can do.” Jimin said, sitting up and scooting down the bed so he could pull off your pants. You lifted your hips as he removed your leggings and underwear all at once. You immediately opened your legs for him, desperate to have him inside of you. “Jesus, you’re literally dripping.” Jimin said as he tossed your pants and undid his own, quickly pushing them down and off of himself.

“I’ve been thinking about this every night, picturing you on top of me while I touch myself.” You said, running your hands over your skin, your eyes trained on his throbbing length. “God, you’re so fucking hot, I need you to fuck me so bad.” You begged, your hips wriggling in anticipation.

Jimin was about to fucking loose it, hearing you talk like this and watching your body beg for him. “Fuck, I’m gonna make you come so hard Noona.” Jimin said, low and fierce. He knelt between your spread legs, grabbing you behind your knees and holding your legs up. Jimin lined his cock up with your entrance, keeping both hands on your legs, and used his hips to slide into your soaked core. “Oh my god, I forgot how fucking good you feel around my cock.” Jimin said, feeling like he could come right then.

“Jimin, please, move.” You whined, moving your hips around him, desperate for friction. He started moving his hips back and forth, watching his length disappear inside of you, slick with your juices. Jimin found himself holding back, knowing if he went too fast he would be coming in a minute, but you had other plans. “Harder!” You cried, hands gripping your breasts as Jimin obliged, smacking his hips against you as the lewd sounds of skin on skin filled the bedroom.

“Fuck, Noona, I’m not gonna last much longer.” Jimin grunted, wrapping your legs around his waist so he could pay attention to your clit. 

He began rubbing circles on your clit with his thumb, using just the right amount of pressure to make you clench and whine. “Hnnnnnnnnnn.” It was a high pitched and involuntary sound, and one Jimin hadn’t heard from you before. This spurred him on further and he leaned down to attach his lips to your right nipple, nibbling lightly as he continued to fuck you senseless. “Jimin-ahhhhh, I’m coming!” You practically yelled, your body suddenly convulsing under him. He struggled to keep his motions up as your legs tried to close around him. This was the hardest he’d ever seen you cum before, and he was unbelievably turned on. 

As you started to come down form your high, you were involuntarily clenching around Jimin’s cock, and this was just enough to send him over the edge. Moments after you, Jimin was also coming hard. You gripped his arms as his hips stuttered and eventually stopped, emptying his seed deep inside you. “Fuck.” He mumbled under his breath as he held himself over you, his length still pulsing inside of you as he caught his breath. After a moment Jimin leaned down and connected your lips, kissing you sweetly as he pulled out. You patted his cheek as he moved to lay beside you, propping himself up on his elbow. Your eyes were closed and you were still panting, and Jimin noticed that you were still pressing your thighs together. “(Y/n)…are you okay? I’ve never seen you come like that. You were shaking.”

You opened your eyes and smiled softly at him before blushing and covering your face. “That’s because I’ve never come that hard before.” You giggled and rolled away from him in embarrassment.

“Hey, why are you hiding?” Jimin asked, coming up behind you and cuddling you close to his chest. “That was the hottest thing I think I’ve ever seen.” He said softly against your neck, slowly running his hand up your arm and down your side, tracing patterns on your soft skin. “Watching you lose yourself like that…because of me?” Jimin shook his head in disbelief. “Thats all a man could ask for.”

You continued to blush but turned your body so you were facing him, and Jimin placed his hand comfortably on the curve of your waist. “Jimin, you make me feel things…I didn’t know I could feel. The way you touch me…” You trailed off, letting your own hand trace over his chest, feeling his firm muscles ripple under your fingertips. “I never want you to stop.”

Jimin felt his chest swell with pride and he leaned forward to kiss you again. He gripped your hip softly and moved his lips with yours, taking in every last detail of how you felt. He loved the way you started to gasp softly after a few minutes of slow kissing. And when he ran his hand up your side and around to your back, he felt goosebumps erupt on your skin again. “Are you cold Noona?”

You smiled and nodded. “A little.”

“Do you want me to pour you a bath? I have extra rose petals for you to put in.” Jimin said, brushing a lock of curly red hair hiding your ear.

“That sounds amazing babe.” Your smiled made Jimin’s heart sore, and he kissed you once more before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and opened the linen closet to look for some bubble bath. As Jimin was looking through his options, you came into the bathroom. 

“What scent of soap do you want?” Jimin asked. 

“Hmmmm.” You hummed, coming up behind him and grabbing his ass firmly, making him yelp softly. 

“At least buy me dinner first…” He grumbled, but didn’t swat your hands away.

“Hey, when your boyfriend’s got an ass this fine you gotta do something about it.” You said, letting go and spanking him lightly before walking over to the separate toilet. “Use the one that says ‘ocean breeze’.” You said before sitting the door. Jimin chuckled as he found the right soap and poured some into the almost full tub. He watched as the bubbles started to appear. _Leave it to (Y/n) to tell me something so special and intimate one minute and then to grab my ass the next. What a woman._ Jimin thought with admiration. He leaned down and turned off the water as you came out of the bathroom. “And now you’re bending over the tub for me? Damn, what view.” You said with a wink.

Jimin stood up quickly at your comment, but while he was blushing deeply, he was also laughing his ass off. “(Y/n), would you shut up and get in the tub?” He asked.

“Okay, okay.” You said, lifting your hands in defeat. You came over and reached up tp give Jimin a sweet kiss. “Thank you for my bath baby.”

“Anything for my Noona.” Jimin said, getting in behind you and slowly lowering himself into the hot water. He let out a long sigh as he leaned back and pulled you flush against his chest. Jimin reached over and brushed the rose petals into the bath, enjoying their fragrance mixed with the bubbles.

“This is perfect Jimin.” You sighed, leaning your head back and resting it in the crook of his neck, your eyes closed. “I can’t believe you’re really back. Maybe you should pinch me so I know I’m not dreaming.” Jimin reached up and playfully pinched your nipple, making you squeak. “Hey!” You said, your eyes shooting open. “Thats not what I meant!” You playfully slapped Jimin’s arm.

“Well you didn’t specify _where_ to pinch you.” Jimin teased. You just shook your head as you leaned back into your comfortable position. The two of you were quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the peace of soaking in hot, fragrant water. You kept your eyes closed, but Jimin found himself admiring your body. Your skin seemed to glow in the light from all the candles. Your legs were bent and your knees were the only thing slightly sticking out of the bubble filled water. Jimin saw your painted toes sticking out of by the foot of the tub and smiled. It was the same, faded color you’d gotten done in Paris. _I wonder why she hasn’t had them re-done?_ Jimin wondered. But knowing you, you probably had some sentimental reason. After all, that was a very special day for the two fo you. You sighed suddenly and brought Jimin out of his thoughts. “What’s the matter jagiya?”

“I was just thinking about how nice this is. The two of here together.” You said, reaching for Jimin’s hand underwater and interlacing your fingers. “We’ve been so spoiled, betting to stay together on tour. But when it’s over, we probably won’t get to do this as much. I won’t get to wake up next to you every day…”

Jimin frowned, thinking. “Well, why not?”

“I mean, I guess you can stay over whenever you want, but won’t you get tired of going back and forth form your room?” You asked, playing with the bubbles.

“What if I moved in with you?” Jimin asked suddenly, the idea coming to him. 

“Really? You want to live together?” You sat up and turned to look at him.

“Well, haven’t we basically be doing that already?” Jimin asked, smiling and pushing some hair over your shoulder.

You smiled back at him, unable to contain your excitement. “Jimin, I would love for you to move in with me.” You leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, holding his face in your hands.

“It’s settled then. When the tour is over, I’m moving in. Then I can be with you and (your/cats/name) all the time. How does that sound?” Jimin asked, resting his forehead against yours.

“Perfect.” You replied, feeling happy tears come to your eyes. “Absolutely perfect.”

 

____________

 

 


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jimin/Chubby Reader | Best friend!Jungkook | Fluff  
> Warnings: Your heart might burst with love  
> Word Count: 1.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. I can’t believe its over! I cried when I finished writing this short chapter. Sincerely, thank you to everyone for your kind words and kudos. I hope you enjoyed the story. Saranghae <3

Jimin ended up staying with you for the whole week. You’ll always remember those 7 days as some of the best of your life. They rest of the boys had remained abroad, exploring Europe in their time off, so you and Jimin had had all the time completely to yourselves. At first you’d barely left the bedroom, completely wrapped up in each other. But after the two of you finally left the comfort of your apartment, you’d gotten to explore the city together. Jimin took you to all his favorite places in Seoul. Restaurants, cute shops and cafes, secluded parks, a beautiful spot by the Han river where you had a picnic. You couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend a week off. 

A day or two before the both of you were supposed to return to tour, Jungkook posted the video of Jimin and Yoongi singing _for her._ live in Frankfurt. Jungkook called the video _G. F. C. for her._ and it gained 20 million views in 24 hours. With everything you’d been dealing with, you hadn’t been keeping up with social media, so the video was the first time you’d heard the song. You couldn’t believe how unbelievable sweet it was. The first time you heard it you burst into tears. Jimin held you tightly afterwards, once again surprised at your sincere reaction. You couldn’t stop thanking and kissing him. Jimin really was defying all of your expectations of what a good man was.

Since you’d gotten approval from your doctor to return to work, you and Jimin rejoined the rest of the boys and staff in Europe for what turned out to be an amazing tour. After a few bumps in the beginning, the rest of the tour went very smoothly. The American and Japanese legs both complete successes. While in America, You’d introduced Jimin to your family. While he was extremely nervous, they absolutely loved him. He’d learned a lot of english phrases just for the meeting, and you couldn’t have been happier with how it all went. You’d truly felt like you’d found your soulmate. Now, after months of traveling, everyone was back home and Jimin was finally moving in with you. 

“Is that the last of them?” You asked hopefully, looking over at Taehyung as he set down a rather heavy box next to the pile on your bed. He was followed closely behind by Jungkook and Jimin, both carrying equally heavy boxes. Hobi, Jin, and Namjoon were currently in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone, and Yoongi was in the restroom.

“Jeez hyung, what the hell is in here?” Jungkook asked, huffing as he dropped his box on top of Taehyung’s.

“I think these are the shoes…” Jimin said, looking at the label on the side as he, unlike Jungkook, gently sat his box down. He lifted his shirt to wipe sweat off his face and you caught a glimpse of his toned stomach and v lines that were peaking over the top of his briefs. 

You shook yourself after a moment, clearing your head. “Babe, how is it you have more shoes then I do?” You asked, rather exasperated. “I don’t think we’re going to have enough room for all of your clothes and mine in the closet…”

Suddenly Yoongi emerged from your bathroom, wearing your fluffy pink robe over his clothes and a pair of your slippers. “(Y/n), Jimin is well know for his fashion. I would expect nothing less then for him to have more clothes then his girlfriend.” All the boys stared open mouthed at Yoongi as he made his way across the room to your dresser, where he finally paused and took a look at everyone. “What?”

“Yoongi! Why are you wearing my robe?” You asked, cracking up at how absolutely comfortable he looked. 

He simply shrugged as he turned to open your top dresser drawer. “It looked soft.” You and the boys watched him in disbelief as he proceeded to go through your clothes. “(Y/n), is this your panty drawer?”

“HYUNG!” Jimin yelled. “Get out of there!”

Jimin went beet red as Yoongi lifted one of your red thongs out of the drawer. “Ooo, lacy!”

“YOONGI NO!” Jimin’s hands immediately flew to cover Jungkook and Tae’s eyes. “You two out! (Y/n), do something!”

You were too busy laughing your ass off to be embarrassed like Jimin, but you did go over to Yoongi and take your underwear out of his hand and put it back in the drawer. “Yoongi stop, you’re gonna make Jimin cry.”

“Thats the point.” Yoongi mumbled, smiling his gummy smile as he watched Jimin shove Jungkook and Taehyung out of the room. 

Jimin immediately turned on Yoongi once they were gone. “YOU! Take off my lover’s robe and get out of our room!”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Yoongi laughed as he took off the robe and handed it to you before exiting the bedroom to join the others. Jimin grumbled as he shut the door behind him.

You tried not to laugh at how embarrassed Jimin was as you tossed the robe on the bed. “Babe, don’t you think you were a little hard on them?”

“He was wearing your clothes and touching your underwear!” Jimin huffed, his hands making fists of frustration. You came over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist. Jimin hesitantly returned your hug, eventually resting his chin on your head and mumbling, “I’m the only one who gets to touch your underwear.”

“Okay baby.” You said, lifting your head to meet his gaze. “How about a ‘no boys’ rule for our bedroom?”

Jimin smiled and leaned down to kiss your lips. “As long as I’m still allowed.”

“Of course Jimin. You’re not a boy, you’re a man. You’re _my_ man.” You tiled your head to catch his lips again, and the two of you shared a long kiss. Just as Jimin was easing his hands under the back of your shirt, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey when y’all are done doing it, dinner’s ready!” Yoongi called. You laughed as Jimin’s eyes narrowed again and he let you go to open the bedroom door. Yoongi was still standing there, and seeing Jimin’s expression he quickly ran away, hiding behind Hoseok. “I was kidding!”

You smiled as you followed Jimin out of the bedroom and shut the door behind you. “Okay guys, new rule, no boys allowed in the bedroom.”

“Hey, doesn’t that include Jimin?” Tae asked from his seat next to Jungkook on the couch.

“No it does not. I am a _man_.” Jimin said, cuffing Tae in the back of the head as he walked by towards the kitchen. “And before any of you say something, who’s the one in a long term relationship here?” Tae frowned as he rubbed the back of his head, and Jimin gave everyone death glares. You had to hold in your laughter yet again. 

You watched quietly as the boys got into an argument about who was a _real_ man, and it ended with Jungkook arm wrestling Tae, Yoongi, and Namjoon. Of course the muscle pig Jungkook won, and you laughed as he staked his claim as the ‘realist man’ among the group. Jin was setting the table with food along with the help of Hoseok and ignoring his rowdy children. 

Your heart felt so full, watching your little family fill your home with noise. You couldn’t wait to start this next part of your life with Jimin. He also watched the activity, and when your eyes met across the room, he smiled at you lovingly. You returned his smile and winked, mouthing ‘I love you.’

Jimin’s face lit up, and he blushed lightly as he sent you a finger hear and mouthed back, ‘I love you too.’

You sighed contentedly as you thought to yourself, _How did I get so lucky?_

 

______________


End file.
